Thread Bound
by vegita-dias
Summary: After Rin saves a cold, reclusive author from himself. Can she teach him how to love and keep him alive at the same time? Can he learn how to feel for someone other than himself? COMPLETE! With an award to boot.
1. The Beginning

Okay.  I'll update my other story in a bit but I want to get this one out because it just won't leave me alone.  This fic is Sess/Rin as always because I can't really see him with anyone else (especially Kagome: bleh: no offense to Kagome she's a wonderful person for INU-YASHA).  This story will likely be somewhat dark or at least more serious than my other fic "Ties of Blood" (yeah, yeah, I know I haven't gotten to any humor yet but I want to try my hand at writing something deep).

Also, I AM NOT SUICIDAL, but I do make some references to it here.  Why?  Because I can't stand the thought that life is just so hard and unbearable that a person has to kill him or herself. Its painful for those left behind.  Also the aforementioned attempted suicide opens up the way for a love story: grin: but nothing too heavy (this is pg-13 after all).

Alrighty then, on to the fic.

**Thread Bound**

Prologue 

_They say that there are threads that bind you to this world.  That the ties of money and family are enough to keep anyone alive.  That_…he chuckled…_there's someone special for everyone and only the most extreme circumstances can bring the two together._

The cap on the sleeping pills came free.  _Nonsense_ he thought bitterly.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

"Rin."

            She stopped on her way up the stairs and turned to look back at her co-worker.

            Kagome had a pleading look on her face as she watched her younger friend come back down the stairs.

            "What's wrong?" Rin asked, noting the worried look on the young woman's face.  

            "I just got a call from the doctor, my husband," she sniffed", he…he was in a car accident," she choked and Rin saw tears in her eyes.  Her heart went out to her.

            She gently hugged the woman who was like the big sister she'd never had and asked quietly," is there anything I can do?"

            "I really need to get down there but Mr. Kagewaki says I won't have a job to come back to if I don't have someone else to fill in for me.  This client is worth too much money for the company to lose.  He's still upset over that time I left work without permission to take care of Taro because of his illness."

            Rin said a few choice obscenities in her head, cursing Naraku Kagewaki for being such a moneygrubber when Kagome needed to be with her family.  "Will it be alright for me to take your place even though I'm just a volunteer?"

            "Oh yes, I already asked him and he said to take all the time I need.  It was surprisingly _nice_ of him," she said.

            "You mean unsurprisingly _cheap_ of him.  He probably jumped at the chance to have someone work for free seeing as how I won't be able to earn a huge commission from this client…what was his name again?"

            "Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, you could say that he's…a friend of the family- a very distant friend anyways.  Just be careful, okay?  He has quite the volatile temper and there's no telling what he'll do if you upset him so please try to stay out of his way."

            "I will.  Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Don't touch anything if you don't have permission.  He's very possessive and that house is filled with antiques.  Just clean quickly and quietly and leave the same way."

            She nodded and went to get her bucket of cleaning supplies from her "temporary" locker, after Kagome handed over the keys to the house.  _Naraku, you cheap loser you keep me because I'm the best cleaner that you've never had to pay.  Honestly!  _Rin sighed and fished around in her pocket for change to make sure she had enough for bus fare.  _Maybe I should go somewhere that actually pays_ me she thought _but then I won't have time to go to school or paint or read for that matter.  _She glanced at the small painting that she'd hung up in her locker and gently traced the features of the woman pictured therein _I'll see you later mom._

            Rin grabbed her bucket and exited the building.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

_The cleaning woman is late_ a small voice told him and he took no more than a moment to sift it through his head and decide that he didn't care about that just like he cared about nothing else but his work.

He traced a light finger over the cover of a book, his greatest work that was as yet unfinished, and shook a pill out onto his open palm.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

The bus ride was quiet and Rin cracked open her favorite book with a smile.  It was by an author who preferred to go by a pen name.  She glanced at it- _Kagehoushi -_which meant something like Black Star or Shadowstar.  Such an odd name she thought _but then his books are odd too._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

One for his _real_ mother…another for his father.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

She got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to his house.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

One for his estranged brother… two for the woman he could never bring himself to call mother.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Rin knocked on the door to the rather large house and was unsurprised that no one answered.  She fit the key into the lock and turned it slowly, hoping to be as quiet as possible.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

He ignored the knock.  One for every failed novel… two for the man he couldn't be.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

She walked through the house, looking for the owner so that she would know which room to avoid later on.  A door that was slightly ajar on the second story caught her eye and she moved cautiously towards it.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

His hands were shaking from the other pills and he felt light-headed but he needed to get rid of one last regret before he died.

            Slowly he shook out three and put them against his lips.  Closing his eyes he whispered", three for the worthless man I am now," before swallowing the last few pills.  The bottle slipped from his numb hands and he found that he didn't have the strength to open his eyes before he slipped into a blissful darkness that he never wished to wake from.

            He couldn't even feel his body as it slipped to the floor.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

A thump was her first clue that something was wrong.

            The silence that followed was the second.

            Rin's feet carried her swiftly to the room and she threw the door open.  

And nearly screamed when she ascertained what had gone on within.

"Help, HELP.  Someone…anyone…. PLEASE!!!!"

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

How's that for a beginning.  Hope I didn't freak too many people out.  I have another story that I want to write but I'll save that for later 'kay?  Oh, and by the way, Please review, pretty please.  Don't be shy now. Any review, good or bad is appreciated because it means people read my story.


	2. The Girl Who Interferred

Here's the next chapter.  I'll have my other fic out in a bit but this comes first because you all were good enough to give me five reviews so soon.  It makes me even happier that people have told me that both of my stories are unique, that's what I was trying to go for.

I won't beg for reviews, but I roughly update every four to five I get or whenever I have the time.  After all I do want people to have the chance to read and tell me what they think and how to improve so that I can keep that in mind next chapter that I post.

Thanks to:

Fantasy Cat (I absolutely love your fic DZ and I'm flattered really that you reviewed, your fics are pretty unique themselves)

Anhimals (thanks for reviewing this fic as well it's much appreciated)

Marnika (thank you for reading and reviewing)

Rin/sessh (Glad to meet someone else and I hope you're still alive when this chapter gets posted: grin:)

MintlovesSR (Yup you guessed it and Rin's artistic abilities come into play later on)

Disclaimer:  I'M RICH, I'M RICH…oh wait I don't own Inu-yasha…I'm poor, I'm poor, dangit 

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter One**

The Girl Who Interfered 

            _"Look mommy I found a feather, can I fly now?" the child asked._

_            "I'm afraid not sweetie.  We humans weren't meant to fly no matter how many feathers we collect."_

_            "What about birds?  How come they have wings and we don't?  That isn't very fair," he pouted._

_            "No but that's alright.  Do you know what happens to birds that fly too high?  Trying to transcend this world?"_

_            "No."_

_            "They get cold, and stop breathing, and they fall until they hit the ground and only then does anyone acknowledge them."_

_            "That's cruel mommy."_

            "Is it really?  Is it really, truly a cruel thing to be remembered in death more clearly than alive?" 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Doctor, he's showing signs of shock what should we do?"

            "Bring the defibrillator, let's see if we can give his system a jump start.  Nurse Hinako, prepare to have his stomach pumped and see if you can contact his immediate family.  Ask that girl what her relation to the patient is."

            "Yes sir."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Miss…"

            "…"

            "Miss…"

            She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and shook it gently, startling her out of her reverie.

            "Oh I'm sorry.  I was in my own little world for a second," she forced a smile for the concerned nurse.  In truth she had been going over the shocking events of the past few hours and her mind kept asking "_Why." _  She knew that something bad had happened but she didn't expect to walk in on a suicide attempt, let alone one by someone like _him_.  That beautiful man whose life they were now frantically trying to save.

            "What exactly is your relationship to Mr. Toyotomi?"

            "My relationship…?"

            "Yes, how do you know him?"

            "I…" how could she answer that?  She glanced at the sign above the constantly swinging double doors, which read **"No visitors beyond this point unless family accompanied by a doctor or nurse" **and answered," I'm his girlfriend," _well I'm AM a girl and I hope to be his friend_.

            The nurse seemed to mull that over in her head and Rin prayed that she would buy it…and was relieved when the young woman nodded, indicating the she should follow her through the doors.

            _Rin you idiot, you just made him your problem, what happens when he wakes up- if he wakes up_, she shivered- _and discovers your lie?  He might be mad at you for stopping him._

She let out a heavy sigh, drawing the nurses attention back to her.

            "Is everything alright Ms. Hattori?"

            "I'm fine, just worrying about my boyfriend."

            "We'll its up to him if he wants to survive.  There has to be some kind of reason why he tried to kill himself."

            She winced in mild irritation.  Did this woman have to tactlessly put it out in the open like that? _If I were his real girlfriend I'd be ticked at her insensitivity, heck, I'm irritated now_. A brief flash of memory brought his frightening eyes back to haunt her.

            _After getting over her initial panic, she checked his temperature, finding him slightly feverish and lifted his eyelids to find pupils so dilated that she could barely make out the honey gold of his irises.  She left his eyes alone and imagined that he was giving her an accusing stare before the pale lids gradually shut and she worked up the courage to call an ambulance._

            The nurse stopped and she barely avoided crashing into the woman before she inclined her head, indicating that Rin should enter.  Another nurse was already there, checking his vital signs every once in a while and she surmised that he was hidden from view by the curtain that surrounded the bed.

            "How is he miss…"

            "Hinako.  He's doing quite well and it's a miracle that he's still alive with the number of sleeping pills he ingested.  We are fortunate, very fortunate that he didn't fully absorb the chemicals into his bloodstream. Otherwise we'd be making preparations for his funeral by now.

            "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

            "Only time will tell.  But he's already out of the danger zone so I'd give it a couple of hours until he wakes."

            "Good, I want to speak with him when he's conscious again"

            She turned to leave and was stopped by a firm hand.

            "It'll do him good to have someone he cares about here when he awakes.  Stay, I was just about to leave so you can have my chair."

            _Crap, almost made my getaway_.

            "But…"

            "No buts.  A man as handsome as him needs to be watched carefully.  I find that it's always the supposedly perfect ones who are the unhappiest.  Maybe his girlfriend can find out why he wants to end his life and discourage him form further attempts."

            "But…"

            "What did I say?" she waggled a playful finger at the younger woman before smiling and making a quick exit.  Closing the door behind her.

            Rin sighed and ran a weary hand through her ebony locks, she was really regretting lying to the nurse now.  Slowly she walked over to the edge of the curtain and pushed it all the way around the track on the ceiling, revealing the patient within.

            Taking a seat she watched his still face, noting that it was still as pale as before, or maybe that was just his natural complexion.  He shifted slightly, and she reached out a hesitant hand to tuck a stray hair behind his ear.  At least she tried, but she found herself marveling at the silk of his hair as well as the color.  It was a magnificent shade of platinum blonde and she wondered if such a rare color could be real, especially for someone Japanese.  She allowed the strands to fall through her fingers like water as she took in the details of his face, absentmindedly tracing her fingers over each feature of interest.  

Sesshoumaru's face was classically aristocratic and she wondered what family he was a descendent of to have inherited such beauty.  She was certain- with a pang of jealousy- that, man or woman, he would have passed for attractive no matter what he'd been born as.  He had a straight nose and lips that pouted when he rested.  His eyelids were finely veined, with thick black lashes that were a fascinating contrast against his skin, letting her know that he wasn't an albino of some sort despite his pale skin.

She found herself wanting to know what his eyes would look like normally, as she combed her fingers through his hair, and he gave he the opportunity shortly thereafter because his eyes opened, revealing golden irises that she could've drowned in had he not demanded quietly," I would appreciate it if you wouldn't put your hands on me, girl."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sesshoumaru watched a veritable rainbow of emotions flit across her face before she settled on embarrassment and quickly withdrew her hand.

            There was one moment when he looked up at the glaringly white ceiling and thought that he had made it to a place that he was certain he wouldn't be going to after he killed himself.

            The girl must surely be some kind of bedraggled angel with her shabby work clothes in contrast with a face that he found to be rather pleasing to his eyes.

            _That drug I put my system must have made me insane as well_ he thought because Sesshoumaru Toyotomi was not a man who bothered with looks, especially those of others.

            He cocked his head, frowning at the girl and wondering why the room was bouncing around so much before closing his eyes again and asking, "who are you?  Why am I not dead?  And what gave you the audacity to molest me in my sleep?"

            "Molest?!" her voice was outraged.

            "And what else would you call unwanted touching by some penniless woman who you are certain you've never met and who you are equally certain you don't want to know?"

            "Well I'm sorry for my bedraggled appearance Mr. Toyotomi," she ground out," but I prefer not to clean in my Sunday's best.  As for being penniless, I prefer to be called lower middle class.  What an attitude for someone who nearly died.  Ingrate."

            "Childish name-calling is it now?  No on asked you to save me.  People tend not to try and kill themselves unless they want to be dead and I assure you, that was my desire."

            He glared at her, noting the horror on her face at his frank admission.

            Turning away he pulled the covers over his and asked," apparently you know nothing about the world of adults.  Where is my normal cleaning woman?"

            "Firstly, I'm eighteen and therefore, legally, an adult.  Second, she had to go to the hospital because her husband was in an accident."

            "He _would_ get himself into something as foolish as a car accident, wouldn't he."

            "You know her husband?  You know Kagome?"

            "Kagome?  Is that the witch's name?"

            "She's not a witch."

            "She has to be to put up with that idiot."

            "Well you shouldn't call her names."

            "Any why, pray tell, shouldn't I?  She is my sister-in-law after all.  I can call her what I wish."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Looks like Sess is quite the brat, isn't he.  I have to stop here for now but please review and I'll have the next chapter out eventually, 'kay?  It all depends on my work schedule.


	3. The Man Without A Heart

Well here I am with yet another chapter and I am absolutely flattered by how many reviews this story has gotten in so short an amount of time.  I really wish that I had time to post another chapter but when you work part-time at your family's business and part-time at a video game store, that makes me a full time worker (not that I'm complaining) and eats up the free time I used to have *sigh*

Thank you so very much for taking the time out to review this story and for anyone who read my other fic, Chapter 6 is a side note that summarizes the story and explains the changes I'll be making (nothing too drastic, the basic story will be the same).

Special Thanks to:

Angel64 (I sincerely appreciate the fact that you brought my spelling and grammatical errors to attention.  I must be more careful when I type and I really need go back and read more to check for errors instead of trying to catch them when they come.  You are part of the reason why I'm going to revise the first few chapters of "Ties Of Blood".  Thank you so much.

Thanks to:

Aishiteru-inu (thanks for reading backwards and still enjoying this fic)

Anhimals (I'm not sure I've seen "While You Were Sleeping" but if it has Sandra Bullock in it I'm more than willing to watch)

friendlyreader (I hope you find this chapter wonderful as well)

Deadly Tears (hope I updated soon enough)

SessRin2003(you have a wonderful name, you know why *grin*, hope you continue to like the direction of this story)

MintlovesSR (you bet his fate has changed and I must admit that I like him being a brat as long as he doesn't go overboard)

FireDemond (thanks for waiting, I hope you enjoy reading the rest)

Here we go with the next chapter.

Disclaimer:  I should have owned Inu-yasha but NOOOO, Rumiko got to it first, but then again she did a better job than I could have, so I guess I'll stick to writing fics and give her all the credit.  I don't own, so don't sue.

Note:  Japanese people introduce themselves last name first like Hattori Rin or Toyotomi Sesshoumaru.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Two**

The Man Without a Heart 

**            _"_**_A show. A show. A wonderful show," the puppet cried, "Come one come all to see this show.  This magnificent, wonderful show."_

            The girl stopped and smiled, "what a wonderful puppet you are to move without strings.  I think I should like to see this show, for I'm quite in love with you."

_            "How fruitless.  How pointless.  How hopeless you are.  For a puppet I am and a puppet I'll stay.  Fate is the hand that guides my strings, my invisible, binding strings.  The world is my audience and they laugh at my silly dance.  Cry when I cry.  Clap when I sing.  But it's not me that they love, for my wooden face never changes.  My happy face which smiles when fate makes me cry and laughs when I fall and hurt myself.  A perpetual smile that never leaves yet never expresses what I feel.  Boo hoo, boo hoo."_

_            "You make me cry with such sad, sad words.  How can I ease your pain?"_

_            "Set me free.  Set me free, you silly girl."_

_            "And how am I to do that?"_

_            "Cut my strings if you please, for I have tried to do it myself but it seems that fate doesn't want her favorite spectacle to leave.  If you really love me, you can cut them."_

_            "I would, but how will you move without someone to guide you and make you feel emotions?"_

_            "Perhaps you can, for you are quite lovely."_

_            "Oh, my."_

_            "And beautiful."_

_            "How true."_

_            "And friendly."_

_            Oh you…"_

_            "Now be a dear and cut these strings."_

_            "How pushy."_

(I know it's weird so sue me ~_^ Hope I didn't make it overly symbolic)

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Do me a favor and see if you can find the room my brother is staying in.  The witch will most likely be there and you can bring her here."

            "And how do I even know that they're at this hospital?  They could be somewhere else entirely," Rin replied, struggling to control her irritation at the way he practically _commanded_ her to do his bidding.

            He fixed one golden eye on her and _tsked _as if she were some kind of simpleton before asking in a sweet voice," How many hospitals are there within fifteen miles of town?"

            "One," she flushed, realizing where this was going.

            "And where exactly is that hospital?"

            "Right here."

            "Then you know what to do, don't you, my sweet little twit," he said in an overly kind, utterly patronizing tone.

            She took a deep breath, smiled, and controlled the fist that wanted desperately to wipe the smirk from his face.

            "And why should I do as you ask, _old man_?" her voice was just as honeyed.

            He frowned a bit at that and she gave herself a little pat on the back, feeling somewhat satisfied…until Nurse Hinako came in and ruined the moment.

            "Oh my, it seems your boyfriend has regained consciousness.  You must be happy Ms. Hattori."

            Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrows and forced herself not to blush.

            "I'm very happy, Ms. Hinako, but he needs his rest and I feel it's best for me to go home and get some sleep.  It's not every day that you nearly lose the person who is most precious to you."

            "I completely understand, I'll keep an eye on him then."

            Rin made to get up and leave before the man behind her told the embarrassing truth but a large hand materialized on top of her head and a deep voice that she was rapidly becoming familiar with said," before my _girlfriend_ goes, would you mind if I a few _private_ words with her.  My _beloved_ here was quite upset with me when I awoke," he looped an arm around her shoulder and rested his chest against her back, paralyzing her.

            "Oh, of course," Hinako smiled and winked suggestively at the pair before exiting, closing the door quietly.

            A dark chuckle sounded next to her and slender fingers grasped her chin, tilting her head in his direction.

            "My, my, don't you have anything to say to your _boyfriend_ who was just raised from the dead?  I can't tell which is more amusing:  that you called me an _old man,_ even though we are only ten years apart at most or that you had the _gall_ to claim this _old man_ as your _boyfriend_.  As _if_ my taste were so _bad_ that I would choose an _uneducated_- and might I add _underdeveloped_- _girl_ like _you_ who goes out of her house looking like _trash_ and _molests_ helpless, suicidal people in their sleep.  Girl, you are too much."

            Her face grew redder with every word that proceeded out of his mouth.  It started off with embarrassment, grew into an annoyance, which had a fight with anger, who- of course- prevailed and bowed its way to fury.

            She opened her mouth to tell him in magnificently worded obscenities what he could do with himself and just what this _underdeveloped _freshman college student could do to permanently ease his pain.  But alas, her retort was to never pass through her lips, for he said something that knocked the wind right out of her sails.  It was a habit-she would learn later on- that he had learned and perfected in order to keep alive when he burned his bridges, which was quite often.

            "But I must admit that you are an intriguing enough person.  Enough that I would condescend to know what your name is and I don't mean Ms. Hattori.  I want your name, age, and occupation outside of cleaning."

            Rin blinked, opened her mouth, shut it again and remembered just how close his body was and how handsome he looked and everything nice she'd noticed about him, which was a very short list and shrinking by the moment.

            He stroked her hair absently as he waited for her to reply, she on the other hand noticed and blushed, remembering the slight texture of toned muscles currently resting against her back.

            A deep breath and then she spoke quietly," I…my name is Hattori, Hattori Rin and I prefer to be called Rin.  I'm eighteen and I just recently graduated from Shikon High.  Currently, I am a freshman student at Midoriko's College For the Artistically Inclined and, yes, drawing and painting are my best and only talents."  
  


            "I didn't ask if you could draw."

            "I know but people always ask me 'can you draw'," this was said in a childish voice," as if they couldn't figure out that, gee, maybe I go to an art school because I can, get this, _draw_."   (AN: It's true I get asked this a lot)

            He quirked a fine silver brow, prompting her to continue," anyways, I'm not really an employee at Kagewaki's Cleaning Service, I just volunteer my time there to get community service hours so that I can keep my scholarship, otherwise I couldn't afford to keep up my schooling."

            He nodded in silent understanding.

            "By the way, why are you still hanging all over me Mr. Toyotomi?"

            Rin could feel him tense briefly before releasing her and allowing her to take her own seat once again.

            "Do continue," he said refusing to answer her question.

            _Suit yourself _she shrugged and went on," I like to read in my free time and as of late I've taken an interest in the work of an author who goes by the name Kagehoushi.  He writes historical novels."

            "Really," there was an odd note in his voice," and how do you like the work of this Kagehoushi, what do you think about him and his writing style?"

            "I think that he must be a man who feels many things, but keeps them inside most of time."

            "Really?  And how do you know this?"

            "His writing style is so passionate and exciting, but there is somewhat of a hesitation when he describes emotions."

            "Oh?  So what would you do if you met him in real life?"

            She blushed and looked down, much to his amusement," I wouldn't know what to say.  I mean, I admire him so much that I'd feel small in the presence of such genius.  For me, the greatest thing he could grant me is an opportunity to illustrate the cover of one of his books."

            "You wouldn't profess your undying love for him."

            "You're mocking me."

            "Of course, you're finally catching on."

            "Why are you so cold?"

            "Why are you so childish?  Honestly, elevating a mere man to such a high pedestal."

            His words were harsh, but she got the oddest feeling that she had set the wheels turning in his head.

            "What about you."

            "Hmm?"

            "Can I know something about you?"

            "My name is Sesshoumaru, I'm a heartless loner, I'm twenty-seven and I'll probably die before I hit thirty."

            "You forgot to mention cynical and pessimistic."

            "I prefer realistic and right now the reality is that I tire of your presence."

            "Are you always this rude?"

            "Your questioning of the obvious exceeds my expectations."

            "I was speaking in the rhetoric sense, Sesshoumaru."

            "Don't call me that?"

            "Mr. Toyotomi?"

            "That doesn't work either.  Call me _old man._"

            "You jest."

            "You're learning.  I think my higher thinking abilities are rubbing off on you."

            "Don't flatter yourself."

            "Too late.  Do me a favor and go find the witch like a good girl.  I wish to speak with her."

            "Don't call her that!  Are you going to tell her about me?"

            "Among other things."

            "How come I told you so much about myself and you won't tell me more about you," she actually didn't want to leave just yet.

            "Sorry, can't hear you.  These old ears must be going."  
  


            "You know what I said."

            "And I choose to ignore it.  Just take my questioning as payment for not telling that sweet nurse what your relationship to me really is."

            "So you won't tell?"

            "That depends."

            "On what."

            "Whether or not the witch agrees to allow you to take her place as my housekeeper."

            "I said…"

            "…Don't call her that, I know.  Alas, you are not the boss of me and I have no desire to do as you say."

            She growled, he was being a jerk again, but he was a beautiful jerk and therefore forgivable.  So amidst accusatory shouts of _shallow!  _inside of her head, she stood and said grudgingly," fine, I'll go and find Kagome but you have to tell her to call me when she gets home."

            "Good girl."

            "Jerk."

            "Wench."

            "Brat."

            "Thank you, I know I am."

            She stuck her tongue out childishly and slammed the door on her way out.

            He looked at the door and chuckled.  He would have endless hours of fun just torturing her and watching the expressive face that was so much the opposite of his.

            "Rin Hattori, you don't know what you've done," he said with a somewhat evil laugh, something he hadn't done in years.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Sesshoumaru, whatever did you do to make Rin so mad at you?" Kagome asked later on, glancing at his vitals to make sure everything was normal.

            "Do you need to ask," he cocked an eyebrow.

            "Never mind, forget I asked, I really don't want to know."

            "It would seem that she's quite the fan of a certain Kagehoushi."

            Her brow knitted together in alarm," you didn't tell her that you and he are the same, did you."

            "And what if I did?"

            "I think she'd pass out from shock if she knew the person she so admired was you.  I really hope you didn't tell her."

            "Fear not, my secret is safe.  I do have a request though."

            "And what would that be?" she feared the worst.

            "I want her to be my new cleaning woman."

            "Are you insane?"

            "Sometimes I wonder that myself.  No, I'm serious."  
  


            "Do you like her?"

            He rolled his eyes," to whom are you speaking?"

            "The perfect ice king.  Forgive me for forgetting, your majesty."

            Sesshoumaru chose not to reply to that and said instead," I merely find her interesting.  Will you do it or won't you?"

            "And if I refuse."

            "You don't have insurance.  I _could_ leave you to pay Inu-yasha's hospital bill, but then, how will you afford to keep that lovely house of yours?"

            "You are such a jerk."

            "And this is news Kagome?  Come now, I believe you thought you knew me."

            The grinding of her teeth were almost audible and she bit out quietly," fine, have it your way, just don't break that poor girl's heart."

            "Whatever, could you mean?"

            She turned away," you know exactly what I mean.  If you're quite finished, I'll be leaving now."

            "Don't let me keep you away from your _precious_ Inu-yasha."

            Her exit was only slightly quieter than Rin's.

            He lay back against the pillows and thought about his day, wondering if Rin would be there to catch him if he fell again.  Would she abandon him as well?  _We shall see what you do little girl _he thought before drifting off slowly.  His last thought was _I forgot to tell her to call Rin_ and when he was even more deeply asleep he smiled, at least that would set the tone for yet another interesting conversation that he could look forward to.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Here we go with yet another chapter.  Here's a question for everyone.  Does anyone want to guess where I got Naraku's last name "Kagewaki"?  Here's a hint:  he's a character in the show that is VERY closely related to Naraku.  Pease review, and no, you don't have to answer the question unless you feel like it.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The Way Things Are With Him

Hello again minnasan ^_^ I finally have time to get another chapter out after dealing with my disgustingly busy work schedule.

Thanks to:

Anhimals- you're right to a point, about Sess's childhood but all will be explained later. *winks*

kawaii28- thank you very much, as you can tell I love this pairing as well ^_^

CometsChaos- thanks for the love, I consider it an honor to be on your favorites list.

aaaaaaa- (is that a scream of pain?) Is this soon enough for ya' tiger?

friendlyreader- aww, you'll make me blush if you keep these kind reviews up.  Thanx.

g27- here's another chapter for you.

Chibi Kirara- (I love Kirara, she's soo kawaii in the show) Here's more like you asked and I hope this is soon enough.

SessRin2003- you're welcome.  I wish I could post these faster myself *sigh*

Naoko2- Wow, someone actually called MY story cool?  Thank you so very much and I'm glad you like the dialogue because I worked hard on it.

Haruya- forgive this poor authoress, she know not what she does- actually that's a lie.  I have to do something to get people to keep reading and I'm thoroughly satisfied with the results.  Thanks for the love.

Maggy d- Saying that my writing is unique, is one of the highest compliments this authoress can get.  It warms my heart that people do not think this story is a clone of other fanfics and I'm glad you don't mind the OOC-ness.

LuckySpirit- I'm glad you enjoy the verbal battles.  I enjoy typing them.

**Very, very special thanks to:**

Aishiteru-inu- thanks for (1) taking the time out to give me such a long and insightful review, your assessment of Sess's character is dead on.  (2) I agree with you that there is someone for each individual human (or youkai ^_^), it's just a matter of looking and circumstance.  True, it is harder to find that person due to the times we're living in, but it's important not to give up.  (3) Suicide is a very hard thing for the people who care about the victim.  I almost lost someone close to me because of it and it's a very frightening thing.  I just wish that more people would continue to work through their problems instead of running away and taking the easy, albeit somewhat more painful, way out.

Note:  a male peacock's long tail is called a train.

Also Miroku speaks more Japanese words because he's somewhat old fashioned.

Ganbare= "do your best"

oyajii= old man

Hai= yes

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Three**

The Way Things Are With Him 

_The Demure Dove decided to take a flight one day to enjoy the breeze on her feathers, when lo, she came upon a castle inhabited by the most splendid peacock she'd ever seen._

_            "Good day, sir," said the dove smiling brightly, landing outside the gate which was covered in thorns, preventing her entry._

_            "Hmph," returned the Pompous Peacock from the inside," who are you to address **me **you worthless little dove?"_

_            "I beg your pardon, my lord, but I was just out for a quick flight and I just had to stop and admire you and your castle.  You are both so very beautiful, but why are you all alone here?"_

_            "I sent all the people away, not that it's any of **your** business mind you."_

_            "Why?"_

_            "I don't need them staring at me all day.  Not because I'm afraid or anything, mind you," he huffed._

_            "Again I ask why," she returned softly, with a smile on her chubby face._

_            "Not that it's wholly true, mind you, but I found it to be disconcerting.  I was so well loved, that I found it strange.  They loved my train, and my crest, and my beautiful eyes, and the claws, oh the claws, how they loved way I strutted, and pranced, and danced…" he sighed," not that any of this is need to know information, mind you,"_

_            "But did they love you for you?" she asked simply, that knowing smile on her face._

_            "How I wonder if that was ever the case, if that could ever be the case.  I ask- not that it's important either mind you- little dove why do you look at me so sweetly?  Do you not know that you are much too different to ever cross the thorns around my castle?  Too kind to crush the barrier around my heart?"_

_            "But sir, I **could **come in, you just have to open the door.  Surely you have the strength for that."_

_            "Could I really?  Would you not run away like all the rest?"_

            "Ah ha, so they did run away," she said, catching him in his lie and twittering behind a wing.

            The Pompous Peacock turned with a hmph, but his back hid a smile," I'll let you in then, but no guarantees, mind you."

_            "Yes, no guarantees," she chirped happily._

***           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           ***

_He forgot to tell her to call me_ Rin thought sourly, upon waking up next to the phone.  Lifting her head, she espied the culprit who had awoken her, and winced as yet another sunbeam reached her tired eyes through the cracks in the blinds, rousing her even more_.  Stupid sun, with its stupid beams, coming into my room and waking me up from my beauty rest_ she grumbled good-naturedly as she sat up and stretched, hearing bones pop as they joyfully returned to their previous positions.  A long night of weird positions, with a table for a pillow and a chair to serve as the bed, certainly wasn't good for one's health and she made a note not to fall asleep by the phone again.

            _Too bad I suck at keeping promises to myself _she thought with a smile as she happily bashed herself, knowing full well that she'd probably sleep by the phone again in a few days.

            Today was Saturday, which meant… she had the day off.  Rin smiled sadly _too bad I don't have any really close friends except Kagome, who's probably with her husband at the hospital.  Speaking of which…_she frowned, remembering just who was at the hospital as well.

            _That pompous brat Sesshoumaru, probably neglected to pass on my message on purpose.  We really need to have a talk about his manners_ a sigh escaped her, _handsome and obviously lonely, pompous brat_.

            The soft carpet felt good beneath her feet as she paced to the other end of her one room studio, where the shower was.  Shedding her clothes, Rin ducked beneath the spray and allowed it to soothe her somewhat frazzled state of mind.  All night, she had been haunted by dreams of her worst living nightmare.  He would give her that smile, so full of shadows, and pull her towards him, only to return to the corpselike state she'd found him in yesterday, cold hand still gripping hers as he stared sightlessly at the young woman with dark pupils nearly swallowing his beautiful golden irises like black holes _Or was that the day before yesterday that I helped him? _It was as if time had slowed down and stopped moving altogether ever since she met him.

            She looked down at her hands as the water rinsed the shampoo from her hair and wondered if saving him had been the right thing.  Why did you do that to yourself, Sesshoumaru?  Why would someone so very beautiful want to leave the people who care about him behind?  Reaching out from behind the curtain with her foot, she used her small toes to pull the towel from the chair that sat only a few feet from the area designated as the "bathroom."  _It's only the bathroom because it has a couple feet of tiled floor as well as Mr. Toilet and his wife Lady Shower_ she thought in amusement as she patted her hair down before wrapping the towel around her slight frame.  She _had_ to get out of the childish, artist's habit of naming inanimate objects, lest Sesshoumaru figure out yet another way to make fun of her and her markedly different thinking process.

            Her mind turned to happier things as she dressed and brushed out her still damp hair.  _Maybe I can go visit Kagome and Inu-yasha, after all she did say that his injuries weren't overly serious.  I'll bring them some flowers…and maybe I'll even visit His Pompous Lordship before I leave._

That decided, she fixed herself a quick bowl of Frosted Cornflakes with some orange juice before grabbing her purse and taking off for the hospital.

            _Lower Middle Class, huh s_he said inwardly as she locked the door to her studio _more like barely off the bottom of lower Low Class.  If it weren't for my paintings, Id' be Hobo Rin in no time at all.  Ah, such is the fate of orphans like me._

She reached the bottom of the stairs leading from first to second floor and opened the door to the store below.  The convenience store, named "Kirara's Tails", was a tiny business run by an interesting couple named Sango and Miroku Houshi.  Miroku was a pervert through and through and Sango kept him in check- mainly through force.  If they weren't fighting, they became one of the most lovey-dovey couples she'd ever met.  Both were kind people though, and she found that it was easy to talk about her problems without fear of them being judgemental.

            "Ah, where are you going my sweet, little flower girl," Miroku called, pausing in the midst of stocking his shelves.

            "To the hospital, Houshi-san," she replied, deftly avoiding the hand that wandered towards her bottom," don't go making Sango mad again," she cautioned, noting the fading hand shaped bruise on the side of his face.

            "You wound me, truly you do.  I was merely basking in the glow of your lovely smile.  It's good for the cataracts you know."

            "Cataracts?" she laughed," you're only twenty-five.  I think you'll have to be twice that age before you get real ones."

            "As roughly as my beloved wife shows her love?!  It'll be much sooner, I'm sure."

            She shook her head, knowing full well that no one loved Sango as much as he did. 

            "By the way, do you have any flowers?"

            "But of course fair Rin," he took her arm in his and showed her outside to look at the plants," take your pick."

            There were so many that it took her a few minutes pick out the right ones.  She considered grabbing a few gardenias, but their fragrance could be over powering and they wilted quickly.  A flash of color near the back caught her eye and she moved around the display to look.

            "These are perfect," she exclaimed gently running a hand over the petals.  There were Gerber daisies there, as well as tiger lilies and she grabbed a few of the former, mixing orange, and gold and pink petals together.

            "Those are the ones you want?" Miroku asked, coming up behind her.

            She easily avoided his hands, which seemed to want to squeeze her every opportunity they had, and asked," how much."

            An easy smile touched his handsome face and he replied sweetly," for you…only five-hundred yen."

            "I couldn't possibly accept them for so low!" she rifled around in her purse and pulled out a crumpled thousand yen bill.

            "Here, Houshi-san," he sighed and rolled his eyes before accepting the cash," you really need to learn to take advantage of deals Rin-chan."

            "But I feel like I'm cheating your store out of money."

            "Trust me when I say the world will come to an end before our store starts having financial problems."

            She clutched the flowers to her breast and replied," but I don't like to impose…"

            "So silly," Miroku chuckled, patting her head," is there anything else you'd like?" he said to change the subject.

            "Well…not rea…wait there is one more thing," _and he'd better appreciate this_," I would like to purchase some of these tiger lilies for an…acquaintance who is also in the hospital."

            He smiled slyly," an acquaintance huh?  And what is his name?"

            She blushed," his name is Sesshoumaru.  How did you know it was a guy?"

            "Oh, just call it female intuition."

            "Female?  Is there something about you I don't know about?"

            "No but I've dated and groped many enough women to know infatuation when I see it."

            "I am not infatuated!"

            "Those red cheeks tell me otherwise."

            "Well, you're wrong.  I'm just fascinated by him, that's all and he's the brother of Kagome's husband."

            "Hai, hai.  Whatever you say.  Just remember that it always starts off with interest.  Then come the fascination and the becoming enamored of the man.  Obsession can play a role too, you know, and in the end comes sweet, true love."

            "Well don't expect that to happen to me anytime soon.  The guy's a total jerk."

            "So am I and Sango still loves me.  Now then, hurry up and pick out the flowers you want, alright?"

            Rin decided that ending their current train of thought was for the best and took her eyes off of him to grab a handful of lilies.  Slender fingers, lightly pinched her rear and she stood up swiftly, only to find that he'd made his escape into the store.  Trying the handle she found it locked and looked through the glass to see Miroku happily sweeping the floor.

            "Hey open up, I need to pay for these."

            He went on as if he hadn't heard her.

            "Hey can you hear me?"

            "No."

            She grumbled and moved to leave, knowing that this was his way of forcing her to accept his gift of free flowers.  A sigh forced its way between her lips, the man was just so darn pushy sometimes.  Another sigh came out when she saw her crumpled thousand yen bill resting on the edge of one of the outside displays.

            Pocketing it, she gave Miroku one last glare, and he smiled back, waved and said cheerily," ganbare, with your love Rin-chan!"

            A tiny smile worked its way onto her face as she waved, defeated by his sheer kindness.

            _Now if only that brat can appreciate what I'm doing for him_.  Rin felt as if she had to have the respect he withheld from everyone and she wanted so very badly to see him again.  So much that she hurried her steps, looking forward to verbally sparring again with such a clever, beautiful man.  To knowing that he had his intense golden eyes set on her and her alone.

            She knew her cheeks were flaming by the time she got to the bus stop but she couldn't help the way her mind constantly turned to him.  _Please, please accept me, Sesshoumaru._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            After much deliberation and far too much trial and error, Sesshoumaru concluded that he hated hospitals.  If he wasn't being fed some disgusting swill, then he had to endure the irritating twitters of his bird-brained nurses.  _I'm fine already so why won't they just let me check out? _ he wondered in irritation.

            He found himself thinking about the childish woman who had woken him up the day before.  "Foolish child, what's taking you so long to get here?"

            After more than fifteen years of admiration, he could easily see the interest she had in him.  Normally he wouldn't care, but the way she stubbornly refused to acknowledge or even speak of her attraction, choosing instead to argue…his interest was truly piqued for the first time in years.  Rin was so innocent that she practically had a halo around her head and he found himself entranced when she argued with him.  There were so very few people who could stand up to him the way she did.  A smile graced his lips and he leaned back against his pillows.  _Can you show me something interesting, little Ms. Hattori?  Can you force me to live?_

            The door opened and he heard another annoying giggle from outside before a young freckle-faced girl stepped into the room.

            _Good gods, here comes another one_ he thought in irritation.  It seemed he was destined to break the heart of every woman, this side of the hospital.  Not that he minded really.  He got a perverse pleasure from crushing the hopes of others.  After all, his dreams had never been fulfilled, so why should _he_ fulfill theirs, why should _he_ go out of his way to make them happy when _he_ could never reach that plane of existence?

            "Uh, ah mister…" she began.

            Sesshoumaru forced himself not to roll his eyes at the childish greeting, maybe she was here to deliver a message from his idiot brother or something, otherwise he had no intention of bothering with this little girl.

            "A…Ano…I've been… watching you and…I was wondering…"

            A small growl made its way from his lips, when would these women learn that he had no interest in them?

            He opened his mouth to say something scathing when _she_ walked in carrying a bunch of flowers.  The young nurse immediately ceased to exist for him as his entire being focused on her, his eyes drinking her in as if she were water given to a starving man in the middle of the Sahara.

            "How are you?" Rin asked kindly.

            He took his sweet time answering as he analyzed her appearance.  She was dressed in a sleeveless blue, button-down cotton blouse, with white knee-knockers and sandals.  He noted with amusement that her sandals were mismatched.  Oh yes, he would definitely have to tease her in a suitably mean fashion when they had time alone.  Her magnificent hair was tied back in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and those eyes, so very alive, were soft as they gazed upon him.

            "I was fine until I saw your face.  Didn't anyone ever tell you how unattractive you are?"

            He was amused by the swift changes that flitted across her expressive face, going from happy to pissed in no more than two seconds.

            "Um, ano," the other occupant of the room interrupted, flashing an irritated glare at Rin for ruining her "moment."

            "Yes, can I help you?" Rin bit out as kindly as she could, given her current mood.

            "Well…I…I was talking to him first…you shouldn't interrupt."

            "If you're thinking of confessing your love for him don't waste your time," she said softly," he doesn't have a heart to give to anyone."

            "You never know…" the girl replied heatedly, giving him what he supposed was a sultry glance.

            He burst out laughing in her face.

            "What's so funny?"

            "You…you look like a cow.  An ugly waste of time, space, and air," his voice was pure malice and she flushed in embarrassment.

            "Get out off my sight and stop contaminating my atmosphere by breathing in the same room as me."

            With great satisfaction he watched her break down.  It never ceased to amaze him, the processes that took place when normal humans went about expressing their sadness.  First the girl's face crumpled, her body tensed up and her eyes became glassy.  A brief sob, followed by a hiccup, then a whimper and shoulder shaking after which, came shortness of breath and then… after much dramatizing, came tears trailing down her freckled cheeks.  She chose to make a hasty exit then and he smirked in satisfaction until stems whipped across his face and the petals attached to them scattered across the bed and drifted to the floor.

            "You sick, twisted, freakish, bast…"

            "Ah, ah, ah watch you language," he said, smirking at the fact that she had actually hit him, and with flowers no less.

            "How could you do something so cruel to that poor child?"

            "I merely discouraged her from further attempts at wasting my time," he replied with a warm, satisfied smile that he knew she would find sickening.  _Yes, show me how you stand up.  Amuse me, little Rin.  Let me feel your strength._

"You disgust me right now," she bit out, eyes flashing with tightly controlled anger.

            "And I didn't before?"

            "You don't do things like that to girls.  You just DON'T!!  What if she decides to commit suicide or something because of what you said?  Things like that are the most hurtful words a girl can hear."

            "And why should I care about her feelings?  Suicide?  Good, she'll know the same joy I had and hopefully she won't have a meddling cleaning woman to stop her."

            "You…ooh you…why are you like this," she whispered resting her hands on the edge of the bed, all anger gone form her person in one quick moment.  She looked up at him with helpless eyes and he felt something akin to fear run up his spine.

            He averted his eyes," don't look at me like that.  It irritates me."

            "Coward," she whispered.

            "What did you say?" he wasn't quite he'd heard her right.

            "I called you a spineless, scum-sucking, coward," she yelled," is that loud enough for you?"

            _Coward.  Coward.  Such a worthless coward, you are_.  Those hated words from so long ago danced in his head and he grabbed Rin's shoulders in a crushing grip.  For a second he saw _her_, that woman with her pouting lips and hurtful words, causing his ire to rise.

            "Don't call me that!  DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!!" he yelled, eyes flashing in real anger.

            "You're hurting me."

            "…"

            "Let go."

            "…No."

            "Sesshoumaru…please."

            "I suggest ya' do as she says, Frosty, or I'll have to make ya'," came a voice from the direction of the doorway.

            The hands on her shoulders relaxed their grip before dropping away and he turned to look at the young man standing in the doorway," so you finally decided to pay your _dear_ brother a visit, eh, Inu-yasha?"

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Wow!  I can't believe I actually typed so much.  I'm soo happy.  Hope you guys like this chapter and as usual, please review.  *smiles and gives out candy to those who reviewed before*


	5. The Brothers

I can't believe I actually had time to type today.  :sniff:  I just wanna' cry with happiness.

I am BEYOND happy at the number of reviews I've gotten for this story so far.  I am quickly reaching my goal of getting at least 50 reviews before this story is done (and believe me when I say there's a whole lot more to come, including some angsty, good old-fashioned love between our favorite couple) just be patient please, kiddies.

I think that I will focus on this story more, while I go about revising my first fic, "Ties of Blood".  I do however have a new chapter in mind for that story, and I'll likely post it before I finish revising the earlier chapters.

I'm also considering writing a Samurai Deeper Kyo fic now that fanfiction *finally* has a section for it.  If I do it will likely be Kyo/Yuya because they're both so cool and there's definitely a connection between them in the anime and even more so in the manga, so stay tuned for that as well (those of you who have read or watched kyo if any).

**Thanks to:**

Maggy d- I have character development aplenty coming up in the next few chapters.  Thanks for the love.

CometsChaos- I appreciate the fact that you put me on your author alert list, it does my heart good. :sniff:

marnika- its always nice to see a familiar face.  I'm glad you like this story in addition to "Ties of Blood."

friendlyreader- you live up to your name.  I'm glad you like my little stories and the "Sess/Rin lovin'".  Tensions fun to built because something interesting always happens when it breaks.

haruya-  Ohh, you're making me blush :D.  I don't think I'm that great but who am I to complain.  You guys have shown me such love.  Sorry if Inu is somewhat out of character but usually I'm too busy drooling over Sesshy to analyze him properly.

Skiddy16- thanks for adding me to your favorites list and another thans for liking my writing style.

Sorrowful Memory- don't worry, I'll see this story through to the end.

**Special Thanks to:**

SessRin2003- If kisses were wishes then Sesshoumaru'd be getting everything he wanted (which he will).  Don't worry.  I'll throw in a nice big, gut wrenching, heart-stopping kiss.  Just be patient, 'kay?  Thanks for being the first person to mention THE kiss. ^_^

Naoko2- I thought your name sounded familiar ^_^ I absolutely, positively, splendorifically (I know this isn't a real word  ;D) LOVE your fic,  "My Human Pet".  I am flattered that such a unique author as you reviewed my story and enjoyed my metaphors.  Thank You!! (I just hope I didn't forget to review your story, because I can be such an airhead sometimes when it comes to reading good fics)

Serryn- You an A+++ for getting it right, being the first person to take a guess, and for reviewing.  So glad you like the metaphors, I put a lot of work into them.

Anuri-Chan-  Kudos is such a lovely word.  I've said it once and I'll say it again, I am flattered that you guys think my fic is original because I was insecure about it at first.  Glad you like my little stories.  I actually do make them up myself, however I will introduce a fictional book later on in my story and that will be where they come form.  It ties in to Sess's childhood.

Ashes of the Star Phoenix- If you think you don't have a life, think about us obsessed writers who not only read fics, but take out hours to type up stories about characters who don't belong to them, aren't even real, and all of this is done for FREE.  Believe me, when I say that people shouldn't think any less of us.  :D  Anyways…thanks for liking my fic and calling it :sniff: creative *wipes away tear*  Thanks for pointing out the flaws in grammar.  Writing stories is such a refining process.  Glad I didn't butcher Sess.  I can't imagine him being lovey-dovey, but I can imagine him having a more clandestine type of relationship.  You know the:  " I love you, but not openly and especially not around others" kind of relationship.  If manifests itself sometimes as being more of the protective and borderline obsessive type.  How ever, he does fall in love with her in his own way and lets leave it at that.

aishiteru-inu- Thanks for being a pillar of support for me.  You are the first person to truly talk about my little stories.  I was beginning to think that no one read them.  Yes, Sess is a lonely bird, but Rin's there to remedy that problem.  :D  Also, I just couldn't bring myself to have her slap him (actually that's a lie, he deserved to get smacked but I also wanted him to have something to laugh about so that he could throw in his usual sarcasm).  Yup, he's a regular Son of a %&*$# but I just had to make him that way so that he could also shape some of Rin's character.  Hope this is soon enough for you.  And thank you, as always, for the regular doses of the love/review drug.

dangerous-beans- Sorry for making you mad but I just had to show you how bad Sess could be and leave a little cliffie.  Thank you so much for coming back and reviewing.

Note: Yes, Inu-yasha speaks in improper English…er…Japanese, but only when he addresses Sess because he knows this annoys him. Hope he doesn't sound too funny OOC, I'm not good at writing Inu's personality.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Four**

The Brothers 

            Two apples hung from the same bough on a tree, one small and one big.

The big apple was as red as the setting sun, with a shiny skin, and a proud stalk.  His brother, on the other hand, was

a tiny, undernourished thing with a pinkish coat. Not even a hint of luster was to be found on him. 

So the days passed and many a person stopped to stare at the big apple and whisper about how big, and bright, and beautiful he was, but no one picked him for fear of damaging the lovely skin and losing such a wonderful treasure.  The other, they ignored.

His brother fell to the ground discarded after a while and he scoffed at the fool, happy that now he had the tree to himself when, look, something incredible happened to the body of his former companion.  The pale skin rotted, away, as did the sickly yellow flesh, until all that was left were cute little brown seeds which took root soon after and produced a sapling with lovely little green leaves and shiny smooth bark.

But did the big apple bother to dwell on this new development?  No, he decided, after much speculation that he would always be more beautiful and that he didn't need the "happiness" that his brother had found.  He just sat on his bough and hummed with joy that he was so beautiful and so much desired, ignoring the pain that was steadily creeping through his heart.

However, all good things must come to an end and so did he.  A child had watched him for so very long, wanting nothing more than to sink her teeth in the big, juicy apple, so she devised a plan to obtain him.  Slowly but surely she climbed that tall tree to claim him for herself and when she had him, oh, how she loved the feel of his smooth shiny skin and the color he had blushed and the sweet little stalk poking from the top.  

She cradled him close to her bosom, anticipating a sweet meal when her feet touched the ground.  Rubbing him till he shone even brighter.  She breathed in his sweet smell, opened her little mouth, and bit into the apple with firm teeth.

Bitter!  So very bitter was the taste that she spit him out in disgust, dropping the formerly beautiful apple to the ground, for they had both forgotten that when an apple is left too long on the bough it loses all of its sweetness and as he lay there and wept in embarrassment, he felt something move in him.  His core had become a home to worms and all sorts of bugs, that was the pain he had felt earlier and now it was too late.

Or was it?  He looked at what was left from his brother as he died and smiled.  Perhaps there was hope after all.

AN:  I'm not too keen on this particular short story but I knew things were going to be a little tougher once I brought Inu-yasha into the picture)

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

"I wake up in the hospital, only to find 'Gome-chan cryin' 'er eyes out 'cause my idiot bro' decided that he was tired of living and tried to kill 'imself.  Then when I come to cuss' 'im out, I find 'im practically strangling Gome's best friend.  Did I leave anything out?"

            Sesshoumaru twisted his features back to display calm aloofness and his trademark superiority before answering coolly," you left out the part where you took your leave and decided to mind your own business."

            Inu-yasha chuckled without mirth before answering," good one, Frosty, but I don't think that's going to happen."

            "How many times have I told you not to call me by that idiotic name, Inu-yasha?"

            "Too many to count, but if the shoe fits I'll make ya' wear it."

            He turned concerned golden eyes to the young girl and she kicked herself for not making the connection between him and Sess earlier.  _They look so much alike._   

"Rin," she jumped slightly before moving away from the bed.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?  Did this jerk do anything else to you?"

"No, really this is all my fault."

Two sets of golden eyes trained themselves on her, each with a question in them.

"I don't believe you," Inu-yasha said, frowning slightly," Frosty here is as crazy as crazy gets, don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not afraid…its just," she looked into Sesshoumaru's puzzled gaze, daring him to contradict her," he was saying a load of bull crap and I let my control slip, which resulted in me slapping him."

"Good girl Rin," he beamed briefly before becoming seious again," and he has the right to nearly kill you over a slap?" he quirked an eyebrow, unconsciously imitating his big brother.

"Well no but we're…I…" she wasn't quite sure how to finish her sentence.

A strong hand grasped hers and pulled her back to a sitting position on the bed.

"Inu-yasha," the purr in her tormentors voice didn't bode well at all and she shivered, knowing that she was the only person in the room who heard the wicked chuckle he gave her beneath his breath," you must be careful not to upset dear, sweet little Rin.  My _fianc_ is in such a fragile state of mind."

His younger brother visibly gulped, face growing darker as his focus narrowed down on the word "fiancé".  Slowly he took in the scene, flower petals scattered all over the bed, the satisfied look in his brother's eyes, Rin's defense of the jerk currently breathing down her neck, and the blush on her face that he could only assume came from whatever they'd been doing before he came around.

Sesshoumaru could see the wheels turning and knew the exact moment when his simple mind arrived at the conclusion that he wanted him to come to.

"Is this true, Rin," he asked, not wanting the signs to be what hinted at.

"Well, it's not…"she stopped mid-sentence in her denial as she felt a soft petal brushing the back of her neck.  Rin heard another dark laugh before he traced a very interesting pattern with the petal on her skin, almost as if he were writing something there.

"Tell him, Rin," he whispered in that incredibly sexy voice," tell him the _truth_.  After all, don't you want to know more about our future?"

_I really, really hate you_ she told him in her head, fists clenching.  

"Rin," Inu-yasha prompted, eyes so guileless and trusting, well as innocent as a rough individual like him could get.

"I…" _forgive me Inu-yasha_," …yes, I'm in love with Sesshoumaru and we would rally appreciate it if we could have our privacy back.  You can come visit him later."

"That's quite alright," his gaze became hooded," I think I need to be going right now before I give in to the urge to punch that idiot grin off of his face."

"How sweet of you brat, I didn't know you cared."

"Piss off, Frosty," he bit out before exiting loudly.

"Tsk, everyone seems to enjoy slamming that door.  Whatever, shall those poor nurses do if it breaks?"

"Get off of me," she said, not bothering to give him the chance to complete the request as she shoved her self away.

"Why so angry, Ms. Hattori," he smiled, resting the petal he'd used to seduce her acquiescence out of her on the palm of his hand.

"Don't play dumb with me," she hissed.

"Ah, but I like playing with you," he blew the petal off before standing up for the first time in her presence," you are so stubborn yet so easily manipulated."

"And you are just sick enough to enjoy it.  This _playing_ with me as you call it," she all but shouted, trying her hardest not to notice that he was a very tall, lean man with gorgeous hair, and nothing on but a hospital gown.

"No need to get smart with me, you might pull something in that thick little head of yours.  Besides, isn't it the dream of all women to get together with a rich man?  You should be happy that a common girl like you has someone like me taking an interest in your well being."

"Well being?!  I feel like you're trying to kill me before my time comes," she clenched her fists, feeling her anger approach the boiling point.

He smirked and added the last straw," well, a fool like you could never understand the intricacies of the real world.  You feel like such a waste of time now.  Why don't you leave then, be done with me."

She refused to cry, that was a side of her that he wasn't allowed to see.  Instead it became anger, pure fury and a small part of her knew that this too was a manipulation on his part, but her ire gleefully incinerated the little voice of reason and pushed it's way up her throat.

And just…just when she was about to bring the wrath of Kami down upon his smirking face, he tapped a soft petal against her lips and leaned in close, whispering so very gently," do you know what I wrote with the petal, Rin?"

The question was so out of the blue that she shrank back to being normal Rin and answered automatically," no, I don't."

The corner of his mouth quirked up," I wrote my name little Rin.  Do you know what that means?"

Rin shook her head slowly, aware that this too was manipulation and not caring one whit.

"It means," he glided the petal gently across her lips," …that you belong to me.  I own you now."

What he was saying was preposterous of course, but…really, she couldn't help following the allure in his voice that promised fun things in their future.

She sighed and replied," you are manipulating me again Sesshoumaru."

"Of course I am."

"I don't like it."

"Liar," his tone was almost affectionate, yet she detected a tinge of self-mockery.

"What do you want from me."

"I want you to be my new cleaning woman…"

"And…?"

"…I want you to entertain me…"

"And…?"

"I want you to help me escape from this prison of a hospital before I try to hang myself.  Oh wait, scratch that, I wanted to die didn't I?"

She shivered for the second time that day before saying quietly," let's go already.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  I want to get more done next time and speed things up.  I mean really, look how long it took me to get them out of the hospital.  Sheesh.


	6. The Long Walk Home

I finally had time to update.  Yay!!!  Before I say anything else though I want to tell everyone that this chapter is special because it's the first chapter that I've ever had anyone Beta read.  Please give a hand to the magnificent Wakadori Ramen who took the time out of her day to help this lowly authoress out. *claps*

I was overwhelmed by the massive number of reviews that I received for the last chapter.  I just want to say thank you all for loving this story.

Thanks to:

friendlyreader, Lavender Valentine, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, kawaii28, Jayne, Still Smiling, Comets chaos, SessRin2003, Naoko2 

(I had fun writing about the petals, glad you like), marnika, jade, Haruya (sorry if it was too weird), Tigeris (Artists should rule the 

world mwahahahahahahahahaha :P ), blue-chick, Haruka-Rin, aishiteru-inu (lots o' love for the constant reviews. Sess sure is 

getting a kick out of it cause he's mean like that), Sayori-chan, Maggy d, Skiddy 16 (sorry if it was kinda' weird), Peanut Gallery-

Alaska's Own, Fantasy Cat (4 reviews all at once?! Thanx, very nice to see you again)

Ultra Special thanks to:  Wakadori Ramen who both reviewed and offered to become my Beta.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Five**

**The Long Walk Home**

            _Hand in hand they walked down memory lane, the puppet and the girl, when he stopped and turned around, glaring comically at his companion._

_"Why…my strings are still attached, you silly girl, and it seems you've added one more at that," the puppet cried angrily._

_            "Forgive me, sir," the girl replied with a frown upon her pretty face._

_            "Can't you do anything right?!  Silly child!  Idiot!  Buffoon!  Get out, get out, get out!" He shook his wooden arms angrily at her as his wooden teeth clacked in annoyance behind his painted smile._

_            She bowed courteously low in apology, hiding her laughter.  "Forgive me sir but it seems that Lady Fate has plans for you and me, for that new string connects me to you and I can't seem to cut it."_

_            His head turned this way and that, trying to see if he could loosen that irritating new thread before huffing and harumphing his little way over to her. _

_            "What's this inside of me, idiot girl, what's this moving inside my sawdust heart and my worm ridden chest?  I hate it.  I abhor it, this strange new thing.  It feels hot and cold at the same time and it confuses me to no end.  Tell me what this is."_

_            "I am not sure, sir, but…."_

_            "But…" he said mockingly._

_            "But…" she fidgeted, "I believe, sir, that those may be your emotions.  Your real emotions."_

_            "What?!  How can this be; oh how can this be?" He shook his head and hopped around angrily._

_            "Are you not happy then?" the girl queried with a puzzled look._

_            "Not at all; not at all.  For these things—these emotions—are all directed towards you.  The more I try to cut your thread, the tougher it becomes.  This is your entire fault, you silly twit."_

_            "My fault sir?"_

_            "Yes, your fault, for I cannot resist the charm of your smile."_

_            "Oh my."_

_            "The sway of your hips."_

_            "But, sir…"_

_            "And your quaint stupidity."_

_            "So rude."_

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "How long are you going to follow me, girl?"  Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering to halt his long strides against the pavement.

            "It's Rin, and I'm following you because I deserve something in return for helping you escape…, and because I'm worried," she replied.

            "What's wrong?  Afraid I'll try to jump in front of oncoming traffic?"  He drifted toward the street and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he could walk out in front of a massive delivery truck.

            "Don't play with me like that, Sess."

            "Sess?"  He quirked his eyebrow at that. "I don't believe I've ever heard anyone call me that before; far less flattering and perverted things, yes, but never Sess."

            "Really?  Then that'll be my name for you, though I don't understand how you never had your name shortened.  Didn't your family members ever call you that?"

            He frowned and pulled his arm away from her grasp. " Let's not talk about that, if you please."

            The anger in his voice hinted at a deeper problem and Rin decided that she wouldn't ask, although it was killing her not to pursue the subject.

            "About my earlier statement…"  His voice pulled her from her thoughts yet again.

            "Yes?"

            "Don't worry about me rushing into traffic to die.  I've already tried the more painful route of suicide.  I found it to be…a hassle."

            "The 'more painful route'?  You mean you've…"

            "…Tried to kill myself before?" he finished for her. "Perhaps…, then again, I just might be playing with your mind.  That _is_ my favorite pastime after all.  It's up to you to figure out when I actually mean what I say."

            "Really?  Then can I assume that what took place with you back in the hospital was playing as well, having a joke at my expense?"

            "You may.  But it was fun, wasn't it, little Ms. Hattori?"

            "It would have been even more so if you hadn't been so insulting."

            "Now, now, I can't help it if you have so many flaws.  I mean really, you _are_ in the presence of perfection."

            "Are you always this arrogant?"

            "Are you always this oblivious?"  He smirked before linking his arm with hers'.

"What is that supposed to mean?  And when did I give you permission to touch me so familiarly?"

"But don't you like it?  You didn't seem to mind at the hospital."

"But…but that's because I was overwhelmed.  I can't help it if you're as handsome as you are." 

This last part came out as a whisper, but he still caught it and smiled like a cat that had just been given a canary to play with.

"Well, that, and the fact that…"

"Hmm…?"

"…That you had on that flimsy hospital gown."  She blushed, looking down. 

"So you think I'm handsome?  At least we agree on something.  As for the gown…well, did you like what you saw?"

"Cocky brat," she muttered, feeling her blush deepen.

"I didn't see anything, Sesshoumaru, truly I didn't.  It's just the knowledge that you were half-naked and completely unconscious of it that startled me."

"Really?"  He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to see more?"

_I must look like a beet now_, Rin thought as she replied somewhat heatedly, "Don't judge me by your standards.  I have no desire to see how ugly you are."

He jumped on that and fairly purred out his next sentence. "First I'm handsome, and now you say I'm ugly.  That's the thing about children; they can't make up their mind."

"Stop that!"  She pushed him away and patting her cheeks to try and get rid of her annoying blush.

"Stop what?" he asked with the very personification of sinful innocence.

"That!  Don't use that voice on me."  
  
  


"And why not?" he purred again.

"Because it's distracting.  I really want you to stop."

He bent down so that his mouth was parallel to the delicate curve of her ear, lips nearly touching the soft skin.  "Do you _really_ want that, little Ms. Hattori?  What _do_ you want Rin…?"

His breath was gentle, his words hinting at something she didn't have the experience to want. Her heart betrayed her, telling the other members of her body to work together in a shiver to show her response to his suggestion.

"What do you mean?" she managed to get out, trying to pull away.

A large hand gripped her upper shoulder, keeping her close to his body heat.

             "Take it how you will, Rin.  But never forget that this is a game we play, and I'm winning at the moment.  You have manifested yourself as an interesting player, a new thread in the tapestry of my life that I can sever if only you'll let me."

            "So I'm here for your amusement?"

            "Perhaps, or maybe I'm just losing my mind and spouting off nonsense to a girl who barely knows me."

            His voice trailed off and they continued on in silence for another half-hour until they reached his house.

            She looked up at the large building and asked, "You live here all by yourself?"

            He nodded absently, reaching in his pocket to get his keys.

            "Must be lonely."

            "Are you attempting to pity me Ms. Hattori?"  His voice was laden with sarcasm.

She wasn't about to touch that comment with a ten-foot pole, at least not in her usual way.  _So you want to play?  Then let me show you what I can do._

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of suggesting such a thing," she replied with equal sarcasm.  "It's just that you are obviously wealthy, live in a huge house alone.  And _yet_…you tried to kill yourself.  Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking."

He blinked before a slow smile began to spread across his features.

"You learn quickly enough.  I'm glad you decided to play, although I must warn you that there will be other players joining us should you feel up to the challenge.  I suspect that your rival will be putting in an appearance anytime now, since she undoubtedly knows about my little…mishap.  But for now…" He bent down close again and narrowed his eyes, long lashes hiding the amber depths, "I'll be cheering you on as you take your leave.  I want you here tomorrow, no later than 10, understood?"

Rin nodded making her way back down the steps.  She looked back and imagined for some reason that he had a wistful expression on his handsome face before she shook her head_.  No it couldn't be; he doesn't need me_.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sesshoumaru closed the door and rested his back against it, savoring the memory of the way Rin looked back, almost as if she were going to miss him_.  Impossible, of course,_ he thought to himself.  _But_ _somewhat pleasant in itself, I suppose._

He had to admit that he liked the girl.  He even admired her to a degree because she wanted to learn how to play his game, the only person who had ever wanted to know about _him.  _He didn't want to tell her that he was the person she so admired because he didn't want to lose the honest way she expressed herself nor the openness between them.  Well, as open as he could get, given his past.  _Speaking of which_… he narrowed his eyes and made his way toward the living room to check the messages on his phone.  

            The digital display read five new messages and he listened to the first without interest.  One from the woman who insisted he call her "mom".

            _"Hey, honey, I heard about what happened.  I didn't know you were so upset about your breakup.  You know you can always come to me if you're hurting.  This is going too far.  Please give a call if you want to talk about it."_

            He deleted the message.  _The answer is 'no', woman.  Keep your pity to yourself._

            The next two were from his brother and he deleted them without even an effort to listen.  He hated his brother; his brother hated him; end of story.

            Message number three was the one he was looking for.  He waited tensely as a sarcastic female voice came on the speaker.

            _"Hey, coward, I heard about your little escapade.  I can't believe how pathetic you are right now.  I'll be over at 1 today, so be ready.  We need to get some things straightened between us."_

            The voice was followed by an audible click and he forced himself not to hurl the machine against the wall.  He looked at the clock: 15 minutes until 12 and he'd merely returned.

            He let out a frustrated breath, ran a hand through his hair while grimacing at the tangles in thigh-length locks, and left to take a shower before _she_ arrived.

            The only good thing about this whole situation was that he'd already sent Rin away, which meant that she wouldn't see just how pissed he could get, nor would she meet _her_.

            By the time the doorbell rang, he was dressed in an immaculate suit and looking like a million bucks, so much so that it was a shame he felt nothing of the sort.

            Pushing down the automatic depression that wanted to arise whenever _she_ was around, he opened the door and forced a smile.

            "Hello."

            Red-painted lips pouted in what supposedly passed as a smile before the woman brushed past him and into the home that used to be theirs'.

            "Long time no see, honey.  We need to have a talk."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Ooh.  Who is this and what does she have to do with Sess?  Find out in the next exciting chapter of  "Thread Bound!!!!!"  Also, please review ^_^


	7. The Rival

Before I say anything else, I have a story for every one.  Once upon a time- this morning to be exact- an aspiring artist/authoress woke up and decided to add more to her fanfiction.  She was very happy because her beautiful Samurai Deeper Kyo Artbook finally arrived in the mail and she was close to getting 100 reviews on her chapter.  She sang a little song as she typed happily away.  Unfortunately, she was surrounded by dragons and demons of a fearful sort.  Before long they began to envy the happy time she spent at her computer and they plotted against her.  Without much ado, they dragged her away from her computer and made her slave for the rest of the day.  Well after nightfall, they released her and gave her a few moment to herself to at least update.  She smiled and typed just a little bit more.  The End.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  Since I am short on time right now I will save my list of "thank you" s for the next chapter.  For those of you who are wondering why this chapter isn't nearly long enough or why it seems rushed, see the above story.  Hopefully I'll get to write more since I'm fast approaching the 100th Review mark.

Disclaimers:  I don't own (I can't believe I've been forgetting this)

Note:  Because this is a fanfiction, I can't completely avoid all clichés so yes, most of you guessed right about who Sesshopumaru's mystery chick is.

Another note:  Female Black Widow spiders eat their husbands, hence their name.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Six**

**The Rival**

            _"Come closer, dear," Mrs. Widow said, beckoning to her husband._

_            "Yes, love?" Mr. Widow replied, a smile upon his face._

_            "My dear, my dear, how do you feel?" she asked, pulling him ever closer._

_            "I'm fine; quite fine, my love," he returned as he followed where she led._

_            "Oh wonderful then, my dear, for I was feeling quite hungry today," Mrs. Widow said with a smile that held more teeth than her dear husband's held._

_            "Hungry, you say?  Then let me make you something, love," he said, still smiling happily._

_            "Oh no, I have a meal right here—a scrumptious, wonderful meal, dear."  She pulled him even closer and tenderly kissed his cheek._

_            "Really, love?  What could it be?  I'd love to have a taste."_

_            "Afraid not dear, for this meal is mine and mine alone to enjoy.  You just have to stand still."  Her smile grew ever wider, 'til she nibbled 'pon his ear._

_            "Ah, that tickles, love.  I really must say I could eat you up with love," said the innocent Mr. Widow._

_            "The things you say make you sound so scrumptious, my dear," his wife replied.  "Now be a dear and pass the salt; I do wish to enjoy the meal."_

_            "Of course, of course, my love, how thoughtless I am.  But wait.  Where is this meal of yours?  Is it the fly in the pantry…; the mosquito in the closet?"_

_            She bit him ever more firmly.  "Oh no, my dear, something so much better: a tall something, though not as tall as I am."_

_            So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice that his ear was gone.  "Is it a sweet something…; a funny something?"_

_            "Oh yes, his words are sweet and so is he, as I've just discovered, dear.  He's so very funny because he's so oblivious; I think I shall quite enjoy him."_

_            He slowly blinked and there went another ear, followed by a leg._

_            "Is it a wonderful something…; something you would eat again, love?"_

_            "I'm afraid this is a one-time thing, dear, though I must admit that this is indeed the greatest meal," she replied through a mouthful of his leg._

_            "Will there be any left for me, love, anything at all of this wonderful meal?"_

_            She started on his body, eating bit by bit, and shook her head, smiling ever so sweetly._

_            He thought long and hard as she ate, and then thought nothing at all, for Mrs. Widow finished her meal and sat back to lick her chops._

_            "I loved you, dear; you truly were the greatest meal.  Alas, I must admit to you that your trust did sour me a pinch.  Perhaps you learned in the end not to love me so, for never did you realize, my poor, foolish dear that a Widow must live up her name."_

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sesshoumaru watched Kagura's every move as she crossed the threshold of his house and remembered a time when she had hypnotized him with the sway of her hips and those legs that were still so shapely.  She was also generously endowed, and he hated to admit that he had enjoyed even that facet when he was younger.  The "foolishness of youth" was an apt description of how he acted when first they'd met.

Kagura was still a very imposing woman, and of that he was sure because his living room, as grand as it was, seemed to shrink with just her very presence.  Hazel eyes that nearly resembled the color of blood turned to him, and with a tone that automatically turned any request into a command, she asked, "Won't you get me a seat…?"

It was a small thing Kagura asked of Sesshoumaru.  Yet, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising because both he and Kagura knew exactly what word she had refrained from calling him—a simple word that he had come to hate because _she_ used it so often. 

Long, slender fingers glided across strands of midnight colored hair, effectively drawing his eyes after them, before coming to rest on a pale, perfect cheek, which Kagura tapped lightly as a familiar sign that something amused her.  Red lips twisted into her version of a smile and she said quietly, "I see your manners have not improved in the time we've been apart, my dear, sweet coward.  Have you nothing to say to your lovely wife after so long?"

Sesshoumaru was busy trying to figure out what she found to be so funny; thus, the sudden intrusion of her voice into the intense silence startled him.  A tiny blink was the only reaction he had, and still she smiled, having read him so easily.  He suppressed an annoyed growl—he knew she was playing one of her mind games with him.

"I would prefer that you not refer to yourself as such.  I did divorce you after all, Kagura."

"Pay attention to your words, honey."  Kagura made the endearment sound like something obscene.  "I want to remind you that I haven't signed any papers yet, so we're still together legally.  I _was_ quite surprised, though, to find out that my beautiful, wealthy, famous, cowardly husband had tried to kill himself.  I believe that this is the most pathetic thing you've ever done."  She threw him a sarcastic laugh and reached forward to stroke his head, as if he were a little dog whose sole existence was for her amusement.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he brushed her hand away.  "I did not give you permission to touch me, Kagura.  Why don't you save your caresses for one of your other lovers?"

"Because it's ever more fun to torture you, love."  Kagura ran a long nail down the side of his face—a step away from scratching him.  "Besides," she continued, "none of them could ever match you.  None were ever the prize that you were…and still are."

"So, in other words, you came because you were scared."

"Scared." Kagura raised a brow.

"Yes, you were afraid that I would die without leaving you anything.  After all, the only reason you can live so comfortably is because we share an account and you have me to leech from."

"Love, do me a favor: don't put me in the same category as you."  Kagura sauntered closer, lightly nipping his ear.  "And don't ever assume that you have an edge on me.  Never forget that the reason why you can write those silly books is that I introduced you to some of my…friends.  I could easily decide that you no longer interest me, and your career would go down the drain like that."  Her point was emphasized with the snap of her fingers.

Sesshoumaru pushed her away, struggling to control his anger.  Control, control…that's all he needed when dealing with her.  That was easier said than done because she knew exactly what buttons to push to make him lose his control.  In fact, she was the first person who'd ever made him lose control and it hurt.

Thin arms encircled his waist and Kagura pressed her tall frame against him, whispering quietly, "Do not force my hand away Sesshoumaru, it's so much easier to play.  After all, I taught you everything you know about the game of life…Actually, I hear you're even teaching someone _else_ how to play our game, a certain girl who claimed to be you _girlfriend…, _the same girl who stopped your foolishness."

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways, honey.  Let's leave it at that.  I would, however, like to meet this girl who could make you cheat on your wife.  I must thank the child for saving my husband from his fear and stupidity."

"That's quite alright," Sesshoumaru replied, forcing his mind not to take hold of the doubt that she was trying to sow within him.  "I'm afraid that the girl suffers from minor delusions, and I have severed all ties with her beyond the hospital doors.  You are out of luck, if you want to do anything to her."

Kagura narrowed her blood colored eyes at him and tapped his chin with a thin finger.  "You're lying for her, sweetie, and I can smell it.  But, I'll let that go.  I will find the girl soon enough and determine for myself how far into the game she is."

"Believe what you want," Sesshoumaru said with a neutral voice, refraining from asking the question that was foremost in his mind.

"Oh, so you don't care for the girl?  Maybe you won't mind me telling you what I plan to do with her, then: If she gets to close, then I'm afraid that I just might have to cut her threads.  I can't have other women pursuing my Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru knew very well that she would continue to press him about Rin until he gave something away, so he opted to distract her the only way he knew how, distasteful as it was.  He rested his hand upon her shoulders, following them with his lips.  "Let's not talk about this anymore."  He knew he sounded pathetic, and he didn't care.  Her skin was soft against his lips.

"You're trying to distract me, honey."

"Yes, I am," Sesshoumaru replied honestly, and knew that she wanted to hear that small bit of honesty.  

As much as Kagura hated to admit it, he was her only weakness because they were so very much alike deep down, and he urged her silently to submit this once to her weak point.  

There were so many things that Kagura'd forced from Sesshoumaru in the past, and just this once did he want to keep something for himself; he wanted to know that Rin's smile, her honesty, and her unexpected light were unknown an untarnished by this woman in his arms.  Was it selfish to want something or someone for oneself alone?

Kagura pressed a kiss to his lips and murmured, "I'll let you distract me then, and maybe I'll even consider signing those divorce papers that are collecting dust."

Maybe, just maybe he could kill two birds with one stone:  protect Rin, and free himself form this woman.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

"So, what happened after you left, Rin?  Did my idiot brother hurt you at all?"

Rin winced at how loud Inu-yasha's voice was before she steadily replied, "Calm down, Inu-yasha.  Except for the fact that he's a hopeless flirt, I'm fine, really.  I kinda' like him, in fact."

Inu-yasha's snort from the other end of the phone was very audible, "'Like him' my butt!  That idiot doesn't care for anyone but himself.  My suggestion for you is to just stay away, or else he'll break your foolish heart.  And another thing—what was that bull crap you two spouted off earlier about being a couple?!  'Gome tells me that you didn't even know each other before he tried to kill himself, and there isn't a single person who likes him once they get to know him.  Are you on drugs or something?"

Rin mustered up her patience and slowly counted to three before saying calmly, "Firstly, I'm not on drugs, and I'll be tempted to send you on a trip to the dentist next time you say anything of the sort.  Secondly, no, we aren't a couple, but he can be very, um, persuasive when he wants to be."

"He didn't touch you in the wrong way did he?  He can be such a perv sometimes."

_I know,_ Rin voiced in her head.  "No, he didn't do anything to me."  _Well, not anything that I can really tell you about._

Inu-yasha heaved a heavy sigh, and Rin heard a baby cry in the background followed by Kagome's sharp voice, telling him to get his tail over there and help with Taro.

"I have to go now, Rin, but please stay away from him, okay?"

"I can't do that.  Kagome turned over her job of cleaning his house to me."  
  
  


"What?!  That baka onna!  Kagome!"  

Inu-yasha's yelling was cut off with a click, and Rin winced, pitying poor Kagome.  Actually, she pitied Inu-yasha more because his wife wasn't one to take crap from anyone, especially her rude husband.  She giggled.  The more she thought about it, the more she realized that those two were made for each other.

_I wonder if I'll ever find someone,_ she wondered briefly, and a picture of Sesshoumaru's smirking face rose up to meet her.  _There's no way in heck that I like that self-centered, sarcastic, arrogant, fascinating, clever, handsome man._  She grumbled quietly about her brain being her worst enemy, having him smack dab in the center all the time.  _Okay, so maybe I like him a little bit, but we barely know each other.  Besides, he says I'm ugly, so he'll definitely want someone glamorous and witty, not an earthling like me.  _She briefly pictured Sesshoumaru in one of those old space animes, wearing makeup and a shiny cape while saying "Take me to your leader" or "I'll send you to the next dimension."  She busted with such harsh laughter at the thought that tears came down.  

_Maybe I am addicted to a certain drug with long, silver hair, eyes like gold, and a tongue that could flay the skin off a horse's back.  If that's the case, then I don't want to be free._

Filled with inspiration, Rin grabbed up a pencil and paper and she pictured the way he had looked earlier today as she left, that almost wistful look that she was sure she'd only imagined.  With meticulous care, she crafted the clean lines of his face and those intense eyes.  It was nearly dark outside by the time she finished, and she lay back on the bed to look at the finished project, holding the sketch above her head.

It was on okay picture, she supposed, but what surprised her was the fact that she had his features so thoroughly analyzed in such a short amount of time.  As if she'd know him from a long time ago.  She closed her eyes, feeling the pull of sleep, and drifted off to pictures of what he would have looked like as a lord in Feudal Japan. 

_I would have liked to be his princess,_ was her last thought, and her lips crept upward into a smile.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Please review, I really need it right now. *smile*


	8. The Nostalgia Afterwards

**IMPORTANT:**  Before I say anything else.  (1) You know those little stories I like to write in the beginning of each chapter?  Well, they actually become important in this chapter.  Why?  I've said before that they come from a made up book that Sesshy read as a child but exactly WHO wrote it?  Here's where references to the series really come in.  (2) In my last chapter I said that I need reviews.  I wasn't trying to be stuck up or anything but I was feeling kind of down and its always encouraging to know what people think (brings a smile to my face *sniff* )

I also apologize for any corniness in the last chapter, I was kind of in a rush when I typed it.

A very good question was raised about why there are so many fics that pair Sesshoumaru with Kagura.  Here goes, Kagura is a part of Naraku, but she hates him since he holds her heart (literally).  She knows that Sesshoumaru is the only Youkai (demon) who can possibly match Naraku in strength, so she goes to him and asks that he free her from Naraku by killing her.  Sesshoumaru-being Sesshoumaru- refuses and tells her to do it herself.  The farther the series progresses, sometimes you see her thinking about him, in other words you can sometimes make a connection between the two.  However, because I don't really like her, she's my female villain of choice next to Kikyo (who really just needs to die already).  

Thanks to:  SessRin2003, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, Maggy d, CometsChaos, friendlyreader, anhimals, Naoko2, Wakadori 

Ramen (Luv ya' long time fr helping me with my pathetic grammar), Serryn, aishiteru-inu (I know what you mean and I apologize but I just had to throw some more angst in, if its any 

consolation it won't happen again), Sayori-chan, Haruya (hope this is long enough for you *smiles*), ManonLeChat, Fantasy Cat, 

drake220, Countissa, Kitten, Nikkler, Mitsuki-kun (I agree with you about the language thing, sorry if I offended), Peanut Gallery-

Alaska's Own, Rin-chan, Skiddy16, Gate Keeper of Darkness, IceSugarHigh, Jade, Tsume Yamagata, Samurai Princess 1868, 

Nicole, Writing-Angell8, Optimistic/Pessimistic person, Sorrowful Memory, g27, Ari Kitten, Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou, Mari, LuneTigre, 

Tigeris, and last but certainly not least Chibi Kirara

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Nostalgia Afterwards**

            _"Ah, my back, my hip, my aching joints," complained Father Time._

_            "Now, now, dear," replied his wife, Mother Nature.  "Don't be complaining.  You just have to watch and record but I…I actually have things to do," she said as she sighed._

_            "Alright, perhaps it isn't so bad but—" he pulled at his long beard, "it's still so hard to get everything down, especially since you enjoy focusing on such stubborn individuals."_

_            "I can't help myself, love.  They are so very interesting.  Besides, didn't we make a promise to that girl to change things the second time around?  I think the situation is progressing quite well."_

_            "Really?  Well, even I must admit that the Peacock fellow might be changing a bit, but that puppet really needs to learn some manners.  Denial is so irritating."_

_            "I know honey, but look at the bright side: the fallen apple just may grow into a plant and have the family and happiness that his brother has.  Not only that, but the mother just might teach her child the value of life."_

_            "But what about poor Mister Widow?  Any hope for him?"_

_            "Maybe in the end he learned not to trust his wife.  She lived up to her name after all.  You know black widows are untrustworthy.  Who knows, perhaps she'll pay for what she's done," she chuckled secretively._

_            "My dear, you sound absolutely evil when you laugh like that," said Father Time._

_            "I can't help it.  It would seem that Fate, our little girl, is swiftly growing into a woman, a fine lady with a way to fulfill our vows."_

_            "Eh, do tell, do tell."_

_            "Not now dear, some things take time, so you'll have to be patient.  The little dove must recognize what's in her heart.  The girl must show the puppet how to accept his new self, because only then will he become real, and free of the strings binding him."_

_            "In other words…"_

_            "In other words, all the different incarnations must learn how to live again.  To love the one who was lost so long ago.  You know of what I speak of, Father Time."_

_            "Oh yes I do…I do indeed."_

_            They shared a smile and went back to their respective duties._

*           *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

*Flashback*

            _He always liked to build things.  That was his favorite pastime even before his mother died.  He frowned, golden eyes concentrated at the blue block in his hand.  His castle was almost complete with the exception of that one mismatched block, and he pursed his five-year old lips in irritation.  A knock sounded on his door and he knew that it was his father because no else liked to be around him.  They were all afraid.  He heard the whispers._

_            "Albino."_

_            "Freak."_

_            "Retard."_

_            "Akuma no kodomo."_

_            "Demon spawn."_

_            "Youkai."_

_            He actually liked the last name given to him, and it fit rather well after the tantrum he had thrown when that woman, who dared to call herself his mother, told him that she was pregnant._

_            "Aren't you happy Sesshoumaru?" she had asked, petting his head without his permission.  No one was ever supposed to do that.  He hated being touched.  So he had turned impassive eyes up at her, opened his mouth, and bit her as hard as he could as his unusually sharp canines tore into her skin.  He had heard the lock turn before the door opened, and he had remembered the feel of his father as he ripped him away from that woman and slapped him hard across his face. _

_That had been some months ago, and he has been since locked in his room everyday, except for mealtime and when that doctor comes every week, trying to figure out what is wrong with the pale, inexpressive boy who had to be pulled out of school for his temper tantrums and unpredictability.  Sending a fellow student to the hospital with a severe puncture wound from a pencil hadn't helped, and he had been labeled as being autistic._

_            "I have someone who wants to meet you," his father said with a smile. _

_ Sesshoumaru could smell his nervousness, almost as keenly as a dog could, and kept his back turned._

_            His father knelt next to him and took the block out of the boy's hand and placed it on the floor, much to his annoyance._

_            "Don't you want to see your new baby brother Inu-yasha?"_

_            Sesshoumaru gave his sire a disgusted look before he glanced at the creature his father held._

_            His first thought was that his brother was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen.  The second was that he hated him._

_            "Isn't he wonderful?"_

_            Wonderful—Sesshoumaru wasn't used to hearing such a word come forth from father's mouth.  What was so wonderful about a wrinkled little beast that just sat there, feeding off of others?  _

_            "I don't think I can let you hold him just yet, but I'm sure you'll grow to love him as much as your mother and I do."_

_            Sesshoumaru could feel his face growing darker with anger with every doting word that came from his father's mouth.  He was angry because he couldn't pinpoint why he was so mad._

_            He fixed baleful eyes on the baby and said quite audibly, "I hate you, Inu-yasha," before snatching his block from the floor and turning back to his castle.  _

_            His father left as quietly as he could—expression troubled—taking that **thing** with him.  Something itched behind his eyes, but it went away just as quickly as it came.  He found a niche for that last block and stuck it onto his castle, sitting back to admire his work.  He would have been happy to look at what three days of thinking and working had accomplished, and by one so young too.  But that blue block was mocked him because it didn't fit in.  His young mind mulled over it before coming to a conclusion.  He rose and began to systematically destroy the castle with his fists and voice._

*End Flashback*

Golden eyes blinked open in the bright light of morning.  Sesshoumaru was surprised that he felt tired even now.  _Didn't I just get plenty of rest at the hospital?_  _Not only that, but I'm having childhood dreams?_  His brain was muddled with sleep and he had to take a few minutes gather his thoughts.  

Who?  What?  When?  Where?  Why?  How?  Those were the questions that he asked every morning ever since he woke up and found himself in the hospital.  He found it easier to go through the day when he had assured himself of his existence, and his worth.

_First, who am I?_

"Sesshoumaru Toyotomi," he answered aloud.

_What happened?_

"I finally freed myself from the clutches of the hospital and came here with that girl."

_When did it happen?_

"Early afternoon."

_Where am I?_

He looked up at the arched ceiling of his living room before he guided his eyes around to the expensive antiques that adorned his surroundings.  "Home."  He hated the way that word echoed in this place, making the organ in his chest—which he had believed to be dead—twitch.

_Why am I here?_

A frown graced his face.  Why was he asleep in his own living room when he had a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs?  A sound reached his ears, bringing back shameful memories of the night before, and he swore loudly.  Images of him _doing_ things with that _disgusting_ woman before relocating himself to the couch downstairs were whipping through his mind, stinging his senses.  He had wanted, no, _needed _to get as far away from her _and_ the shame she invoked in him as possible.

_God, what was I thinking?_  Sesshoumaru berated himself as he ducked his head beneath the covers, which he vaguely even remembered getting from the linen closet on his way downstairs.  _Why did I do anything with the woman I hate for some woman child I barely know?  Am I that desperate?_  He snorted at the unusual display of idiocy on his part which concerned Kagura.  _Guess that answers the "How?" question, doesn't it?_

Sesshoumaru felt very hot suddenly, and he shoved the covers off in irritation.  Entanglement in these sheets brought back unwanted images of entanglement in _her_ arms, her nails stinging into his back—an irritating habit that she put into practice whenever she was worked up.  He even lacked the energy to get up to change the settings on the air conditioning system, and he noticed for the first time that he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the humidity in his house.  He also realized that he hadn't bothered with clothes either.

Footsteps sounded on the carpet that covered his hardwood stairs, and he opted to keep staring at the ceiling until she spoke in an appreciative tone.

"My, my, honey.  Is this a gift for me?  I was about to be offended because I woke up to find you gone, but this makes up for it."

Sesshoumaru, fixing a glare on her and trying to ignore the way those derisive eyes went roving about his skin, said in an irritated voice, "If you're done raping me with your eyes, I'd appreciate it if we could talk about signing those papers even though we both know that you have no intention of doing any such thing."

"I said 'maybe', honey, and I actually was considering it, but now—" Kagura fanned herself, as if she were the frailest thing in the world, "my poor heart has taken such a terrible blow…and after such a wonderful night, too.  I think I'll wait a bit longer for you to cool your head."  She smiled, and Sesshoumaru's hatred for her increased tenfold.  

The silver-haired male hated those lips that seemingly laughed at nothing but him, as if he were a toy placed on this earth just for her amusement.  He hated the physical beauty that had first attracted him to her, and now made her the ugliest person he'd ever seen because only he knew what she was really like inside.  Most of all he hated the vulnerable way he felt because she was impeccably dressed right now while he only had his bare skin and the knowledge that she at least wouldn't make fun of his body.  Or was it that she simply chose not to?

 Sesshoumaru knew that she was never to know why he tried to kill himself after last night.  She would never know to know what extent she had played in his decision to just end it all.  And even deeper down, she was never to find out about Rin; sweet, innocent Rin, who would most definitely be torn to shreds by the jealous demoness before him.  _I wonder what she would say if she knew that I was making her into my best_-_kept secret.  _

His eyes drifted shut briefly as he imagined the phases she would go through if she ever found out.  First would come anger, or would she grace him with that smile that tried to reciprocate itself on his face every time she used it?  Would she fiddle with her hair in nervousness of hug him in joy?  And if she did that, then…what then would happen?  He frowned, unsure of where his mind was going, wondering why thoughts of that dense, obviously poor, happy girl should act as such a strong bulwark against Kagura's presence.

"What's with the silly look on your face, coward?  Did you escape to Lala Land while I was talking? " (AN: I like to go there too, it's a happy wonderful place for when I'm bored).

"Forgive me, did you say something important?  I was wondering where all the hot air came from."  Sesshoumaru said it sweetly with a charming little smile.

Kagura's red lips compressed into a thin, hard line and her perfect nostrils flared in anger.  He thought of how Rin would react to the picture his wife made and imagined how humorous she would find it.  A smile touched his lips briefly and that was enough for Kagura.

"Don't," she hissed, "expect anything from me until you apologize."

"Apologize."  He quirked an eyebrow at her arrogance.  "What should I apologize for?  Imitating my teacher?  You taught me about the game of life, remember?  Don't tell me you hate getting as good as you give?"  He swung his legs down and stood up to his proud six foot six height, ignoring everything but her.  She squirmed slightly beneath the intensity of his gaze and he casually ran his hand through his waist length hair.  

"Do you hate me, Kagura?"

"Yes."

"Then free yourself of me."

They held each other's eyes before she shook her head slowly, brushing past him.

"Don't run away, dear wife," he said quietly, gently.

Kagura's stance stiffened, and he knew that she'd taken it the wrong way.  "Don't get smart with me, Sesshoumaru," she snapped out before she exited the house, slamming the door behind her.  

_What is it with women and slamming door_s _around_ _me_?  Sesshoumaru asked himself with a heavy sigh.  Still, it was a relief to have her gone because he could detect the sound of worn sneakers slapping against the pavement on their way to the house.  He stretched and then gathered up the sheet, tying it around his midriff because, as much as he liked to shock Rin, he didn't want her having a coronary from seeing something she wasn't ready for yet.

Glancing at the clock, he noted that it was five after 10 and a wicked smile curved his lips.  He lay back down on the couch and pretended to sleep as he listened to her turn the key in the door.

Rin entered quietly, paused, and, most likely looking around, was surprised to find him on the couch, asleep to all appearances.  He waited until her footfalls moved across the floor, stopping directly next to him.  He had slung an arm over his face as if to ward off the sunlight streaming into his house while, in truth, it was to partly hide his face from her.

"Well now," Rin started in a low voice because she obviously thought he was still asleep, "I certainly didn't expect to find you here, Sessh-san.  Were you so tired that you fell asleep on the couch?"

He forced himself not to react when she brushed concerned hands over his hair.  _What did I tell her about molesting sleeping, suicidal people?  _he thought without the slightest bit of anger.  He quite enjoyed her touch, in fact, and wondered briefly if she would consent to comb the silver mane.

"I'll just leave you alone for now, since you're so tired," she moved away, withdrawing the warmth of her hands. 

He stirred, sitting up and stretching as if he hadn't been awake the whole time.  Hearing a yelp of surprise, Sesshoumaru turned to the clock then looked at Rin with his most aggravated look on his face.

"I thought I told you to be here at 10."

"Sorry," Rin replied, her chin raised up cutely and her face brave, as if she were about to be executed.  "My clock was off, I guess, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood up, towering over her petite figure, and placed a large hand on her shoulder, the other hand drifting down to the knot keeping his sheet in place and effectively drawing her eyes after it.  They widened to the side of saucers when she saw its resting place.

"Shall I show you how I punish tardiness, Rin?" he purred, his hand beginning to undo the knot leisurely.  Chocolate eye's shifted back to his quickly and fine eyebrows quirked into a frown before she set her delicate hands against his chest and shoved him back with every ounce of strength she possessed.

He stumbled back a bit and began to chuckle, letting her know immediately that he'd been having yet another joke at her expense.

"You…you hentai," she spluttered angrily, fists clenched and face red.

"Oh, you don't want to know what's under the sheet, Ms. Hattori," he asked sweetly.

"No.  No and no and no again."

"Ah, the joys of being around a young girl."  He smiled suggestively, and she lobbed a pillow at his head.

"I refuse to work with you parading around half naked like some kind of Greek statue."

"No, I believe the Greek statues pose like this—" he swiftly untied the sheet and she cried out, covering her face with her eyes before giving him her back.

He chuckled again as he held the sheet in place.  Really, the girl should know that he wasn't about to go _that_ far with her just yet, but he did find her reaction to be most entertaining.  He needed this after dealing with Kagura.  He needed the laughter and the rainbow of emotions she gave off whenever she was around him.

Gentle hands were placed on each of her shoulders after securing the sheet once again, and Sesshoumaru leaned in to smell the clean fragrance of Rin's hair, making sure to keep his body from touching hers completely.

"It's alright, Rin.  It's all part of the game that you agreed to play yesterday.  But you can play it your way from now on, not my way, with the sarcasm and the raunchy humor.  That makes it more fun when people play differently."

"And is this part of the game as well, Sessh?" she whispered.

He thought about how confused he was about the comfort he found in Rin, the way he enjoyed her presence, her smile.  He inhaled deeply, her scent.  Everything about her screamed "Home!" he thought, and still he answered, "Yes, it's all just a game."

She trembled slightly under his hands before moving away from him.

"I see…well, I guess it's time to work.  You should take a shower and maybe a nap, since you're so tired.  Don't worry about me."

He waited for her to meet his eyes before he gave up and made his way upstairs.  He did need a shower to wash the smell of Kagura off.  Perhaps he could get some writing done as well.

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

"Darn, stupid, idiot man," Rin muttered the various insults, and all were directed towards the person running the water upstairs at the moment.  

Her anger lent her strength, and she wound up finishing the living room in no time.  _I will not cry…I will not cry… _she mentally repeated the words to herself as if they were some kind of mantra against the pain she felt. 

In all honesty though, part of her anger was aimed at herself.  _Why is it that when I think he'll say or do something nice, he does the opposite?  Any why am I so attached to a complete stranger who's rude and mean and cold and…and—_ she stopped polishing the massive mahogany table and sat down in one of the chairs, scooping up the pillow she'd thrown at Sesshoumaru from the floor and hugging it to her to chest.  _Stubborn, bull-headed jerk, and stupid me for having a crush on him.__  I'm so obsessed with him that I committed his face to memory and drew it.  What's wrong with me?_

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift.  A brief memory floated up from the bubbling pool of thoughts that had come about because of her close proximity to her new client.

*Flashback*

_"Mommy, mommy, look I found a puppy.  He's really hurt.  Can I keep him and help him to get better?"_

_Rin had always loved her mother's beautiful face, but the slight frown on her visage as she examined the dog worried her._

_"Will he be alright?  We can fix it, right mommy?"_

_Her mother had given her a smile, concealing the worry on her face as she examined the puppy's body, finding the broken ribs on the white dog's side._

_"Sure we can honey.  I know we can."_

*End Flashback*

"Mommy…" Rin whispered the word quietly, blinking back the automatic tears.  She knew now that her mother had wanted to try her best to help the poor dog even though she knew it was too late.  The puppy died in the night from a punctured lung and she remembered crying so much the next day that she hadn't been able to go to school.

_Is that why I care about him so much?  Do I pity him like some kind lost animal, like that puppy?_

The turning of the front doorknob caught her attention, snapping her out of her nostalgic ruminations.  She stood up and turned to face whoever came through the door.

The exquisite woman who entered took her aback.

_Long lashes, long legs, well endowed, stylish, and as beautiful as a fine porcelain doll,_ she thought nervously.  Red-hazel eyes came up to meet hers and she flushed in embarrassment.  She felt like a pigeon next to a jay in this woman's presence, with her drab cover-all and messy bun in stark contrast to the stylish black suite and fantastic French roll that the woman sported.

"Um…hello," Rin whispered, feeling thoroughly intimidated, out of her depth as it were.

The woman fixed unnerving eyes on her and those red lips curved into a smile that made her feel worthless and uncomfortable.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Toyotomi's?" Rin asked, wishing that she could talk just a little bit louder.

The woman seemed to ignore the question, opting to look her up and down with eyes that obviously didn't miss much.

She nodded her head as if satisfied that Rin was indeed inferior to her before saying, "I don't think he's so desperate that he'll come to you.  It must be someone else that has caught his eye."

Rin bristled inwardly at the casual insult but kept her voice calm, "Excuse me, miss, but may I ask what your business is here?"

"First, I would know who you are, girl."

"I'm just here to clean."

"Oh.  Well if you must know, I spent the night with your employer and I came back to fetch my purse."  She looked over to the table next to the door where a purse, that had gone unnoticed by the younger woman, lay.

"You spent the night with…with Mr. Toyotomi?"

"But of course.  We had so much fun doing things you probably know nothing of."

She felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room and the world had just begun to spin before a deep voice from the top of the stairs asked coldly, "What else do you want form me, Kagura?"

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Oh no, oh no.  What shall we do?  Will the truth come out that Sesshy has a wife?  What will happen to poor Rin?  I'll see you all next week for the next exciting episode of…"THREAD BOUND"  doo doo DOOOOOOOO!!!  Oh, and please review 'cause I luv ya' ^_^


	9. The First Meeting

Hello again minnasan, this is Ms. Vegita-dias here with yet another chapter (and it actually didn't take me too long either).  I know you guys were probably confused by my previous chapter, especially with the whole Father Time and Mother Earth, but don't worry all will be explained, I'm just adding some mystery and tying the past in with the present.  Sorry if I confused anyone.  For those of you who are pissed at Sesshy for "distracting" Kagura, don't worry 'cause it won't happen again.  If you were upset at reading it then think about how I fell when I typed it (ah, how I do everything for angst mwahahahahaahaha  *cough* ahem).  I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I thought I would, but that's ok cause I still love you guys for the support, I'm more worried that I'm scaring people off with my weird writing.  Also, if there are some grammatical errors, its because my Beta hasn't finished fixing this chapter yet and I'm a selfish person who is so impatient that I just had to get this particular chapter out quickly (and no, I'm not saying that my Beta is bad, she's very good in fact.)

I was asked (in a way) why Sesshoumaru is so perverted.  Well to explain that, I put hints of his childhood in.  He was a very introverted child, as you may have guessed, and he wasn't-and still isn't- too fond of people touching him.  I guess you could say that he was somewhat afraid of being hurt as a child, so he tends to have a more sensual humor when it comes to making contact because in his mind that's the best way to avoid pain.  Am I making sense?  His experiences with his "beloved" wife have also played a part in shaping his personality and-with the exception of Rin touching him in his sleep- he will always be the first one to initiate physical contact if it is so desired on his part.  However, it doesn't mean he always likes it.

The short way of explaining why he's such a hentai is to say that he likes shocking Rin because she's fun to "play" with.  For the sake of romance, let's just say that she's the true friend he never had.

Now for the thanks:  **aishiteru-inu** (you always give me so much support and I thank you for putting up with me.  Glad you liked 

Sesshy's flirting, I had fun writng it**), LuneTigre, Haruya** (you give me wonderful support, and don't worry about me getting irritated 

with you, it's quite alright to threaten me in a positive way sometimes**), Countissa, IceSugarHigh** (that's the first time I ever got a 

poem as a review, and I'm so slow that I'm not the best at interpreting poetry, but I will tell you that I was able to draw a definite line 

between the poem, and the love triangle between Kagura, Seshoumaru, and Rin .  Indeed, what _is_ love?), **CometsChaos, Mistuki-**

**kun **(Thanks for not being offended and also thank you for correcting my mistake.  I haven't been in Japanese Class for two years 

and it shows because I don't really have anyone to practice with me**), Rayearthaan, Third-Reincarnation** (Glad you like the way 

my characters think, it is a bit twisted isn't it, but it's so much more fun that way.  Don't hate me cause I'm evil *winks*), 

**antisocialmint  **(better late than never, I'm glad to hear from you), **Tsume Yamagata, Sayori-chan, lady scorpio** (welcome to the 

fold my child, hehehe, just kidding.  I'm glad you decided to read and hope you don't get too freaked out.  It makes me so happy 

when you guys say you love how I write), **friendlyreader, Rin-chan** (I will be sure to check out your story.  I agree, Lala Land is so 

much fun, that's the magical place where I come up with this fic so I'm not complaining.  It's perfect for us artists turned writers and 

considering drawing some fanart to go with this story**),  Wakadori Ramen** (You go by another name now, but thank you for fixing 

I am seriously the grammatical errors of this lowly authoress and for putting up with any irriation I may have caused), **Peanut **

**Gallery – Alaska's Own** (**Author**:  "Who wants to see Kagura get beat?!"  **Chorus:**  "I do, I do!!"  **Author**:  "Then just read a little 

ways down this chapter for a partial beat down, hehehe.")

**Disclaimer:**  This young girl, she went home then, she found she didn't own.  With a knick-knack patty-whack give Sess a bone this 

young girl went rolling home.  In other words, I don't own Inuyasha *sob*

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Eight**

The First Meeting 

            _"Hmph," said the Pompous Peacock and he escorted the dove into his home._

_            "What's wrong, sir?" ask the Demure Dove._

_            "Not that it's any of you business mind you, but it would seem that the Cackling Crow had put in an appearance?"_

_            "Who is that sir," asked the innocent dove._

_            "My fiancé, not that it's important, she must be quite angry at me for letting you in where none were allowed before."_

_            "I shall go and talk to her then, perhaps she will not mind me so much."_

_            "Not that I really want to tell you, but she is more likely to rip your lovely feathers out, my little dove."_

_            "Your little dove?  My lovely feathers?  I have not heard such talk from you before sir.  Why now do you say such things, my lord?"_

_            He gave an irritated "hmph" and did not answer, opting instead to spread a large wing over her, hiding the dove from view._

_            "What is this that you do now sir?  I will not be able to meet your love this way, for she will not find me, not at all, not at all."_

_            "Hush now foolish dove, not that you need to know everything, but I am hiding you from her wrath.  And also none of your business, is the fact that I shall never love her."_

_            "Why, may I ask sir?"_

_            "Hmph, not that it's important but I've taken a liking to you.  So just a little longer…"_

_            "Just a little longer?"_

_            Yes, just a little longer-don't let this get to your head-I want to keep you a secret."_

_            "You want me to stay by your side?_

_            "Perhaps…not that it's important," he said quickly._

_            "Understood sir," replied the dove with a smile upon her face_

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Sesshoumaru experienced a moment of shock followed by panic when he saw Kagura standing next to Rin in the middle of his living room.  Briefly he wondered if either of them knew what the others relationship to him was and, if so, was World War III about to erupt in his house?  Quickly, he exorcized any and all emotion from his face, something that wasn't very hard since his emotions tended to waver between indifference and anger.  Then again, that made it all the more illogical when he considered the things he "felt" whenever a certain young woman was around.

            They were in the process of sizing each other up when he spoke, setting the rising tension on a bearable level before things got out of hand.  Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him, one the soft color chocolate while the others were an almost piercing red-hazel shade.  Unbidden, his author's mind made an analogy of an angel standing next to a demon, one looking up with hope as her companion waited for him to descend into her waiting mouth.  How, he wondered, could two people of the same gender be so vastly different in both their personalities and heart condition?

            His wife's eyes narrowed, and she moved to intercept him the moment his feet hit the polished wooden floor.

            Suprisingly, it was he who spoke first, "again I ask you, Kagura, why are here?  Do you want a repeat of last night?  Or are you so indecisive that you turned around and decided with the infinitesimal speck of love in that shriveled, twisted heart of your, to set me free?"

            She gave him an ugly look before glancing over at Rin who was watching the two of them in shock.  Calmly she said, "this is not a conversation for commoners to hear, coward.  Send her away, I tire of her pitiful presence."

            Rin frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but the "don't argue with her" look that Sesshoumaru shot her was enough to earn a nod from the younger woman before she gathered up her supplies and said quietly, obviously struggling to be patient with his arrogant wife, "I will be in the dining room if either or you need me.  Let me know when I can come in and finish Mr. Toyotomi."

            "I'll do that, Ms. Hattori," he replied, wishing that he could speed up her movement with his eyes alone before the truth about Kagura and him came out.

            The door to the next room closed behind her and he turned to face his partner.  "Must you drive everyone around me away?"

            "Do you want our "family affairs" to be known by persons who have no business in them?  Besides, she's just a girl and so obviously not your type judging by her clothes, that horrid hair, and disgustingly uneducated tongue."

            He refrained from saying that he would prefer Rin's hair over hers any day.  Though even he had to admit that her wardrobe was somewhat lacking.  _I could probably fix that given the right amount of time_ he mused quietly.  There were many things he planned on changing for her and making sure she was paid for her services in his household.  He didn't mind Rin's sometimes saucy tongue because he also knew that the sweetest things could come from such an innocent mouth, though he had yet to really hear any because his mercurial nature tended to get the best of him sometimes.  _Who am I kidding, I just like to see her pissed_ he stifled the evil grin that automatically came when he thought of baiting Rin.

            For now though, he would hear his wife out.  Learn what else she wanted from him and why she insisted on torturing him.  Actually, he just considered her to be a sadist because why else would she suffer with him, if you could call it that.

            "Now then, honey, let's get down to business."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Rin fought against the feeling of being rejected, as she carefully dusted around a massive vase that had to be at least a hundred years old.  Though he had opted for a more western style house, inside he had a ton of antiques.  Nothing seemed to be less than a hundred years old with the exception of furniture.  _At least that's something that we both have in common_ she thought, trying to look on the bright side of things.  She had always been unusually fascinated with tales of feudal Japan and legends of the monsters that were said to roam the earth back then.  Sometimes she even had very vivid dreams of being there, dressed in a beautiful kimono.  They were always very strange though, because it seemed as if something or someone was missing from those dreams.  In fact, she hadn't had one ever since she met Sesshoumaru even though, before, it had gotten to the point where she was having them every night.

"Leave it to me have a crush on a guy who has a girlfriend as beautiful as that," she muttered crossly, putting extra strength behind the movement of her dust cloth over the surface of the mantle above his fireplace.  _I've only known him for what…all of four or five days and here I am, acting jealous over a pretty, stylish, sophisticated woman who obviously knows him very well and **spent the night with him** without feeling a bit ashamed about it. _ She was telling herself to be calm but her scrubbing got all the more violent the more she thought of that woman, with her sneering and patronizing.  _How dare she talk at me, and look at me as if I'm nothing more than a simpleton, just the dirt beneath her feet and trash to be thrown away.  And how dare he not defend me when **he's** the one who had me come over here and **he's** the idiot who tried to kill himself.  He never would have met me if he weren't so **stupid**._  She increased the pressure on the rag until her hand slipped and flew into a vase that she hadn't noticed before.

In slow motion, she watched as the priceless decoration toppled from its position and fell for a seemingly endless amount of time before shattering quite audibly on the floor, making her jump with the intrusion of such a loud sound into the silence of this house.

Rin stared at the ruined vase, hands covering her mouth to keep herself from screaming in frustration and in seconds the door flew open with an audible bang.  Gradually, she turned to face accusing red eyes, flared nostrils, and tightly compressed lips, for a second she thought that Akuma himself couldn't be scarier.  In other words, Sesshoumaru's girlfriend was not pleased.  The object of her rants appeared behind the peeved woman and looked upon the scene with impassive gold eyes, staring at the broken antique and following the invisible line of blame to meet her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to," she didn't get a chance to finish because the business woman marched over to her spot at the mantle, hauled back a hand tipped with acrylic claws, and brought it down hard on the side of her face with enough force to scratch the pale skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

She felt it, and her apologetic demeanor was subsumed by her anger.  What right did this stranger have to hit her?!  The thin hand finished it's course and her rival smiled coldly at her, daring her to say anything.  She saw it as a challenge from the woman who dared to look down on her.  For the second time within seconds, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air and this time Kagura stumbled back, looking shocked.

Rin shook the hand that she had used to punch Kagura before setting her hands on her hips and saying in a firm voice, "you fight like a girl."

A quiet chuckle caught their ears and they turned as one to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the doorway, eyes clearly amused as his shoulders shook in quiet laughter.

The dazed expression on Kagura's face suggested that what they were seeing miraculous, then again, it could have just been that she wasn't used to getting punched out by the people she liked to walk on.

"I think that you just might have received your cue to leave," he said quietly.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, coward," she hissed, elbowing Rin out of the way.  "And you," she turned on her, "don't think that I will allow you to get away with this."

"Any why shouldn't I?  You hit me first, so there's absolutely no reason why I shouldn't hit back," she said with the simple logic that only children seemed to possess nowadays.

"Sesshoumaru, you will make this child pay for ruining that priceless vase.  What's yours is mine, remember?"

She bristled at the order in this woman's voice, but kept silent as her employer nodded.  She somehow got the distinct impression that he could care less about the whole situation.

His girlfriend apparently thought the same thing because she past him stormed back through the doorway followed by the slamming of the front door.

The tense atmosphere vanished with Kagura's departure, taking her courage with it and she sank down to her knees slowly, cradling the side of her face with one hand, before pulling it away to stare at the blood in amazement.

Sensing a presence behind her, she turned to look up at concerned golden eyes, which grew larger in her field of vision as he kneeled down next to her, pulling her hand away from her face.

"Foolish child, 'you fight like a girl?'  What kind of thing is that to say when you are the same gender as her.  Is there something about you that I don't know about, hmmm?" he repeated her words, doing his trademark eyebrow quirk that she was coming to associate with amusement on his part.

"Jerk," she swatted his shoulder, "I was just telling her that she's a weakling.  Besides, only girls get into slapping fights."

"And what are you, then," he said with a tiny smile.

_I love his_ smile she thought before smiling back widely and saying in a lofty tone, "well, I'm special."

"Special is right."

"What?"

"You are very special in the head," he said before tapping her lightly on the temple.

She flushed in embarrassment and anger as she got his meaning, before turning away with a tiny "hmph."

            "Then again, that was the first time I've seen anyone stand up to Kagura when she gets physical.  I wish I had a camera because it isn't everyday you see someone like her with that idiotic expression on her face."

            His words reminded her of what she wanted to ask earlier.  "That woman, who is she?  She…she said…that you and her…had…um…" she blushed deeply.

            "Slept together?"

            Rin nodded.

            "Hmm, that did happen.  But as for her, let's just say that she is the person I hate most."

            "You…you don't have to cover for her.  I mean…I understand because she's so pretty and all but…but…"

            "There are no buts Rin, in the world of adults people do things to protect what they value.  That's how it was with Kagura last night.  I can honestly say that I hate her from the bottom of my gaping soul.  How's that?  Feel better now that you don't have any contest for my attention?"

            If possible, her blush got even deeper and she shook her head vigorously.  "No it's not like that…um what exactly were you protecting?"

            "That cut looks nasty, we might have to do surgery on it," the change in subject was so quick that she nearly missed the joking tone in his voice as he traced a soft finger over her cut.

            "Let's get you cleaned up, little Miss Hattori.  Maybe we can play doctor and nurse.  I'll even take your temperature among other things," his voice took on that purring tone again and she got the feeling that he had just said something perverted.

            "But what about the glass, I have to clean it up."

            He reached out a hand to touch a piece of broken glass and something on his wrist caught her attention.  Before she knew it, she had reached out to grasp his hand, turning the pale appendage over to look at the fine blue veins on his wrist.  It was hard to see at first because his skin was so pale.

            "I hate broken glass," he quietly.

            She looked at him then at the scar-no wider than half a centimeter- that traveled over the spot where his artery would be.  A long slash-perpendicular to one of his vital lifelines- marring the perfection that was so integral to him.  "_I've tried to kill myself before_", those had been his words and now she was seeing the scars of that first attempt, both physical and mental.

            "Rin," there was a warning in his voice and she paid it no mind as she traced a light finger over the scar.

            "Are you lonely," she asked the question that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

            Sesshoumru didn't answer and she caught and held his gaze as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the scar, willing him to feel how much she wanted to put him back together, something that he'd never been in his entire life.  Blushing at her sudden boldness, she pulled away, afraid that he would think her wanton even though she hadn't the slightest experience as far as relationships were concerned.

            Instead his eyes darkened in color, so many emotions flitting through at once that they were unreadable.  His breathing slowed and he bent down close to her face.  Her eyes drifting in a mixture of trust and fear as she waited for him, feeling the softness of his breath over her face.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

Am I evil for stopping it here?  Wanna know what happens next?  Wait for the next chapter my friends.  Mwahahahaahahahahahaha Oh, and please review if you hate me right now or like my story. Hehehe


	10. The Threads That Thicken

WOW…that's all I can say …WOW!!  I didn't expect such a huge response to the previous chapter.  Thank you, thank you, and did I say thank you?    You guys make it so hard for my ego not to go flying through the roof, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention, your reviews were so encouraging that I had a big smile plastered on my face for days (no kidding).  It's very heartening and I really hope that I don't disappoint, in fact feel free to threaten me if I make you mad enough (sorry for pissing you all off last chapter).

ALSO, bows head I am super duper ultra sorry for updating late, I was EXTREMELY busy this week with my two jobs and I barely had time to get on the computer outside of checking my e-mail.  Hopefully, it won't be so bad next time.  I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys.  If I start sounding weird (like anyone can tell the difference) it's because I'm extremely hyper right now (I'm a morning person, what can I say) which means that I may or may not put in some twists.  BTW don't be surprised if there a mammoth amount of weird psychological musings in this chapter because I'm in one of THOSE moods right now.

Now then it's time to answer a question that has cropped up multiple times…

**QUESTION:**  Where do I get the short stories at the beginning of each story?  Is it…

              A)          A storybook

              B)          A kitty's cute little tushie

or          C)          They're pulled from the head of an authoress with crackpot ideas and a weird 

sense of humor (with a bit of screwed-up-ness thrown in for extra measure), whose struggling to come up with a revolutionary drawing style within the area of manga and anime AND who is considering becoming an actual author of a series that is STILL in her head as of yet.

Now then, take a few minutes to think over you answer…

  
  
  
  
(NOTE:  it doesn't have to be right or wrong since I'm just doing this for fun) 

If you picked A) then I'm flattered, B) then you get cool points for liking cats, and if you picked C) then again I'm flattered, you get my love for eternity, many thanks and a license to own Sesshoumaru (that I of course do not own and have no right to give away), oh…and it also means that you are correct.  throws confetti and bows

Now then, it's our favorite time right now and that is for the all important "thank you" s for reviewing the last chapter…

Thanks to:

**Chandra16 **(hey you changed your name)**, GothicFaye, lyerial, Jaded Akumu, aishiteru-inu **(thank you very much, I was afraid that people would hate my guts for putting in the whole Sess with Kagura thing.  I couldn't bring myself to hurt Rin that badly, so let's just say that she was very shocked.  The Peacock and Dove story is one of my favorites to write next to the puppet one and I'm always glad that you like it so much.)**, friendlyreader** (no bathroom pushing just yet although that might happen later heheheh, as for the kiss…just keep on reading.  Oh and "rawr" is the perfect reaction to jacking Kagura up.  Bring out those nails Rin.)**, Nicole, me **()**, IceSugarHigh** (Hey you can get away with it 'cause you're so "capricious"  coughcough.  Naw I didn't take you seriously, but you did have me rolling on the floor laughing cause you always give me the most interesting responses and I appreciate it, spices up my life ya' know.)**, Haruya, **(Don't apologize for making a long review because I'm so happy with the attention that it doesn't bother me.  Yes, I think Rin would have a lovely right hook, wonder if she has a kung fu kick as well, hmmmm.)**, AriKitten, anhimals, Naoko2** (I would love for it to be  a classic 'cause even in school everyone still has 

to read them no matter how crappy or boring they might be-the books not this fic, but close enough.  I apologize for mentally torturing you, but its alright as long as you don't get scars, right?  Yes, there are many unspeakable things that many people want to do to Kagura hehehehe. grins)**, CometsChaos, RosieB **(I'm mean, I know it, but I'm glad you found my story interesting enough to read in one sitting.  I agree, Rin isn't developed nearly enough, but then again that just means that fanfic writers like us must remedy the problem. )**, Rin6, pristinediamond, Peanut Gallery-Alaska's Own **(A MAC I-BOOK?!!!  Hiss…don't scare me like that shivers I want to put in more Kagura butt kicking but it'll have to wait since they only just met and you can't always beat up a total stranger.)**, Tsume Yamagata **(Thank you, I didn't want to be hated by my fellow Sess/Rin fans.  It's one of those thing that can either make or break you.)**, Ladystar **(I know he's a little off, that's why Rin is there to heal him.)**, Moonglowgal** (wow 2 x's?)**, Bily's Shadow** (?)**, LuneTigre **(Sorry for hooking you grins evilly yup, I had fun writing about Kagura getting punched out)**, Sayori-chan **(Suspense suspense suspense or should I say angst angst angst)**, drake220 **(please don't kill me for taking so long to update, this witch is still only human)**, evil sqeede **(to answer your question about the little stories I put in see the little quiz I put in above.  Thanx for enjoying the story and double thanx for saying that its original, makes me so happy sniffle)**, Abbil **(thank you, I was afraid that people would think my way of writing is too weird)**, Rin-Amaru, Maggy d **(you're right about the smirking part lol.  Yeah, Kanna is awesome although she freaked me out at first.  I like those albino type characters too, I mean, look at Sesshoumaru, he's so darn pale and gorgeous to boot.)**, Rayearthann, Obsessive-Starchaser, Rikou Suiyou **(meow…I want someone to make Sess/Rin cookies one day, I'd be sooooooooo happy.  Yup, Sess has scars but it helps to make him interesting and don't worry about being weird cause I wrote the book on it.  Also -if you get a chance to beta for this chapter- thank you for that as well)**, Blurry, Aya792** (I'm trying my best to update sooner but I'm beyond happy that you bothered with this odd fic of mine, thank you thank you thank you)

**EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Little fireplace** – Thank you.  From the deepest, darkest pits of my very being I thank you.  There are times when Idoubt myself, especially when it comes to my writing, and I get so frustrated because even though I receive so many kind reviews, my paranoia gets the best of me and I question myself as to whether people like my story for the way I write or just because I use characters that they like.  It's cowardly of me, I know, but I guess it's just a part of being human.  People like you are truly the epitome of the phrase "heaven sent" because you seem to come at just the right time and strike just the right chord to brighten my day, and it makes me so very happy.  Sometimes, I really feel my eighteen years of inexperience and wonder, now that I'm on the verge of adulthood, what it will be like to step off into that ravine of maturity, to take that leap…this fic is written with those feelings in mind.  I can honestly say that I am only skirting the edge of that greatest change in my life because 1) you all have never met me face to face and so I feel like my words are diluted 2) I am not a mature person by any stretch of the imagination, so I'm afraid of sounding too childish.  Thank you for letting me know that the mistakes I make in my writing are not as serious as I feared.  I hope that this chapter is alright as well and please do not worry about me turning this into a tragedy.****

Disclaimer:  I will never ever never ever never ever never ever own!!  There, satisfied you blood thirst lawyers?!!

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Threads That Thicken**

****

****

****

_              "Mother," called the child._

_              "Yes, dear?"_

_              "What happens when a person tries to fix the bird that falls?  Will the bird be happy then?"_

_              "Well…" She smoothed the hair from the child's brow.  "There will be two big roads for the bird then."_

_              "Two roads?"_

_              "Yes, two roads.  He may struggle against the person who found him fallen upon the ground, perhaps even biting that person and hurting them for helping, before flying away in his ingratitude to live normally.  Or…"_

_              "Or…?"_

_              "Or he may choose to fly high again."_

_              "But will he not crash again, mother?"_

_              "Yes, and this time there may be no one to catch him."_

_              The child's eyes brimmed over with tears.  "Each road leads to a sad ending.  I don't like sad endings, not at all."  He raised chubby fists to wipe at his eyes._

_              His mother patted his head gently before whispering, "I'll tell you about a secret path, my child."_

_              "A secret path?"_

_              "Yes, a secret path.  That little bird that flew so high, that tried to be happy though his dreams appeared to be crushed, just might…"_

_              "Yes?"_

_              "He just might choose to stay with the person who caught him."_

_              "Really?"_

_              "Yes, really."_

_              "But will he be happy?"_

_              "Ah…that depends entirely on him, my child."_

              Sesshoumaru firmly believed that there was a time for everything, that on rare occasions a moment came where great things could happen, and that these moments come only once in a while by means of extraordinary circumstances.  In this case, Rin, plus Kagura getting punched, and the moment she touched those soft lips against the scar that haunted him the most equaled one of those moments when something great could come about.

              So why…**_why_**, just as he felt the barest touch of her warm skin against his lips, **_why_** did the phone ring, snapping them both back to reality?  A reality where he was still technically married to his worst nightmare and where Rin was nothing more than a young cleaning woman who happened to catch his fancy.

              He cursed softly and pushed Rin away, more than ready to destroy the offending product of modern technology.  He swore that he could hear Fate laughing her head off at him as he picked up the phone.  Dispensing anything even remotely resembling civility, he demanded impatiently, "What do you want?"

              "Cool your head, Frosty," a familiar voice said with its usual venom.

              Suppressing a reply, Sesshoumaru simply hung up on his annoying little brother, who, at the moment, was the most hated person in his book.  Nothing irked him more than having something important interrupted by the petty, annoying things in life, namely someone as unimportant as Inuyasha.

              He turned back to Rin and noted that she had made a quick escape to the other room while he schemed some of the many ways in which he planned to murder his sibling.  The broken glass was mostly gone, and he assumed that she had relocated to the kitchen to throw the bigger pieces out first.

              There was a new, empty space on the mantle where the vase had been, and even though he could cared less about the fact that it was gone, he made a chilling connection between that new space and Rin's momentary absence from this room.  

Why was he getting so upset over a near stranger?  And why did he feel so incomplete when he _knew _that she would be right back to pick up the rest of the glass?  Why did it feel so _right_ when she was in the same room by his side?  Why did it feel like they had known each other everlastingly even though they hadn't met before the incident days ago?

              He hated this endless questioning of himself; and as he thought about it, he felt the familiar, suffocating weight that would settle on his chest whenever his mind was on the brink of wandering down _that_ particular path on the dark Memory Lane that was sealed behind layers upon more layers of denial, sarcasm, unhappiness, and all other manners of negative emotions.

             Sesshoumaru despised the recollection, which came unbidden, of a dark time period, the point in his life where everything was a waking dream of happiness that he couldn't have.  Memories of being locked up in his room all day with nothing to do but measure the length and breadth of his room with his teenage footsteps and wish evil things on the endless people who came to _help_ him flooded his mind, of doctors and psychologists who came to medicate him and pronounce their judgments on him.

              "Hopeless case."

              "Sick child."

              "Autistic."

              "Anti-social."

              He hated all of them for trying to _fix _him, for never understanding, never knowing, but always judging, always thinking that _they _knew best because _they_ had college degrees, _they_ had a lot of money, _they_ were experts according to society.  Time and again he had taken their tests, listened to their pointless chatter, and in return he told them _exactly_ where they could shove all of their knowledge and degrees and money.  In the end they labeled him as a genius and still he was unhappy.

              After that came the first time he tried to free himself.  It was after they let him out of his room and allowed him to eat with the rest of the family at last.  He could still remember the cool feel of the glass cup that he secreted in his sleeve.  The memory of shattering the glass and picking up the biggest and prettiest shard for what he had in mind was still clear.  The pain of the cut, the steady drip of blood, and the knowledge that his life was slowly draining from him was still in his memory.  The memory of his father's face filled with disappointment and anger as they drove to the hospital.

              The nightmare became worse since then.  There were days when he was sedated for hours on end, and after those were memories of being given "happy pills" to keep him from trying to end his life again.  Why was he condemned to a lethargic, false happiness?  Why did he have to watch them coddle that _abomination _of a brother at meal time while he sat by himself at another table, so drugged that he could barely muster the strength to pick up his chopsticks and eat?  Why were they always so happy when Inuyasha got even an average grade in school while he got a perfect score on everything they quizzed him on and had the best grades in school?  Why was he so angry in the first place?  He hated them, didn't he?  So what did it matter?

              "It did," Sesshoumaru whispered, pulling himself back from the edge of his self pitying stint.  Memories like those where exactly why he hated being asked a bunch of questions.  

              Realizing that his fist was clenched around something painful, he opened his palm and stared at the shard that had been enclosed tightly enough that the pale skin had started to bleed.  Wondering when that had happened, he watched the slow welling of blood until a gasp from the direction of the door brought attention back to his current situation.  His mood had done a complete flip-flop.

              "Oh, are you alright, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, soft eyes full of concern for him.

              "It's nothing, nothing at all."

              As if by magic, she materialized next to him, taking his large hand between her two soft ones and squinting at the cut.  "Are you sure, Sessh?  I can bandage that up for you."

              A small, shriveled part of his heart perked up at her close proximity, reminding him of what had been interrupted just minutes before.  He took his figurative heel and squelched it mercilessly as he pulled his hand from hers.

              "Don't touch me, foolish girl.  You don't know anything about me or my life, so just get out of it."

              "But I was only…"

              "…Trying to help," he finished for her with a sneer.  "I don't need it; not right now.  Not ever."

              "But why are you in such a bad mood when just now we almost…almost—" She blushed prettily and he forced himself not to retract his words right then and there.

              "Do you think that I would really kiss someone as low as you?  Please, don't flatter yourself.  You are nothing more than the hired help, ground to walk on and use as I see fit."

              He knew it was technically wrong to treat her like this.  _Why do you care?_ a voice asked him.

              He wanted to know why he could bring himself to touch the happiness that had been denied him so long.

              _Why do you care?_

              He wanted to know why she wasn't letting her tears go when she obviously wanted to cry.

              _Why do you care?_

              He wanted to know why she moved towards him and hugged him gently.

              _Why do you care?_

              Most of all, he wanted to know why his arms automatically sought her warmth, why his being craved the sight of the sad smile she offered to him, and why he ached when he heard her quiet, "I'm sorry."

              _Rin, why do you care?  You who know nothing about the real me_.  

What is real?

_You who could never understand._

Is this real?

"Let go," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're hurting."

"You're assuming things again, child.  That's a bad habit," he whispered even as he pulled her tighter.

"Then I guess that makes me a bad person.  What are you going to do about it?"

_What indeed Miss Rin?  What can I do?_

"You do know that you need to finish cleaning, Rin," he said normally.  Just like that had her presence banished the evil ghosts lingering from his past, and his humor returned along with the good mood

Rin sighed and pulled away, "I was being too forward Sesshoumaru-san.  I'm so sorry.  It must be my instincts kicking in."  A blush highlighted her face as she added, "And I can't believe how brazen I was for trying to…um…to…"

"Kiss me?" Sesshoumaru gave her that trademark grin and bent close to her ear, voice low.  "A word of advice, Rin…Don't go kissing strange men's scars…, unless you want to get tossed into bed."

She flushed crimson.  "I…I don't…I mean…I'm not ready…"

He tilted his head to the side, lowering his lashes a bit as he gave her his most sultry stare.  "Don't you want to have…_fun_?" he asked huskily.

"You're playing again."

"And you agreed to play along, so what difference does it make?  Want to make it physical this time?"

She heaved a sigh of resignation.  Well he _had_ told her to play this game _her_ way and she was **_not_** about to get physical in the way he was suggesting.

Reaching up to his collarbone, Rin tapped gentle fingers on a spot that most adults found ticklish and wondered if that would be the case for him as well.  He gave a start, followed by a tiny smile, and she grinned, adding more fingers to the sensitive spot.  He didn't laugh out loud, but there was a hint of color on his cheeks and his shoulders shook.  Both hands were added and he gave her a comically desperate look before hauling her over his shoulder, much to her delight and embarrassment, and moved to the other room where he dumped her onto the couch, bending over the girl and trapping her between his arms.

He was breathing heavily, now that her arms were gone, but it wasn't at all from being tickled.  How she brought out this odd and playful side in him puzzled him, but he knew that the way she looked right now coupled with her actions was the most enticing thing he had ever seen.  

"Let's stop right now, Ms. Hattori, or I'll wind up teaching you another game entirely, one that you aren't ready for yet."

She gave him a puzzled look before nodding slowly.

He moved away from her and stood straight, offering a hand to help her to her feet.

"This is entirely too distracting," Sesshoumaru said.

"But it's so much fun," Rin countered.

He turned away from her.  "I suppose it is…, but we'll have to go back to the real world soon."

"Don't talk in riddles, Sessh."

He looked at Rin and gave her an almost secretive smile.  "There are things about me that you don't know."

"That's obvious."

"There are things about me you _shouldn't ever _know.  Is that easier to understand?"

The puzzled frown on her face did not at all reassure him.  He looked at her lips, remembering the moment when he had almost made them his.  _I really hate you Inuyasha,_ he thought sourly.

              "Doesn't everyone have secrets, Sessh?"

              He looked at her.  _She still doesn't understand.  _He _needed_ to make her understand that they were just playing, that there wasn't anything serious between them…, that they didn't need each other.  His mind however, wasn't sure if he wanted to convince her or himself.

Okay then here's another chapter.  This one was a little weird but then again I wrote it to show the conflicts that Sessh goes through.  I should have another chapter up soon and this time I'll try to include some real action instead of this drama.  Please read and review.


	11. The Passage of Time

Oh my goodness!!!  I can't BELIEVE how long it took me to update.  I am so sorry.   Sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry again.  Last week was a total disaster.  (1) I had to help my sister house-sit, (2) I was working at BOTH of my jobs.  Put them together and they equal ZERO free time.  Add to that was the fact that when I DID get to come home I had to clean here as well.  All told I probably had a very fragmented eight hours of free time, excluding the times I actually got to sleep, and not a single one of them was spent at home with my computer.

With that in mind, I'll make my author's notes short and my "thank you" s as well, since I know you're all ready to read.  The only thing I will say is that last chapter achieved its desired affect, which was an emotional response from you guys.  I was very surprised at how many chords were struck with people about Sesshoumaru's past.  Hope I didn't disturb anyone.  I was inspired to write this story in part by my own personal experiences with the pain of a suicide attempt (and no, it wasn't me but someone I care for deeply) that's all I'm going to say about it.

Alright then, many thanks to:

**Tigeris****, Moonglow gal, jade eye neko, hm, Rayearthann, Insane Dragoness, RosieB, Nikkler, Princess of **

**Stupidity Land, New Fan, Pori-chan, New Fan (#2), CometsChaos, Peanut Gallery-Alaska's Own, and **

**Shukuchi**

Since I don't have time to respond, Special thanks to:

**chandra16****, Abbil, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, drake220, Nicole, Sayori-chan, Shiranai Yukino, Obsessive-**

**Starchaser****, KitKat07, Aya792, Rin Amaru, LuneTigre, friendlyreader, Naoko2, Rikou Suiyou, evil squeede,**

**New Fan (), Haruya, Maggy d, Tsume Yamagata, unknown, and last but definitely NOT least is aishiteru-inu**

I really hope I didn't forget anyone, if so please feel free to beat me over the head with your word processor.  I'm still long winded anyways. :sigh:  Oh, and this chapter is the "beginning of the battle" if you know what I mean.

Disclaimer:  How many times must I say that I do not own?  I am not wealthy unless you call living in your own world (all of which is in your head) rich.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Passage of Time**

            _Now as the former Mrs. Widow was walking 'pon her web, she felt a twitch in her stomach and stopped.  For you see, day after day as she digested poor Mr. Widow she felt as if something were not quite right._

_            Easy, it had been much too easy, and it was taking far too long.  Had her husband truly been so naïve?  Or had he been plotting something else?  She thought about this time and again as her swollen stomach roiled and bubbled in pain.  _

_            Indeed, something was not right.  In fact something was terribly wrong but she could not for the life of her place her hand on it._

_            "Perhaps I should see a doctor," said she to herself before going to visit her friend and fellow predator, Mr. Mantis.  Something needed to be done very fast._

            _Time really does fly,_ Rin mused to herself as she absentmindedly sketched along the margins of her Art History textbook.

**Flashback**

_Another week passed and Rin now had a schedule to keep to.  Mornings were devoted solely to Sesshoumaru and cleaning his house while the afternoons and evenings were given to school.  Mr. Kagewaki was overjoyed in his own money, grubbing away when she and Kagome approached him about her becoming Sesshoumaru's new cleaning woman._

_            He turned reddish eyes to her and smiled in what she supposed passed as his beneficent grin, though it merely came off as a sarcastic smirk._

_            "I'm so touched that you would changes places so suddenly, what with Kagome's situation with her child and husband…how sweet."_

_            Rin resisted the urge to slap him for reminding her of Kagura with his patronizing mannerisms and expression and instead smiled beautifully at him, giving profuse thanks for his "kindness."_

_            "You **do** realize that you are still an **unpaid** volunteer," he queried, patting her on the shoulder._

_            She twitched in annoyance before replying with just the right amount of regret, "Yes, I do Mr. Kagewaki."_

_            "Good girl."_

_            She childishly stuck her tongue out at him as soon as his back was turned and when the door closed behind him, Kagome swatted her shoulder, "Now what would you do if he turned around, Rin?"_

_            "I'd say, 'Sorry, Mr. Kagewaki, I don't know what came over me.  Feel free to cut my salary in half as an apology for my impudence…Oh, wait a minute, I don't get paid.  Silly me.'"_

_            "Well, why don't you ask him to give you a job, then?  You're a hard worker and he knows it."_

_            "It's alright Kagome, I can quit anytime I want because frankly I couldn't stand it if he really **was** the boss of me.  Besides, working here as a volunteer counts as community hours, which I need for my scholarship."  She refrained from saying that she also cherished every bit of time she got to spend with Sesshoumaru.  Kagome wouldn't understand why she liked him so much and she wasn't exactly clear on the reasons herself, so it was best left unsaid.  Besides, she had found out that he was legendary for never being satisfied, which was why his sister-in-law was originally assigned to be his housekeeper._

**End Flashback**

_Really makes me wonder why he puts up with me,_ she thought as she began to sketch the beginnings of a proud profile.  A straight nose, thin lips curved in a sardonic grin, soft bangs framing his aristocratic features, perfectly aligned ears that were just the tiniest bit pointed at the top, and narrow eyes framed by dark lashes to hide golden eyes that one couldn't keep a secret from.

            She looked at the sketch and grimaced.  It had happened again.  She intended to draw something else completely and instead there was Sesshoumaru, looking right back at her in one of those sideways glances he sometimes gave her_.  What's wrong with me?  This is seriously going to kill my grades if I can't stop._  The more time she spent with him, the more often he was in the front of her brain.  It seemed like every portrait she drew took on parts of _his_ characteristics.  Every painting was made with colors that she thought would suit _him_.  Even her dreams included him, sometimes now and sometimes in a completely different setting, as if they had both traveled back in time, a period where she was sometimes older or younger and his already borderline fey features were even more pronounced.

            _Maybe I should just ask him if I can paint his portrait.  If I get enough of him, maybe I'll get sick of this weird obsession and quit.  But I don't want to leave him.  Why?_  Perhaps it was because she got the feeling sometimes that he would be long gone if she wasn't there to watch over him, to smile and tell him by her actions that everything was going to be alright, that he wasn't alone because he had her…That she would be his friend no matter what happened.  She knew loneliness when she saw it because she had experienced a great deal of it herself.

            A sigh whispered through her lips and she put her head down, ignoring the voice of her art teacher as he droned on and on about Picasso and the way he "revolutionized" art.  She was suddenly very tired and yet, even as she drifted off, she could only think of her silly crush that would never be realized.

            _As Lord Kazuma made his way down the path to his home he tensed, feeling as if something was not right.  How long had he left the girl alone?  He knew of neither her name nor where she came from, yet he had an attachment to the young woman.  A bond that had formed the moment he saw her, bruised and blooded, sprawled in the middle of the road as if waiting for an unsuspecting rider to ride down the road and trample her._

_            He remembered the feel of her silken hair as he slid a gentle arm beneath her back and lifted her, thinking it a pity that someone so beautiful should die because of the hatred of others.  Yes, he knew the moment he saw her that she would never belong with anyone but himself…_

            Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, slender fingers poised over the keys of his computer.  There were times when he likened himself to a pianist, composing silent songs where his letters were notes that came together in an exquisite poetry of imagination.  His keyboard was the key to his emotional freedom, a path to a place where he could have the happiness that often eluded him, fleeing to others such as his brother.

            He pushed his swivel chair away from the desk slightly, looking over what he'd written so far for the book that wasn't supposed to be completed.  After all, he had tried to kill himself before its conclusion.  It was special in that it was intended to be his swan song, the only work of his that would show people the real him in his entirety, not in bits and pieces like his other work.

            Deep down he also knew that it had changed somewhat from its original purpose, he had woven the major people in his life into the story.  And he knew exactly who the girl Kazuma rescued was supposed to represent.  His fingers twitched, remembering the no longer subtle touches that he gave her.  Every morning she was there, working diligently and patiently, he knew that he would have a bad day if he couldn't see her smile, touch the silk of her hair or the perfection of her skin, or inhale the sunshine in her natural fragrance.

            Before her there had been a gaping hole and pain, so much pain that he suffered with it everyday until, weary at last, he tried to end it.  Only she was allowed to touch him.  Only she was allowed to talk back the way she did.  Only she was allowed to see him smile, to see the emotions that the entire world thought he had never possessed.  He saved his work and shut the computer off.

            "I just one thing is in my way," he whispered into the still air of his study.

            That one thing had been with him with years, always watching him and picking at him, a constant pain that would not leave unless she signed the papers to his freedom or died, hopefully a long, miserable death.

            His thoughts turned dark, he had neither seen nor heard from his wife since her run-in with Rin, and that was a great source of disturbance to him.  She was a proud woman, and his newest person had insulted her as well as given her a black eye.  Kagura had a rather vindictive personality and he hoped against all hopes that she wouldn't use her vast power and influence to make sure an "accident" happened to his housekeeper.  He knew he wouldn't be able to survive such a shock.

            Even more frightening would he be if she found out just how much he cared for the girl.  His "Little Miss Hattori", as he was so fond of calling her, would be made to suffer the way he did and he couldn't control the shudder that ran through his body.

            Glancing over at the clock, he read 4 p.m.  _Still at school then._Picking up the phone on his desk, he dialed the number to her house which he'd insisted was needed. 

            He waited tensely for the first few rings before a bright male voice picked up and said, "Thank you for calling Kirara's Tails. this is Miroku-Sama the Ladies Man at your service."

            A silver brow arched and he wondered if Rin had given him a false number as he listened to the audible sound of flesh hitting flesh before a woman came on the phone and said angrily, "Please excuse my husband, he really can't help himself.  This is Sango, how can I help you today."

            "I am…an acquaintance of Rin's and I have reason to believe that she is in danger."

            "You know Rin?  That's very nice; she doesn't get too many phone calls."  Her voice immediately brightened.  "So what's this about her being in danger?  We rent out the room above the store to her, so it affects us as well."

            "I was just wondering if you've seen anything or anyone suspicious."

            "Suspicious?  No, not reall…hold on my husband wants to talk to you."

            He waited semi-patiently for the man, Miroku, to come back on.  "Before I say anything, I want to know who you are."

            The voice was firm without a hint of its previous humor and he replied just as calmly, "I am Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, and I currently employ her as my housekeeper."

            The sounds on the other line were muted as if a hand was covering the mouthpiece on the phone, and he waited with swiftly unraveling patience until the man spoke again.  "What is your relationship to Rin?"

            "I believe I already told you what that was."

            "Wrong, that's secular.  I meant personal."

            "I…am merely her employer.  Nothing more, nothing less."

            "Only liars hesitate.  Sounds like you have a bad case of denial."  His voice was joking again.

            Gathering the last shards of his tolerance for this man together, he asked again as calmly a he could muster, "Did you or did you not see anything suspicious?"

            "Actually, yes I did…"  His voiced trailed off.

            "And…?" Sesshoumaru asked in his most irritated voice.

            "Yes, I saw this man hanging around here.  He's a tall, good-looking guy with sunglasses and dressed in a really expensive suit.  Guys like that don't usually give my store a second glance but he's been hanging around here since 2 o'clock and I'm about to call the police on him."

            He gripped the phone tightly.  That would be Hiten, Kagura's lackey and bullyboy.

            "Hello…anyone home?"  The voice on the other line snapped his attention back to the present.

            "Thank you, please tell Rin to give Mr. Toyotomi a call when she gets in."

            "Sure thing, Mr. I'm-Rin's-employer-calling-and-checking-up-on-her-even-though-she's-is-NOT-my-girlfriend.  Sayonara, Ja mata ne, Toyotomi-san."  There was an audible click before he could make a proper retort.  He shook his head.  Why did Rin have the most annoying people as friends?

            Kagura shifted the papers on her desk, a mirthless smile playing on her luscious lips.  Here in her hands was everything she could find about a certain Rin Hattori.

            _You thought you could keep her from me, didn't you, Sesshoumaru?  _she thought, amused that her cowardly husband had actually believed he had her fooled.  She knew something was up when she questioned him about having found a new girlfriend and he "distracted" her the best way he knew.  On a hunch she had left her purse behind, making sure she took her cell phone with her as she got into her car and drove around the corner out of sight. 

A phone call to his hospital resulted in her talking to a certain Nurse Hinako, who had been responsible for taking care of her husband.  She told her that, yes, a very handsome man had just recently been released and also that his supposed girlfriend had indeed paid him a visit.  The naïve girl was even kind enough to give her the name of his "girlfriend" and a description, which fit Sesshoumaru's new housekeeper perfectly.

The final piece of the puzzle clicked together when she saw the way he looked at her.  The horror on his face when she slapped the girl was more than enough information.  Her cold husband, who cared for no one but himself, who never showed his emotions on his face, had been upset that she had harmed his "precious" Rin, and had even gone so far as to display his unease on his visage.

She laughed a bitter laugh; oh, how she would make him suffer.  He had survived her infidelity, her blatant disregard for him, her threats to crush his career beneath her pointed heel…, but would he survive the destruction of the only person he cared about?  Red acrylic nails tapped lightly on the mahogany desk as she read over Rin's information.  _I guess a little warning is in order._

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Hiten's number.

"Hello, Miss Kagura," came a smooth, masculine voice.

"Hiten darling, did you find the quaint little store where our dove resides."

"Of course; it's quite small and run by a young couple.  It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to it, since I do not think they have any other means of supporting themselves."

"Unfortunate indeed.  Even more unfortunate is that they are friends of Ms. Hattori.  I want you and Manten to give her a very _warm_ welcome when she returns, love."

He caught on immediately and replied with a small chuckle, "It'll be so warm that it just might be _burned_ into her memory."

"Wonderful, I can always count on you, Hiten."

She hung up the phone and sat back; oh yes, the child would have to be taught not to touch what wasn't hers.  And Sesshoumaru would have to learn that she _always_ got her way.

Rin stood in front of Sesshoumaru's house, hoping that he wouldn't mind the sudden intrusion.  Normally, she would be home by now, but she had been called out of her drawing class because Miroku had phoned the school.  She hadn't had a chance to talk to him personally but he did leave a message for her to go to her employer's "wink wink" house after class.  She couldn't believe that the young student who took down the message had even included her friend's suggestive "winks".

Mustering up her courage, she rang the doorbell and waited.  Seconds ticked into a minute and she was about to turn and leave when she heard footsteps.  The door swung open to reveal a semi wet Sesshoumaru with a thick white towel wrapped around his lean waist, long hair plastered to his chest and back, wearing slippers, and dripping a puddle onto his polished wooden floor.

She froze, face turning red and eyes looking anywhere but at him.  A moment passed.  Was that a sigh of relief she heard right before his hands were on her shoulders, pulling her into the house and relieving her of the heavy book bag filled with college text books and sketches?

"Sit," he said before disappearing back upstairs.

Obeying, she took a seat in the den, probably the only room in the whole house with a television in it and picked up the remote, flipping through random channels before catching sight of something that made her blood run cold.

Maybe she made some kind of noise or something because the next thing she knew, Sesshoumaru was there, bracing her shoulders as she looked at the screen.  That tiny little bar which proclaimed that what she was watching was the news—that the sight on screen was real—framed a picture straight out of her worst nightmares.

Her home, Sango and Miroku's home as well as their only means of income, was a living mass of flames with people scurrying about in front of the camera.  She didn't remember when it was that she blacked out.  The only thing she knew was that she suddenly felt dizzy, and then Sesshoumaru was there to catch her when she fell.

How's that?  I finally got to progress the story a little.  Hope it wasn't too disappointing for you guys.  I opted to make Kagura more intelligent in this story because I couldn't see Sesshy falling for anyone stupid in the first place.  Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little longer, story wise and it does get more interesting from here in case you guys were getting bored.  And please review if it isn't too much trouble.


	12. The Provision Made

Well then, I finally got to type this chapter up.  I am super duper ultra supremely sorry (served of course with a good helping of remorse) for taking so long to update this fic.  I know you guys are ready to kill me for being so late.  I have discovered that I hate working.  I just had this feeling that I should have typed this up last Monday but noooooooooo I had to go and play a game, thinking that I would have time on Tuesday since we didn't have any scheduled cleanings on that day (what was I thinking smacks self).  Ten nasty apartments and a busy weekend later, here I am.  Feel free to slap me for taking so long.

Okay, to answer a few questions.

1) No, I will not have Sesshy offer his house to Sango and Miroku.

2) You guys all guessed where Rin will be staying hehehehe wink No bedroom time now but I might put in a cute little scene later, nothing really hetai though 'cause this is pg-13.

3) If a guy can go around outside in skimpy bikini briefs then Sessh is more than okay to answer the door with nothing but a towel on.  Besides, I put that in there to show how ready he was for her to show up or call (really, honest I didn't enjoy writing that cough, cough)

Thanks to:

Kawaii gurl-11, Blurry, Aya792, RosieB, Obsessive-Starchaser, hm, evil squeede, Lea, Maggy d, geckogirl33, CometsChaos, New Fan, and anhimals

Special thanks to:

Chibi Kirara aka Random Plushie, LuneTigre, The J-Man (You finally reviewed punk, good thing you're my friend hmph…just kidding thanx a bunch), Chandra16, Nikkler, Haruya (no, your reviews aren't too long, I am quite flattered that you take the time out to type so much), Tro the Voice of Reason (wow, 2x's than a bunch, glad you like), Queen of Stupidity Land (you've graduated from princess to queen, meow???), friendlyreader (meowwwww purrrr tempting, so very tempting), Blaque and Wight (awesome name and the review wasn't too shabby either), Wolfite, aishiteru-inu (you're right, you are my biggest fan and I'm so happy that you review my story everytime, makes me feel all fuzzy inside –or is that the soda hmmm- thank you thank you thank you, it really does mean a lot to have regular reviewers who can put a smile on my face so easily), drake220 (heavens no, that would be out of character, glad you liked), Adrian Winter, Rin Amaru (I'll read and review as soon as I can, I haven't forgotten you,  Diana-sama, Tigeris, Sayori-chan, Shiranai Yukino (where do you live i.e. state, country, city Hope I didn't offend.  Refer above to answer your question about why Sessh didn't get arrested for going around half naked, also there are peepholes, so lets just say that he looked out of one before opening the door), Naoko2 (Thank you, I'm not that bright sometime but hey whatever works), KitKat07 (I really need to read more of you story, I'll do it next chance I get 'kay?  I am seriously considering becoming an author who can illustrate her own books), Sess Rin Cute!! (Aww shucks, you're gonna' make me blush.  Thanks for reviewing two times and for telling me that my goodies are cute.  It means the world to me and lets me know that I'm not boring you guys with my rambling.

Extra Stuff:  "Sess Rin Forever!!!"

That felt good.

Disclaimer:  By the power invested in me I pronounce that I have no control whatsoever over Inuyasha or his affiliates, namely his wonderful brother and the adorable girl who travels with him.  I am poor so please don't sue.

Thread Bound

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Provision Made**

****

_            Together they walked, the puppet and the girl, side by side, hand in hand until at last they reached a wild river._

_"I say, sir," said the girl, her pretty face in a frown, "how should we cross?  I cannot swim and you would float away.  Should we give up now even though we've come so far?  Should I return you to your previous owner?  Should we chance death for the sake of freedom?"_

"Silly girl, stupid girl, idiotic pretty girl," exclaimed the puppet as he waved his wooden hands at her, "across we go, ever forward, ever forward together.  Think, think my little twit.  Think, think, think…"

_"Forgive me sir but I'm afraid that isn't my strongest point," said the girl, "I am merely human and a peasant at that.  I can smile so easily when it hurts and laugh when my heart aches but I cannot ever tell you the secret I hold or share the pain I feel.  I do suppose that makes us alike."_

_"Alike?  ALIKE?!" his wooden teeth clacked together comically as he pushed her towards the water, harrumphing and muttering the whole way, "in no way shape or form are we alike, little fool.  I am a world apart from you child.  Why take this river, you have but to hold onto me and that will be enough weight to hold steady so that I can float us both across.  Rely on me and all will be well.  Foolish, foolish girl."_

_She sighed in resignation before bending down to look him in his painted eyes._

_"And suppose we reach the other side, sir, what then?  Can you tell me what is in your heart?"_

_"Never."_

_"What is on your mind?_

_"Heavens no."_

_"How you feel and why you are so very lonely?"_

_"No, no, and no."_

_"Then I'm afraid sir that we really are very much alike."_

            It was the sound of His voice that awoke her, pulling her from the welcoming darkness born of denial, prompting her to return to a reality that was unwanted and unneeded.  Except…He was there in that reality and she _needed_ him in much the same way he seemed to need her.  So it was for Him that she allowed pale lids to drift upwards, revealing soft brown eyes that immediately turned towards the source of the voice she so adored.

            Almost as if she were a different person, a stranger, Rin examined the clean lines of his back, watching the play of muscles beneath a black, long-sleeved shirt with a fairly high neck, though not quite approaching turtle status.  His long, platinum colored hair was pulled back with a simple black hair tie and he had on black slacks that accentuated his long legs, which ended in black oxfords.  All in all he looked…preppy in a morbid way and if now had been the proper time she would have laughed at the picture he made.

            For the first time she noticed that he was talking on the phone and judging by his tense posture, he was angry with the person on the other line.  His voice was calm but she had learned enough to know when his usual unhappy mood deepened into something akin to anger.  What she saw now went beyond even that and she felt a tiny tremor, glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of this new emotion.  Sitting up, she realized that she was lying on the couch in the living room instead of the den and swung her feet down, wondering how she got there in the first place. 

Sesshoumaru turned to face her, swiftly hanging up the phone and making it to her side in the space of a few seconds.  Golden eyes searched her face before a hand was extended to help her up.  Surprised at this unusually courteous gesture she placed her hand in his, marveling at the ease with which he pulled her smaller frame up.  Another second passed in which each examined the other, making sure that nothing had changed during the time of her faint.

Was that a hint of satisfaction she saw when he ascertained that there was no lasting harm on her person?  Was that relief he read in those expressive eyes whenever they met his?  Each nodded almost imperceptibly before speaking.

"What a pain you are," he said guiding her towards the front door, "fainting just because you saw a house burning.  I had no idea that you were so weak."

_Translation, don't do it again and worry me, idiot _she thought stifling a smile.  "At least I don't go around moving unconscious girls, who knows what you did while I was asleep.  I mean, you _were_ half naked when I got here."

"Oh, I know exactly what I did in the ten minutes that you were out of it," he turned the knob flashing a smirk at her, knowing full well that they both needed this bantering to keep her spirits lifted.

"And what was that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he licked his lips and headed for the car parked in his driveway.

"_Pervert_," she muttered before following.  _I just have to keep my mind off of the shop and everything's going to be okay.  Everything's fine.  Sango and Miroku are fine.  It takes more than that to kill those two.  Yes, everything will be alright. Everyone's safe_.  She recited it over and over in her head, doing her best to ignore the massive orange glow on the horizon coming from the direction of her home.

She didn't realize that she'd stopped in the middle of the driveway until she felt a hand her arm and turned to face her employer.

Sticking a smile on her face, she said with as much conviction as possible, "I'm al…alright just a bit tired that's all."

The raised eyebrow he gave her indicated that he didn't believe a word she said, but he gave no reply, opting to push her into the passenger side of his car before getting in and starting up the engine.

They drove in silence for a few minutes and she could feel her anxiety gaining weight as her mind replayed the image of Kirara's Tails burning on the T.V. screen.  She rested her head against the window and traced a finger in concentric circles, not really caring that she was smudging the glass.  Her tracing went to tapping and she drummed a steady rhythm against the window, ear pressed tight to listen to a muffled beat of her own design.

She knew that Sesshoumaru was watching her from the corner of his eye and closed her own, shutting him out and focusing on making noise, distracting herself from the pain that was trying to make its way into her heart.

A large hand covered her own, stilling the slender fingers and she opened her eyes to meet his intent gaze.  They were at a stoplight, allowing him to use both hands, one to silence her immediate protest with a finger and the other to move her hand from the window to her lap.

"Stop moving, Rin, you aren't helping anyone by letting yourself get nervous."

She nodded before saying quietyly, "distract me Sesshoumaru."

The irony of hearing the same words that Kagura had said a week ago, didn't escape him, but he nodded all the same and resumed driving when the light changed again, leaving one arm resting on seat behind her,

Rin could feel the comfort in such a simple gesture and relaxed slightly.

"How should I distract you then, Rin?  Do you expect me to say words of comfort?  To tell you that what you saw was a lie and that your home wasn't burning down?"

Ignoring the mild sarcasm sheasked in a neutral tone, "how did you know that it was my home on the television?"

"…I had reason to call you today and the owner told me the name.  I knew it was your home by the way you reacted."

"And you know how to get there because…?"

He heaved a sigh, "I made a call to my idiot brother and asked him how to get there, you _do_ owe me for the time I spent talking to that fool."

She could feel a blush trying to surface, over the past week she had learned exactly how strongly the two disliked each other and couldn't resist the elation she felt that he would talk to "Inuyasha the Hated Sibling" on her account.  The edges of her lips curled up slightly.

"Was that who you were talking to on the phone when I woke up?  You seemed to be a bit upset."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and she wondered if her life was about to end here and now when he replied stiffly, "someone that you will likely never meet head on again."

"Again?…Was it that woman from last week?"

Silence fell once more for a full minute before he gave her a tiny, "yes."

"Why?  I'm sure she had nothing to do with my house catching on fire.  Are you sure you didn't just miss her?"

He hit the brakes so hard that she nearly flew from her seat and turned to face her.  "Are you really that naïve?  What would possess you to suggest that _I _would _ever_ bring myself to even consider _desiring_ the company of that disgusting _thing?  _I _thought_ we were _clear_ on my opinion of her.If you _ever_ tell me that I want to be with that lying, hypocritical, filthy, back-stabbing succubus again I will terminate your employment with me…Am I understood?"

His eyes took on a frightening intensity and she recoiled slightly, nodding.

"Answer me out loud Rin."

"Yes, sir…I mean Sesshoumaru."

Those golden irises remained on her for a few seconds more before he returned to driving.  The rest of the trip was completed in silence and she found her nervousness getting the best of her the closer they got to her home.  Even the vast amount of time that she had spent prepping herself for the sight of the store couldn't diminish her horror at the scene presented to her when they rounded the last corner.

The fire had grown in the time it took for her to wake up and get here.  Nearly the entire block was a blazing inferno and she got out as soon as they stopped at the end of the street.  They walked the rest of the way due to the massive number of civilians and firefighters running around, forcing their way through the crowd with Sesshoumaru in the lead, his hand tightly gripping hers to keep her from getting swept away.

At last they reached the bonfire that used to be Kirara's Tails, suddenly breaking free of the swell of people, and Rin felt herself getting weak.  Everywhere she looked were twisting fingers of flame, reaching towards the heavens as if praying for rain to come and end their torment, much the same way she felt.  She caught a policeman who was herding people away from the blaze.

"Sir, do you know where the owners of this store are?" she struggled to keep the panic out of her voice.

He blinked at her from beh__

ind thick glasses before frowning slightly in thought.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to move miss.  This is where the fire started and right now it's burning the hottest.  As for the owners, I haven't heard anything from them but I did hear that there was a young girl staying here and that she never came home, maybe you know her?"

_How can you be so calm at a time like this_ she wanted to scream, but she forced the urge down and said, "that would be me."

"Oh, then I guess we can call off the search," he blinked at the tall figure behind her, obviously curious as to why he was hovering so protectively over the girl before shrugging and moving away.

She let out a breath and forced her eyes away from the fire because looking at it caused a mist to form over her eyes.  A mist that had nothing to do with the brightness or intensity of the flames and everything to do with the pain she felt at seeing her only home and all of her possessions going up in smoke.

_"Don't cry Rin.  At least you're still alive."_

Her mother's words came back to her and she found herself whispering the words to herself in a quiet litany.

_Don't cry.  Don't cry.  You're still alive Rin and hopefully your friends are too._

Her feet carried her over to where the crowd was the thickest and she felt a comforting warmth at her side, indicating that He was there, a silent promise that he would stay by her side.

Slowly, so very slowly they scrutinized every face in the crowd, she was looking for her friends and he was looking for a man in a suit with sunglasses.

There was no sign of them.

_Don't cry._

They went on from each group, searching endlessly for their respective people.

Nothing.  From the group at one end of the street to the group closest to the car, there was nothing.

_Don't cry._

_They're still alive._

There was a plain white envelope sitting on the hood of the car when they got back and in a beautiful hand was written "Rin Hattori."

Sesshouamaru tensed behind her, knowing full well whose handwriting it was and praying that it wouldn't bring an end to their time together.  Not now when he knew that he _needed_ Rin in his life.  He didn't want this "game" to end as so many others had.

She picked it up slowly, wondering if it would give any indication as to the whereabouts of her friends, and opened it, scanning the contents quickly.

There were many things in the letter.

_Don't cry._

Many painful things…

_Don't cry._

Many deliberately hurtful things…

_Don't cry_.

Things about Sesshoumaru that he _should _have told her…

_Don't cry._

Rin turned her back on him and began walking towards one of the benches, she needed to get away before she did them both harm, before she let the pain free, before he saw her break down.

_Don't cry._

She could stand being homeless.

She could survive no longer having a scholarship as indicated by the letter.

She could even stand no longer having a job to go to and losing every bit of art that she's ever worked on.

_Don't cry.  Don't cry. Don't cry._

But she felt a pain in her heart when she read the last line:  _"Stay away from my husband.  Stay away from my Sesshoumaru."_

He was following her, she knew it just like she knew that he had picked up the letter and read it for himself after she let it slip from numb fingers.

Weaving her way through people who gave her odd looks, she sat and cradled her head between her hands, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the man standing in front of her.  She refused to look at him, knowing that such a thing would be her ubdoing.

"Is it true Toyotomi-san," she asked, afraid to use his first name.

It hurt to see the way she distanced herself and he ran a hand through his hair, not caring

for the moment that his emotions were displayed for everyone to see.

            He hadn't wanted this conversation to take place so soon.

            He stalled, "Rin, is there somewhere else you can stay?"

            "Please, answer the question."

            "If not then I have a place for you.  I will employ you myself."

            "Tell me the truth.  Please Toyotomi-san."

            "Don't call me that Rin.  Please don't," he hated how pathetic he sounded.

            "Fine then…Sesshoumaru…Sessh.  Please," her voice wavered and she cleared her throat a little, "please tell me the truth.  Are you married?  Did you lie to me or should I say, kept the truth from me?"

            He sighed gently before placing both hands on her shoulders, "what would you do if I said yes?"

            "I would do the right thing."

            "And if I said no."

            "…"

            "Rin, would you stay with me?  Would you stay even though so many others have walked away from my life?"

            He was manipulating her, he knew it and hated himself for it.  But, he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving so soon before he could explain everything, so he bent down close to her and said quietly into her ear, "won't you stay with me Rin until you have a place to liven in."

            "Stop it," she said weakly, hating the effect he had on her senses.

            "I want you to stay," he sat down, pulling her into the circle of his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin.

            "I can't think right now Sesshoumaru," she said, her resolve weakening quickly under this new attack.

            "Don't think, my sweet little Rin," his voice was hypnotic in its gentleness and promise of protection.

            "Look at me and tell me that you want to stay.  That you won't leave."

            She could feel herself trembling and yet it was stilled just as quickly by the steady beat of his heart and his solid warmth and his soothing voice, all of which cast a spell of longing on her.  So with a heavy heart she lifted her head because she was so very tired of holding everything in, because she was so tired of the loneliness that haunted her, because she wanted to be close to the person she was beginning to love, because they were each facets of the same jewel…she lifted her head up, met the eyes that she so adored, and let the tears flow freely…closing her eyes when she felt his hands upon her face and his soft lips on her cheeks just barely caressing the corner of her mouth.

            _I love you_ she whispered in her heart because she knew with an unusual clarity that it was not yet time to tell him that particular truth.

            He had not answered her question.

            "Well isn't this sweet," came a voice that was most unwelcome.

            Sesshoumaru raised his head to glare at the man before them.

            "Hiten," he growled, tightening his hold on Rin.

CONFRONTATION!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!! cough, hack  :ahem:  What's going to happen next DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM!!!  Next chapter we get to find out what happened to Sango and Miroku, what happened between Sessh and Kagura, and will Sessh wring Hiten's cute little neck or will Rin beat him to it (is it me or is this sounding like a soap opera -.  Hmmmm.  Please review.


	13. The Path to Corruption

Hello, hello, hello.  So very hyper right now, but I'm still happy to be updating at long last.

Really quick, I have few notes and comments.

Let's see, for those of you who wanted Hiten to die or feel any number of painful and debilitating pain, this chapter is for you.

For those who want to know what went on between Sesshy and Kagura, this chapter is for you guys as well.

For those who can relate o the soap opera comment in last chapter, I'm giving you guys a smile.  I'm not a big soap opera fan but when I'm feeling down, watching anyone of them can make me laugh and brighten my day.  Those who watch them for the love and drama aspects, more power to ya' and thanks for the support.

That said, thanks goes to:

**TinckerBell, wolfite, choco-coco **(loved your story), **Jade Summers, Lowlands' ceres, SG, Obsessive Starchaser, Naoko2 **(Ah, such a delightful scene it would be :drools: alas, there is no Sesshy beats up Hiten just yet, but Rin does get some stress relief and I would love to have Kagura walk in on them in an intimate moment :jots down note:, **Moonglow gal, Tigeris** (I will keep you in mind when beat-up Kagura time come :grins: about Sesshy telling her the truth…well this chapter is for you)**, Orlisgurl4everB, KitKat07** (lol I've seen Days of My Life as well, the ladies at my former job adored it.  If I write a book, it's going to be a fantasy novel with romance in it.  I don't have the guts to make a really smutty cover and I really wouldn't want to but a little love in the picture sound just peachy. Thanx.), **DRAKE220 **(Thanx, I remember you telling me once that the puppet and the girl was your favorite story), **dangerous-beans, Blue Ookami **(awwwww:blushes:), **immortalbreeze04 **(I first saw passions in my graphic class, the episode I saw was really funny but the concept in it are neat), **The J-Man **(you just had to ask :P lol thanx anyways), **hm **(hope you don't mind fantasy novel 'cause that's what I would write), **Shiranai Yukino **(I buy a lot of my anime from Singapore through ebay.  I agree that it's silly to arrest suicidal people but maybe they do it to keep them from doing further harm to themselves in a short amount of time.), **evil squeede **(:bow: thanks for not slapping me, I have lots of fun putting in those little Sess/Rin moments), **chandra16, Kerichi **(No wringing for Sess but plenty for Rin.  If it's soapish then I want the good kind and not the annoying kind so this makes me happy.), **lyerial** (All credit for grammar with the exception of last chapter and a few other scattered chapters, goes to my wonderful Beta Rikou Suiyou, she is very gifted.  Thank you for making me smile, I try really hard when it comes to my writing and my heart is gladdened by such king comments on my writing style.), **Rin Amaru** (:more blushing along with a happy smile:), **New fan **(hmmm, you might be on to something…I do have another story in mind but I can think of a way to combine your idea with mine and make something fun.), **friendlyreader **(- woah, someone's pissed, but it good 'cause that's what I wanted.  As for how Kagura can pull off her various atrocities, it all boils down to money, influence, and lots of connections.  I'll go through her methods next chapter.), **aishiteru-inu **(:sniff: you're so :sniff: good to me :sniff:), **CometsChaos, Tsume Yamagata **(meows in happiness.  I'm loved, YAY!!!!), **Haruya **(Rin just might, but for now I'm settling for letting her beat the snot out of Hiten, 'kay?), **indigo chipmunk, RosieB** (Very true, he does view as a child sometimes because of the age gap but I assure you that all of that's going to change.  I don't have the heart to put you guys through _too_ much.)

Extra Special, Super Duper, Ultra Thanks goes to:

**Rikou Suiyou** for being patient with me (I don't think you were being mean at all, it was another case of me beating myself up for being inconsiderate.  I could never be mad at you).  In case you guys didn't know, she's my Beta and the person I have the utmost respect for because she does an excellent job and puts up with me.   Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Path to Corruption**

"_Hide beneath my wings, little dove," said the Pompous Peacock as he searched the sky for his fiancée._

_The Demure Dove quickly complied and not a moment too late, for soon she heard the harsh laughs of the Cackling Crow and one other bird._

"_Why, hello love," said the Cackling Crow in her most unpleasant voice.  "It has been far too long since last we saw each other."_

"_Of course, of course," replied her intended.  "And who, may I ask, is this that has come with you?"_

"_Ah," said an unsavory voice, large yellow feet coming into the Dove's view.  "I can introduce myself. Many names I am called, but you may address me as Ravenous...Ravenous the Raven. I am an acquaintance of Lady Crow here; how do you do?"_

"_Very fine," replied the Peacock, shifting ever so slightly, body tense against the little Dove's. "I would like to know, however, why you decided to visit me today, dear Crow. We shan't be married for a while yet."_

"_True, true," she said.  "But alas I heard that you've been having a special visitor everyday, love, a certain little dove that enjoys being here. Ravenous and I found it to be most intriguing and so we came."_

"_As you can see, dear, there is nothing here, so you would do well to leave this place and take Sir Raven with you."_

"_Silly boy," laughed the Raven.  "Do you think she is as slow witted as that; that the lovely Lady Crow cannot see your betrayal?"_

"_Perhaps, but I am well aware of hers; she would do well to remember that."_

"_And you would do well to remember, dearest Peacock," cackled Lady Crow, "that I own this castle, this gilded cage that you are so very fond of. I gave it to you and I can easily take it back...just as I could take everything from Miss Dove, the bird you are so fond of. For though you are so beautiful and so very clever, I see everything and I know all while you hide in this pretty cage. There is not  a one who can escape me, and certainly not you, for do you not know, my dear, that I will never let you love anyone else?"_

"Calm down, Sango dear. I'm sure that Rin is just fine," Miroku said, giving her his most reassuring smile. Sango looked up at him from within the barrier of his arms and he was taken aback by the hint of tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Now, now, a strong woman like you shouldn't cry. Rin's a survivor...just like you, and I have a feeling that she's alright."

She turned and watched the various activities of different policemen as they went from desk to desk in the police station, trying to figure out if the massive fire was an accident or a deliberate attempt at murder. They had escaped unharmed and she had to thank Miroku for his weird gift of knowing when something bad was going to happen. He did say that one of his ancestors had been an exceptionally powerful monk and she was never more grateful for the blood flowing through her husband's veins than she was tonight..., though they'd only had enough time to get the most valuable and sentimental items out before the store went up in flames.

His arms tightened around her and she felt the weight of his head settle down on top of hers, his fingers twining tightly about her slender hands.

"Is something else bothering you Miroku?"

"Perhaps. I'm thinking about the phone call we got earlier."

"Do you mean the man who called himself Rin's employer?"

"Yes, I have a hunch as to why our home was attacked."

"Attacked? How can you be sure that it wasn't an accident?"

"Dearest Sango, I watched that strange man who just _happened_ to be loitering in front of our house, in a _hot_ suit, in the _middle_ of summer. I also saw him talking on a phone not long after Mr. Denial called here, asking for Rin. Next thing I knew, he was gone."

"What does that have to do with anything and why in the world have you come up with such a rude name for Rin's employer?"

"The man likes her...if 'like' is the word, enough to warn her about any strangers hanging around, namely tall, dark men wearing expensive suits in this ridiculously lower middle class part of town.'

"I'm afraid I'm not following you.  What does this have to do with Rin?"

"Most likely nothing, dear, in fact I would say that it has less to do with Rin, who we both know is as sweet as they come, and more to do with her...employer."

"And you surmised this because...?"

"She told me once that he is a very wealthy man with a huge house and a shadow hanging over him constantly. To get someone mad enough to burn down an entire city block and leave not a trace takes money...to meet and anger someone with that amount of money means that you have to be on the same level status wise."

"How do you know?"

"I've been around enough wealthy people to know what they are like, how angry they can get over silly things. I _did_ live quite a pampered life before father died, but most of the money he left me went to paying off his debts. In fact, Mr. Denial's family name sounds very familiar. I know I've heard that name, Toyotomi, before."  He pursed his lips together in thought and fell silent, leaving her to wonder just how many pieces of the puzzle he might have already put together.

Had it been a few weeks ago, Sesshoumaru was quite sure that he wouldn't have given a second thought to the fact that Rin's house was burning down along with everything she owned. He certainly wouldn't have had the rather odd urge to hold her as close as humanly possible and kiss the tears away from her soft cheeks before caressing her lips with his own. The other kisses he wanted to bestow upon her were not quite so innocent though, leaving him to wonder if she would be the second woman to make him lose control, albeit in a more positive and certainly more gratifying way. Perhaps she would also be the second woman who he could tie himself to, once his divorce from Kagura was put into effect.

"Love" was a foreign concept to him and so he settled on the word "like." He _liked_ sweet Miss Hattori; he liked innocent and intelligent Rin who hadn't a care in the word. He _liked_ that she played the game in a unique way, taking his various barbs, insults, and constant flirting and giving back double in kindness and sheer common sense, with a tang of wildness. If she weren't already an adult he would have dubbed her as being very precocious.

Now, however, was not the time for such thoughts. Rin had stiffened in his arms, instinctually knowing that the man before them was an enemy and yet...unsure of how to react, therefore keeping her silence. He knew very well, though, that if it turned out to be Hiten who was responsible for her recent state of poverty, she would snap out of it and do her best to throttle the smiling man and he...he would aid her in any way possible, both for her and his own grudge against the arrogant man.

"I would very much like to know why you are here, Hiten".  Sesshoumaru broke the rather uncomfortable silence, shifting to let Rin's gaze fall on the handsome man.

Hiten whistled mockingly as her tear stained face and puffy eyes came into view.  "Isn't she a lovely sight. I think you and such an ugly creature really deserve each other."

Words like those would have made another girl burst out in tears anew, but he had to suppress a smile when Rin put her head down and he felt her hands tightening into angry fists against his thighs. Hiten had absolutely no inkling of what Rin's personality was like and he was not in the mood to hold her back if she lost her temper. Yes, Rin was a very sweet, kind person, but she had the temper of wild cat.  He would never forget the day she punched Kagura out, or the times she got _really_ frustrated with him.

"How can you say something like that so casually," she asked quietly, a sure sign that she was well on her way to getting pissed. He knew that her emotions were already running high and Kagura's lapdog was just throwing gasoline on the fire.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? You poor thing," he replied in his most sarcastic voice, reaching out to lightly stroke her hair.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to throttle him right there, but opted to wait. Hiten had a very sadistic bent when it came to kicking people who were down and he was quick to dig his own grave. Rin was frustrated and hurting, who was _he_ to deny her the vengeance and stress relief that she would get from beating him down.

"I would suggest that you not be so familiar with her, Hiten. She has been through a lot today and it would be best if you don't pour salt on a wound."

He took the bait—hook, line, sinker, and all.

"My, I've never known you to be so caring of others, Sesshoumaru. _My_ Lady Kagura would be offended if she could see how low you've fallen. The Great Sesshoumaru certainly has low standards if he's consorting with unattractive, impoverished children who cry because their disgusting little hovels burn down. She's an artist, isn't she?  Surely she can see the beauty in a good bonfire. We did her a favor by getting rid of that rundown store."

He noticed the possessive way Hiten said the words "_my_ lady" and mentally snorted.  This fool actually had the audacity to act as if Kagura was his?! Not that he wouldn't mind foisting her off on this pretty boy, who also happened to be her current fling, but she was still his wife and he took exception to reminders of her unfaithfulness. _Insolent whelp thinks that he has something on **me**?!_

Another part of Hiten's speech caught his attention though.

"What do you mean 'we did her a favor'? Are you saying that you had some part in this destruction?" He felt Rin's hands tighten further, and exercised every bit of will power he owned not to let a smirk surface at the younger mans stupidity. In actuality, he knew full well that Hiten and his idiot brother had everything to do with starting the fire but couldn't resist the temptation of heightening the already tense situation.

Just a little more.

True, he could have easily diffused the situation by ignoring Hiten, guiding Rin to the car, and taking her somewhere far away. On the other hand, he could give into his more chaotic bent, give her a gentle nudge over the edge of her anger, and let her exorcize her frustration and pain on Hiten's pretty face. The latter of course, was doing a spectacular job of angering her, and who was _he_ to deny her the release she so craved, especially since he had determined long ago that Kagura's little pet deserved to burn, die, and suffer for the rest of eternity as punishment for being so annoying and now...for making Rin suffer.

If there existed a conscience in his somewhat twisted heart he was sure it wept at his decision, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. _Pity_, he thought, feeling the beginnings of an 'oh-so wicked smile' curling the corners of his mouth.

Naturally these wonderfully malicious thoughts flew through his brilliant mind seconds before Hiten voiced the words that spelled his doom.

"Well, I was just saying that dear brother Manten took a particular dislike to that store and decided that the world would be better off without it. Who am I to deny him one of his few joys? He does so enjoy the sight of a rousing fire and I merely supplied the means to give him what he wanted. It's not my fault it got out of hand."

There was a second of complete silence in which Sesshoumaru felt something wet seeping through his pants leg and realized that Rin had her hands clenched so tightly that she was beginning to bleed.

"So you helped him, this Manten, to take my home away and make my friend suffer?"  Her voice cracked and he knew that it wasn't from the tears. That smile widened by yet another fraction.

"Aren't you the smart one?  Are you going to cry some more and hide behind Sesshoumaru? Guess he's the only thing you have since there's nothing over there for you anymore."  He swept his hand towards the blaze and gave her his most patronizing laugh, obviously thinking that she was hiding the tears that would have been streaming down a normal girls face.

Her head snapped up and, though he couldn't see her face, she must have had a very fierce expression because even Hiten backed up, his smile faltering.

"You...you sick, twisted, scum sucking, WHORESON!!"  She ended with a yell, standing up. There was an impression of muscles bunching up before one of those long, slender legs that he so admired shot out in a graceful arc from the ground up, landing where it would do the most damage.

The lapdog sang a very high octave, hands darting to protect the delicate part from further damage, and even Sesshoumaru mentally winced.  Kagura wasn't going to be getting her _other_ use out of her pet anytime soon; heck, he might not ever be able to have kids when she was through with him.

The injured man attempted to sink to the ground and curl up into the much vaunted fetal position, and Rin—sweet, loving, adorable, slightly tomboyish, pissed-off Rin-hooked the delicate fingers of one hand into the collar of his expensive suit, yanking him away from the safety of the ground while her free hand curled itself into a fist with the middle knuckle extended out (A.N. Getting punched by a fist like this hurts like $%#).

The look on his face was priceless: eyes wide and mouth gaping open in surprise, before her fist connected with his finely sculpted jaw and her employer could have sworn that he heard something crack. The first was followed in swift succession by a second and a third and he found himself fascinated that someone so small could lay out so much damage. Rin, he surmised, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen when she was angry like this: her movements fluid, exuding strength and determination, and he was entranced by the exquisite poetry of her limbs.

True, there was the almost sick joy he got out of visualizing Hiten's demise, but since she was doing them both a favor he contented himself with sitting back and letting her work all of the negative emotions out of her system. He had learned long ago learned that destruction could be terrific stress relief.

Alas, judging by the growing crowd of bystanders and whispers of "call the police over here," he surmised that his fun would have to be put on hold and sauntered casually over to Rin, who was straddling the prone form of her tormentor and holding his torso up by the front of his formerly white dress shirt. His face was a mess and there was an odd whine coming from his throat that he guessed counted as speech.

"Don't you ever come near me again, jerk," she said before Sesshoumaru detached her hands from his shirt.

"It's time to go Rin, unless you feel like spending the night in jail."

She looked around at the shocked faces before looking up at him, guilt crawling over her features. The look on her face reminded him of the way cats stared at their owner when they _knew_ that they had done something bad, and he gave her a tiny smile before helping her to her feet.

"I lost it didn't I?" she whispered as they got into the car and hightailed it out of the neighborhood.

He nodded in response and she sighed. "I really need to control my temper. Hopefully no one recognized that it was me, but that doesn't change the fact that I nearly killed a complete stranger."

"Don't feel bad about it Rin."

"And why not?"

"Because I was about to kill him myself."  He said it with such a straight face that she couldn't help but laugh.

She felt lighter after that and with the relief came daring. Lightly, she laid her head on his arm and placed a hand over his larger one.

"Thank you, Sessh."

"For what? I'm not some kind of philanthropist if that's what you're thinking."

"I know, but...I felt just a little bit stronger because you were there. You also offered me a place to stay and that makes me happy."

"Don't be. I'm a selfish person Rin. I offered it to you out of a very self serving wish."

"And that is?"

"Free labor whenever I want it."

"Brat," she punched his arm lightly, knowing that he was joking in that weird way of his.

"Tell me, though Sessh..."

"Yes?"

"I won't leave you if that's the reason why you're keeping it from me, but I want to know everything. Who was that terrible man? What was up with that letter we found, and who exactly is Kagura? What's her relationship to you?"

He tensed up completely, before letting out a long breath. She did have a right to know, didn't she? She had a right to know why she was being hounded like this. Why she was being attacked...and why she had every right in the world to abandon him.

Almost as if in a trance he began, "It was at a funeral that she and I met. Perhaps that should have been a sign that things between us were destined to end in failure."

**Flashback **

"_Why did you drag me here, old man?" Sesshoumaru growled, detaching the strong fingers that clamped around his arm. He was twenty-three and thoroughly irritated with the whole affair. He couldn't understand why his father insisted on him attending the funeral of a man who meant as much to him as the fine dust covering his shoes._

"_Quiet, son. The Houshi's are very close friends to us and it is only right to pay our respects to them."_

"_Respect is a foreign concept to me. You would have done better to bring that obnoxious brat with you instead of the black sheep of the family."_

_Inutaisho sighed in irritation, before grabbing his son's arm again and pulling him in the direction of the ornate urn decorating a ridiculously decked out table with a shrine in the background._

_He jerked his arm away and stopped. "Don't touch me, old man, or have you suddenly decided to recognize me as your son and show the love you denied me all these years? I'm leaving. I don't belong here and you know it." He turned away from the surprised faces of his father and the people around him and moved towards the exit, brushing aside anyone who got in his way._

_It was when he was nearly to the parking lot that he felt a soft touch on the back of his jacket and turned around to blast whoever had the audacity to put their hands on him._

_He turned and blinked._

_Hazel eyes, drew him in as the red bow of a mouth twisted into an amused smile, making him feel as if she were laughing at him. He felt a surge of...something and she took his hesitation to introduce herself in a most interesting way._

_Before he knew it, her lips were pressed boldly against his, soft flesh molding to fit the tight contours of his unsmiling mouth. Unconsciously, he twined his hands into the black glory of her hair and even when she pulled away, she pressed a finger to his lips to keep from following hers._

"_Interesting, so very interesting." Her voice was like silk against his ears and she whispered next to the lobe, "Miyazawa Kagura...but since I like you, you may call me by my first name. The Nishikado fountain tonight at 8 would be a lovely meeting place, don't you think?"_

_For the first time, he was thoroughly overwhelmed and found himself fascinated by this woman, barely managing to get out his name before she melted back into the crown without a backward glance. _

_He brushed trembling fingers over his mouth. _

_Yes, perhaps coming here hadn't been a **complete** waste of time._

**End Flashback**

Rin felt herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the mention of the other woman's antics. She herself would never be so bold with a man she didn't know, but it seemed as if that was his type of woman. If so, then who did she think she was? _A simple minded cleaning girl with nothing much in the way of looks or a life _she thought sadly.

"Why aren't you with her now? What happened between you?"

"We married soon enough, but a woman like her gets easily bored."

**Flashback**

_She was everything he admired. Strong, clever, beautiful, knew how to get what she wanted, and had a wonderful amount of stamina as he discovered on their honeymoon._

_Sesshoumaru admired his wife and she adored the fact that he belonged to her and her alone. He was like a gem to her, something rare to be shown off, at least for the first two and a half years. But then he began to mature. He wanted to become more, he wanted to break out of the shell that he'd lived in for the greater part of his life, and suddenly she changed...or maybe it was just that the true Kagura emerged._

_It began with mood swings—she was happy to be around everyone else but him. She was affectionate and kind to everyone else but him. She gave her smile on her joy to everyone else but him. They clashed again and again in the privacy of their own home but it always ended in the bed. Instead of trying to really work the problems out they settled things by indulging in a more gratifying lifestyle, bickering constantly, which sometimes turned into her striking out at him physically._

_He never retaliated with equal violence though. No, he just sat and tried to understand where he had gone wrong, why she was fighting against him so much. That's when she started to attack him in subtle, more public ways. She referred to him as her "prize", sometimes her "burden", and even once as her "Shackle"._

_It had hurt so much that he began to retreat more and more into himself. That's when she simply began to address him a "coward", "spineless", and any number of terrible names._

_He realized then that he hated her._

_Not long after, she began ignoring him altogether, and he began to suspect that something was going on behind his back. _

_He would never forget the night he came home and found a stranger in bed with his wife. She hadn't even bothered to break off her rather passionate kiss with the other man, simply waved at him to go away._

_That was the closest he ever came to crying, killing them both, or simply taking a gun to his head and ending the pain._

**End Flashback**

Her hands flew to her mouth in shock and she blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself again?" Her voice was frightened.

He didn't reply until they pulled into his driveway and the car fell silent. "Part of the reason.  She kept on with the betrayal for months until I filed for divorce. We are married in name only until she signs and I was so very tired that day when she sent it back unsigned that I thought it was time to set myself free."

He bent forward and rested his forehead against the steering wheel, long silver hair hiding his face from view.

Slowly, she leaned over and embraced his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for not having the ability to correct the problems of the world Rin. Then again, it wouldn't be you if you didn't."

He removed his arm from her embrace and transferred it to her shoulders.

"Stay with me Rin."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him, drifting off to sleep quickly, worn out from her emotional turmoil.

He lifted his head to look at her sleeping face, a smile playing with the corners of his mouth, before he pressed two fingers to his lips and transferred the indirect kiss to hers.

They would figure out a plan tomorrow, but for now he took solace in the warmth of the only person he could bring himself to care about.

No cliffie this time, darlings, but I just might make up for it next chapter by introducing yet another element into the story, namely tying the short stories at the beginning of each chapter in with this fic.  Please review and I warn you that I might not be able to update until the end of next week or the week after that, lots and lots o' work coming up for me.

Also another quick note, if anyone here is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan, my friend The J-Man has a cool fic called "West Island Chaos" and I know he would love to see what people think of it, so head over there if you're interested, 'kay?  Luv ya' lots.


	14. The Journey To Sanctuary

Konnichiwa Minnasan!!!

Sorry for the long wait but last week was ultra busy and don't even ask me about the weekend. Now then...hmmm...I'm kinda' feeling strange today and not even in a writing mood really but at the same time I realy want to do something special with my story. I don't know why but somewhere along the line this stopped feeling like a fanfiction and began to feel more like my own story. Silly isn't it...I'm just kinda' weird like that...

I'm so happy that I hit 300 reviews and me, being so thickheaded, forgot to mention anything when I hit 200, oh eons ago. "BAKA, BAKA,..." :smacks self repeatedly:

You guys are probably thinking that Sesshy's out of character right? Sorry about that. I concentrated so much in portraying him as a meanie in the beginning that I wanted to show the effects of Rin's association with him and it looks like he did a personallity flip-flop. I know you probably thought that his reason for trying to commit suicide was somewhat anti-climactic but there's more the story that I'm going put in this chapter and I just might add a few twists.

Don't worry about Sesshoumaru turning into a mush pot of fuzzy sentiments. I won't let that happen. He's still the same old grouch, but he's slowly learning how to care about Rin, although I don't know about him and the rest of the world.

Enough ranting now.

Thanks to: **evil squeede, Peanut Gallery-Alaska's Own, Yuki Haitani, dragoin's lair, The J-Man **(:P I did the advertising, now you HAVE to update. :P), **lyerial, Naoko2 **(I agree that it is a little plain but I was planning on fleshing that out in this chapter. Thanks for the feed-back though it really means a lot), **hm, wolfite, chandra16, Kerichi **(yes, he is. I wouldn't want you to think that he's going soft for love of Rin now. Really, actually make me think a little bit of how it is between me and my sister :sigh: it's so hard being the youngest), **New Fan **(Good observation. Yes, he is offering her more, but the question is "will Rin accept it?" I plan on writing plenty more elements to the story, Hiten plays another part in the story as well. A very important one.), **RosieB, Tsume Yamagata **(I've noticed that too. No one is updating and I'm like "what gives?". I've said it once and I'll say again, I'm not THAT good but it makes me sooooooooo happy :hugs self: when I hear you say that. Thank you thank you thank you.), **UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 **(whew that name is fun to type and I like it lots. Thanks 'cause I was worried that I was doing a sucky job. Writing about the way they flirt is fun), **aishiteru-inu **(I can't say I went through the same kind of problem, it was more of an unreqited love thing for me, but I do understand the pain of being hurt by someone you love. I'm glad though that you were able make it through a bad situation and I thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell me such a thing. It is true that beating something or someone up is terrific stress relief, but if you don't get the chance then you have to let it ebb away otherwise you wind up carrying a lot of pain. Hope you are feeling much better now and thank you for always reviewing and sharing your thoughts.), **Haruya **(Funny you should say that because the previous chapter was my longest yet. You sound just like me and don't worry about having too much free time because that's when some of the best memories are made), **Moonglow gal, drake220 **(it was fun to write and he was asking for it anyways.), **Jade Summers **(NO!!! Say it isn't so...No more Inu?!!! Don't worry, I know you'll find a way to watch it. There are few anime girls that I really like but my favorites are definitely Rin, Kagome, Yuya (from an awsome manga/anime called Samurai deeper Kyo), and Lum (from a really old anime called "Urusei Yatsura" by Rumiko Takahashi who is also the creator for Inuyasha), **KitKat07 **(meow **puuuuuurrrrrrrrr **I am one happy kitty right now and it's all because you are so kind. :sniffle: We really do think alike because just the day you updated and reviewed is the exact same day that I typed up my story. Makes me sooooo happy :more purring: You know what they say, great minds think alike and I feel like your greatness is rubbing off on me. :purring to the tenth power: I'm so happy that you like this story and so happy that we have some of the same interests :coughcoughsess/rincoughcough: Anyhoo, here's a sunbeam smile for you and I'll send you the medical bill :P cause I'm sure my face is gonna split in half from this big 'ol smile :purring until she passes out form happiness:.), **and thanks to Mitsuki-kun **(I was wondering where you were but I'm glad to see that you haven't totally lost interest in this weird fic of mine. Thanks for correcting me, it helps me to keep up with my Japanese even though I'm sure this chapter has mistakes as well. Doomo Arigatoo. :hope I said it right, I'm so rusty: Oh, and Naraku is more of a minor character in this story -he's Rin's boss by the way, y'know "Mr. Kagewaki". I actually kinda' like him for being so completely evil and opted to make Kagura the main bad guy 'cause it's more dramatic that way.), **TinkerBell, choco-coco **(Don't worry, Sesshy will get his time to shine, but he hasn't completely broken out of his shell yet. I don't really have a warm up, but if I want a chapter with some action in it I listen to fast paced music and romantic or dramatic chaps get calm music.), **RangerDo'Urden **(Awwww, I'm so proud to be your first. )

**Special thanks to: Rikou Suiyou, thank you as always for helping me with my terrible grammar and constant whining. It makes me really happy to have someone that I can trust to do a good job on this story with regards to BETAing. Thank always for reviewing too. Love n' Peace. **

Mumble, mumble, on to the fic. Oh, and aishiteru means "I love you." Nii-chan is an affectionate term for big brother.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Journey To Sanctuary**

"_I ask you then, mother," said the boy._

"_Yes, my son."_

"_Suppose the bird decides to stay with the person and he begins to feel happy. Is that the end? If he chooses to be happy with what he has, then will the story end at last?"_

"_Perhaps, but alas my child, a bird is still an animal and there are those who will hunt him. Those who would hurt him. Those who would seek to possess him because he has found something that they have not."_

"_If that happens will they have to run? To run forever and ever...?"_

"_Sanctuary..."_

"_Sanctuary?"_

"_Yes, a sanctuary would have to be found. A place where others cannot follow. A place that may take lifetimes to find."_

"_Then is there no hope, mother? Will they never be happy because their time is so limited?"_

"_Silly boy, do you not know that time is a tapestry with threads that touch for eternity? The threads that bind things together are not so easily broken, not even by the passage of the centuries. If in this world or this time they can never properly connect, then they will wind ever tighter until they are so entangled that not even fate could pull them apart."_

"_I do not understand, mother."_

"_Humans aren't meant to know everything, but they can learn through their mistakes, same as with every animal moving across the face of the world. Sanctuary is a strong word because, in the end, that is where hearts of a like will always meet."_

"_So the human and the bird will always meet, mother?"_

"_Yes, for neither will ever forget the other."_

"**_Sesshoumaru-sama..."_**

**_He stopped, feeling his kimono billow slightly before settling back against his tall frame. He didn't turn to face her because he knew very well that he would be lost to the sight of her soft curves..., her shining hair..., her full lips that were the only ones in his long life that smiled at him genuinely..., and those eyes that saw right through him—those soft brown eyes that had haunted him every night since he realized that she was a grown woman now._**

"**_What do you want?" He could keep a monotone voice as long as he didn't look at her. Why was it that a human made him feel this way? Why couldn't it be one of his own kind?_**

**_It was so easy to pretend to be indifferent; at least it was until she circled those thin arms around him, something that he would have killed anyone else for doing, but not her. Never her._**

"**_What do you want to tell me?"_**

"**_Sesshoumaru-sama." She was in front of him then, hands, those ever gentle, caring hands clasping the claws that he had used to spill a countless amount of blood, claws that had soothed and killed in the same breath. She pressed them firmly against her chest and caught his gaze, brown eyes turned fathomless in the torchlight, drawing him in._**

"**_Aishiteru..., Sesshoumaru-sama."_**

**_He stopped breathing altogether._**

_**Soft lips grazed his knuckles, her eyes never leaving his.**_

"**_Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru."_**

**_The sound of his name being spoken so informally caused the dead lump in his chest—the one that counted as a heart—to warm with something unfamiliar. It was as if a chapter in his life had come to a close while a new one began._**

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up swiftly, hand flying to his face to make sure that it was normal, that his nose wasn't as narrow as his counterpart's in the dream, that his ears weren't so pointed, and his nails weren't actually claws for tearing his prey apart.

Running a hand through hair that wasn't quite as long as the dream Sesshoumaru's had been, he blinked in the morning light and looked around in mild surprise. He was in his room, and a frown crawled across his handsome features as he tried to recall getting there in the first place.

A brief image of Rin entered his cloudy thoughts, saying something about going inside and the lingering impression of her soft hair touching his arm as she helped him out of the car, then removed the house keys from his pocket.

A slight sting on his cheek reminded him of his half-conscious ruminations concerning the shape of her softly rounded bottom and subsequent satisfaction at discovering that it was indeed as soft as it looked, followed by a swift slap from his new housemate.

_I had to have been really tired to actually act on the attraction I feel toward her,_ he thought ruefully, rubbing his sore cheek. It came as a surprise how easily he admitted to being attracted to the girl. _Young Woman,_ he corrected himself, sliding his feet over the edge of the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered, turning the faucet on after checking to make sure there weren't any stripes or crescent moons on his face. "I doubt suicidal men who are ten years her senior, are her type." Again a mild surprise at how easily he admitted that he wanted her to like him back in the same way he cared for her. Then again, he had been aware for some time that she found him attractive and hoped that it wasn't going to be the same with her as it had been with a good number of other girls. _Stupid thought. Comparing Rin with those fools is like comparing a rose to weeds or a butterfly to common moths._

Splashing water on his face, he took a moment to close his eyes and think about his dream. Why did it feel as if the Sesshoumaru in his dream and the girl who loved him so much...was a memory instead of something fanciful? He had gotten the idea for his current story from those dreams, intending to make a semi-fictional autobiography about his life, but the more he wrote the more he felt as if everything in the book had happed to him or someone just like him.

He frowned for the second time that morning. _Speaking of books... _He still hadn't told Rin that he was the author of her favorite books. There wasn't really a reason to keep it a secret anymore because he was certain that she no longer hated him; but...how would she react? Would she get mad? Would she withdraw from him? He had already worked so hard to get her to agree to stay with him. _I should just surprise her when I publish this book._

"_I would be honored to illustrate the cover of one of his books." _He remembered the bright smile on her face as she said that and the corners of his own mouth tugged up in response. _Always so happy__. _He decided to see as soon as possible just how well she could draw and maybe, just maybe he could find a way to make her wish come true.

He noticed that his shirt and shoes had been removed and shrugged as he exited his room bare-foot. She'd seen him in less, and it was hot right now since it was summer. Besides—his smile turned slightly evil—he loved the way she got all embarrassed and speechless when confronted with half dressed men.

The smell of food cooking teased his senses as he made his way down to the kitchen, searching for the little flower that seemed to be the only light in his life. _Where are you Rin?_

"I'm sorry Miss, but we've never had a Hattori Rin attending this school. I'm sure that you're mistaken," the calm way in which those terrible words were spoken did nothing to sooth her temper and she hung up the phone in disgust.

Rin let out a loud frustrated sound and sat back in her chair, arms folded so that she could brood properly.

"What's wrong?" came a somewhat welcome voice and she turned, doing a fair job of not blushing when she saw her employer-turned-benefactor standing there shirtless.

"You just live to see me suffer don't you, Sessh," she ground out.

A less than innocent smile graced his lips and for some reason she was annoyed by the natural perfection of that face. _What am I thinking? He's so beyond me, _she thought feeling a little helpless and outclassed.

His gaze narrowed at her for a moment before he said in a slightly peeved tone, "Don't look at me like that—like I'm some kind of god."

"Hmph, you might as well be since I'm stuck relying on you. And," she added in an undertone, "you're good-looking enough to pass for one."

He caught the whispered words and a long, satisfied, highly disconcerting smirk spread slowly across his face.

"Believe me, Rin," he fairly purred, "If I were God then Kagura would be dead after being tortured for every day of the nightmarish five years I spent with her. And you...you would be far more _developed,_ little Ms. Hattori," he sent a critical glance toward her less than average bust so that she couldn't possibly miss his meaning and she turned beet red.

"You idiotic little brat," she spat.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's sexy, idiotic brat to you. I don't think you've looked straight at my face since I came down."

If possible she turned even redder and said nothing, opting to turn away with a pout that he found to be rather cute.

Sighing, he took a seat and ran a hand through his silver hair again, catching her attention form the corner of her eye. "_Ohh, shiny! I want to touch!"_ a tiny voice said inside and she swiftly pushed it down before she embarrassed herself further.

"Now tell me what's bothering you, Rin." He leaned in close and lifted a lock of hair away from the nape of her neck, twirling it around his finger.

She blinked at the intimacy of the gesture before remembering that she was mad at the witch who insisted that she was Sesshoumaru's wife.

Her eyes flashed as she spat out angrily, "That insufferable woman screwed me over! I called the school and supposedly I never attended. I called work and they said my services were no longer needed, I even talked to that jerk, Naraku, and he said that I had never really been one of his employees. I couldn't say anything and get Kagome in trouble so I hung up on him."

He nodded sagely before saying quietly, "I don't doubt her using money and connections to ruin your life." It was said so nonchalantly that she found herself getting angry with him again.

"Forgive me,Mr. Toyotomi, I don't know what possessed me to think that you would care," she said sarcastically.

"I don't know either. Maybe beating Hiten up scrambled what little brains you have."

She shook with anger and just when she was about ready to do a repeat performance of what she did to Hiten, he raised the lock of hair that he had stolen from the safety of her neck to his lips, dancing them lightly across the silken strands while keeping his eyes trained on her.

Rin was so dumbstruck that she completely missed the symbolic way he pressed the same lock to her lips in imitation of a kiss.

"Are you ready to go with me to a safe place Rin?"

_'I'll go with you anywhere!" _she nearly blurted out before compressing her lips and nodding, eyes widening as the smell of burning food reached her nostrils.

"I suggest you go and attend to that. I don't want you burning my house down in retaliation."

She quickly moved to the kitchen, grabbing a pan off of the stove and running water over it, causing steam to fill the room. Nose wrinkling, she dumped the blackened lump into the trashcan.

"Remind me to order out instead of having you cook," Sesshoumaru said, coming up behind her.

"It only burned because I was distracted," she muttered.

"Sure, get ready to go while I pack a few things," he said before disappearing upstairs.

"Baka," she muttered relocating to the living room to call Kagome. She still needed to pick up her things from the locker at work.

"Make it fast," Sesshoumaru growled, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on," she replied crossly, quickly shutting the car door when she saw the lascivious smile teasing his lips.

He waited for ten minutes while she did whatever it was she had to do at her former job.

She was much quieter when she got back into the car, clutching something rectangular to her chest.

"What's that," he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"A painting that I did in high school. It's how I won the award that got me a scholarship. Fat lot of good it did me though, now that I can't even go to school."

"I'd like to see it, sometime."

"You're just saying that, Sessh."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before answering mildly, "Do I ever just 'say' anything Rin? Shouldn't you know me better by now?"

"I doubt anyone really knows the 'true you' because you lock everything up inside all the time. Sometimes..." she trailed off before turning her attention back to the trees rushing past the window.

"Sometimes...?" he prompted but she shook her head, indicating that the sentence would probably never be finished.

"Silly girl," he muttered quietly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Rin..."

She nodded slightly to indicate that she was listening.

"What would you say if you could skip school altogether and start a career?"

"I'd say that it's impossible because I don't know anyone famous enough to employ me."

"Don't be so hasty."

"I can't help it because _who am I really_ in the grand scheme of things? Who wants a penniless girl with no home, no clothes, nothing but a portrait of a woman long dead?" she looked at him and he saw pain shining very clearly in her eyes.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked, feeling a faint vibration of alarm go through him. _I really hope she doesn't cry again._ "What happened at your job? Who hurt you?"

"No one, just...I waxed a little nostalgic that's all."

"I didn't know that nostalgic was part of your vocabulary." He looked at the way she clutched the picture to her chest and said softly, "It has something to do with that picture, doesn't it?"

He nearly jumped when her head moved to rest on his shoulder, a slender arm coming to wrap around his. It reminded him disturbingly of the dream, but he pushed down the natural inclination to pull away and allowed her to remain as she was. It was okay to be touched as long as it was her. It was okay because it was _his_ Rin doing it. Never did it occur to him to question the possessive bent to his thoughts at the moment.

"I'm just...I just remembered that she's gone that's all. What would she think about me and the terrible way I acted last night? What would she think of you? Why is it that the only thing I have left of her is a silly painting?"

"Who is she?"

"My, mother. She died a few years back."

He winced. This was something he had no words for. His real mother had died a long time ago but he hadn't been especially close to her. He remembered being ignored for the most part while she played around with his dad, both never really paying any attention to their only child.

"_You were a mistake!"_ he would never forget those spiteful words coming from her when he climbed into her lap to try and find some warmth, to see if he could be like the other children were with their parents. It got worse after she was diagnosed with cancer in the womb and he was blamed. "_I never should have had you. You shouldn't exist." _That was what she said on her deathbed. She rejected him until her last breath and he never forgave his father for coming to him then and only then after she was dead and after neglecting him for so long.

"I don't know what to say, Rin," he admitted honestly. Often he would hear people say "I'm sorry" when told about the death of a loved one but _he_ couldn't be sincere because he felt nothing. He wasn't the type to care about the problems of others, except...except he felt...something twist slightly when it was Rin telling him her problems. A tiny voice said quietly, "Poor Rin," while a larger, angry voice said, "May you burn and rot, Hiten."

Sesshoumaru hadn't told her the full story behind his suicide attempt. He hadn't told her about Hiten casually sauntering up to his door with an ever present, belittling smile on his face. Nor did he tell her about the conversation that followed where he was given the blank paper that should have come back with _her_ signature on it and informed that he no longer had a writing career. Something that turned out to be a lie...after the fact.

He remembered clearly what Hiten had said: "_No one wants you, Sesshoumaru, and what else could there possibly be for you?" Then hands were touching his and a plastic bottle filled with something that rattled when he shook it was placed into his palm, fingers automatically closing around the sleeping pills._

"_You know what to do, don't you Sesshoumaru." The voice was hypnotic in his ear almost sympathetic. "You should finish what you started, poor, helpless Sesshoumaru. Always alone and never understood. Isn't it time to end it?" he was vaguely aware of Hiten leaving after saying those words, his mental toe nudging at the fine line that separated genius from insanity._

_For hours he sat, staring at the bottle on his desk and remembering the faces of people that he wished could care about him, before coming to a decision at last and sliding the cap free..._

_Hiten has his own agenda_, he had concluded after Kagura's visit because she apparently didn't know why he tried to die so suddenly. _And now he wants to hurt Rin._

"Where are we going Sessh?" Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts and he remembered the warmth emanating from her, soothing and pulling him away from the dark thoughts that usually plagued his conscious whenever she was away.

He looked down to meet her soft eyes and replied, "We're taking a trip to the house I grew up in. Kagura won't look for us there, at least not yet."

"Oh? Why wouldn't she?"

"Because I hate it."

"...Sessh."

"Mmhm...?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm grateful and all..., but why? And what exactly do you do for a living that you can afford to take care of me?"

He knew the latter question was going to crop up sometime and answered with a carefully crafted response. "I specialize in creative brainstorming which I transfer into written word."

"In other words you're an author." He could hear the smile in her voice. "What do you write?"

"As for why I help you...I find you interesting." He ignored her question. "You are one of the select few people that I can stand to be around, and I actually value that, as strange as it may seem. I am not what you call a... 'people person.'"

"Coulda' fooled me," she replied with a hint of sarcasm before a finger tapped him lightly on the nose. "You dodged my question again. Really Sessh, one of these days I'm going to get a straight answer from you."

"By any chance did you hear a pig fly overhead?"

"No, but I heard hell froze over just a few minutes ago and it's a wonderful time for ice skating."

He chuckled; she could be such a clever little thing sometimes, and he found that quite endearing.

"How long will it be until we reach the house?"

"About an hour."

"Well then, let's play a little game to pass the time."

He groaned inwardly and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

Hiten surveyed the damage done to his lovely face and torso. There were bruises on each cheek and a definite hand-shaped print on the back of his neck where that little skank gripped him in order to keep him upright and continue her abuse.

Yes, he referred to it as abuse because he hadn't struck the first blow or any others for that matter. His pride refused to let him think that she actually had the upper hand in that more or less one sided fight, although not for lack of trying on his part.

His chest had a few bruises and he loosed his belt to ease the pressure on the regions below his waist. He was very fortunate that the family jewels hadn't been permanently injured by her disabling kick, but he was still very, _very_ sore.

Buttoning the dress shirt he wore, he pulled on his suit jacket and wished that he was a woman so that he could wear some kind of cover-up for the horrendous marks that marred the perfection of his body.

"She beat you good, didn't she nii-chan?" came a rather annoying voice and he turned to glare at his brother, who was doing a poor job of restraining his laughter.

Manten was every bit as ugly as Hiten was beautiful, yet he still cared deeply for his little brother, although his love was being severely tried by the lack of sympathy for 'Nii-chan's' predicament.

"Care to tell me what you find so amusing?" His glare went from normal to 'I'm going to kill you if you don't stop' within seconds, effectively cowing his sibling.

"Nothing, nii-chan. I just came to tell you that Mrs. Toyotomi requests your presence."

He growled, why that annoying woman insisted on his presence constantly mystified him. Actually, it didn't because she divided his duties between doing her dirty work and making sure she never slept alone. He had heard her refer to him on various occasions as her pet and it became a struggle sometimes to hide the contempt she felt for him.

_Just remember that this is but a temporary thing_, he told himself as he exited the bathroom and headed for Kagura's office.

"What happened to you?" were the first words that came out of her mouth and he refrained from pulling the hair out of her supercilious head, pasting a charming smile on his face instead.

"I ran into a little problem, Miss Kagura."

"Sesshy poo's little girl trounced his prissy butt," Manten said crudely, and Hiten made a mental note to reintroduce him to the unique pains of being 'Nii-chan's pretzel.'

A smile graced the red lips that he absolutely despised and she said mockingly, "Couldn't even take care of one little girl, Hiten? Are you sure you're a man?"

_You are going to die slowly for this, woman,_ he said mentally as his smile turned indolent and he blew lightly on his fingernails. "It was but a minor set back."

"Whatever. I want you to fetch that girl here. It's about time I had a heart to heart talk with her in person, isn't it, love?"

"Of course." He bowed deeply to hide the grimace on his face. _Enjoy it while you can, insufferable wench. We'll see who has the last laugh and then everything you own will be mine._

Ohh, ohh DEVELOPMENT!!! This is the longest chapter yet. Now tell me honestly, how many people thought that Hiten had his own agenda? How many people wish that Sesshoumaru and Rin would just kiss already? Who actually connected Hiten to Sesshy's suicide attempt? Hmmmmmmmmmmm, more story coming up in the next episode titled!!! "Thread Bound Episode Fourteen: The Phantom Hiten!!!" Lol, just kidding, but lots more on the way and Sesshy's step-mom just might make an entrance. Please read and review, minna.


	15. The Time Of Betrayal

Well now, here's yet another chapter and since I don't really feel like typing more than I have to I'll try keep my notes and my "thank you"s short.

For people who get annoyed that I don't update as often as they'd like here are my reasons:

I am an eighteen year old who has two jobs right now. I work at Game Stop which doesn't take up much of my time and requires little physical labor. However, my other job is working for my mom and sister in their cleaning business. Now that summer is here, we are busier than ever and because I live in Florida it is NOT fun to spend time in 90-something degree weather cleaning apartments with BROKEN air conditioning. Also take into account the fact that some people who move out of their apartments were apparently NOT taught how to clean up after themselves. Add to that the fact that I am the ONLY employee and since I'm family, I am at the beck and call of my mom and sister at almost all times. In other words I don't have a choice.

In connection to reason number one. Even I get drained from all that exertion which is saying a lot because anyone who knows me is aware of the fact that I have sugar for blood. My brain likes to shut down after all that work and sometimes it's a struggle to go to the computer and expend non-existent braincells to type. Not only that but my typing skills are trerrible and I can eaisly spend three days typing a ten page chapter. Also I have the attention span of a kitty, which is not long as those of you who own cats know very well.

That said, here are my thank you's:

**Kerichi, Lin Yao Fang, drake220, evil squeede, Mini Nicka, hm, KitKat07, LunasStar (for reviewing both stories and not abandoning me completely), chandra16, S A K U R A22, Yuki Haitani, lyerial, Obsessive-Starchaser, Retta, Tsume Yamagata, Shiranai Yukino (to answer your question about updating see reasons one and two up above), Ryn, RosieB, CometsChaos, New Fan, UgLyDaRkFaErIe547, aishiteru-inu (I really owe you for all of your support), Haruya, friendlyreader, choco-coco, SG, Mitsuki-kun, diana, and Naoko2**

**Special thanks to: Rikou Suiyou for correcting the last chapter and putting up with me. She has been a great help because aparently the Grammar Gods didn't see fit to bless me.**

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Time Of Betrayal**

_The former Mrs. Widow reclined on one of Mr. Mantis' chairs, chatting happily to her friend._

"_And what happened next, dear Mrs. Widow? Was he so very scrumptious as all that?"_

"_Of course, sweet Mantis. My husband was so delicious that I would not mind taking another just to have that taste again. Though I must admit that my stomach is greatly unsettled in digesting the poor fool."_

_Her friend turned intent eyes on her and brought a claw up to tap the side of his head._

"_Then perhaps it was not so wise of you to have devoured him after all."_

"_And why do you say that Mr. Mantis?"_

"_Because other bugs can see your fatness and contentment and you just may wind up being devoured as well."_

"_How amusing," replied the widow flippantly. "And how would that be accomplished, dear? Who would dare to get close?"_

"_Some one who wishes to teach you a lesson, dear Widow. Alas—" he walked over to the door and locked it, "I have a lesson to teach and I'm very afraid that you will have to go."_

"_And how do you propose I do that, Magnificent Mantis, when you have locked the door, leaving me no escape?"_

"_Because, my lovely, I'm afraid that you are the one that must be taught a lesson. Your husband trusted you—for all the good it did him—and I shall teach you that you must never trust a predator greater than yourself, sweet, sweet, Widow."_

_Her eyes widened as he walked towards her, claws outstretched._

"_I am sure that Mr. Widow would want me to do this and I agree only too well that you are not to be trusted, but even more so is the truth that your enemies should remain closer than your friends. Come now, delectable Widow, is it no longer the time for talking."_

_She had nothing left to utter before death's embrace caught her up, and only before the world faded to black did she allow herself to feel regret._

"Where exactly did Rin say she was going, Kagome?"

Three sets of concerned eyes thrust themselves into her face and she staggered back, annoyed by the violation of her personal space.

"I would appreciate it if you would take a seat before I beat the lot of you," Kagome growled, crossing her arms defensively. Miroku and Sango, who were staying with her family temporarily, obeyed and reclined on the couch.

"A wench like you couldn't beat me no matter how hard you tried," Inuyasha said with a derisive snort, opting for the Piss-Off-Kagome road to pain.

_He's your husband and you love him, Kagome,_ she reminded herself. _Although if he makes one more rude remark he's going to be sleeping on the couch for the next month._

"Inuyasha...SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!"

As if by magic, or maybe it was just terror, he sat down and folded his hands in his lap, muttering something about bossy witches who didn't know their place.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he shut up.

"Anyways, to answer your question, Rin is safe for the time being although I don't know for how long if Frost...I mean Sesshoumaru is the real target."

"Oh, she's with Mr. Denial?!" Miroku beamed, sending a knowing look towards his wife. "I told you, Sango. He's probably had his way with her by now. Ah, sweet Rin is becoming a woman, all grown up. You owe me for doubting my male intuition."

Kagome swore that she saw a tiny vein pop out on Sango's forehead before a resounding smack was heard and Miroku quieted down immediately, muttering something under his breath in much the same way Inu had not a minute earlier.

Clearing her throat, she began again.

"Now I know you all want to go rushing out to see her, however...the situation is a bit complicated. Kagura is not going to let them get away so easily and I would bet my life's savings that she going to be keeping a close eye on us because Sesshoumaru just might come here."

"If Frosty comes I'm going to toss his sorry behind back out through the door. Rin's okay but he could do us all a favor and keep us out of his problems with that slut he married. Better yet, why don't both of them just kill each other and the world'll be a much happier place without them."

With the barest shred of will, Kagome restrained herself from punching him out for being so insensitive and not stopping to remember that his "beloved" aniki had been so depressed that he tried to kill himself not one month ago.

_Deep breath. Relax, relax, release._

"Inuyasha, you are of course aware of the fact that Rin would likely kill you if you so much as harmed one hair on Sesshoumaru's head."

"Bull, no one's crazy enough to like my bro except that hag he calls a wife. The freak has way too many issues. He's always been like that, even when we were little."

"And did you never wonder why that was? Maybe he had a bad experience in his past."

"Like what? So his mom died, he needs to get over it and himself. Frosty's just sore cause he thinks he's alone but it's not like we didn't try, he's just got too much pride."

"Again with the Frosty name. That really pisses him off you know Inu. Where did you get it anyways?"

"From this American Christmas song about a talking snowman. I thought it fit 'cause his whole personality is just cold and he's so freakin' pale. Guess I need to come up with a name for Rin too."

"Don't you dare," she grabbed a lock of hair and tugged it, making him yelp.

"Yamette, 'Gome..." he pulled the lock away, wincing as one of the long strands caught in her wedding band.

"Can you not think of yourself for once, Inu, and use the little brains you have to think of a way to help both of them? You KNOW what Kagura is like when she gets mad."

She felt him shudder before he pushed her hand away.

"Okay, okay, let's call my mom and ask her, she might know where he went."

She nodded and went to go get the phone, praying that nothing bad happened to her "little sister" and the cold man who was slowly opening his heart up to her.

Naraku Kagewaki was going through the different company accounts in his office. A glance at the clock showed that it was almost midnight and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, frowning at the blurry outline of words on the papers in his hand. He wished in a small part of his brain that Rin were still here to help him organize but he wanted to keep his business even more and Mrs. Toyotomi had been quite persuasive. Besides, it wasn't as if the girl had been the life's blood of his company, he could replace her easily. A yawn escaped and he stretched, spreading his arms wide.

His fingertips brushed something, or someone rather, who hadn't been there before and a silky voice that he knew all too well said, "Hello Naraku...or should I say Onigumo. It's been a long time."

"There were four blue cars, Sess. I've got you beat and don't even try to pull that 'it wasn't quite blue' crap on me. I have better eyes than you old man," Rin grinned as they walked up the driveway to a rather ordinary looking two story house. They had played a rather interesting game made up by her to see how many cars of a designated color could be found within a ten minute time limit. He had naturally refused at first, but after crashing nearly two times because of her antics followed by a hug attack that she got away with _only_ because he had to watch the road and steer he gave in.

"And I am telling you, little girl, that there were five blue cars. Remember that hideous Toyota."

"I don't know what the heck color that was but it wasn't blue. Don't be such a sore loser."

Her words were tempered with a beautiful smile that did odd things to his stomach and he conceded to himself that maybe she got away with her hugging and back talk because he thrived on her presence. Besides, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention.

Rin stopped in the middle of the driveway to stare at the house. It had been built in a more western style although she did notice a few definitive Asian touches here and there such as shoji doors and the abundance of wood as well as the large Sakura tree standing tall, it's braches overshadowing the house which was by no means a small building. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and it didn't take any particular sensitivity to his moods to know that he was uncomfortable here.

Turning to face him, she took his arm, linked it with hers, and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked down at her and gradually the tenseness in his arm melted away and his face lost the stony expression that it had held for those few brief minutes

"Relax, Sessh, I didn't come here for you to revert back on me. If it's that painful to be here then we can find someplace else."

He let out an almost inaudible sigh before cocking an eyebrow at her and saying haughtily, "so says the girl with nary a yen to her name. Aren't you little miss self assured."

She stuck her tongue out at him before sauntering up to the door and putting her hands on her hips.

"Open up brat."

He followed Rin, flicking the side of her head lightly and giving her a look of long suffering before pulling out his key ring and deliberately going through each key, moving as slow as humanly possible just to make her wait longer. She gritted her teeth and silently swore revenge on him for torturing her with curiosity. At last he came to the right key and opened the door, motioning for her to precede him into the house.

She looked around at the various decorations, most of which looked very old. It was surprisingly clean for a place that was currently unoccupied by anyone and she wondered at that until he spoke.

"My father liked to collect antiques. That's the only similarity between us," he said as if reading her thoughts.

"'Liked?' Is he deceased?"

"Yes," he replied, and the tightness in his voice told her that this was a sensitive subject for him.

"So how does it stay so clean," she said, trying to change the subject.

"_That_ woman probably comes to clean it."

"Who is that?"

"My step-mother. The person who gave birth to my idiot brother after father remarried."

This was another sensitive topic for him, she could tell so she simply nodded in understanding and said, "Where will I be staying Sessh?"

"In the guest room upstairs, but first...," he inclined his head towards the front door and for the first time she became aware of the fact that a car door had slammed outside and the sound of high heels moving over the concrete towards the house was very audible.

"Rin, go upstairs and wait for me."

She was about to argue but the look he sent her was scary enough to command her total obedience and she quickly disappeared up the steps.

Sesshoumaru waited until he heard her door close before going over to the front door and opening it to reveal the startled visage of his step-mother, hand poised to knock.

Izayoi was just as he remembered. A petite woman with her long black hair pinned up, very little make-up and so pale that he found himself wondering once more if she were a ghost. She was dressed in a flower print sundress and her slender ankles were enclosed with straps belonging to modestly high sandals. In some way, although he would die before he ever admitted it, he could understand why his father had chosen her to be his second wife.

They stared each other down for a few minutes before she turned away and asked quietly, "May I come in?"

"It's your house, Izayoi. I'm just the problem child of your husband and his first wife, so who am I to deny you the _joy_," he sneered the word, "of being in your old home."

Her hands fisted in automatic anger before she remembered that this was how her stepson had always behaved and forced herself to relax, shifting the book tucked beneath her arm to keep it from falling.

"I'm sor..."

He held up his hand. "It is far too late for apologies and not soon enough for you to leave. Come in and don't bother with petty apologies for something you never had the strength to help me with. I just want to hear what useless thing you have to say before you leave."

"Always so rude, Sesshoumaru. I thought that girl Inu-chan told me about would have changed you."

"So it was the idiot who told you to find me? You are in no position to mention or even see her for that matter. She has nothing to do with you."

"But we might be family soon if it's true that even _you _did something as selfless as bringing her here to protect her."

"Your asinine speculations couldn't be further form the truth. Have you forgotten that I'm tied down by that despicable woman? It seems I inherited my father's pathetic taste in women."

She took a seat, opting to ignore his last comment and a silence fell between them as he watched her much like one would a piece of road-kill. _And despite it all you still love him like he was your own,_ she reminded herself, a smile playing on her face.

"You wanted to know what I came here for, right, Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

For a second, he looked so much like his father that she had to blink back the tears that rose automatically. Clearing her throat, she took the book that she had brought with her and held it out to him.

Eying it suspiciously, he took it and read the cover, giving her a blink to indicate his surprise.

"Do you remember how you used to like that book when you were little, Sesshoumaru?"

"Have you lost your mind? Why would I care about something so old, woman?"

"Because of what's inside."

Flipping the cover open, he felt his eyes widen as he riffled through the papers tucked inside the book. Giving her an incredulous look he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. She struggled to hold in her laughter. _He definitely doesn't look like that often._

At last he managed to get out, "Is this real? How...? Why...?"

The number of emotions blazing through those golden eyes were too much for her and she blushed, casting her eyes downwards to avoid their molten intensity. He was his father's child alright.

"I have a lot of connections, Sesshoumaru, and I...I want you to be happy even if it means a life without me or Inu-chan in it. I ask, no, beg of you to move on."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, eyes shielded just as quickly as they when had revealed his feelings not a moment before. At last he bent his head downwards, about half of his torso following its wake in the smallest of bows and she smiled. It wasn't much, but for him to bow to anyone was a miracle in itself and she moved forward, catching him a brief embrace that was quickly broken out of by him.

"Don't push it, Izayoi," he growled.

And she gave him a bright smile before heading for the door, stopping about half-way.

"By the way, can you tell the girl that her friends say hello?"

With a scowl he nodded and she exited with a little wave.

He waited until he heard her pulling out of the driveway before glancing down at the papers in one hand and the book in the other. Two things that were very precious to him.

His lips twitched into a half smile and he went upstairs. He needed to see Rin.

_It was a dream._

_Rin knew it was a dream as surely as she knew what would happen next._

_She knew that as soon as she confessed to him, as soon as she told her lord and master what she felt for him...she knew that the dream would come to an end._

_He disengaged her arm, moving her distasteful humanity away from him, golden eyes shutting out the love that she had seen reflected in them so often. Yes, she knew that as soon as either one of them put those simple yet all important words out into the air...someone was going to get hurt. _

_How easy it had been to pretend that they could fall in love and that as soon as she confessed they could have a happily ever after._

_How easy it had been to believe that she could make the illusion real and to think that they could surmount the barrier between human and youkai._

_Even the simplest tapestry was woven of many threads._

_He moved further into the shadows until she saw nothing but his eyes gleaming at her and a tiny hint of the soft boa he had once told her was really his tail._

_Then he said the words that brought an end to the dream._

"_Leave me, human. If I see you again in my lands your life is forfeit."_

_He didn't even deign to use her name. No goodbye, not even a hint of emotion in his voice. She moved forward and was stopped by an audible growl._

_The breaking of her heart might as well have been audible, and she lowered her lashes to set the tears free. Each running down her face and exulting in their new found freedom before dying swiftly on the polished wooden floor._

_Slowly she turned and fled. _

_She had nothing now, no family, no home, and no love. And yet, still her heart longed for him._

"Wake up, Rin."

Soft fingers were tracing her face, brushing away the tears that had been shed in her sleep and she opened her eyes to look at the man hovering over her.

"Don't you know better than to wake crying maidens," Rin whispered, feeling as if something would be ruined if she talked any louder. She was mildly apprehensive that he was laying next to her on the bed where she'd decided to doze while she waited for him upstairs.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop smoothing her cheeks, opting to give her a small smile instead of answering. _Oooookay, this is weird. He's acting normal, which is abnormal for him._

"Are you okay, Sessh?" She put a hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever or something.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rin," he said, voice free for once of that dark undertone.

"Then why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Because of this." He placed a sheaf of papers in her hand and she glanced over them briefly. They had something to do with divorce and she gasped when she got to the last page and saw two signatures. One was in Sesshoumaru's bold handwriting and the other was more feminine but no less familiar to her style.

"How did you...? But didn't she...?" There were so many questions that she had no idea how she was going to get them all out.

He scooted back on the bed, resting on his side with his head pillowed on his hand.

"Is this real, Sesshoumaru?" she asked even though she really wanted to ask _"Is it okay for me to love you now?"_

"I called my lawyer and he says it's real, although I am unclear as to how Izayoi managed this between Kagura screwing you over and us getting here. I'll ask her next time."

"Izayoi?"

"My step-mother. I suppose I owe her something, don't I?" He sighed in a ridiculously long-suffering manner. She tapped him lightly and he sat up. "I know, you're going to say something silly like 'you need to love everyone in your family and its unhealthy for you to carry on like this, Sessh', right?"

Sticking her tongue out him, Rin spread her arms out till they reached the ends of the bed. "I wasn't. I was just going say that an obnoxious, self-centered fool like you doesn't deserve such a huge favor."

He mock pouted and said in an exaggerated tone, "Oh, you wound me with the mediocrity of your words. I dearly hoped that my brilliance would have rubbed off on you by now."

"Forgive me, great lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I know not what I would do if ever you left my side. Perhaps I would be happier?" she chuckled before she noticed that he was no longer laughing with her. His face had grown serious as soon as she called him "Sesshoumaru-sama" and she reached up, shaking him gently.

For a second, he mused, she had reminded him so much of the dream and for some reason he knew that his answer to the woman therein had been something hurtful.

He felt it coming on, another one of those moments that should only come once in a lifetime, except this time there would be no interruptions.

"Are you alright, Sessh?" he heard the mild panic in her voice and felt something beautiful gripping his heart when he looked into her eyes. Had her lips always looked as inviting as they did now? It occurred to him that the other Sesshoumaru had been a great fool to deny the girl in front of him. To deny the light and love in those deep, brown eyes. To ignore the temptation of that exquisitely curved neck.

"I...am quite alright Miss Hattori. But I think that now is the time for you to pay me back for all the trouble you've put me through." He bent down over her, long hair providing a curtain between them and the outside world.

"But I don't have any..." He placed a finger against her lips, shushing her effectively before he took it away, only to replace the digit with his own mouth.

She tensed very, very briefly at the contact before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and returning the gesture eagerly.

It felt right, so very right that he was the one to give her her first real kiss. It was soft and unique, hard where he nibbled lightly on her lips, and joyful as he teased her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. It wasn't heavy or sloppy, nor was it overly deep; no, it was sweet and revealing and light and a veritable rainbow of other things.

For those long minutes, he and the sensations and the emotions that he evoked were her world and she never wanted it to end. And when he pulled away at last, her lips chased his and planted one last quick kiss.

In a pleasingly breathless voice she asked quietly, obviously still awed, "What's the balance now, Sesshoumaru? How much do I owe you?"

His arms found the curve of her shoulders and pulled her close, exulting in the feel of her small frame against his the possessive feeling coming over him.

"Nothing. I consider it paid in full with interest."

He could feel her smile before settling against him with a contented smile. "I think you can expect much more interest from my end, if you don't mind of course."

"Funny, I was about to slap more debt onto you anyways; we still have to get you clothes, after all."

They smiled at each other and their lips met once more.

She downed the shot glass quickly before slamming it down on the table and pouring another.

How she hated them. How she despised them. How she wanted them dead. Every single one of them. Sesshoumaru, that clingy brat he was fond of, Hiten for getting himself beat up by said clingy brat and thus unable to perform him usual duties to make her forget..., but numero uno, number one at the top of her list of people who needed to die was that meddling wench Izayoi. Everyone thought that she hated Sesshoumaru too and that she was weak, washed up. Ohhhh how _wrong_ she'd been. That tiny woman's spine was made of pure steel.

Early in the morning that woman came and said in so many words that if she didn't giver her idiot son what he wanted, her _little secret_ was going to come out and there would go her career.

She looked at the half-full glass before throwing it away in disgust, hearing it shatter somewhere in the room.

"What did I tell you about that temper of yours, Kagura-chan?" The voice that came from the darkness behind her sent a chill down her spine and she saw something flash in the half-light before she felt a searing pain followed by darkness.

The ringing of the phone pulled Hiten out of his sleep and he fumbled around, growling a drowsy hello into the speaker.

"Emergency, Nii-chan."

"Do you know what time it is, Manten?"

"That's not important, Nii-chan. I just received a call from Souten at the hospital. Kagura's been stabbed!"

Whew. That took me foreeeever to get out. More and more stuff coming up. What about that book Sesshy's mom gave him? What's going to happen with the whole Kagura situation? Is Sesshy ever going to finish his book? More coming up. Please read and review. Also, for anyone who likes Hana Yori Dango my sis has posted one up on the site. I can't remember the name but since it's her only one I'll just give you all her pen name. It's Xyjah. Ja ne.


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

My goodness. My head is honestly going to either explode or pop off and fly away from getting so inflated. I can NOT believe that I have 400 reviews on this story. Someone get me some smelling salt because I' about to faint. I had absolutely no idea that I would have such a response to this rather weird story (not that I'm complaining).

Since I love you all so very much and I'm feeling emotional today, this is going to be a fluffy chapter 'cause our two love birds need a little break. Things are going to get a bit rough after this so I have to type it up while I can. **Please read the thank you's because I really am appreciative for everyones support.**

Sorry for the long update folks but I needed a break and I also had to do some writing/brainstorming for my Samurai Deeper Kyo fic (it's going to be Kyo/Yuya for those who know of the series and don't mind this pairing).

Now then, I know that people are pissed at me for taking so long to update my other story "Ties of Blood" but hear me out. I can't remember who (I think it was Kerichi who gave me the idea) said it, but I was aked if it were possible to make a fic where Sesshy goes through what his father did and I thought the idea could be worked slendidly into my other fic, but I have discovered that working on two fics at the same time can be HARD. I am rather long-winded as you guys may have noticed and I would have a hard time doing two fics in the SAME series at the same time. Kyo is an exception because that is easily my favorite samurai manga/anime (the manga kicks the crap out of the anime so I highly recommend that you read it). I've said it twice and I'll say it again I AM NOT GIVING UP ON "TOB" I will pick it up again after "Thread Bound."

I am sorry for the lask of division between scenes because I honestly had them in there, along with italics, bold words, and asterisks. For some reason they all vanished when I posted the story and I reposted to see if they would show up this time. I suspect it had something to do with the problems had the week before last.

It's nice to know that some of my readers live close by. I live in good 'ol Central Florida (Orlando for short) and I can sum it up in three words: "I hate it." I've been down here for nearly nine years and I **still **can't get used to the heat. I'm from freakin' Southwest Philadelphia for goodness sake and this ridiculous heat just gets to me sometimes. I get irritated because this state has some of the most boring weather patterns. I like storms and all but having only two types of weather sucks ultra bad. It's either rainy or hot, hot, and did I say HOT. Don't get me wrong, the green thumb in me loves the diverse vegetation and the tons of animals and bugs and stuff (yes, I'm one of those weird people who think some of the ugliest things are cute and I love animals except for hyenas and wasps). Sunrise and sunset can also be spectacular sometimes, until it gets dark and the mosquitoes come out to feast. :sigh: Give me back my snow. However, there are tons of people that I love down here and that counter balances me. So enough with my ranting.

Another note, along with a thank you to **gaijinmononoke**. You brought a very valid point to my attention about my use of the word aishiteru. Though I must defend myself when it comes to the mistake part. I will not say that I have been told just how deep that word is but I can tell you that I am well aware of the fact that it is something that can't really be put into words. I'm not offended in the least and even I will admit to being irritated when people use it over and over again. I figured outmyself, though, that it is rarely if ever used. My first clue was when I started taking Japanese in school and some girls asked my teacher (who was Japanese) what the word for love was and she got relly flustered. Second, after I found out about the word aishiteru and my understanding of written Japanese grew I noticed that is the shoujo manga and anime that I watched and read that they NEVER used that phrase, opting instead to use "Omae ga suki/daisuki." It was then that I figured "hey, maybe aishiteru is a more than just a simple I-love-you." Then we have this story, I was pushing it to have her say it twice but I was thinking this: what would be the fastest, most painful way for her to get him to push her away? Aishiteru is the last thing that a human-hating you kai who doesn't want commitment would like to hear. I intentionally had her say it in the 500-year-old dream because she was probably more likely to say it then than in our time. Rest assured, I won't be using it again because even I felt really weird using it and I'm as far from Japanese as it's possible for a person to get. However, I really want to thank you for letting me know that my suspicions were correct and I sincerely hope that I didn't offend. I just wanted to show everyone just how deep feudal Rin's emotions for Sesshoumaru ran. Again, I say thank you very, very much or should I say doomo arigatoo gozaimasu.

Alright, that's a lot of notes and now its time for some thanks. And if I miss someone PLEASE yell at me.

Thanks to:

**Aya792, sarah, Peanut Gallery**-**Alaskas's Own, chandra16, RosieB, RangerDo'Urden, Yuki Haitani, UgLyDaRkFaErIe547, New Fan, Aurora Sciliitaigo, Wolfite, mushi, LunasStar, Moonglow Gal.**

Special Thanks to:

**Tincker Bell, RyokoRin16, SakuraBaby, gaijinmononoke, Kerichi, Naoko2, Jade Summers, Jjah-Jjah, lyerial, evil squeede**, **Obsessive-Starchaser **(yay, another person stuck in the good 'ol Sunshine state)**, CometsChaos, Koalaburr **(another person to share my Florida woes with)**, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, Baka-Chan10000, and wonderful Haruya**

Ultra Special thanks to people who just make me want to go :puuuuuuuurrrrrrrr:

**Rikou Suiyou**- You always do such a wonderful job with Beta-ing and putting up with me. You were even nice enough to inquire about my drawings and obliging me by answering my nosey questions. Thank you, thank you, thank you so very very much. For being kind and helping me out. I'll make sure I read and review your latest chapter as soon as possible.

**KitKat07**- You were nice enough to advertise for this fic and you reviewed twice. You make me laugh and it's a constant joy to read your fic, so please allow me to return the favor with this"

**FOR EVERYONE WHO COMES TO READ THIS FIC, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ "MOVING UP IN THE WORLD" AN AWESOME FIC BY KITKAT07 FOR ANYONE WHO LOVES SESSHOUMARU AND RIN AND DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHATEVER COMPLAINTS PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST THIS COUPLE CAUSE THEY RUL-L-L-L-L-E-E-E-E **(Echo).

Sess/Rin Forever.

:grins: I know I probably embarrassed you but I honestly think your fic derserves every bit of attention it gets and more so. Just keep on doing your thing.

**Aishiteru-inu**- I truly don't think that I have the words to describe how I feel about your continued support. Sometimes I feel as if I completely under appreciate you and I want to set it straight. Out of all the people who have reviewed the story, I feel as if you understand the most what the characters are feeling and I think that I would feel uneasy if you didn't review, not to pressure you but because you are a constant as far as I'm concerned. Your persistence, support, and kindness is enough to make me want to cry tears of joy and wish with everything I have to be successful. I thank you deeply, sincerely, and honestly for helping me to keep going.

**Friendlyreader**- You are another constant and you make me laugh sometimes with your comments but when you review I really **feel** the romance in this fic and that is infinitely important to a hopeless romantic such as myself. Every kiss between Sess and Rin is there because you remind me in a way to put it in and I'm sometimes tempted to change the rating into something hotter just because you make me think it. Not only that but we both love theMaven's work and that, my friend, is a good thing. I wish I had half the ability she does. Thanks for always being there for me.

Wew, two pages of notes but I have not a single regret. Oh, yeah and the poem at the beginning is courtesy of yours truly and a fictitious character.

**Disclaimer:** I know I forget sometimes but I really don't own Inuyasha and I'm broke to boot, so don't sue.

AN: koibito means lover

**Thread Bound **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

_**A Prologue For The Heart**_

_A sigh, a look, a sweet caress_

_Hearts ever together, hands intertwined_

_I need you my lord, my confidant, my lover_

_What is love? I ask_

_Joyful, gleeful, Happy, Eternal_

_Yet..._

_Selfish, Painful, Lonely, Aching..._

_Wanting what one can never have_

_My lord_

_You built up a wall between us_

_And when I reached the top of the wall..._

_When I touched the pinnacle_

_You sent me back to the abyss of my love_

_I have nothing now save a few precious memories_

_And this worthless feeling deep in my heart_

_Of what use is love when I have no one to accept it_

_And why is that even after you cast me out_

_I seek you and I want and wish and hope and cry_

_To shelter your heart with mine_

_For if ever we should me again..._

_...In this life or the next_

_I will never cease climbing the wall that you erected_

_Never until you accept what no one else can have but you're_

_-By Ringo Fujisawa, London, England 1901-_

Rin flitted from store to store with Sesshoumaru patiently following her, his arms loaded down with bags. He would normally have been thoroughly annoyed by this type of constant movement but Rin was smiling with such a look of pure joy, therefore making it acceptible. He would much rather see her happy than having her look at him with the same sad eyes she'd had when she found out about him and Kagura's relationship.

Speaking of which, he'd had an uneasy feeling upon waking up, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where it came from. After all, he and Kagura were officially divorced, meaning that he could pursue his young housekeeper freely. He had taken to sleeping on the floor in her room because it was the only place in the whole house that didn't hold bad memories and because it was easier to sleep with her there. They didn't have anything to worry about outside of figuring out when he could go back to his home, since he had a feeling that sharing the same room for too long would wind up with them doing something she wasn't ready for. His Rin, afterall, was still only eighteen to his twenty-seven and he grimaced when he thought of the huge age gap. He didn't want _anything_ to ruin what they had no matter how much he wanted her...oh, and want her he did, heart, soul, mind, and body he wanted everything.

_And what exactly is it that you have for her?_ a tiny voice asked and he pondered that for a moment before she grabbed hand and pulled her with him into another store.

He watched the delicate play of muscles on her back beneath the fairly tight shirt she wore, and contemplated the wonderful feeling of having those slender, gentle, caring hands entertwined with his...he contemplated and came to the conclusion that this was what he wanted, this was what made him content. The knowledege that she was his, that he could run his fingers through her hair and place sweet, passionate kisses across her skin...he wanted to do it forever. He didn't want her to look at anyone else, to desire anyone else, to touch or hold anyone else, no, he wanted to be selfish and keep her to himself, the greatest secret of his heart and an addiction to his body.

He wondered, as she pulled him towards the section containing bathing suits, what she would think if she knew that he almost never thought pure thoughts around her. _She'd probably run far away in the other direction_ he reasoned as he trailed her to the two piece section.

Looking around at the various bathing suits he picked out a few with his eyes that would make any man want to jump his poor Rin first chance he got and shook his head, trying to free it of the tempting images. Kagura would wear something like that but he didn't care for the thought of his young koibito wearing next to nothing out in public, and he would _not_ think about what it would be like if she wore it with him in private.

_Again with the dirty thoughts _he sighed and picked up one of the skimpy suits, the most revealing one he could find, and handed it to her with a whispered, "this would be perfect for you," before he stood back with a slight smile and waited for the eruption that was sure to follow and sweet Rin didn't disappoint.

Her face darkened several shades of red and she gave him her you-have-been-sentenced-to-death look before balling up the offensive garment and tossing it at his head with an "I can't believe you, you pervert" outburst, attracting the attention of a middle aged woman and her daughter. The woman took one look at the obviously adult Sesshoumaru and the somewhat childish looking Rin, and quickly ushered her little girl away with a not so quiet accusation of "pedophile."

He snorted at her retreating back, as if _he_ really gave a crap what people thought. It was fine as long as they both knew the truth and he turned to see Rin sticking her tongue out at the woman, a slight scowl on her face. She looked at him and he swore that he saw something sly in her gaze before she gave him a beautiful smile.

"My, that was a fast change in mood," he said with a quirk of one silver bow, "care to tell me why.?"

"Nothing Sesshoumaru, I'm not mad about the suit, I'm just disappointed," she put on a tiny pout, alerting him to the fact that something was definitely up.

"Disappointed you say, how so?"

"I thought you had better taste. That suit was much too gawdy," she turned away for a second and came back with an empty hangar, holding it up beneath her chin as if it really had clothing on it, "don't you think this would be much better, Sessh dear."

He felt his eyes widen for one moment in utter shock before allowing a rich chuckle to flow out and grasping her by those thin shoulders.

"I truly...truly think...that the...end of the world..has come..when you...start to crack...dirty jokes," he said in between laughs, leaning in close. But oh, how he wished it wasn't a joke and he indicated that to her with his next action.

His lips grazed her ear and he whispered in the husky voice he used to unnerve his little Rin, "careful darling, when you say things like that to _dirty_ old men like me, you make me think bad, _bad_ thoughts," he punctuated it by lightly nipping her earlobe and reveling in the shudder that followed, before moving away picking up an orange and yellow ckecked two-piece with concentric brown circles. He handed it to her with a "I think this would look pefect, Rin" and sat down in a chair to wait for her to try it on in the fitting room.

A few minutes passed and he frowned, it shouldn't take this long to try on a simple bathing suit.

"Are you well, Rin?" he called out, hoping that she hadn't hurt herself of something. Anything was possible with Rin and he didn't relish the thought of running through the women's fitting room, trying to find her.

"I'm fine and I'll be out in a few. Just don't laugh alright," she replied a moment later, before stepping out and squaring her shoulders, a lovely blush on her cheeks.

There were few things that could leave a man like him speechless and the sight of Rin in that bathing suit shot it's was up to number two, with number one of course being able to see Rin with nothing on at all. She was, for lack of a better word, magnificent. Her long legs were nicely accentuated by the high cut of the bottom, and it accentuated her adorable rear as well. Her stomache was flat, yet toned and her every "asset" was nicely highlighted by the contrast between her long, raven colored hair and the brightness of the suit. He unconsciously licked his lips and if he had a mirror he would have seen that his eyes had darkened considerably.

Rin however, noticed and blushed even harder, managing to stutter out, "I...I take it you like it, Sesshoumaru."

"Very," he replied, his voice deeper than usual.

Sesshoumaru beckoned for her to come closer, which she did cautiously, and looped his arms around her waist when she was close enough. He was at eye level with her midriff and pulling her even closer he touched his lips to the sensitive skin on her belly, earning a gasp from her.

"Beautiful," he murmured softly against her, "so beautiful, my Rin," he kissed her again and again, nearly suffocating in the wondrous warmth of the girl he well near worshiped. He buried his nose in the sweet skin and inhaled, ah how he loved the clean scent of her. One thing that he'd shared with the dream Sesshoumaru.

"People are staring, Sessh," she remarked, feeling her face grow even hotter.

"Let them," he replied, ignoring the voice inside that was yelling at him. Saying that cold hearted Sesshoumaru Toyotomi shouldn't be acting like such a sentimental fool, that he was above nonsense like this, that she wasn't worth losing his old self over. He told the voice to rot in the deepest abyss on the face of the planet.

He was tired of many things, tired of hating himself, and tired of holding back. For Rin, and only for Rin would he let go, not for Kagura, not for his step-mother, and certainly not for Inuyasha and their deceased father. The young woman in his arms, her hands tangling themselves in his hair, was the key to unlock the door to his emotions and he really didn't want anything but to have her with him.

Yes, for her he cast away his pride and asked, pulling away and standing although he kept his arms around her, "when we get home Rin, may I kiss you?"

Those soft eyes widened and she replied, "you don't have to ask for that sesshoumru, that is something I give willingly to you."

He shook his head, "what I want is something special. I need to know that you don't mind."

Rin looked at him and, apparently reading the depth of his emotions and how much he was lowering himself to ask this, nodded.

The smile he gave her in return was soft and he marveled at the pair they made. _Is this what happens when a man with no future, who relies on sensuality while staying apart from everyone else...is this what happens when he meets someone as sentimental as Rin?_

It wasn't that he had changed, in fact he was sure that he'd still be a jerk with a tongue sharper than any blade when all was said in done...but his little koibito could drag up the emotions he swore he couldn't feel and for the brief moments they spent together...he was free and it tasted so very sweet.

He let her change back into her regular clothes and went to pay for the bathing suit before they decided to go home.

Once they got to the house, they took her things up to the guest room and set about packing them away.

Rin would occaisionally steal glances at him, trying to determine what mood he was in. He had surprised her so much that day and she wondered exactly what he meant by a "special" kiss.

"I'm going to change my clothes," she said out of the blue and he stopped folding the shirt in his hands, to look at her. Sometimes she swore that he could melt her with just a glance and at that moment she saw a subtle defiance in his posture-he really didn't want to leave-before he gave her a smile and excused himself. Briefly wondering if he'd seen past her request and realised that she just wanted time to think, she sat back and stared at her ceiling, cluching her new swimwear to her chest.

Today had been a strange day. Sesshoumaru was being sweet for one thing and she had even gone as far as to crack a dirty joke, something that brought a flush to her cheeks just thinkg about it. Actually, thinking about the way he looked at her today was enough to make her feel light headed. His eyes, his beautiful golden eyes had reflected varying degrees of caring, want, and something that could have been desire, but what stood out the most was the raw, naked want. It had been similar to a child that had been punished and was doubly careful about getting something that he _knew_ he needed.

_Is that it, Sesshoumaru? Do you need me? Do you need plain old silly, annoying Rin? _She asked silently.

_Beautiful._

She trembled at the recollection of that word.

_Beautiful...my Rin._

Kami knew **_exactly_** how close she had been to confessing her love for him and she wrapped her arms around herself. No one had ever called her "beautiful" before, "cute" yes but never beautiful and she wanted to cry tears of joy when he held her as if she were the most precious thing in his life. She relished the feeling beause she knew just how much she reciprocated that exact emotion. She could smile in the face of the harshest circumstances, she could suffer abuse, but the thought of him leaving her made her ill.

Maybe it was because she felt special around him.

He had many faces that he showed to different people, but she was the only one who could see his happy face and it was enough...more than enough really.

She glanced over at the table next to the bed and noticed the book that she sometimes saw Sesshoumaru flip through with a pensive look on his face. Standing and walking over to it, she picked it up gently, noting how old it was and opened it.

There were pictures sketched onto the cover. A scene of various animals and objects, such as a puppet and a young girl, a dove and a peacock with a scary raven flying overhead, spiders, and a big apple tree, with a crescent moon in the sky overshadowing it all. Something in the back of her skull niggled at her that this was something familiar but when she tried to call forth the memory, nothing came up, she didn't remember ever picking up this particular children's book when she was little..

Turning the yellowed pages, she realised that this must have been the original copy of the book because the charcters were written in ink with a hand that reminded her disturbingly of her own. She could even see the places where the ink had been blotted to remove mistakes. In tiny characters at the bottom of the page she read the dedication of the book.

_This is for the person I love. For my dear sweet Sesshoumaru who can never love me back, I pray that this book will find you after I'm gone._

_-Ringo Fujisawa-_

A shiver went down Rin's back and qickly turning the page she noticed that there was a poem instead of a real prologue and read the title aloud: "A Prologue For The Heart."

The poem that followed was almost painful to read, and the amount of sadness it conveyed made her seriously question wether or not this was a kids book.

Blinking back tears she read through through the first story, which was about a boy who found a dead birds on the ground and his subsequent questions about the nature of life. She was half-way through when a familiar voice next to her shoulder said quietly, "I thought you had to change your clothes."

She looked up to find Sesshoumaru giving her a steady stare.

"S...Sorry, I got distracted. Please don't get angry," she mentally kicked herself for sounding so frightened.

He looked at her for a few moments before sighing and lightly patting her on the head.

"Lay with me for a bit Rin," she fought down a blush and nodded, laying down next to him, resting her head on his outstretched arm, which he curled around her side, leaving them face to face.

"Don't you have something to ask me Rin?"

"About what?"

"About why my name is in a book that was obviously written way before I was born. About why I would care for a childrens book like that and why it doesn't seem much like a book for kids in the first place. Don't you want to know?"

She looked up into his soft golden eyes and gave him a tiny, "yes."

"I'll make this short then. We are connected, at least I think we are."

"Con..nected? How so?"

"I'm unclear on that Rin. All I know is that our names, Sesshoumaru and Rin, are special. My family has this superstition that started about five hundred years ago. It's that everytime a Sesshoumaru is born, there's a Rin for him. My family is descended from royalty and the prince who started the whole superstition was named Sesshoumaru."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know really...but it seems that he had a servant named Rin who fell in love with him, but he rejected her as soon as she confessed his love for him and she ran away."

"That's terrible."

"Well, I heard he was more than human and that even I look like a philanthropist compared to him."

She grinned at that.

"To make a long story short, and I'm not saying that I believe in that silly tale, but I will admit that it's very strange that you and I met. I didn't notice until my step-mother brought that bookover and I looked through it. Ringo Fujisawa is just one of the many Rin's who had her heart broken by my ancestors. There was another girl name Rina Hanazawa, Harinko Yamamoto, and more going way back."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My father told me some of it, but I also looked around at all of of paintings and pottery. Every single piece was done by a woman with the name Rin somewhere in their own. We even have pottery going back to the time of the first Sesshoumaru with the name Rin on it, quite a lot in fact. The man wasn't very honest with himself about how he felt about her and he collected her work even after she had married a potter. Sometimes..."

"Yes?"

He held her a little tighter, "sometimes I had dreams."

"What were they?"

"Dreams of a different time, a different place, a different...me."

She was a silent for a moment and his arms tightened even more as if afraid she would think him crazy.

"I have those too sometimes," she said after a while, "but they're so painful. If the man I see in my dreams is the past Sesshoumaru then I would rather have the present you."

His eyes widened a bit before his thin lips curled upwards into the smile he showed to no one else but her.

"I don't really care about the past anymore Rin," he said, cupping the side of her face and locking eyes with her. His features almost tender, younger, unburdened.

"Me neither."

"Then let's forget for a little while then," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek before claiming her lips with his own.

"Yes, let's."

He didn't stop kissing her, he didn't let her go for a full hour. Always, when his lips met hers she felt complete, as if the past was slowly coming to a conclusion, and when he moved to lavish kisses on the ivory column of her throat she held him all the tighter. Rin knew that they wouldn't go much farther than this today because they couldn't shake the feeling that another storm was brewing and she still wasn't ready for him. She would never be ready until she told him she loved him, but still she held him tightly, anticipating the day when she could give him everything, the day when she would know for sure that they were allowed to be together.

When he moved away she buried her face into his shoulder and asked quietly as she had before, "can I stay with you?"

He tilted his head, smiled once more, and kissed her gently in reply.

Kinda' short I know but this was really an interlutde to make up for the long wait you guys had for these two to kiss. Now you all know where I was going with those short stories. This chapter was kinda' short but hey what do you expect, it was almost pure fluff. Please R and R and I should have the next chap up soon.


	17. The Pain of OneSided Love

OMG!!! I do believe that this is the most reviews I've ever received for any one chapter. Thank you all soooooooooooo much. BTW I also posted my Samurai Deeper Kyo fic. It's called "Midori No Me" and as promised, it's going to be long Kyo/Yuya story.

No real notes for you guys this time but I do have a treat. For those of you who might wonder just who the "Dias" is in my nickname vegita-dias, just copy these two (without the spaces of course) links for two different pics of my all time fav video game/manga character.

Headshot of Mr. Hotstuff number one:

http:www. Dcarpenter. Com/christi/starocean/images/mangadias1. jpg

Numero Dos is:

http:www. Dcarpenter. com/christi/starocean/images/mangadias2. jpg

He has blue hair too, (I'm such a sucker for that color). I am such a softie when it come to bishonen (I know of well over 300 gorgeous guys from video games and anime going way back. I've been watching anime for over fourteen years, since I was four in fact and I have A LOT in my head.)

Anyways, here I am with the latest chapter and you guys made me crack a big 'ol grin with every review. Sorry it took me so long and I really hope this makes up for it. We're going to find out a bit more about Kagura in this chapter and I've decided to make Naraku a semi-permanent/main character. Others from the series will also put in an appearance later, even Jakotsu and Bankotsu although I won't do much with those two because I haven't seen nearly enough of them to make them major charcters. Also I'm pretty sure that Sess and Inu's dad is named Toga since Inutaishou is just a title.

Yakuza is the word for the Japanese mafia and for those of you who don't know what the word "koibito" or koi for short-which I used last chapter- means, it translates into "lover."

Everyone gets a really special thanks because I am so very, very happy that this story is well liked and not the utter flop that I thought it would be at first.

Here's a letter to everyone who reviewed:

**To my readers:**

So much love and thanks goes to each and everyone of you. Whether you're **KitKat 07 (**who I am soooooo going to zing back when I R&R her next chapter :evil grin:), or sweet Lady **Friendlyreader** (who really lives up to her name and makes me smile everytime), or the wonderful **Rikou Suiyou** (who helps me with my grammar and spelling by BETA-ing and was kind enough to compliment me on my weird poetry, not only that but she blessed me with a link to an image that I shall burn into my head and dream about for years to come hehehe), or **aishiteru-inu **(who sometimes makes me feel as if I have another sister and understands best what I want to express), or ** The J-man **(who is a great friend in real life who makes me laugh)...whether you're any of these people-there are truly too many to name all at once-or someone who just says "I like your story" or prompts me to update soon. To all of you, I want to express my deepest and most sincere thank. Thanks for the support, thanks for the patience, thanks for the many kind corrections you've given me, thanks for teling me a little bit about yoursleves, and most of all thank you for taking the time out to read AND review. I have a lot of things beneath the surface that I can only express through my writing and I have not a _single_ regret. I apologize for being so sentimental but that's just me.

**Love, hugs, and kisses**

**Ms. Vegita-dias**

P.S. For the four people I almost missed 'cause they reviewed while I was typing this up. Thank you **power2thepink (**I'll try not to disappointand I completely agree with you that the song "hey Jude' goes really well with this story :the Beatles are awesome), **Athar-Luna** (not only did you review almost every chapter but you gave me long reviews and, thank you soooo much. How in the world can I make it up to you for taking the time out to be so kind to me?), **Sakura Baby** (thank you so much and you made me laugh 'cause I just finished this chpater right before you reviewed and the encouragement you gave me is truly appreciated), and ultra, ultra, wonderful thanks to my beloved big sister (in real life) and very best friend **Xyjah **I'm so sorry for not getting to the rest of your fic yet, please yell at me to keep me on track and thank you for the wonderful support.

This chapter doesn't have as much as I wanted to put in to advance the story but it does build it up some, leading to the big she-bang later on.

Disclaimer: I will never have the honor and privilege of owning, so I implore you not to sue.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Pain of One-Sided Love**

"_We have made it at last to the other side, Sir," said the girl as she pulled the puppet from the river._

"_I can see that, silly girl," he replied quickly, shaking himself off._

"_Oh my," she exclaimed, ""what is that on the other side? I do believe it is a girl puppet."_

"_I do believe you are right, my silly girl."_

"_But why does her face look so very sad, dear sir. Is there nothing we can do for her?"_

"_She isn't worth it," spat her companion. "Besides, there is naught to be done for someone like her."_

"_Any why, pray tell is that, sir?"_

"_Silly girl, can you not see? Do you not see that she is bound ever so much more tightly than ever I was? A puppet with no one to help her dance or make her smile. Too bad, too bad," he began to cackle, wooden limbs waving to and fro as he laughed at perhaps the saddest sight of all._

_On the other side a single tear slid from the lonely puppet girl's painted eye as she watched a friendship she could never have._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**_What did I tell you about that temper of yours, Kagura-chan?" The voice that came from the darkness behind her sent a chill down her spine and she saw something flash in the half-light before she felt a searing pain followed by darkness._**

The sound of the heart monitor beeping steadily brought her out of sleep. Lids opened to reveal hazel eyes framed by long lashes, and she reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes, wincing when the movement pulled the muscles around the wound on her back. She attempted to sit up and white, hot pain stabbed her behind the eyes, pulling an involuntary moan from her lips. Quickly laying back down on the bed, she contented herself with taking as much in as possible with her limited field of vision.

"I see you're finally awake," said a voice from beside the bed and she stiffened briefly, quickly sliding her face into the mask of superiority that had served her so well all these years.

A face came into her field of vision and she relaxed slightly, letting out a tiny sigh. It was Souten, Hiten and Manten's little sister. She was a pretty young woman with strong features. In fact, she was like a female version of Hiten, but more sensible with a much stronger desire to be monogamous. She frowned, recalling many a time when he had openly admired other women, although he knew better than to touch.

"What am I doing here, Souten?" she asked, annoyed that her voice came out so weak. The young woman let out a sigh of relief, apparently glad that Kagura hadn't snapped at her.

"You were stabbed three days ago in your own home, then you were rushed here by an ambulance and I switched places with another nurse when I found out that it was you. Both Hiten-nii-chan and Manten-nii-chan have been here to see you and Shippo says that he needs to talk with you urgently concerning Sesshoumaru-san."

That got her attention. Shippo was the publisher for her ex-spouse's novels as well as Souten's husband, and Sesshoumaru only contacted him for two things: (1) to let him know when he was going to be sending in a new novel or (2) to let him know about any changes in their business agreement—with Kagura's approval of course. The threat of ending his writing career had been a major reason why he gave in to her wishes and didn't end their marriage sooner, but things had changed _a lot_ since _she _came in the picture. She had completely forgotten exactly _who_ his step-mother was and relied too much on his self-imposed estrangement from the woman to keep her out of their affairs. It also didn't help that Inuyasha's mom knew a _great_ deal about Kagura's background and the vast number of illegal activities and murders that could be brought to light and tossed into her lap.

She shivered, remembering the cold look on Izayoi's face as she explained in her kindest voice that if she didn't stop screwing up her step-son's life more than it already was, there was a high probabilty that ceratin things would be brought to light, things that would have her rotting in jail for the rest of her days. And it wasn't an idle threat either because it was well known that Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, had taken the Prime Minister's beloved daughter as his second wife and retired with her to an out of the way place before his death. Someone as important as that, was the bane of people like Kagura who had their roots deeply entrenched in the Yakuza. Messing with _that_ woman was a bad, _bad_ idea.

"Are you alright, Kagura-san?" the concerned voiced pulled her out of her turbulent thoughts and she nodded.

"Do you know what Shippo wanted to tell me, Souten?"

"A little. I think he said that Seshoumaru-san was terminating his contract with the company because he found someone else to send his books to with his mother's help. From what I gather he wants get away from...from..." she trailed off, apparently unsure as to whether or not she wanted to tell Kagura the full message. Sesshoumaru, of course, hadn't put it nearly as nicely as she did.

"From what, Souten?" she growled out, even though she knew full well that he'd done it to get away from her.

"From you...Kagura-san." That last bit came out as a whisper and she backed away quickly, fearing her lady's wrath.

Kagura toyed with the idea of wringing the girl's neck just to get some type of stress relief and decided against it. She didn't have the energy. Her thoughts turned instead to wondering who it was that had snuck into her home and tried to kill her. Security was extremely tight, so it would have to be someone who was helped from the inside. Quite a few of her body guards were supplied from the main house of the Miyazawa family—her blood relatives and one of the more prominent groups in the Yakuza—and it would come as no surprise if they'd sent someone to take care of her now that she had failed to hold onto the heir of the Toyotomi family.

She wrapped her arms around herself beneath the covers, remembering the voice from that night three days ago, she recognized it now that her mind wasn't hazed with alcohol and tried not to shiver. Kagura knew _exactly_ who had held the knife and worse yet she knew _exactly _who had ordered him to kill her in the first place. There was no room for failure in the Miyazawa family and she had done so miserably in both the endeavor to win Sesshoumaru Toyotomi's heart and in the secret desire to have him all to herself. A weaker woman would have cried, but those type of silly sentiments had been drummed out of her a long time ago, replaced with a strong sense of self-preservation, which demanded at this time that she confront _him_ and try to find a way out the mess she was in.

Turning to look at Souten she said ordered coldly, "Get me a phone."

The other woman wrinkled her brow. "A phone? Whatever for, Kagura-san."

A humorless smile touched lips that were devoid of make-up for once, something that was a bit frightening in itself because their owner was particularly vain when it came to her looks.

"Get me the phone Souten. I need to talk to the man who wants me dead."

Souten shuddered before nodding quickly and getting up. Kagura's voice stopped her again.

"Oh, and Souten, if you want to keep this job I suggest you not question me again."

"Yes, Kagura-san," she replied, gripping her hands tightly to keep them from shaking as she beat a very hasty retreat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I am so glad that Izayoi referred you to me. I'll take good care of you and I just know that you'll write even more wonderful stories. In fact, I really love that one book you did about the young lord and his faithful servant. Did you know that he and I have the same name? Isn't that a wonderful coincidence? Not only that..."

Sesshoumaru quickly extracted his hand from the eager man's grasp and held it up, getting total silence immediately and resisting the urge to rub his temples. He was seriously considering going back to his former opinion of Izayoi after she introduced this clingy, annoying man to him. Taking a step back, he looked the man up and down, thoroughly unimpressed with his looks...well that wasn't quite true. this man, this Jaken that his step-mother had graciously introduced him to as his new publisher, was impressively ugly, impressively clingy, impressively emotional—almost as bad as Rin—and impressive in a good many other things that he hated and wouldn't tolerate in anyone besides his koibito. Then again, Rin could get away with murder and he'd probably pat her on the head and tell her how cute she looked as she shot so-and-so or such-and-such through the head, not that she would ever do anything of the sort of course. He would admit, though, that he quite enjoyed the ridiculous amount of obedience the man displayed and this was only their first meeting.

Taking a seat, he motioned for Jaken to do the same, mentally groaning when he pulled the chair out with a loud squeak, adding yet another strike to the man. They were in an out doors café and he waved a waiter over to ask for water.

He waited until the cool glass was set before him before saying in what Rin had termed his mean old business man voice, "Now then, if you don't mind my asking, would it be possible for you to give a date on when you expect my book to be finished? I am about half-way through and it's expected to total about three-hundred pages, maybe even four."

"Hmm, that depends. If you can have it done before winter begins that would be wonderful. I can just see it, curling up by a warm fire, reading one of Sesshoumaru's exciting books while the snow falls outside, and knowing that my company was the one that put it out on the street for people to read."The sigh he added on the end was nothing short of ecstatic and Sesshoumaru would have bet anything that if the short, annoying, bald man in front of him got his jollies from reading historical fiction then there was no way in heck the man was married. Then again, the first three reasons were enough to keep any sane female away.

"...and then, because Sesshoumaru-sama is so beautiful, I'm sure the lady readers will be so happy when they see what Mr. Kage Houshi looks like in person."

The words "Sesshoumaru-sama is so beautiful" brought him back to his present situation and he nearly choked on the water, putting it down as fast as possible before he somehow managed to drown himself. To be called beautiful by another guy, and a really ugly one at that...a really ugly, short man with an obvious inferiority/superiority (he wasn't quite sure) complex, and eyes the size of cue balls, was just about one of the most disturbing things he'd ever heard.

"I beg your pardon," he said, but Jaken just kept on going.

"Why yes, you're pretty, just like someone in a shoujo manga—my company publishes those as well—in fact why don't we get another pretty man and have you two..."

He forced himself not to growl and strangle the man for suggesting such a thing. _Think happy thoughts...think Rin...skipping through a field of flowers...wearing a flower in those beautiful raven locks....and only the flower. _That image gave him an automatic grin and he calmed down after deciding to do something about that lovely thought when he got home to his koi.

"...And then after the kiss...you and he can..."

"Jaken," he growled, letting some of his irritability show through.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"If you suggest that I debauch myself just to sell books again I will be sorely tempted to wring your neck and I will have to find another person to publish my work. Am I clear?"

Jaken shrunk back into his seat and folded his hands neatly into his lap, much like a child would after being punished.

"You didn't answer my question, am I clear little toad?"

"Crystal," the 'toad' croaked out and Sesshoumaru decided that he had found "likeable personality trait number two" which was the fact that Jaken was easily cowed.

"Is there anything else you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well...that is, do you have a cover in mind for the book?"

"I already have someone working on that."

"But we have a famous artist who can probably do it better..."

The sharp look in the quiet man's eyes brooked no argument. "I assure you that the girl I have doing my cover art will create something that you have never seen. I do not want _anyone's_ drawing but hers, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Is that it all you have to say to me?"

"Ah...um...er, yes, there will be a party to celebrate our company, The Western Lands, twentieth year of publishing. All new novelists are required to attend and you are allowed to bring an escort with you. In fact," he bent down to fish around in his briefcase before pulling out an invitation on fine paper in a flowing calligraphy, "it's going to be held in two days at the Houshi Ballroom in the middle of Tokyo. Naturally this is a formal affair but there will be many people there that it will be beneficial to know."

Taking the invite from the nervous man, he looked it over and considered declining the offer, not really caring whether it was mandatory or not, then an image of Rin flashed through his mind and he thought about the fact that they hadn't really gone anywhere as an official couple. Besides he _was_ curious as to how she would look in a gown and she was far more likely to enjoy it than he was. The thought of how she would smile when he told her was what made him decide and he nodded.

"You have my word that I'll be there," he said calmly and Jaken let out the breath that he'd been holding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku struggled against the ropes keeping him in place. For days now, he'd been locked up in this room. It was a dusty place full of bad memories and he struggled not to give into the fear that was threatening to choke him. He knew this place well...too well in fact and he closed his eyes against the memories of him being beaten and locked here in the dark as a young man in the Miyazawa household. He had thought he was free, but of course that was foolish thought. _He_ would never allow him to leave and he knew full well that he had been imprisoned like this to break him down.

_I shouldn't even matter. I'm just an illegitamate child, what does he want with me?_

It was a constant struggle to keep the fear down, to hope that he was imagining the creaks and groans of the old house, to ignore the childish cries that echoed in his head. Screams from when he was a child in this very room.

"_Don't hurt me Nii-sama. I'll be good. I promise. I won't disobey again if you'll please stop. Please...please."_

He covered his ears, remembering all too vividly the feel of the cane on his back and the words that came from a mouth shaped just like his own _"so you think you can look above yourself?! Huh, bastard child?!"_

He shivered and rocked himself a little, trying to force the memories away.

Almost distantly, he heard the door open and he turned to look at the newcomer. Taking in the polished shoes, then up to the tailored suit and tie striped in navy blue and red, _his_ favorite colors. Up past the white collar of his shirt to red eyes, set in a face that was nearly the mirror of his own. White teeth flashed and the voice that had given him nightmares for years upon years said pleasantly, "Hello Naraku-chan, how are you doing today? I do hope you enjoyed your stay."

He was stricken for a moment at seeing his worst nightmare before managing to gasp out one name, "Onigumo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhhh, another chapter under the old belt. Sorry for taking so long, hope this made up for it some. Please read and review and give me something to do while I wait down here in Florida and hope that the hurricanes heading this way don't kill us all.


	18. The Wish for Happiness

I HATH BEEN REBOOOOOORN!!!!!!!!!!

Just kidding, but really seriously it has been waaaaay too long since I last posted a chapter. What can I say, Florida is proving more and more interesting with one Hurricane after another. We aren't sure about Jean yet, but I decided I need to get some kind of work done before it hits. I have been really busy since Charlie. We lost Internet after both him and Frances. Not only that but I had to take an eighteen hour drive back to my native Philadelphia for a funeral and another eighteen hour drive just to get back and prepare for H. Frances and I just got Internet back like last week. Good gawd, this sucks. (AN: the authoress is also slacking because this story is close to completion.)

But anyways, here I am an here's the next chapter and I know some of you probably have some questions so let me tell you a few things about my thought processes.

1. Kagura is in no way, shape, or form a good person and I didn't write her to be pitied. However, I did decide that I want to make her cooler in this story so you can probably (the operative word is probably) expect her to play a big part in the end (which is approaching fast my friends). Also, in case you were wondering about the title of the last chapter...let's just say that Kagura doesn't hate Sess, but...

2. About the whole Naraku/Onigumo thing. I was typing the previous chapter when I thought "Hey, I wonder who is technically more evil, the guy who is evil now or the guy who "gave birth" to the evil dude. Onigumo came first y'know and he's creepy as heck in this story but please don't mistake it as shounen-ai...More on that later.

3. Shippo and Jaken...ah good 'ol Jaken. I had to throw him in there somewhere and I'm glad you were amused, that was the plan. Expect more groveling in the coming chapters from everyone's favorite toad -um- like- human...yeah. As for Shippo, he's connected to the Yakuza because he's married to Souten and she she's Hiten and Manten's little sister. However, everyone has dirt on them and that's how Kagura can use him, but since I adore him I won't make him a bad guy (he's just too kawaii).

4. Also, Izayoi keeps very close tabs on both the Miyazawa family and Sesshoumaru. The Yakuza is the name of the Japanese mafia. I had the bad guys as the mafia because the feudal age is over with all the youkai and everything. Money is power now and Sess has lots and lots of it. His step mom is the daughter of the freakin' Prime Minister for goodness' sake and his dad wasn't too shabby either. Not only that but he is a very popular author because of his writing style and his mystique. You'll see at the party just how eager people are to see the "mystery author's" true face. Rin will too..Hehehe.

Another thing, I was told that a spot would be perfect for a lemon. Now then, I have absolutely nothing against them since artistic license is a wonderful thing. With that said, I won't add one in here, not because I can't since I am confident that I could muster up the courage, but I know myself well enough to realize that I wouldn't hold back and any lemon I write won't fly within the boundaries of 's guidelines. I really don't do things half-way because I tend to like detail, so anything sexual would either be hinted at or a full blown...something (tame R-ratings do not exist in me). () I AM considering having them do something but I won't go into detail, besides, I have absolutely no right to write about something I haven't experienced yet.

That's about it for the notes. Now for the thank yous and the love.

Very Special Thanks to: **hm, miyako14, Yuki Haitani, Trinity, ChAnDrA16** (awesome name change)**, SuKiss, korosumina, Moonglow gal, drake220, Yogi Mutoh, Rednight-rider **(for some reason I really like your name), **Tinckerbell, Retta, gaijinmononoke** (meow thanks for the compliment and I take absolutely no offense)**, Baka-chan10000, KitKat07 **(ah, how I admire thee...let me count the ways: ichi (1), ni (2), san (3),...Go-Hyakuuuuuu!!! (500!!!) Thank for the support and I'll make sure I read your latest chapter)**, Jem, A flower-sama, WinterWing3000, Galenchia, materiathief06** (my sister would love getting a review from a Final Fantasy fan like you, if that's what you are. If you aren't then please disregard this little comment and accept my apologies), **swirly87 **(I swear up and down that i want to eat mints whenever I see your name)**, SakuraBaby, aishiteru-inu **(Looking back at it I agree that the whole Rin with a gun imagery is a bit intense, sorry 'bout that and thanks a lot for reviewing anyways even though that part was offensive to you. Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai.), **Haruya** (I swear you say some of the cutest things, thank you thank you )**, sarah** (I'll work more on TOB when I finish this story 'kay?), **RosieB, Luna the sheikah, Athar-Luna **(ah, possibly one of the kindest reviewers ever, thank you ever so much), **Peanut Gallery – Alaska's Own **(), **Lavender Valentine, Rin6, Obsessive Starchaser, Comets Chaos, and Kerichi.**

Lot's of love for my beta, **Rikou** **Suiyou** who not only reads but REVIEWS my story AND looks out for me. :snifff: I'm so happy that you were concerned for my well being, I'll definitely R and R your latest chapter, I'm just being a slowpoke.

Note: otouto means younger brother

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Wish for Happiness**

"_Mother," said the boy._

"_Yes?" she replied_.

"_Though the bird is free, what of the person who saved him? Will she be happy as well? Will the story end at last? Will that be the end of their trials?"_

"_I fear that may not be so, my son. For the people who did not want the bird to be free, the people who did not succeed in breaking the bird's wings forever, will take his special person away from him."_

"_Why would they do that mother ?" asked the child._

"_My dear boy, do you not know that the world is greedy? Full of envy and broken dreams? Ah, my innocent child, do you not know that happiness is as fleeting as the wind? For when one person gains happiness, something must be sacrificed and it is ever so much easier to have everyone suffering together than for two people to achieve joy. That is life, my child."_

"_But why must it be so hard, mother? Why can they not work for happiness?"_

"_Because, sweet child, not everyone wants to be happy."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my companion to this party, Rin," Sesshoumaru finished.

After his run in with Jaken, he had the strongest desire to kiss her until she was breathless, and he supposed that a lot of it had to do with what he had termed his "medicine" when dealing with the annoying man, namely images of Rin running around in her birthday suit floating through his head. Now he couldn't even look at her straight for fear of making those ever so delicious thoughts turn into reality.

Soft hands entwined themselves into his hair, disturbing his train of thought, and he received a long stroke that made him close his eyes from the sheer pleasure of having her touch him so familiarly. The hands transferred themselves to his face, tilting it downward, and he sighed when he felt her touch her lips to his, being careful to keep his eyes closed.

There was a softness about her these days, and he wondered for the hundredth time why he hadn't jumped her the day he awoke to her touch in the hospital all those weeks ago. _Probably the single most foolish thing I've ever done,_ he thought, before a very distant memory floated up from the depths of his consciousness. It disappeared, however, before he could bring it into focus and mentally shrugged, deciding that it was likely an unpleasant one from the period in his life that was best left forgotten and buried beneath the happiness he found with Rin.

His Rin.

Opening his eyes, he saw her smiling at him as her hands wandered the contours of his shoulders and offered her a small upturning of his mouth in return.

"It's really important to you, isn't it?" she asked, her voice quiet and knowing.

"Yes...yes it is." _Because I want you to know the truth about the author you so admire, Rin._

"Who's going to be there?" she wondered aloud before smiling even wider and grabbing tightly onto his arm. "Will _HE_ be there?"

Her voice was so excited when she talked about a man that she believed to be someone else that for a second he felt something white-hot and angry go through him. _Baka, _he chided himself, _there's nothing to get jealous of since you **are** in fact the one she wants to see. She just doesn't know it yet._

He patted her hair gently instead, lightly caressing the strands that begged him to bury his face in them and breath in her scent and moving to touch the neck that was so perfect, so kissable,...so bite-able. Sometimes he wondered where the desire to bite her—so hard, in fact, that she was scarred and left with a mark for all to see—came from. He had a primal urge to let the world know that she was his and his alone, and woe to anyone who touched what belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru. _And there I go again with the Sesshoumaru-sama. Baka._ _Then again, there might some truth to the story that the first Sesshoumaru was more than human._

He realized that she had said something, and turned his attention back to his koi.

"Forgive me, what did you say again?"

Rin pouted ever so cutely and replied, "I was saying that I want to meet _him_ if it's possible."

"Understandable , you've liked him for so long after all," he said coolly.

She frowned a bit before smiling even more brightly, "Don't be jealous."

He cocked an eyebrow at her audacity. "Excuse me?"

"I said—" and she looped her arms around his neck, "don't be jealous, Sessh."

Kami, her smell and the close proximity of their lips were driving him crazy.

"And why shouldn't I be?" he asked, playing along. "You talked about him constantly when we first met, you like him so much even though you don't even know him, and I even wound up arranging for you to design the cover art for his next book _and _I'm giving you the opportunity to meet him in person at the party. I really am helping my rival along."

Her brow wrinkled a bit as she mulled over his words. "But I want you most of all, and I'm sure I'm not even his type, and...wait a second!!!"

_Straight face Sesshoumaru, keep it straight._

"You're telling me that _the_ Kage Houshi, the man I've had a crush on for years, is going to let me _illustrate_ his next cover?!!" her expression turned euphoric and he felt something twist inside of him again.

"It's nothing to get so excited about, Rin," he said rather stiffly, bringing the mood down in seconds.

"But..." she paused and looked at his face, apparently thinking better of what she was going to say, "Sesshoumaru."

"What is it, Rin."

"Sit down for a second," she didn't even wait for him to move, simply pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down before plopping her adorable rear onto his lap, moving around a bit to get comfortable. He briefly rolled his eyes heavenward and asked silently, _Kami, why must you do this to me? Why did you give me such an oblivious person who doesn't know better then to climb all over the lap of a man like me._

"Are you alright, Sessh?"

Her eyes were concerned, and he used every muscle in his body to exercise the small bit of control he had left before answering in a voice that was noticeably more husky, "Yes, I'm quite fine. What do you want?"

"I just...you're upset so I should probably...I..um..." she fidgeted and he wondered if she was deliberately prolonging his torture.

"What is it you want to say? Can it wait?"

"No, it's...since you were worried...I have to say," she stopped and took a deep breath before whispering so quietly that he almost missed it, "I love you."

He froze and a deafening silence fell where he stopped breathing. Nothing existed except for him and the girl who was as much his master as he was hers.

"You heard that, Sessh...?"

"..."

"Sessh...?"

"..."

"Sesshoumaru." She shook him.

Blink...then another blink...and he looked at her as if seeing the young woman for the first time.

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru? Do you need something to drink? Is it that odd? Kami, I should have kept my mouth shut." She moved to stand, but he pinned her with his large hands.

Sesshoumaru shook his head before looking at her again, "Did you...mean that?" he needed to know before the confusion and long denied want ate him alive.

She blushed a brilliant shade of red, twisting her pretty fingers together before looking away and nodding.

"I...I meant it. You are the one I…I love." She blushed prettily, squeezing her hands together so tightly that they turned slightly blue..

"Why did you pick now to tell me this?" And he swore that he would kill himself for real if the burning sensation in his ears signified that he was actually blushing. Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, the perfect ice king, blushing over three words that most people didn't even mean when they said them?! _Then again, Rin is special._

"Well...you just...you seemed so upset at the way I was talking about Kage Houshi that I wanted to reassure you. I want to know everything about you—past, present...and I want to be in your future, so...there is...is no way that I could love Houshi-san more than you. Sesshoumaru is the _best._" She nearly choked on the last part before reaching up to wipe at the tears threatening to spill because of the intensity of her feelings.

Those salty drops were what convinced him of the sincerity of her confession, and he put his arms around her, bending to rest his cheek on top of her hair.

"...Is it that bothersome that I feel that way about you?" She tilted her head to look at him. "If so then I..."

He covered her lips with his own, effectively cutting her off before backing away once more.

"Rin...?

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She gave him a steady look that softened into something beautiful before nodding again and catching his mouth once more.

"I'll go with you to the party, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, lightly kissing his chin then placing one more on his cheek before moving to stand.

He allowed her to get to her feet, lightly holding one of her hands and desperately wishing that he could explore her mouth in its entirety. Her lips were so very tasty and he wondered what the rest was like. Sometimes it was the hardest thing for him to let her set her own pace, but when she smiled, it told him that everything was worth it.

Not once as she walked towards the bedroom door did his eyes waver from her and when she stopped to look at him and ask, "What should I do about a dress, Sessh?" he had to force himself not to beg her to stay.

He smiled ever so slightly and said, "We'll think of something, Rin."

Rin, bowed in return and stop again, this time just short of the doorway.

"And Sesshoumaru..."

"Yes?"

"You're cute when you blush." Her eyes turned mischievous and she winked before exiting the room.

He scowled even though she was gone and _humphed_ a bit before laying back on the bed and lifting his fingers to touch the warmth where her lips had been, darting out his tongue to taste the lingering traces of Rin on person.

It wasn't obvious from the outside, but his heart was ready to explode with something that he almost identified as happiness; but he wasn't sure since that was a state he hadn't achieved in years, actually for his entire life. _Why would I change for someone like her?_ he wondered, and for a second time that old memory tried to surface. A memory of someone he once knew. If only he could bring their face into focus. But no, try as he might, he couldn't remember the person, just the pain that came with it, the pain that belonged to someone else and the feeling that he had missed something.

Then, without warning, the face of his ex-wife cropped up and he scowled, his mood taking a rapid down spiral. _A reminder...that's what it is. Rin still doesn't know everything about me and I have no right to make her mine with such secrets still in my head...I'll have to tell her about my childhood as well._ His hands gripped the sheets tightly in reflex. He felt tired just from the effort of remembering and rolled over onto his side to stare at the wall, letting his breath deepen. Amber eyes felt heavy and he allowed them to close, waiting for sleep to come. Just a few hours passed, but the moment his mind let go of consciousness, he began to dream, and in his dream there was blood...so much blood covering the face of the one he couldn't recall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Onigumo Miyazawa listened quietly on his cellphone as Bankotsu described Kagura's state to him, letting a smile touch his thin lips as he played a bit with his little half-brothers hair. He had always been envious of Naraku. They shared the same looks, but his otouto had long, soft, wavy hair that _she_ had adored when she was still alive, and his face was just a bit more sculpted. It was as if Onigumo was a rough design, but Naraku was the real sculpture, the one who was just a little more beautiful, just a little bit more charismatic, just a little bit more perfect. His grabbed a fistful of that silken hair and yanked, bringing his brothers startled eyes to stare into his. There was no resistance, seeing as how the other man was tied up on the floor.

"Onii-sama?" He nearly purred at the frightened way Naraku said his title as he hung up the phone and tucked it into a pocket.

"Naraku, we'll be having a guest soon. Won't you be happy to see her? Won't it be nice to see our cousin? Miss Kagura grew up to be so pretty, but I'm afraid she's useless and you know what happens to useless people in this family, don't you Otou-chan?"

He reveled in the shiver that passed through his brother's body. Control was such a wonderful thing and it was fascinating to see fear stamped into the face of a man who was close enough in looks to be his twin. Naraku was his best friend, his only friend that he had made to obey him so that he would never be alone again...not even after _she_ died. It was all _that_ man's fault that she wasn't here, that she had grown tired of living, that she was buried beneath the cold ground with the rest of his ancestors.

"Why is Kagura coming here, Onii-sama?" Naraku avoided meeting his brother's gaze directly, knowing exactly how unpredictable Onigumo was. And yet another memory floated up, a vision of the nightmarish days after _she_ died. Onii-sama was left free to act on the evil things he thought about, to force people to do his bidding, even to the point of scarring his illegitimate half-brother so that they could be connected, so that he _had_ to be his friend when others wanted nothing to do with him. There were very few things that Naraku Kagewaki feared, and his other, darker half put them all to shame.

The frightening truth was that the man himself was very much in his right mind. His atrocities were always done methodically, always well thought out, and acts of a mind that were malicious, not insane or unstable. He wanted a friend so he made the man who looked most like him his friend. He wanted money so he made Kagura do unspeakable things to things to get it. He wanted to keep his hands clean so he used others to accomplish his tasks. That was the type of man Onigumo was and he knew that this time would be the same as well.

The woman that his Onii-sama had wanted all those years ago was gone and Naraku had deluded himself into thinking that his sibling would allow him the freedom to run his small cleaning business, to stay out of his plans to avenge her, but he knew, the moment Kagome entered the building and asked for work, the moment Sesshoumaru became one of his clients....oh, he knew. His brother was tightening a noose that could easily strangle him and the rest of the family. Blood had been spilled and only more of the same would appease the tyrant.

"You'll see why Kagura is here in just a little bit, but first I'll have Bankotsu untie you before we go to the dining room. We haven't had a family dinner in so long, don't you think?" He flashed a smile that would have been charming if Naraku didn't know exactly who he was.

"Please...don't hurt her, Onigumo," he said mustering up his courage and wishing desperately that his captor would wipe the amused smirk from his face.

"Come now, Naraku, don't tell me you suddenly decided to grow a spine just because I let you have your leash." He laughed as if he had made the funniest joke in the world. "As long as you have that scar on your back, you don't have the right to freedom." He traced a finger lightly over the spider shaped burn mark on Naraku's back that was a duplicate of his own, and his brother forced himself not to feel sick as he remembered the agony he felt at that time.

"_You'll be with me forever...friend. We both love her, but I'm the oldest so she belongs to me. But we have similar tastes so that make you my best friend and I'll make sure that everyone knows. And if you betray me Otou-chan—" white teeth flashed, "I'll kill us both."_

_Then there was agony as his brother's henchmen, Jakotsu and Bankotsu, held him down and the red hot poker touched his back, burning off the skin as Onigumo drew a spider mark on his pale flesh...just like his._

"_Just like me..."_

"Plans have been made, Naraku, and I need you for bait."

"Bait?"

"Of course, I need you to lead _his_ precious person to me. _He_ needs to learn a lesson in compassion."

He stared at him a second before going cold. His brother only used words like _compassion_ or _kindness_ when someone was about to die, and things clicked into place. The way he had been ordered to fire Rin, the hints Kagome had slipped about her being with her brother-in-law, and the way Sesshoumaru had demanded to have Rin as his new housekeeper. The past was coming back to haunt them, and he nearly wept at how powerless he was.

"Can't you let it go, Nii-sama? Don't you want to be happy?"

Cold eyes turned to him. "_Happy?!_" he sneered, "I'll be happy when **_he's_** dead after learning what it feels like to have your important person taken away."

He felt as if the world was crashing down on him as he listened, when the door opened and in stepped Bankotsu, the man who had summoned him to the monster that was Onigumo and his right hand man.

"Kagura's here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Things aren't looking good, ma'am," Souta said, wringing his hands together in consternation as Izayoi plucked the documents from his nervous fingers. He had been very grateful to his sister and her husband for getting him a job with Inuyasha's mother, but at this point, he was at his wits end. It had been a struggle to get certain documents passed around in enough time to free her step-son from the clutches of the daughter of a family of murderers, and now Kagura's family was fighting back. It wasn't often that he told his big sister, Kagome, about the workings of Izayoi's office, but he had broken down the night before when he found out the Miyazawa family was doing its best the declare the divorce papers null and void because Sesshoumaru had supposedly "cheated" on his ex-wife.

_I need to get a hold of myself. Sis told me to listen to Izayoi-san and to trust her...but I really have nothing to do with this whole thing. And the boss doesn't look happy,_ he looked over to where the Prime Minister's daughter sat, tapping a nail against the surface of her desk.

"Is it that hopeless, Izayoi-san?" he asked, wishing that he could be a bit more calm around her.

She surprised him by sighing and leaning back in her swivel chair and massaging her temples, closing her eyes in thought for a second before looking at him.

"Souta..."

"Yes?"

"You _are_ aware of the fact that I love _both_ of my sons, right?"

He nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"And you are also aware that Sesshoumaru is the most stubborn brat I have ever known and that, for the plan I have in mind, we may have to fight to get him to agree to do it."

"I am aware of that as well, ma'am."

"Good, then I need your support. Get me his cell phone number and let's hope that he'll have sense enough to go through with a plan that is entirely for his benefit. He's finally found his special person and we need them to be together at the party in a couple of days, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get me the number and I'll try to talk to him."

She waited while he complied and dialed her recalcitrant step-son's number, waiting with bated breath for him to pick up and smiling when an unmistakably sleepy Sesshoumaru picked up and said, "Hello?"

_So cute...when he wants to be._ "Sesshoumaru, this is Izayoi, "she said and she practically heard the synapses in his brain kicking him into full alertness mode.

"What do you want?" he replied rather rudely. _Patience, Izayoi, you love the boy no matter how much you might want to wring his neck sometimes._

"I have something very important to tell you, but first I will remind you that you owe me for freeing you from that disgusting harpy you had the bad taste to fall for."

"I didn't ask for your help," he growled.

"Of course and I'm sure the little honey you've been dragging around with you would agree...or maybe not, seeing as how your wife was raining on your parade."

There were a few moments of silence before she heard a sigh on the other line and he said in a low voice, "I'm listening." _Ha, ha, ha, still a child in so many ways, aren't you?_

"Sesshoumaru, for the sake of your future, I want you to marry Rin before you go to the party in two days."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh my, oh my, what's going to happen now? What is Onigumo planning? Will Sesshoumaru be able to make a reply? What about Rin's reaction? Hmhmhmhmhm, I'll tell ya'll later in the next chapter. Bwahahahahahahahah Oh, and please R and R, 'kay. Luv ya'.


	19. The Heart That Opens From the Past

I'm keeping it short since you've all been patient. I ran into writer's block for the first time. Why? Because (1) I'm getting close to the end and I'm very aware of the fact that and entire story can be ruined if the ending is crappy and (2) I was feeling somewhat depressed and it shows in this chapter.

Sorry for the horrendous delay and I beg your forgiveness for being so selfish. I made this chappie a bit longer (though it took me more than a week to churn out) to make up and there IS fluff so don't worry. I'm very grateful for your support and I am proud to say that I have passed the 500 review mark (but it was all because my readers are nice).

Anyways enough with the notes and on with the thank you's.

A special thanks goes to my beta as always who puts up with me and the way I beat myself up. Thank you very much** Rikou Suiyou. **To my main pillar of support, **aishiteru-inu**, thank you and to my beloved big sister and best friend who comforts me when I need it, **Xyjah**. To my ever amusing friend, **The** **J-Man**, now you don't have to blackmail me to get me to update. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again.

I don't have much will to give out too many special thanks but that doesn't mean that I'll neglect everyone else, in fact the only reason I'm not listing the full number of people who gave me very touching reviews is because I'm dead tired. So it'll have to wait until next chapter.

Good Night...or should I say good morning to those who stay up til the wee hours in the morning?

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Heart That Opens From the Past**

"_What is your fondest wish, sir?" asked the Demure Dove once the crow and the raven had flown away._

_The Pompous Peacock gently lifted his wings to look at his newest treasure as she gazed up at him ever so sweetly._

"_Whatever do you mean? I have everything I could possibly want. A castle, beauty, and brains of course, not that I had to really think about it mind you," he preened._

"_Of course, of course," replied the little dove a smile on her round face, "you have everything you could possibly want and then some...but tell me, dear peacock, sir, Do you have someone to love? Do you have someone to keep you company? Do you have someone close to your heart?"_

_He stared at her for a moment and a half, considering her words before shaking his head and ruffling his beautiful feathers._

"_I do admit that such a thing had not occurred to me, not that I am serious mind you, but I will confess that the lack such a person does strike a chord within this lonely heart of mine. Pray tell, dearest dove, who do you think can fill this empty space within my breast?"_

"_Who indeed," said the dove with one of her infamous knowing looks in those lovely eyes._

"_Who indeed, Sir Peacock."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He, Sesshoumaru decided, would forever be indebted to the man who invented the telephone because he _knew_ that the look on his face would earn him a prize for the silliest in the history of the world—if anyone had seen it that is.

"Marriage..." he half whispered the word as his brain tried to process Izayoi's request.

"Yes, marriage...Hello? Are you still there, Sesshoumaru?" His step-mother's voice was the very epitome of concern.

"I won't be here for much longer if you continue to joke around like that, Izayoi. Now what's the real purpose for you calling me?"

"Sesshoumaru, or should I say Sesshy Darling—" the corners of his mouth tightened, "when it comes to matters of the heart, my sense of humor can be quite nonexistent. I _would not_ and _can not _joke about this matter. My sources tell me that the Miyazawa family can and most likely will move against us, whether legally or illegally. I'm sure that you are very much aware of the kind of people they are, which I'll wager, is exactly why you have decided to keep that precious child by your side. They've been after our money for years, but are you even aware of the real reason why they hate us so much?"

"The real reason?" he frowned as he mused over his interaction with Kagura. Everything had started off fine with the exception of the protests of his family members about the match. Of course, at that time he hadn't wanted anything to do with the people who had raised him and so he went against their wishes and tied himself to that lying chit. Within a couple of years, their relationship broke down and the rest, as they say, was history.

"Forgive me if I can't follow you. I knew Kagura was a money grubbing whore but I don't see what else there could be. Sure the Miyazawa clan got embarrassed but I'm hardly struggling to pity them since I sincerely feel that they got what was coming to them."

There was a heavy sigh on the other line and he could just imagine her rubbing her temples in irritation as she was wont to do whenever she dealt with his arrogant attitude.

"Sesshoumaru...do you even _remember_ what you did all those years ago?"

"Remember? I don't think I've forgotten anything...have I?" he strained his brain and that long buried thought rose up just a bit at the back of his mind, but it was still too far too touch. The most he came up with was a very vague impression of a feminine face and lips that curved up into a teasing smile.

"No, if I've forgotten something it's buried in there deep. It obviously isn't very important or I would have remembered. Stop going off subject now. I want to know how marrying Rin before this idiotic party could possibly be of any benefit. Won't that just incriminate me more?"

"Not at all...unless you got her into bed already. You always were a fast one, Sesshoumaru."

For the second time in the same day he felt his ears burning as his step-mother brought up his sexual exploits. Kami, what was the world coming to?

"I'll have you know that we haven't done anything! Rin is...she's...special..." Why did he have to sound like such a coward? This was yet another reason why he hated talking to Izayoi: she was the only person who could make him feel like a child even though he was only a few years away from being thirty.

"But you want to, don't you Sesshoumaru? I know you—better than you think, in fact, and I know that it's killing you to stay away from her. Your father was the same way with me. Inuyasha and that lovely girl Kagome told me a lot about Rin and her personality. I think you two make a good match."

"If you say so, but don't forget what happened with my first marriage," he grumbled as he grasped for straws. He liked Rin...he adored her in fact...but he was still antsy about getting married again.

"Sesshoumaru, let's not forget _exactly _who takes the blame for that _idiotic_, and might I add _bull-headed_, choice. As I recall, both your father and I were dead set against it and we told you—multiple times—that the girl was no good. Shall I continue?"

"Fine, fine, so I learned the hard way, no need to rub it in. I'm not _that_ opposed to being with her, quite the opposite in fact, happy now?"

"Only a little, I need to send her to the hospital to confirm her status as a virgin so that we'll be able to present some kind of defense. Kagura didn't like the girl, as well you know, and she might try to accuse you of cheating on her with Rin."

"That whore? She slept with everything under the sun and she would dare to prove to me legally that I was the unfaithful one?!" That seriously pissed him off.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru. And yes, she can and will accuse you of something that idiotic. Sometimes in the legal world, it's all about who points the first finger and has the money to back it up. She doesn't have the cash but her family does, and they'll use it too. This coming party is just public enough to make such an accusation and grab a lot of witnesses all in the same breath. Fortunately, you have me on your side and we need only have her tested and you married before the party. With something as legally binding as marriage, you'll be able to satisfy _those_ urges, if you know what I mean, and provide a defense for both yourself and Rin. You are following me right?"

"Right."

"Wonderful. So you'll do it, dear Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Honey, there's always a choice."

"Whatever. I'll do it, but not unless Rin agrees."

"Oh my, _you _actually asking permission before doing what you want? Be still my heart."

"I'll call you later with her reply," he bit out before hanging up. He could only take so much of her harmless but still annoying teasing.

The phone rang once more and he hit the talk button before answering with an angry, "What is it?"

"And Sesshy," Izayoi started, her voice heavy with laughter, "don't forget to call me 'mother'."

His reply was something rude followed by a dial tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see, so that's how it goes. Thanks then," Hiten closed his cell phone and returned it to his pocket before rounding the corner and coming face to face with a person straight out of his worst nightmares.

"Who were you talking to?" asked a voice with no little measure of madness hidden beneath its surface. He looked in disgust at thin lips that might have been sensuous and a face that might have been beautiful...if they didn't belong to the craziest man who had ever graced God's green earth.

Narrow eyes somehow managed to get even smaller as Jakotsu repeated his question, "Who were you talking to, my little hoe?"

Hiten shuddered in revulsion, there was still a massive question mark regarding pretty much everything about Onigumo's other right hand man and now was definitely the wrong time to be stuck with the inquisitive thug. That of course, didn't change the fact that he had just been insulted and a response was needed keep the odd character in front of him from getting suspicious.

"First off, I sleep with no one else but Kagura..."

"Pity that," Jakotsu interrupted.

Ignoring the not so subtle remark, Hiten continued, "and second, if you really must know I was talking to my brother. It would be appreciated if you wouldn't insult me in the future." He turned to walk away when thin fingers wrapped themselves about his arms.

"Do stay put, Hiten-chan. After all, I _was_ sent here to bring you to Onigumo-chan. He wants you to see Kagura's punishment."

Hiten didn't miss the pleased light that flickered on when Jakotsu thought of Kagura being punished and barely managed to suppress another shudder. It seemed like eons ago when Bankotsu and Jakotsu had approached him and offered him his first taste of riches and freedom from Kagura. He had done everything from informing them of Kagura's actions to urging Sesshoumaru to commit suicide so that his money would go to her as was written in his as yet unchanged will. Everything had been running smoothly...until he met the monster that was head of the Miyazawa family. If he thought Kagura was a devil, then her cousin was Akuma in the flesh. They had only met a few days ago but that had more than enough to convince him of the folly of continuing to dance to Onigumo's strings. He had been driven into a corner as neatly as a helpless sheep and he wanted out, not matter what he had to sacrifice, if not for himself then for his younger siblings. And for that very reason he turned to one other side of this twisted triangle between Kagura, her cousin, and one other entity. He could not allow Jakotsu to find out about his most recent betrayal.

So it was that he held his head high and followed the effeminate man, bracing himself for what he was about to see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She refused to scream, even when she felt as if her entire body was burning from the pain.

_This is nothing,_ she repeated over and over in her head, her eyes wide and staring at the various faces around the room that Onigumo had termed his "Torture Chamber," a name that fit the place perfectly since most of his "punishments" took place here and her despicable cousin was a firm believer in having his various retributions taken out on his victim's flesh. There was Hiten, standing in the corner and looking sick. She had known that he was working both sides but now that it was out in the open...it hurt to look at him. Jakotsu had arrived not too long ago with her former lover and Bankotsu had gladly turned her torture over to him, knowing full well that Jakotsu didn't hold back when it came to inflicting pain on "those hateful women."

A knife bit into the skin of her back, parting the very first layer of her epidermis almost lovingly before withdrawing. She tensed, hands fisting even though they were drawn up tight over her head by a long chain attached to a pulley on the ceiling. A few seconds of waiting and then she felt it, digging into her skin and drawing blood. She did not want to know how Jakotsu had learned to handle a knife so that it inflicted the most amount of pain and it didn't help that it didn't always hurt, no he toyed with her by being so gentle sometimes that her body automatically relaxed...until the next cut.

She bit her lip until it drew blood and held her voice in as she alternated between pity for her older cousin, Naraku, who sat on the floor and gazed at her with helpless eyes and pure hatred for his half-brother, who kept his hands on either side of his siblings face and forced him to watch her humiliation. The head of the Miyazawa family was smiling brightly and she had no doubt that he was enjoying this.

"_I think your idiocy needs to be carved out, Kagura. But don't worry, I'll just leave a few scars and I wouldn't dream of touching that pretty face. After all, it's served me very well indeed."_ Those had been his words as she struggled to hide the fear and anger that always arose when she came into close proximity with the family head.

_Laugh while you can, _she thought at him venomously, _because if I survive this, your head is mine._

There wasn't much else to think about as the torture continued and she concentrated on weathering the pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Why won't you look at me? After everything that's happened, why won't you meet my eyes anymore? Don't tell me you're ashamed!!"_

_He stopped and turned to look at her. Golden eyes narrowed before he closed them completely and sighed running a hand through his long hair in frustration._

"_You don't understand. I..."_

"_Don't give me your excuses," she spat, chocolate hued eyes flashing as she pressed herself into the rail._

_They had never been more beautiful to him than now._

"_Just tell me, please...Is there someone else? Do you not love me anymore? Tell me...or else..."_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else this." She lifted one delicate leg, guided it over the railing, and brought it back down on the other side, the side with nothing but open space and the ground four stories below._

"_Please stop!" He hadn't expected this. Turning, he looked at the only person who could do anything about this situation, praying that the other man could read the desperation in his eyes._

"_Please stop her!!"_

_He turned his attention back to the young woman before him...and she answered with a smile._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin juggled the vase in her hand as she looked around the living room, brow furrowed in concentration. She was bored out of her mind and—with Sesshoumaru's permission of course—had taken to rearranging things around the house to make it more comfortable. The piece of pottery in her hand was one of many, made by one of the former Rin's of course, that had been stored in the dusty attic upstairs. It was a charming piece with a fascinating pattern of turquoise and white flowers that couldn't possibly exist anywhere on this planet. _Still it's something we all shared in common. We absolutely love flowers, _she thought happily as she spied a high bookcase that was the perfect place for the vase. As she approached, she realized that there was a somewhat thick layer of dust on the almost empty bookcase and wondered at that just a little before shrugging and taking a deep breath.

Raising herself onto the very tips of her toes, she silently cursed her shortness and wished that Sesshoumaru were here instead of out driving around and picking things up for the party. She had already been measured for a gown and it was scheduled to be picked up first thing the following morning. She herself had nearly throttled her boyfriend when he told her that she wouldn't see the dress until it was time for the party and decided in the end to go over every inch of the house to find out where he might hide the garment so that she could catch a glimpse, at least, of her very first gown.

_But you really wish it was another gown, don't you? _a voice whispered at the back of her head as she pushed the decoration into place and settled back onto her heels with a sigh. _Yes, I do. A nice white one, with gloves and a veil to match...and a ten foot train. It would be so beautiful. _She closed her eyes and imagined how it would be. Her friends and his family would be there, all dressed up in their finest...and the red carpet would stretch before her for an eternity...and at the end..._he_ would be there in a tuxedo that he purchased just for this day...his long hair tied behind him or set free—she wasn't quite sure which way would be better—and his lips would turn up into one of his rare smiles as he bends down and whispers gently into the delicate shell of her ear, "_I lo...you."_

Her eyes snapped open and she felt herself blushing furiously. _What am I doing?! Sesshoumaru wouldn't...he can't possibly..._she smacked her cheeks, willing the redness to go away. She had told Sesshoumaru her feelings for him at long last and a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders...only to come back down again when she realized that she didn't know his exact feeling for her. Her heart of hearts knew that he cared deeply for her but she didn't want him to just care about her, no, she wanted to steal his heart just as he had stolen hers and refused to let go.

He didn't have to say the words, she wouldn't do such a cruel thing to a man who wasn't used to speaking his thoughts out loud, but she wanted some sign that he was serious about being together with him. Not only that but she wanted to explore the heated looks he sometimes cast her way. She wasn't quite as innocent as he seemed to think, at least not when she knew someone desired her and it wasn't that she wanted to jump into his bed..., but, but _sometimes_ when he looked at her with those eyes made of molten gold, her stomache twisted and she had to fight down the urge to kiss him senseless.

_I really have too much free time,_ she berated herself as she stared at the bookcase, inching backwards to survey her handy work. After a few minutes of staring, she nodded in satisfaction and would have turned away if it weren't for the fact that the tapestry hanging next to the case shifted ever so slightly, almost as if there were a breeze in the room even though she was very certain that all of the windows were closed. Looking around, she quickly confirmed the fact that there shouldn't be a breeze anywhere in the den. She made her way back over to the case to investigate the phenomenon.

Holding her hand in between the furniture and the tapestry, she waited until she felt it, a very gentle puff of air that seemed to originate from behind the shelves. She frowned in concentration and pushed at the bookcase to see if it was movable and was overjoyed when it shifted easily. Bracing her hands on the smooth wood, she pushed it to the side until a door was revealed to her. It was one of those sliding doors that were designed to blend into the wall and it was already ajar, which was the reason she could feel the air flowing through. A deep groove carved into the flat expanse served as the handle and she slid it open slowly before moving into the dark hallway beyond.

The first thing she noticed was that this mini corridor hadn't been used in many years and she moved the neck of her shirt up to cover her mouth in order to keep out the dust that was once again floating up into the air with her disturbance. The light spilling from the door behind her was adequate enough for her to tell that the corridor ended about fifteen feet away and there were two doors on one side of the hall and one on the wall closest to her. Her temporary joy at coming across this new discovery was quickly forgotten as she opened the door closest to her and shut it back thirty seconds later, leaning against it.

_Wha...what the...?_ she wondered quietly as she moved away with a shudder, rubbing her arms to get them to stop trembling. The room had been padded...from ceiling to floor it was covered with a soft-looking material in a dull shade of gray and there had been a pervasive atmosphere of hopeless depression. Needless to say, she freaked and got out of the room immediately. _Sesshoumaru...just what went on here?_ She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to ask and she moved away as fast as possible, opting to try another door.

The next room was a bathroom and here too she felt the same aura of depression hanging heavy in the air. She felt around for a bit, searching for the light switch and breathed a tiny sigh of relief when she found it and was quickly illuminated by the dusty bulbs above her head. Looking around, she noticed that there were tiles missing from the floor and the shower curtain had been ripped from the rungs. She didn't bother to go near the tub, opting instead to examine the sink below the smashed up mirror and the blackish brown spots that dotted the porcelain basin. _Strange, that almost looks like... s_he felt her eyes widen and made yet another abrupt exit when she figured out what those dots were. _A padded room...blood in the sink...what the heck happened?! _

She felt a little sick when she returned to the hallway and pressed herself close to the wall. There was one door left but she was strongly considering just leaving and pushing the bookcase back to its original spot. It wouldn't have been scary if it weren't for the fact that she could _feel_ the suffering that had gone on in this hidden niche. It was there in the air she breathed, in the silence of the hallway, in the weight that seemed to be pressing down on her heart...it was everywhere and she felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the poor soul who had lived in these rooms. _Just one more, _she told herself, forcing her legs to move in the direction of the last room. _Just one more, just one more._ She chanted it softly in her head until she was standing in front of the half-opened door. Her hand was shaking when she slid it open...and got her first taste of real chaos.

Books were strewn everywhere, most with their pages torn out and scattered among the many pieces of loose leaf paper that nearly covered the floor. There was something sparkly on the carpet and it wasn't until she walked farther into the room that she heard it crunch beneath her feet and figured out that it was glass. A breeze ruffled a few strands of hair and she looked up to see that the shards had come from the window which was smashed up, jagged pieces still lining the sill and nothing but a few boards to keep the room partially safe from the elements. Sunlight shone in through the cracks and she realized that the bit of wind that had led her to this discovery in the first place was coming from the poorly covered window.

The walls might have been white once, but time had long since turned them gray with dirt and the bed was more of a heap than an actual bed. A chair with its legs broken off was sitting right in the middle of the room and she picked out the four appendages in four different spots around the room. She strongly suspected that the only reason the room was even this neat was because there hadn't been much here in the first place.

A sigh escaped her and she walked over to the dilapidated chair, picking it up and setting it aside to see if there was something underneath. Her disappointment was mild when she saw nothing but a crumpled up piece of paper beneath it. _Nothing of importance. This person didn't have anything to care about, did they?_ Biting her lip, she stared at the paper for a second or two before bending down on an impulse and picking it up, carefully smoothing the yellowed page and staring at the characters—written on it in a somewhat familiar hand—until they began to make sense.

It read:

_I had a lot to think about today. Otousan told me that we would be going shopping for school...but he's lying to me, I know he is. He gets nervous whenever we're about to visit Dr. Toutousai. The good doctor tells me that I'm just going through a rebellious phase, that I'll be fine in a few years but I keep trying to explain that he's wrong. I tell him that I'm slowly losing my mind and in no uncertain terms do I care about my _"family". _He tells me I'm joking...I tell him I hate him and the rest of his kind. They think they know everything because of their college degrees and their plaques and their fancy houses..._**Rin could almost hear him chuckle sarcastically**_...He likes to believe he's in control. After all, I am the child and he's the adult. But I watch him, I watch everything that goes on around me. He's terrified of me...I can smell it and something deep inside of me likes the fear._

_I'm afraid sometimes of the things that go through my head. Do I _really _desire the deaths of the people who annoy me? Do I _really _want to end everything? Do I _really _want to obtain freedom through death? I don't know...and it's the not knowing of the matter that's slowly killing me inside..._

That was the end of that particular piece of writing and she felt herself shivering. There was so much pain inside of someone who was obviously younger than her that she had to blink back the tears that rose unbidden as she allowed the paper to drift back down to join its brethren on the floor and picked up another one. This one was written in a more mature hand...

_Something bad happened today. Someone died._

_It wasn't a very important person but he—'_the brat'_—is over there crying his eyes out, so maybe it isn't _that _bad. I am not afraid to admit that I enjoy it when he gets just a little taste of what I've gone through my entire life. But I hear them talking about it in the other room and I think that they might blame me for it. They gave me some medicine and I can feel it starting to effect me because my eyes feel heavy...so very heavy...Therefore I need to get this out as quickly as possible before I forget. _

_The doctor says I force myself to forget the things I don't want to think about, but if that's the case, why do I remember every time mother blamed me for her mistakes? I made her sick...or so she said and sometimes I think that maybe she was right. Everyone is fine...everyone is happy...as long as I'm not around._

_I can't really recall what happened—it was very fast—but I remember her hair spread out around her...looking a lot like the halo that the western angels wear, except hers was as black as her heart. There was a lot of red...rivers and rivers of it so that it looked like a painting made in blood from our vantage point on the roof._

_I can't remember._

_I can't think anymore._

_I feel broken down._

_I think my heart is sick..._

The last few words wavered a bit, a side affect—she assumed—of his medicine. Or maybe it was the tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She found it hard to remain unaffected by such obvious loneliness. It was almost as if she were there, sitting alone in the room with nothing to do but think about how worthless she was, how much she ruined everything, how much she was misunderstood. _I would be tempted to kill myself too,_ she thought as she scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her of her palm and picked up one more sheet of paper.

This one was crumpled the most, and as she straightened the edges, she noticed that there were water spots on the paper, making it wrinkled in some places. _Tears?_ She began to read, biting on her knuckle to keep from crying out as the next chapter in the person's life was revealed.

_IT HURTS. IT HURTS. IT HURTS._

_Why can't I remember? Am I really a MURDERER?_

_Did I manage to act on the things I thought about? Are their accusations TRUE?_

_IT HURTS._

_Did I kill her? Is it MY FAULT yet again?_

_IT HURTS. I want it to end._

_Make it stop. Someone please make it stop._

_IT HURTS...KAMI IT HURTS._

_Am I being punished? I can't get the thoughts out of my head._

_IT HURTS. I want to die._

_Somebody...ANYBODY...please..._

_please_

**LET ME DIE!!! **

The ink in last sentence was lighter than the rest, with a thin blue trail leading down to the edge of the paper where its writer had shed his tears and ruined it...very similar to what she was about to do as she sniffed and held the salty water back by sheer will alone. _What happened to you? Who are you? _A thought hit her suddenly and she crushed the paper in reflex. _Could it be...is it you...Did you write this Sesshoumaru? Was it you?_

And as if in answer she heard the voice that belonged to man she loved behind her, but why...why was it so cold as it demanded quietly, "Why are you in here, Rin?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_He moved towards her, hoping that she could read the desperation in his eyes._

"_Don't do this to me, to us. You're better than this. You're stronger..."_

"_Than what?" she glared at him._

"_Than me. I care for you. I want you by my side."_

"_But do you love me?" she asked in a half whisper, eyes narrowing to slits. "Can you say the words that I want most to hear?"_

"_You..." he sighed, "you know I can't because it wouldn't be true. I love, but it isn't for you. I can't lie to you."_

_With a pang in his heart he watched as tears gathered into her eyes and shook her head slowly, her intentions clearly written across her features. He started forward, but it wasn't soon enough._

"_Sometimes...sometimes I get tired of being the strongest." She closed her eyes, gave him a sad little smile, and leaned farther out before letting go of the railing and disappearing over the edge._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a miracle he hadn't had a heart attack when he came home and discovered the doorway to his former rooms revealed for all the world to see. Panic surged up in him and he rushed forward, hoping that Rin hadn't had time to fully explore the one place that gave him nightmares every time he thought about it. Naturally, he had no such fortune.

Sesshoumaru didn't _mean_ for the anger to rise up, he didn't _mean_ to feel the old hatred for those who intruded into this place rising up, he didn't _mean_ for his voice to come out so cold when he addressed Rin—beautiful, ever beloved Rin—and he didn't _mean_ it when his legs carried him over to her and his hand reached out, tearing the paper from her hands as a voice that he barely recognized as his own practically yelled, "Get out, GET OUT NOW!!!"

She stared at him, her eyes wide and frightened, and he felt some of his old self contempt returning as he noticed the tears in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

"S...Sesshoumaru." His heart ached at the timid way she said his name and how could he blame her when he hadn't lost it around her since that day in the hospital, eons ago it seemed. She reached out a hand towards him and he moved away, shaking his head.

"S...sorry, wait for me out in the living room for a bit. Please do it...for me Rin." He struggled to get the words out as the heavy atmosphere in the room began to work on him again after so many years.

That acute sense she had concerning him and his various instabilities kept her from asking the questions he saw in her eyes and she nodded instead, forcing a reassuring smile onto her face before exiting and reminding him yet again why they were a good match for each other—if he didn't alienate her because of his outbursts.

The room spun a bit and he glanced down at the paper in his hand, his eyes widening to epic proportions as he read what was written there, golden orbs catching onto the words "_Am I reallly a MURDERER?_" and "_Did I kill her?_" _No, _his mind cried _No and no and no again. Please tell me she didn't read this._ Of all the things he never wanted her to know, why did she have to read the last words he penned before his first suicide attempt? Why did she have to read something that he couldn't even recall properly? Why did she have to discover these accursed rooms in the first place? Why, when his mind was already in turmoil because of his conversation with his step-mother? Why now, when his barriers were down? _I didn't want you to know. You weren't _supposed _to know!_ _Rin..._

He could feel it, coming back up on him...the tremors...the refusal to focus on one thing at a time...the pounding of his heart in his ears...these were the only warning signs he had before he was cast back into his memories.

"_Sesshoumaru...do you even **remember** what you did all those years ago?"_

He listened to Izayoi's voice as if from a great distance before he was swamped with visions of red, endless shifting red that ran freely from a pale form and slicked the long ebony locks of the girl form whence it originated.

"_...do you **remember** what you did...?"_

He saw faces but putting names to them was tantamount to trying to number the stars that dotted the sky above the scene that night.

"_Did I kill her?"_

Kill who?

"_Am I really a MURDERER?"_

Murder who?

"_You only remember what you want to," _he suddenly heard Inuyasha's voice, "_don't expect me to thank you."_

"_I don't care," _he heard himself replying_, "I'm going to die soon anyways."_

Secrets.

"_Let me take my secrets to the grave with me."_

Revenge. Blood must be paid with blood.

"_Please let me die."_

The last sentence was uttered in a pleading whisper before he wrenched himself from the violently churning sea of half visions and accusations, of fragmented sentences and pain, all of which was underlain with fear.

_Am I afraid? Of what? Of who? What have I forgotten?_

The room was closing in on him and he fought the sudden urge to vomit as he halfway staggered out of his former bedroom and the claustrophobia that tried to swallow him up. Making his way back to the den, he let out a profound sigh of relief when he saw Rin waiting for him on the plush couch adorning the center of the room. He stopped as soon as he saw her face and focused on the things about her that made him smile.

Forget, if only he could forget for just a little while. If only he could keep the promise to himself to ask her to become his for the rest of their lives. If only he could maintain the courage that sent him to stand in front of her, that incriminating piece of paper crumpled in his hand, a reminder that he might not be as sane as he thought he was.

Just when everything was going so well.

He congratulated himself on keeping a straight face as he said calmly, "Rin..."

That angelic face turned up to look at him and those lips that he longed to devour quirked up into a smile and those eyes...ah, those eyes that accepted everything...He took a moment to bask in the serene features that seemed to watch over him constantly, burning the picture into his mind because he might never see it again if he frightened her away.

"There's something I need to ask you, but first things first," he sat down next to her and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and going over what he wanted to say.

"Is it about that room or the papers I read? I'm really sorry for being so nosey, Sessh. I had no business being there and I understand if you're angry at me."

She hid it well, but it was obvious enough to him that she was blaming herself for his outburst and he gave a mental sigh, remembering once again that she was still so very innocent, so much younger than him, so much better than him...

_Stop that, it's pathetic,_ his mind reminded him sharply and he shook himself a little. _You're not that lonely little boy anymore, Sesshoumaru, so stop acting like it._

"Rin, don't blame yourself, because I'm the one who should ask your forgiveness. I could care less where you go in this house. My home is your home and I'm sure you realize by now that you've gotten farther with me and my games than anyone I know." His hand sought and found her own as it lay on the couch, gripping it tightly and reveling in the feel of skin on skin.

"I suppose I know that much, Sessh. This stopped being a game a long time ago and I understand that you wouldn't hurt me, not anymore, without cause or reason. What I don't understand is the pain that you're doing a terrible job at hiding."

"The pain? You don't want to know more about my past? You don't want to know whether or not I'm really a murder?" he was taken aback, wondering if she read the letter thoroughly.

"Are you?" She fixed soft brown eyes on him. "Are you _really_ a murderer?"

Why was it that when he asked himself that question, the voice sounded incriminating, but when Rin asked him, she sounded as if she already _knew_ he wasn't.

"I can't remember if I killed anyone. Someone died, I'm sure of it, but I don't know who, just that it was a female. I also vaguely remember Inuyasha saying something to me but that's about it."

"If that's all, then there's nothing to worry about. If you try too hard it won't come. But if you relax," her voice turned playful, "it'll come in its own time. I can see you having a lot of pent up anger, but actually killing someone? No, I just can't imagine it."

"But you read the letters. Do you not think I'm strange? What if I really am a murderer? Can you still claim to love me?"

Rin's eyes flashed and before he knew it, she was standing in front of him and her hands came down almost painfully on each side of his face with a little 'smack.' Forcing him to tilt his head up, she moved closer until their foreheads where touching and his nose brushed lightly against hers. Her gaze darkened and held his own eyes captive with their intensity.

"Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, I do not 'claim' to love you as you so bluntly put it. I may not be as old as you or as experienced, but I do know for a certainty that I," he saw her cheeks reddening out of the corner of his eye, "...I care about you more than anyone else in the world. You are stubborn, arrogant, and impossibly full of yourself but...also kind, beautiful, and gentle—when you want to be. My heart beats faster whenever you're near. My eyes see only you. I think about you constantly and I...I honestly do think that you've become the center of my world. If you really did kill that girl, then I guess I fell in love with a murderer and that's something I'll deal with when it comes to the forefront." She pulled away, crossing her arms and fixing him with a firm stare even though her face was red. "And if you start up that nonsense about being strange again after I've just told you all of these embarrassing and highly private feelings of mine, I'll..."

"You'll what..."

She closed her eyes quickly before visibly steeling her resolve once more and continuing, "I'll just have to show you the error of your ways."

What was it about the girl that turned every problem into something to be laughed at? Just a minute ago he had been positively fatalistic and now he found himself holding back a smile.

"How will you show me the error of my ways Rin? I should very much like to hear about your methods." And just because he knew it would disarm her, he drew back a little ways and reached out a hand to cup her cheek, thumb brushing over her lips.

"I...I'll hang onto you. You won't be able to go anywhere without me. I'll do my best to make sure you have no choice but to fall in love with me."

She was, he thought, absolutely adorable when she pouted like this and of its own accord, his head tilted to the side in order to better observe the play of emotions over her face. The edges of his lips curled up into a faint smile before he replied, "and what would possess you to think that I would want a naïve, clumsy, bratty, and positively unrefined _girlfriend_ like you to stick to me for the rest of my life? I would so much prefer a wife than a lifelong girlfriend."

"Then I'll become your wife even though I don't understand _why_ I would want a spoiled rich boy with the personality of toilet paper AND looks like a girl."

"My, my what interesting preferences you have, little Rin. But don't forget that I'm a _sexy,_ spoiled rich _man_—not boy—who seems to enjoy sullying these lips of his with your kisses and thinks that he just might dirty them even more in a few seconds...you know, just to make sure you really want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Aren't you full of yourself?!" Her smile threatened to crack her jaw as she moved closer, daring him to make good on his threat. "Tell me, Do you _really_ think I'm a brat?"

His breath caressed her lips sweetly as he answered, "Only if you _really_ think I'm a spoiled rich man."

Their lips were so close. "Then I guess that makes us both liars, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does, Rin. Except for the being stuck together part," his voice turned serious, "I can't say them, koi."

"Say what,Sessh?"

"I can't say the words you want to hear."

"Is...that so?" her voice was disappointed.

"Yes, it is. I can't say them...so I suppose that my actions shall have to speak louder, loud enough for everyone to hear in fact if, of course, you can stand the thought of having a 'stubborn' and 'arrogant' man such as myself for a husband."

His voice was earnest and his eyes were intense and she thought that it was quite possible to melt under that gaze before she licked her lips nervously, her tongue accidentaly brushing against his mouth. It was unsurprising therefore when he took that opportunity to close the slight gap between them and brush his lips over hers. It was sweet and soft, but at the end she felt him bite down and drag his teeth over the sensitive skin as he withdrew, telling her without words that there was a passion underlying everything that was not quite so deeply buried as it had been before. It was the kiss of a lover and she found herself leaning into the heat of the hand that still cupped her cheek, turning to nuzzle it shyly as she looked into golden eyes filled with longing and whispered almost reverently, "I think that I would love to take you up on your offer. How soon do you want it to happen?"

"Anytime before the party."

She gave him a strange look but opted not to ask, much to his relief. She shrugged. "That's fine, I guess, but there are things that must be cleared up, not for my peace of mind but for yours. So I ask that we go and see your brother tomorrow first."

"What would _he_ know?" Sesshoumaru spat, his mood quickly dampening again. Then she was there once more, with her smile and warm hands that played with the ends of his long silver hair.

"Didn't you say that you hear Inuyasha in your memories? He might know something that can put your heart to rest."

He muttered something obscene under his breath before nodding. It made sense, but he didn't have to like it. He would do it _only_ because Rin had asked.

"Thank you," she murmured before giving him a peck on the cheek and sitting down next to him so that she could snuggle up to his side. His lips twitched as the fingers of his hand found hers.

Maybe the rewards would be worth the torture after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He listened as his wife hummed a gentle tune, recognizing the song as being "Fukai Mori" and scowling. That particular ditty always made him think about his brother and he hated it.

_She loved it._ The thought rose unbidden along with pictures of long, flowing ebony hair and ruby lips that seemed to wear a perpetual smirk.

_You're dead. You've been dead for ten years. So why are you haunting me know. Does Sesshoumaru even remember you? _His hands fisted into the comforter before loosening and moving to prop himself up.

Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was 9:00 a.m. and grimaced, he was going to be late for work at this rate, great. The scowl refused to leave his face as he set about getting dressed and entered the kitchen quietly, sparing a glance for Kagome. He sat down and waited semi-patiently for his spouse to set breakfast down in front of him before catching her wrist in a firm grip.

She gave him a concerned look and he felt his heart swell with love for her. Kagome was just so beautiful to him, no matter what the season or time of the day. _So it doesn't mean that I don't care for my wife. _He let out a relieved breath as he released her and allowed her to take a seat. They ate in silence and he was aware of the not so surreptitious looks she cast his way.

Finishing the last scraps of food he sagged a little and stared at his plate, waiting for the question that was sure to come.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked after a minute or two.

His golden eyes were hooded as he looked at her and said one word: "Kikyo."

She kept her face neutral but he could feel her hands trembling from where they rested on the table.

"Inu...what do you think it means?"

That was a tough question if ever there was one, and he racked his brain, trying to come up with a good reason why he was thinking about a dead girl after so long before a rather frightening idea came to mind and squeezed its way out from between his lips before he could suppress it.

"I...think someone's about to die."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry once again for the long delay. I didn't want to leave you guys with a big cliffie like last time so here you go. My block is gone, thank goodness so I'll try to be more regular. As usual please read and review and thank you for putting up with me. Next chappie will have full thanks and more movement so be there or be square (- I never did understand this expression)


	20. The Truth That Sets Us Free Part 1

How do I start? Well firstly I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I was lazing around and doing tons of brainstorming and this chapetr finally began to flow for me. I apologize for advance because I term this chapter the "boring" chapter but I spiced it up as much as I could. Also, I apologize if Sesshoumaru sems a bit OOC, but please put yourselves in his place and imagine what it must be like to contemplate losing the most important person in your life.

Two more notes. I know you all are wondering about how Sessh's childhood was that he needed a padded room so I'll tell you that it was only installed after his first suicide attempt. He and his father had a relationship born of misunderstanding and you have to understand that, even though his father didn't hate him, he DID ignore him during the most important years of his child's development and by the time his first wife was dead, there was a massive chasm between the two of them because Sessh became self-sufficient during his neglection.

Also, about Iyazoi hooking them up and sending Rin to the doctor to test her virginity...well, if they have to go to court they have a defense. The only thing that Kagura and crew could possibly come up with is that Sesshoumaru was cheating with Rin. However, since that is utter bull and he technically can't be charged with infidelity if he never slept with her...hence the testimony from a doctor. As for the wedding, that is partly Iyazoi being manipulative and partly to make Sessh look more moral in that he waited until marriage to do anything with Rin (of course that is also bull, since he's been with a good number of women before but that was then and this is now ).

In case you're wondering why I do so much explaining, I want all loose ends TIED because I'm planning on a sequel. Maybe I'll do a spinoff explaining the twisted brother/friend, master/slave relationship between Onigumo and Naraku as a gift to my wonderful Beta and anyone else who likes this take on the two of them, but that's it.

**BIGGEST THING TO REMEMBER: **I'll warn you now that if You take this chapter, as well as last chapter, at face-value...prepare to be surprised by the end of the next two chappies.

Now for the thank you's that I've been neglecting these last two chapters:

**FIRST AND FOREMOST: **To **Mushi **who has offered multiple times to draw a picture for this story and I never got to you...it's been eating me up that I was so rude in that I didn't reply and now I can only hope that you're still reading this so that I can let you knoe that I am thoroughly honored at the offer and if you don't mind my asking than I would love to see your visual representation of Sesshoumaru, modern day or not. I am so sorry :bows repeatedly:

As for the rest of you guys who were nice enough to threaten me to update:

Thank you:

**afloodfornewyork, Shii, AngelAnita, The Anime Freak of Inuyasha, airdreanna, hibi,**

**  
**

**mimo, West FullMoon, agrias-101, Moonglow gal, RenkonNairu, werewolfpixie, UgLyDaRkFaErIe547, New fan, sarah, imagine-me, Korosuminna, Silverslykitsune, Vik Vik, Mini Nicka, RangerDo'Urden, ChAnDrA16, deity of death, Moon Phoenix, Obsessive Starchaser, Spirit Demon, miyako14, wolfite, Bob the Kiwi Dictator, babegalanime**

Special thanks to:

**Rikou Suiyou, The J-Man, Sioned, Taiki, Tamashi-no-Hikari, Cammy Rammy, Eien-Neekyou, Athar-Luna, aishiteru-inu, Comets Chaos, friendlyreader, evilsqueede, New Fan, Mushi, Xyjah, RosieB, drake220, Haruya, Baka-Chan10000, Youkai No Rin, Retta, SakuraBaby, Lunas Star, Taishoku Kurayami, TinckerBell, chel bel, alien jin **(don't worry about no reviewing for so long honey), **Kerichi, Starr Bryte, Theanimefreak, Riath, Tony, **and** LuneTigre**

**  
**

**  
**

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Truth That Sets Us Free**

**Part One**

_An unpublished tale by Ringo Fujisawa._

_Immigrant from Japan to London (lived: 1881, died: 1915)_

_Earlier work from the year 1899._

_Title: The Brother Who Was Left Behind Or The Sad Tale of a Selfish Prince_

"_I have a tale to tell—a sad tale, a painful tale, a tale of failure. It is a tale that I do not wish to complete. So, I will tell as much as I dare... Do pay attention if you please."_

_Once upon a time (yes, it **was** a long time ago), there lived two brothers. One was beautiful and proud and everything that a person could wish for, everything one would want. But he had a flaw (all princes do, you know)...AHEM._

_No more interruptions_.

_As I was saying, there were two brothers, one who was wonderful—no repeating myself here—and the other who was in so many words...**not no quite so wonderful**._

_The eldest, who just so happened to be closer to perfection than most other men, had everything a person could want, but alas he was not happy. He lived in a palace with no one to keep him company except for his rather foolish younger brother._

_Now you might ask the question: Did these two get along?_

_The answer is a resounding, "No, no, and no again."_

_They fought and they fought and they argued and argued just a bit more until, at long last, the younger was driven away into the cold storm of winter._

_For a while, no more than a month or so really, the eldest son rejoiced in his new found freedom. How could he not? His young, annoying brother was gone at last and he had no one to irritate him, or disobey him, or...talk to for that matter._

_Yes, it was only one month before he began to feel regret. No, no, it wasn't regret it was...loneliness. He began to miss the boy. _

_It came slowly at first. He would sit in front of his fireplace, sipping gently at his wine, watching, waiting, and listening for the familiar sound of his sibling's voice. For, thought he, his dear brother had nowhere else to go, surely he would have to return._

_Before long, he would take short walks around his lands, searching for any sign of the less-than-perfect half of his blood. The winds were cold and the deep chill from walking through the endless hills of snow settled into his bones._

_Still there was no sign of the little one._

_Dejected, he returned to his home and lounged before the fire, drinking his wine in larger doses and eating very little._

_Sleep became a distant memory, and bit by bit, he ceased eating until all his meals consisted of that heady product of the vine, served in a gold chalice. He was alone...so very much alone...and it was then that he began talking to himself. Sometimes he heard whispers from the corners of his room and he would huddle into his chair, sunken eyes shutting against the fear._

_Days passed before stretching into months as he sunk deeper and deeper into his despair. And then..._

_That is as far as I go. For the hour is short and I grow weary of this tragic tale. My audience seems to be rather fond of morals, so here is one for you:_

_Beware, my darlings, of doing things at the last minute. It is far too late for a brother to act as brothers should after the worst of betrayals._

_Don't believe me? Then perhaps you should question the corpse of the perfect brother as it sways from the tree form which he hung himself. And if, perchance you should happen a across a young man who reminds you of the deceased, **do** be wary of his not-so-perfect body, his not-so-perfect face...and his oh-so-perfectly-wicked smile._

**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten years ago at the Takahashi School for all levels of education..._

"_Oy, minna...have you heard...?"_

"_Heard what? Is there something cool happening?"_

"_Hai, you know the Queen?"_

"_The Queen?"_

"_Yeah, 'the Queen.' She's the prettiest girl among the first years at the high school."_

"_Ah, that girl. What about her?"_

"_Well have you heard? She has her sights set on the Prince?"_

"_The Prince…you mean that stuck-up jerk who's a senior?"_

"_Shh, not so loud. Kami, don't you know the walls have ears?"_

"_Gomen, gomen...keep going. So, what's up with those two?"_

"_Well, I heard that the Prince isn't as perfect as everyone thinks he is."_

_A snort sounded. "Tell me something I _don't _know."_

"_Let me finish. Anyways, I heard that the Prince is some kind of mental case. You know what they say: 'Smart people have to give something else up to get such a good mind.' Word is he has to take pills for it. It's some kind of emotional problem."_

_There was laughter all around. "He thinks he's better than us. He thinks he can hide the truth. I say we show the whole world who he really is."_

_There was a chorus of agreement._

"_Don't you agree with me..., my dear little brother?"_

_The boy in the corner gave a start and pressed himself further into his niche, almost as if he could magically melt into the scenery and avoid the three pairs of eyes—one of which belonged to a young man who could have almost been his twin._

"_Well...?" His half-brother raised a dark brow at him._

"_Ye...yes, of course I do. I trust my best friend and brother more than anything," Naraku let out a nervous laugh and held his hands up in an almost pleading gesture._

_Onigumo narrowed his eyes briefly at him before a genial smile touched his lips. He then half-sauntered over to his sibling._

"_That's so nice of you," he chuckled when he reached a distance of two feet from his brother. "My cute little brother agrees with everything I say. So I guess you agree that I deserve the best, that I deserve the most beautiful girl in school...don't you, Otou-chan?"_

_If possible, Naraku pressed himself harder into the side of the building, shirking away from the dark gaze of his brother, the brother who wasn't as loved as he himself even thought HE was actually legitimate._

"_Yes, onii-sama, you deserve her. The prince has no right to touch what belongs to you."_

_That kind smile never left his face as Onigumo slammed his fist into the wall next to Naraku's head hard enough to leave a crack in the concrete blocks. Naraku whimpered._

"_You're lying, Naraku. I don't like liars, and I particularly despise people who call me a liar."_

"_But I didn't..." He cut off abruptly when the hand next to his head moved to stroke his hair and he had to fight not to flinch away._

"_Oh, but you did. Didn't I tell you we were friends? Didn't I tell you I would never hurt you? You're afraid of me; you thought I was going to hit you just now...But it was all in your feeble little mind. Your actions speak for you...or maybe you want to be hit, maybe you LIKE getting hurt. Maybe I'll oblige you."_

"_Please Onii-sama, please don't."_

"_Did I also tell you that I hate cowardice? But...since we are _best _friends, I won't hurt you," his little brother relaxed and his smile twisted into something more malicious._

"_No **I** won't hurt you; that task belongs to Bankotsu here."_

_It was amusing to see the way he tensed back up and even more so to see his rare display of backbone in trying to escape from the alley that they had dubbed their "hang-out spot."_

_He made it three steps before Jakotsu caught him and dragged him back their mutual "friend."_

**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was harsh on her face and she turned, trying to avoid the bright invasion, before a hot lance of pain shot through her back. Her muscles locked up and she gasped. Dry lips opened in a silent cry of agony as the events of the night before played themselves out in her mind. The thought of letting out every scream that she had forcibly repressed was tempting, so very, very tempting, but she sucked it in and comforted herself with the thought that, with everything that had happened since she failed with Sesshoumaru, her small bits of pride remained intact.

It was that thought that made Kagura smile. Her pride, it seemed, was the only constant in her life. Pride kept her eyes dry and her mind sharp when her sister died. Pride kept her heart from breaking and her defiance firm when Onigumo took her in and used her..."assets" to make business deals and partners, building a large part of his empire on her body. Pride kept her from letting Sesshoumaru go, even though she had cheated on him for years. Funny how her pride became something cruel where her ex-husband came in.

She knew, long before she ever met Sesshoumaru, that Onigumo wanted him dead. The fact that he had plenty of money only delayed the inevitable. After all, her cousin's late father had held a grudge against both the Toyotomi family and the family of Toga, Toyotomi's new wife. She was supposed to be killing two birds with one stone.

How ironic that she allowed herself to have a few years of freedom with a husband who was easy to manipulate. How ironic that she enjoyed manipulating him. Then again, perhaps it was because there was something childlike in his willingness to trust her that she began to feel something for him. That's when it all fell apart.

He came to her one day and, in her eyes, declared that he didn't want to depend on her emotionally anymore. He found a dream, he found something that would let him break out of the shell she had built around him, and when she argued that he didn't need something like that, he gave her a look that made her fear him.

Fear was a catalyst for so many things, and her world fell apart in a few short years as she realized that her heart had been far more involved with the former Sesshoumaru—the one who relied on her—than she wanted. She regretted the day she ever introduced him to her lover's brother-in-law, Shippo, who was the head of a major publishing company. Her hopes that he would try and fail were dashed when he became a rousing success and his first book topped the charts. She wanted him to fall from his dream and be discouraged, but the opposite happened, and she felt a bit of her protective pride falling away.

Bit by bit it happened. From his success, to his realization that she was using him for his money, to his accursed patience, to his request for a divorce, to him being enamored of that girl, to his step-mother—the unprecedented variable, who forced her to give him the permanent separation he desired—each, act chipped away at her pride until the very last, which shattered it completely.

Wasn't it even funnier that he never knew _why_ she did the things she did? That of all the lies she fed him, her feelings first feeling had been the most honest? And wasn't it a laugh that the only one still standing was the man she hated the most? The man who tortured her because the one man she had somewhat cared about decided that he needed freedom?

She let out a bitter laugh and set about the tedious task of dragging herself upright. And even now he had the audacity to try and use her to complete his plans. He wanted her to use their failed marriage to ruin Sesshoumaru when she knew that even when he was aware of the fact that she was cheating on him, he had foolishly clung to their marriage vows. Few people get the chance to exact revenge on the person who has hurt them the most, but given a choice between hurting her ex and screwing Onigumo over...the latter thought made her almost giddy.

_But how? _she wondered, and as she pondered how she should go about it, her solution opened the door to the torture chamber and walked over to stand next to her.

"Do you want to redeem yourself?" she asked without looking up, instinctually knowing who it was.

"Yes," he replied.

"Than do as I say."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Souta, I want you to contact the police and tell them to tighten security around the Houshi Ballroom tomorrow night for the party. Then contact my doctor and set up a physical examination for tonight. Tell her that I don't care when she has to go home because this is too important. Next call the judge up and tell him that if we can have a wedding tomorrow morning, I'll seriously consider making him the Chief of Justice," Iyazoi mentally ticked the needed arrangements off in her head, wondering what she was forgetting.

"Oh yes, and tell the stubborn child of Toga's loins that he needs to make up with 'big brother' Sesshoumaru A.S.A.P. because I won't allow him to miss out on what will probably be the happiest day of his Onii-chan's life."

Souta quickly scribbled down his notes and went off to make the calls while she leaned back and massaged her temple, a habit that was rapidly becoming second to breathing with all of the stress she was going through. _Why am I doing this again? _she pondered. _Oh, because I love him of course, silly me._

A thought occurred to her, a very brief one and nothing of importance really, but she sighed for the hundredth time and picked up the phone anyways. _I'm sure it's nothing, _she thought as she contacted Kaede, an old friend of the family who was both an aunt to her children and worked in the records department of city hall.

The phone rang a couple of times before an elderly but firm voice answered with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Hello Kaede, this is Iyazoi."

"Ah, hello my dear, how are you doing?" There was no mistaking the joy in the voice on the other line.

She smiled and replied, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Not bad for an old lady. What can I do for you today?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. You remember my step-son, Sesshoumaru?"

A chuckle sounded as Kaede replied, "Of course I do, he's quite...unforgettable."

"I know what you mean; he is a rather unique individual isn't he? But, as I was saying, I have a favor. It would seem my foolish child has finally fallen in love, for real this time."

"He has, has he? I take it he finally got rid of that witch he was married to?"

"Yes, I saw to that personally, and good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. His new love is a sweet little thing called Rin Hattori. I know it's a formality but could you please run a background check on her? I'm sure every thing's fine, but you know how I am."

Another chuckle. "I sure do. It's not a problem. I'll get back to you tomorrow with what I've found, alright Iyazoi dear."

"That's fine, you can bring it to me at the wedding tomorrow."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, they're getting together tomorrow if he was successful in asking for her hand. I'm sure he's convinced her by now. After all, he can be charming when he wants to be."

"Don't I know it. A pity those moments are far and in between."

"True. Anyways, I have a few more matters to take care of, so I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, dear."

The line went dead and she sat back, replacing the phone on its cradle. This was one of those times when being who she was became both a blessing and a curse. She could get things done but she wasn't allowed to go out and make the arrangement herself because her father had many enemies among the Yakuza, the largest threat being the Miyazawa family.

_Sesshoumaru, don't you dare screw this up._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who do you think is going to die, Inu," Kagome murmured, walking around the table to rest her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know Kagome. I just don't know. This is one of those times when I actually _want_ Frosty to be here. Weird crap like this is made for weird guys like him, and he's about as odd as they come. He's the smart one in the family, not me. Dad was always telling me to "be like Sesshoumaru," or "Sesshoumaru can work this or that problem out so why can't you." Kami, I freakin' hated him for that. Why is a jerk like him some sort of genius, huh?" His voice turned angry. "I don't give a crap what kind of emotional handicaps he has, he needs to learn that he's just as human as the rest of us, not some sort of god!"

His wife blinked at his outburst before a tiny smile touched her lips. Bending forward, she allowed her hands to slide down his arms, until she was draped around him in a loose hug.

"Inuuuu," she breathed into his sensitive ears, knowing full well that he was weak against that particular attack.

"What?" he grumbled, trying halfheartedly to pull away from her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous of him."

"AM NOT," he huffed, and she smiled when she realized that he probably didn't know that his face had settled into a pout.

"Really?" she purred, tightening her grip on him and nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

He shuddered and weakly tried to pull away. "Stop it Kagome, it's distracting."

"That's the idea, Inu," she gave him a peck on the cheek, working her way towards his mouth.

"Now isn't the time for this, I have too much to think about."

"Now...is the _perfect_ time for this. You need to relax because you're getting yourself worked up over a dream. As you said, not even two minutes ago, thinking is not your forte. Since that's the case, I think you should go to the person who is strong where you are weak. I think this animosity between you two has gone on for long enough and I also think that you two would be unstoppable if you would get over you petty differences."

"But..."

She held up her hand in an obvious gesture to shut up, "And...I also think that you should call him in a few hours and see what you two can come up with."

"A few hours? Why not now," he asked, not bothering to disagree with her on the idea of calling "the Prince" A.K.A. Sesshoumaru, even though the idea bothered him.

"Because," she placed a sweet kiss on his pouting lips, "your wife thinks we need to start working on providing our precious Taro-chan with a little brother or sister since one child obviously wasn't enough to settle you down."

He stared wide-eyed at her as she leaned back and gave him a rather seductive look.

"But I have to go to work."

"Call in honey. I'm off today and it doesn't matter because my boss disappeared somewhere."

"Are you sure you're doing his just to have another kid?"

She gave him that smile again and wandered over to the bedroom door, opening it into the half-light within before leaning against the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out, my grumpy love?"

His answering blush was cute.

Golden eyes darted from her to the briefcase propped against the door leading outside and back again.

A smirk touched his lips and he followed her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Maybe, just maybe he would make that phone call...later of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You've been here before, haven't you, Rin?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he got out of the car and shut the door.

"Of course," Rin replied as she stretched her tired body, completely unaware of the admiring stare he gave her as he appraised her taut muscles and the way her lips parted in a contented sigh. She blinked owlishly, a tiny drop of moisture gathering in the corner of her eye as her sigh turned into a yawn, and he wondered if he would ever get past the "she's so cute when she does this or that" stage because his exact thought at the moment was, _She's so cute._

_She's corrupting me bit by bit._ It was almost enough to make him worry...that is until she smiled at him and almost pranced over to take his hand and led him up the steps to his half-brother's front door.

"Don't just stand there, Sessh, let's get this show on the road." The little pout she gave him made that '_she's so cute'_ voice pop up into his head again, and he breathed a heavy sigh. He really needed to build up some kind of immunity to her charms before he became her personal yes-man. Then again, some husbands were exactly that—a sycophant completely driven by the demands of his wife. _Much like Inuyasha, _he thought. Memories of just how controlled Inuyasha was by his harpy of a wife brought a rather sadistic smile to his lips.

"Yes, let's 'get this show on the road' as you put it," he said with just a hint of tightness to his voice. In all honesty he didn't want to be here. Correction, he didn't want to be within line of sight or even within twenty miles of "the brat's" home. In fact, why stop there? If he could forget he ever had a little brother, life would be perfect. The only reason he was here now was because Rin wanted him to talk to Inuyasha.

Even now, he still found it hard to try and understand where she had gotten the ridiculous notion that she loved him from... Then again, why had he allowed his personality to deteriorate to the point of actually caring about someone besides himself? And he couldn't possibly forget about the additional sin of feeling that he _needed_, not just wanted, the constant interruption of the small woman before him into his semi-structured life.

_A girl who attempts the impossible, defies me at every turn, and entices me while doing it,_ he mused silently as she stopped in front of the door and rang the bell. _I must be losing it, _was his last thought before a slender arm was wound around his own, and a warm, curvaceous body hugged itself close to him. His brain shut down except for that one part where he stored all of those less than pure thoughts about his fiancée.

"Are you that bothered by the thought of seeing Inuyasha, Sessh?" She lifted long lashes to look up at him with guileless eyes and he felt the worst kind of cad for thinking dirty things about the girl in front of him.

He averted his eyes and attempted to move away, but she responded by pulling him closer with one hand while ringing the doorbell again with the other.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and gently, but firmly, dislodged her hand and held her away at arms length, holding her still with a not so steady hand on each shoulder.

"Sessh...?" she attempted to touch his face, but he squeezed her shoulder almost painfully and shook his head before meeting her gentle gaze, willing her to read the pent up desire there.

Chocolate eyes perused his own amber orbs and she blinked, understanding coming to her in increments that were clearly displayed on her innocent face.

"Rin...perhaps we should avoid touching quite so much until after the wedding."

It was heart wrenching, even for him, to see the hurt in her eyes mixed with the knowledge that he might be right to ask such a thing of her. Then again, neither knowledge of his predicament nor her understanding of his own version of morals—what little he _did_ have—could have prevented her from asking the fated question, "Why?"

He decided to break down just a bit in order to touch a finger to the sweetly curved lips that he was most thoroughly addicted to. She pursed them against his skin, a beautifully sensual thing in its simplicity, and he remembered again why he needed to keep a little distance between them. It wasn't because he wanted to, no; it was because with every wall around him that she broke down with her gentle touches and honest words..., with every crack that appeared in the shell around his heart, he felt his inhibitions slipping. He wanted to be with her in the worst kind of way, but he didn't want to jeopardize what they had, not when they were so close to having their wishes fulfilled. Those were the thoughts behind his answer to her question.

"Rin," he said as he pulled his hands away, abandoning all physical contact for the moment, "I think you know why."

"I think that maybe I do, but could you indulge me just once in this? I want an answer from your own lips, Sessh. It isn't healthy to assume that I know everything that goes on in that head of yours."

He smiled a bit at that. _And here I was thinking that I didn't need to constantly explain myself, especially to her._

"If I indulge you anymore, I'll spoil you to death..." Even the frown she gave him was cute, but he gave her no indication of his thoughts before continuing, "...but, since you ask me so nicely, I'll put it to you straight. I want you, not just as a fiancée or a trusted friend but as a..." It was a struggle for a man who had been as "physically" active with women as he, to explain to a much younger woman—a virgin at that—that he wanted to lock the two of them into a bedroom and stay there for a day or two, all without blushing, which he _refused_ to do in front of her again. _And thusly did his self confidence put a gun to its head and commit suicide. It had nothing else to live for after his pride died ages ago, _his author's mind thought wryly.

"Do you have your head in the clouds, Sessh? Am I embarrassing you or something? What do you want from me?"

_Oh, nothing really. Just you prancing around the way you do with nothing on but a smile. Heck, let's toss a bed into the picture and you can guarantee my cooperation in anything. I hate it when that woman is right. _The woman in question being his meddling step-mother and the way she had called him a total pervert or maybe a male nymphomaniac, in so many words of course. _Tangent, tangent, _flashed through his head and he realized that she was still waiting for an answer.

There was a slight movement of the curtains lining Inuyasha's living room, but he paid them no mind as he said simply, in as direct a voice as possible, "I really want to...the reason I want to stay away from you is because..."

"You want to sleep with me?" she finished for him quite bluntly, somehow keeping a straight face on, and he nearly fell down the stairs.

It was out of the blue, it was out of character, it was so...not like Rin, and he fixed her with an annoyed stare. "If you knew what I was trying to say then why in the world would you ask me that foolish question?"

"I never said that I _knew_ what your reasons are, only that I _thought_ I might know. I figured that my suspicions were correct when you kept stumbling over your words. Not only that, but..."

"But...?"

"Sessh, do you realize that whenever you start talking about something sexual you _never_ look me in the eyes."

"What do you mean? I can't help _but_ look at you when it comes to things like that."

"Don't put words into my mouth if you please. You look at me alright, but not at my face. What you stare at is something, well two somethings, about nine or so inches down and sometimes you get what I like to call the dirty-old-man look on your face. Pretty childish of you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled and once again he noticed a slight ruffling in the curtains in sight over Rin's head. He frowned at them before she drew his attention back to her.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I think that you sometimes forget that I became an adult the moment my mother passed away and that I've been living alone and taking care of myself for years, way before I met you. You are the most intelligent person I've ever known and about as dense as they come sometimes. And you know what?" Her eyes turned flirtatious and she bent so close to him that he wondered if she was trying to steal a kiss from him as she finished off her sentence, "I love that about you. It means you care." She moved away again before letting out a blush that she had to have been holding in for a while because it turned her red from the roots of her hair to the neckline of her shirt.

_So she says, _he thought before twitching the corners of his lips up into a smile. It would seem that he had found yet another facet of her personality to enjoy. Angry Rin, Happy Rin, Sad Rin, and now the Bold, Adult Rin who still blushed when she put on her front. Yes, he would enjoy all of them.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door, wondering if Inuyasha was even home before he decided to knock. His knuckles had barely grazed the wood when the door flew open and there stood Inuyasha with a heavy robe on and a thoughtful look on his face. A frown touched the elder brother's fair brow as he decided that Inuyasha had answered the door entirely too quickly and he cocked a brow when he saw a faint flush on his brother's face.

"And exactly where were you the other two times we rang your bell, Inuyasha? I see that you still have yet to learn any manners. Then again..." He wrinkled his nose at the smell of sweat exuding from his otouto's body—that smell, along with his flushed appearance and a faint sheen to his skin, gave him a very good idea of what his sibling had been up to when they arrived.

"Then again...what, Frosty? If you have something to say then spit it out."

They were interrupted by a throaty voice that he barely recognized as Kagome's calling out from somewhere in the house, "Inuuuuu, who is it? Tell them to go away and come back to bed."

They both cringed, but it was Sesshoumaru who recovered first and arched a brow at Inuyasha, "Pardon me, was I interrupting something? If I'm disturbing you, I'll be more than happy to leave you and the harpy to get back to doing things that I'd just as soon NOT imagine you doing for fear of losing my mind."

His younger brother's face turned murderous and he spat venomously, "You lost that years ago, before I was ever born. Don't get pissy with me just 'cause you aren't getting any."

Sesshoumaru's lips compressed into a tight line before an indulgent smile blossomed on his face and he cocked his head to the side before sliding an arm around Rin, earning a puzzled look from her.

"Any you would know that...how Inuyasha? I don't recall stopping to give you the time of day let alone tell you about who I've had in my bed."

"Don't screw around with me, Jerkface, I heard you..." he trailed off, eyes widening as he realized that he had just admitted to eavesdropping on his conversation with Rin.

_The mystery of the moving curtains is solved,_ he thought triumphantly before allowing his smile to melt into something evil.

"My dear, little brother...do you mean to tell me that you left your wife right in the middle of IT to spy on your hated big brother and his fiancée like some sort of nosey female? I never knew you were such a pitiful lover. Kami, how does the harpy put up with you?"

Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment and cast his eyes downwards before mumbling something that he couldn't quite catch.

"What was that, brat, something about you being a sad excuse for a man? Why, I couldn't agree more."

The shorter man growled and forced a glare onto his face. "I _asked_ what you were doing here."

"Me, I'm here because Rin wants to know about the truth," he stated, watching Inu closely to see what his reaction would be.

"The _truth_?" Inu murmured, a guarded look coming into his golden eyes. _Oh, he's hiding something alright._

"Yes, the truth. Izayoi mentioned something to me about not remembering something and I've been having these weird flashbacks lately. By the way, it's rude to make us stand out on your porch. I'd appreciate it if we could be seated...for Rin's sake." He would never admit to needing anything from Inuyasha, not as long as there was breath in his body.

Golden eyes darted back and forth between Rin and his brother before he let out an almost imperceptible sigh and held the door open for them to enter.

Closing the door behind them, Inuyasha leaned against the wood for a brief second before looking at them and motioning for them to take a seat.

"Look, I'm not particularly decent at the moment and neither is Kagome, so can you two give us a few secs to get ourselves together?"

Rin gave him an understanding smile while Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes and gave him a nod coupled with a snort. The younger sibling forced himself not to react even though he was itching to plant a fist in that so-called perfect mouth of his.

He made his exit and braced himself, for how he knew Kagome would react to the news that they had to stop for company.

Sitting on the couch out on the living room, Rin took in her surroundings, noting that not much had changed. There were still pictures everywhere and that same vase filled with either dead or dying flowers. Off in the corner she saw the play pen that Inu had built for Taro to play in and in the other corner was the table where Kagome worked on repairing the clothes that Inu, invariably ripped one way or the other.

_Will Sesshoumaru and I have a home like this? Will we have children of our own? _The thought made her cheeks heat up for what seemed like the hundredth time and she edged just a teeny bit closer to her koi, but not so close that they touched. She didn't want him getting annoyed with her again...Speaking of which...

"Rin," he said her name softly and she looked up at him, wondering what was on his mind and thoroughly delighted when he placed a gentle finger beneath her chin and caught her gaze with those eyes that made her heart flutter and her insides twist into complicate knots of longing—although she could not have said what it was that she wanted.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"I meant what I said earlier, this will be the last time I do this until the wedding. Just this once, may I kiss you?"

She looked at him, at his clear golden eyes-filled with an apprehension that was completely unlike him, then his faintly pink-tinged cheeks with their smooth contours and softly rounded edges, and lastly at his soft, warm lips. The lips that could be as sweet as honey yet more demanding than the worst of task-masters were pursed slightly, the corners tugged down just a bit in silent contemplation.

"Are you afraid, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, knowing that a man such as he had the sort of pride that was strong against many things but cursed with a weak spot that could shatter the entire thing in an instant.

The look he gave her at her intrusive question was nothing short of incredulous, but it was gone in an instant and his fine lashes lowered over his unusual irises as he bent forward to touch his lips to hers gently, smoothly rubbing his skin across the exquisite poetry that was his Rin before snaking his tongue out to lightly caress her full bottom, lip which parted to allow him to deepen the kiss that neither of them wanted to end, knowing as they did that what Inuyasha would tell them could possibly make or break the fragile strength of their bond.

They drew away with matching sighs of regret and he answered her question at last with an almost shy smile and a whispered, "Not any more."

And then his cold mask slid back on as Inuyasha re-entered the room, but perhaps that is an inaccurate statement. It wasn't a mask that he put on, his coldness and his bitter tongue, no; a more realistic statement would be that he was only capable of becoming something else when he was with Rin. Only with her could he do what swallowing those sleeping pills-ages ago it seemed-hadn't, and that was to know freedom.

Drawing away fom her, he turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome as they approached his perch, keeping his hands folded in his lap and wishing silently that he wouldn't lose Rin over what they were about to tell him.

The couple seated themselves across from the couch and he couldn't help but notice the way Kagome refused to meet his eyes, nor could he ignore the stiff way she sat and the almost desperate manner in which she clutched at her husbands arm. _So she knows as well._

He was further surprised when she, not Inuyasha, was the first to speak up.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has told me what you want and I confess that speaking to you now, even after ten long years, I can't help but feel my old feelings returning and I'll let you know now that it's taking every ounce of strength I have not to come over there and throttle you."

He raised a brow at her words spoken in a tight voice. Peaceful Kagome was threatening _him_?

"It would help if you could tell me exactly why you feel that way. What have I ever done to you?" he replied coolly.

She looked at him and he was taken aback by the anger, no, the fury burning in the depths of her normally soft brown eyes.

"Do you even realize that for you to have done what you did...and _then_, for you to forget _her_..." it almost came out as a sob, "do you realize how much you dishonor her death by not even bothering to remember her?! Sesshoumaru, are you telling me that you don't recall how she died? How painful it must be for me to question her murderer."

_Murderer? So I **did** murder someone?_ He was getting annoyed with the way she was going on and on without getting to the point. With the exception of Rin, he couldn't stand it when people wasted his time by turning all emotional before telling him the meat of the matter.

"Woman, will you spit it out already?" he growled and he saw Rin giving him a disapproving glance from the corner of her eyes.

"Kami, don't you...I've kept this inside for so long...how can I "spit it out" as you so heartlessly put it? Why have I defended you to Inuyasha when you don't even have enough gratitude to treat us better or enough decency to remember my sister?! How many times I've tried to believe that it was just an accident? Even Inuyasha kept telling me to believe that it was a mistake."

_Sister? _He ignored the rest of her tirade and focused on that one word. An image cropped up of a young girl, a young Kagome to be precise, grabbing onto him and yelling "murderer" at the top of her lungs. Then he saw _her_ again, looking up at him with dead eyes and a halo of blood around her head. Dead lips twisted and drew up into a gruesome smirk of triumph.

"Sister..." he said quietly before locking eyes with Kagome, "what about your sister? What did I do to her?"

The tension in the room grew and he felt as if he would drown in it any minute before she replied coldly, "You killed her. You murdered my sister, Kikyo."

(To be continued in part 2)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. Please Read and Review and thank you again for the support.


	21. The Truth That Sets Us Free Part 2

Okay, Minna-san. First, I'd like to apologize for the long delay. If it's any consolation, it wasn't entirely deliberate. This chapter could have been posted almost a month ago but my computer was dead for about half of that time and when I went to work on the chapter, my compy decided that it no longer wanted to read my disk...it took me a while to get up the desire to retype a chapter from scratch. (I was pissed needless to say). However, here I have a nice long chapter for you guys(I actually like it more than it's original) and I want you all to get ready for some serious drama.

I am happy to say, though, that thanks to you guys, this story has now hit the **600 review **mark...do I even deserve that? I hear so many nice things about this and all I can say in my insecurity is, "Is it that, good? I don't think so personally." I beat myself up like that :sigh: Guess this is what happens when you draw and write since most of us artist types are never satisfied/dislike our own work. Thank you, though, for turning this into a success. Much love to you all.

To **alien jin, **I am very sorry for not e-mailing you but I couldn't read the whole of your e-mail address because fanfiction doesn't allow links or adresses to display. I think you have to put in in the e-mail box when you type your name in for a review. The only other way is to register with I do want to talk but we need to get over this hurdle. Thank you for the invitation though. (I caught the cjprets part of your. Maybe you can tell me your e-mail provider, just the name and write either dot com or dot net-in this format.)

That said, on to the rest of the thank you's (and as usual, please excuse me if I miss your name):

Thank you **Yume Kakera, Blackfoxdemon, Inuobsessed** (hope you're still alive)**, Clams of Macabre, Kerichi, Sintar, Ever Rin, Aaliyah **(this is very close to my real name, so naturally I love it)**, firegoddess **(doubles thanks since you haven't really read Sess/Rin before. This is my fav pairing from Inuyasha), **HikoCassidy, imagine-me, New Fan, Moonglow gal, Zanamra a.k.a. Comets Chaos, Spirit Demon, werewolfpixie, Nikkler, Mini Micka, LunasStar, sarah, Psychotic Angel, jade eyed neko, and drake220.**

Special Thanks to:

**Rikou Suiyou **(even though you didn't Beta this, I'm still happy for all of the other times and also for the review. I hope nothing bad has happened to you, please e-mail me when you can/if you can), **SessXRin fan and the anime freak **(Both of you really got me moving with reviews that were like sugar and spice respectively, thanks a lot), **Tony **(it is a painful thing to never have the love of your own father and yet there are far too many cases of that happening in the world we live in), **Shira LiFallen Tears **(I'm honored to be one of your favorites), **aishiteru-inu **(I can't imagine that I could have done nearly as well without the support you and the rest of the kind people who review give me. I do want to write a novel and I _do_ have one in my head, but it needs tweaking. However, thank you very much for letting me know that this story isn't completely trite. It's almost a year old now and I feel that it's still going strong. It does wonders for my morale and even more so when I think of how much support you've given me.), **evil sqeede **(just read and see, read and see...he he he everything isn't what it seems. And I agree with you totally, Rin is just too cute for words.), **Cloud X-soldier **(lol, too bad about that VIP pass. I'm afraid my sister caught wind of your review-which is your fault :P-and we had a couple of good laughs since you're such a cool friend. Thanks a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy.), **Ashley **(KitKAt07 is a wonderful writer in her own right. We work as an inspiration to each other and I enjoy her story as well. Ganbatte on your own fics and let me know if you ever post them, **Athat-Luna **(prepare to have your questions answered...and have more to take their place), **mushi **(I _did _get to visit your site and I think you are a fantastic artist, pleae keep up the good work and I'll stand in line since I also enjoy huntress' "A New World."), **RosieB **(hope this satisfies you desire for reconciliation between the brothers), **puppet-cat **(I'm very sorry but I don't understand much Spanish :( if I can find someone to translate I'll let you know, okay?), **Ayaia of the Moon **(It is a very high compliment to us fic-writers to hear people tell us that our portrayal of the characters are accurate. Thank you very, very much), **RenkonNairu **(I'm glad this story is an exception ), and last but never least thank you **Xyjah **(even though the slap hurts :ouch:).

About the word "zakkenayo", it is slang that can mean either "don't mess with me!" or "FOff" depending on the tone used.

Teme – an ultra rude was of saying "you." Don't say this unless you're looking for a fight. Can also be translated as "bastd."

Note: Any mistakes made in here are because this chapter hasn't been Beta'ed. I really hope this chapter came out alright, please let me know it didn't. If there seem to be plot holes, it's because I think I might write another side story about Sess, Kagome, and Inu when they were still in school. I'm trying to keep this as Sess/Rin centric as possible. Please excuse Inuyasha for being a bit OOC in this but don't excuse him for being a total idiot as a teenager.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Truth That Sets Us Free**

**Part Two**

There was silence after Inuyasha's wife made her accusation as each person cast their eyes around to the others.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a concerned look.

Kogome game Sesshoumaru a murderous look.

Sesshoumaru gave her a steady stare in return, but only Rin saw the barely perceptible downward twitch in his shapely lips.

Sesshoumaru's bride-to-be watched everyone with a worried look on her pretty face before something occurred to her and she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

All eyes turned to look at her and she found herself wondering if it was right to break the silence. Sesshoumaru looked around at the suddenly relaxed visages of the other and felt a small thrill of pride go through him at the fact that Rin seemed to have a calming effect on others besides himself.

There was a collective deep breath taken by the group and then Inuyasha answered her question, "he left a few days ago, saying something about visiting his father's grave and doing some kind of investigation. Knowing him, I'm sure he went to go _investigate _the short skirts these girls are wearing today. There no helping that perv."

"Now, now Inuyasha, he isn't _that _bad. I should know since I lived with him and Sango. He's very devoted to her, otherwise she would have killed him a long time ago, don't you think."

"I guess so..." he sighed before looking up at Sesshoumaru, his face turning grim once more.

"What do you think about Kagome's accusation Frosty? Does it ring any bells?"

The look his older brother gave him was laden with contempt as he replied evenly, "Inuyasha, for the millionth time, drop that idiotic nickname when adressing me. Why is it that we can't have a serious discussion without you making a fool out of yourself?"

"And why is it that we can't talk normally without Anal Frosty making an appearance..." he smirked as he pronounced the hated word, "..._Frosty?_"

Rin swore that the temperature dropped ten degrees even though Sesshoumaru maintained what she termed his stoic face. It almost threw her off, almost. She _had_ thought that maybe he wasn't affected by Kagome's accusation, that maybe he only got angry when it came to Inuyasha and Kagura, that was...until she remembered that "maybe" wasn't a term you could apply to her fiancee. With a predatory grace that was and was not him, he rose and stalked his way over to Inuyasha, bending down in one fluid motion and hauling him to his feet by using one hand to grasp the front of his shirt until they were nose to nose and his younger sibling practically dangled from his grasp.

_Sesshoumaru was THAT strong? s_he wondered with raised eyes brows and for a split second, she became that _other_ Rin who watched on as her lord confronted his brother for the last time. Even the positions-from Inuyasha hanging from his grasp to his brother's golden eyes flashing threat and murder-were the same.

"I have _enough_ stress and aggravation from you, brat, I do not _need_ you disrespecting me when I have to deal with your wench of a wife hating me for something I know nothing of," the present Sesshoumaru said. Simultaneously she heard the past Sesshoumaru's words as he showed a previously unheard of loss of temper towards another being.

"_This Sesshoumaru has had **enough** of your constant idiocy and embarrassment. I do not **need** you and that wench interferring with my decisions. I will send Rin away as I please." _

It was weird to say the least, almost as if there was a visual as well as an audio echo with slight variations. What was even weirder, was the fact that it took less than a second.

She blinked, and her double vision was completely overlaid by the present, but her emotions...her emotions belonged solely to the past Rin who remembered the pain that followed Sesshoumaru-Sama's choice to let her go, even after everything they'd shared.

For some reason she felt like crying and it was the fear that history would repeat itself, even though the current discussion had nothing to do with her leaving her beloved Sesshoumaru, that prompted her to stand and gently grasp her koi's forearm, begging him without words to desist.

The look he gave her was dark, almost feral and she flinched, afraid that he didn't recognize her. That too lasted no more than a second and then he was the same old Sessh who had finally returned her feelings after waiting for so long. Letting go of his brother, he allowed her to lead him back to their seat, sitting down with a world weary sigh that made her feel as if he were much older than he looked and she wondered if the scarlet stripes that flashed briefly on his cheeks were a figment of her imagination or another echo.

For the second time that day silence fell and as they waited for him to say something, Inuyasha adjusted his clothing and fixed an unusually thoughtful look on his face while Kagome scanned him over to make sure that he was alright. Rin held her koi's hand in her own, deciding to nullify the "no touching until we're hitched" rule for the time being as he gathered himself together.

The look in his eyes, when he at last raised them to meet his companions, was old beyond old and she wondered if perhaps the other Sesshoumaru's were exerting as much pressure on him as her own predecessors were.

He opened his mouth and took a deep breath before flooring them with a single phrase.

"Gomen nasai."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku stopped half-way up the stairs to City Hall and caught his wife absently as she bumped into him and muttered an angry curse at him for not warning her ahead of time.

"Forgive me, dear, but I had the strangest feeling just now."

"Really? And what could possibly make _you_ pause to think," Sango groused, rubbing her nose where it had come into contact with his shoulder.

"It wasn't a thought, dearest Sango, it was feeling. I think that a great weight has been lifted somewhere and that time has begun to move again."

"What on earth are you talking about and who, here at City Hall, could possibly help us find out more about Sesshoumaru and the person who tried to kill us?"

He smiled and bent down a ways to place a gentle peck on her forehead, completely disarming her.

"Heart of my hearts, I do believe my monk's blood just told me something. However, since I am not a real monk this time around, I do not think I could fully interpret the change in the air. As for why I am here, I need to see an old friend of the family about a certain event that happened a long time ago, not too long before I met you, really."

"An event? What are you talking about and what do you mean by 'I am not a real monk this time around'?"

"All in good time love, all in good time. Suffice it to say that we may expect a marriage soon," and with that he began ascending the stairs again, his thoroughly confused wife trailing behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For once in his life, Inuyasha was speechless. Had his brother-his anal, arrogant, and aggravating (the three A's) brother-actually apologized? He pinched himself and the sharp sting of his nails told him that he was very much awake and that Frosty, no, Sesshoumaru had actually said the word "sorry."

_I'm sure a river ran backwards as a flock of pigs flew over and the Easter Bunny danced a jig while Santa did a striptease._ All of that _had_ to have happened since his sibling, with a superiority complex the size of Fuji-san, had actually said something to indicate he felt regret for the way he had treated him.

He couldn't find it in himself to gloat.

His mouth opened, then closed, then repeated the cycle...for several minutes before he said in a quiet voice, "It's alright...I...let's just...just get this story rolling," he really needed a distraction as he waited for his brain to decide if he too should apologize.

"It began in my first year of high school. We were in an escalator, but everyone simply referred to it as Takahashi High. That's when we first met Kikyo..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten years ago at Takahashi High..._

"Wait up...I said hold it Frosty!" the yell echoed around the school yard, bringing the attention of every student and teacher in the vicinity to one person. The individual in question stopped and bent over to rest his hands on his knees, watching the back of his half-brother as it grew smaller and smaller. _Arrogant prick _Inuyasha thought to himself. _He could have at least stopped. I don't know my way around school and he can't even give me directions to the office so that I can get a copy of my schedule?_ Naturally, he didn't want to think about the small matter of him losing it right after getting it in the mail, hence his need to obtain another one. He also wasn't sure if it was alright to go yelling at his brother and drawing attention. It was bad enough that he had to put up with being compared to his genius brother when they were both in Junior High, but if he didn't watch it the same cycle was liable to repeat.

_Play it cool Inu, play it cool._ He straightened himself up, unbuttoned on more button on his uniform-since the "look like a nice tidy student" facade didn't appeal to him in the least-and dusted himself off before checking to make sure his kendo stick was still safely in its holder slung across his back. Once everything was in order, he turned an annoyed golden glare on the losers who insisted on burning a hole through his head with their eyes and the wenches giggling behind their hands. _Screw it, I've already drawn attention. _Raising his hand as if in greeting, he tilted his chin back in a show of defiance and gave the assembled crowd a one-finger salute before opening his mouth and proclaiming quite loudly, "Oi, Minna...ZAKKENAYO!"

_Ten minutes later in the office..._

"You really are an idiot. If you didn't want the populace of the entire school to remember that we are related by blood then you've just insured that my lips will remain firmly sealed from now until the end of my days," Seshoumaru's eyes were flashing with anger even though his voice was control.

He had succeeded in riling his stiff brother up and pushing him one step closer to losing his cool. Inuyasha might have been happy if it hadn't been for the fact that he was seconds away from getting disciplined on his first day of school and there was a high probability that his parents would be getting a phone call.

Blowing out an angry rush of air, he sunk down lower in his chair and toed the end of his kendo sword, wishing that he could use it to fight his way out of this mess he'd gotten himself into. The art of sword-fighting was just about the only thing he was good at and he couldn't even use it in this situation without risking expulsion. _Even though I'm sure I could take Frosty out if I tried_ he told himself before letting out a bitter laugh. Him, Inuyasha Toyotomi, beating Sesshoumaru at kendo? It would be like an insect fighting a god, who would not be so merciful as to hold back. He had received a fair share of bruises for trying to attack Sesshoumaru in the past - armed or unarmed and screw the honorable course – and each and everytime, he was brought back to reality in a matters of minutes. So, no, fighting was out of the question.

Looking around at the rest of the office, he noticed the way people pointedly ignored him and hunched down even lower in his seat, tillting his head just a bit before taking his hand and giving it a hard push, producing a very loud crack from his neck and catching the attention of the staff, who stared at him with various expressions of horror. _Serves you right for ignoring me...feh, worthless pansies_ he allowed a grin to touch his lips.

"You...are disgusting," the hated siblings voice interrupted his moment of triumph and he turned to see that the person he wanted to acknowledge him the most was doing a beautiful job of maintaining a bland expression that somehow crammed contempt, disgust, and embarrassment all in one.

"So are you."

"I'm not the one awaiting punishment, brat."

"Well, I wouldn't be getting punished if you hadn't ignored me. You could have at least pointed me towards the office."

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was incredulous as he said, in that lofty voice that grated on his nerves, "_you_ are accusing _me_ of getting you into trouble? And _how_, pray tell, did I _do_ that? Did I use some sort of magical powers to force you stop and make a complete and utter _fool_ of yourself? Please explain it to me because I have trouble comprehending the reasonings that go on in that empty head of yours."

When he put it that way, he could see how illogical he was being and he blushed, grasping at a retort that would make him come out looking like less of an idiot...he hoped.

"I...well, I made it to the office didn't I," he replied at last, getting to his feet and folding his arms.

"Of all the idiotic..." his onii-san began before cutting himself off and fixing a glare on him, "do you mean to tell me that you intentionally offended nearly every person in the school yard so that you would be sent here? Whatever happened to asking for directions?"

They stared each other down before a voice broke in and ended the contest, "now, now, Sesshoumaru, don't be so hard on him. He's just a freshman, after all."

Both brothers turned to look at the speaker even though their reactions were very different. Frosty , aka Sesshoumaru, put on his cold facade while Inu's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. The best way to describe the girl before them was to say that she had to be a goddess who had from heaven and remained with little choice than to stay among the low-bred humans infesting the earth. Neat bangs were cut to frame her heart-shaped face, warm brown eyes sparkled with mischief, skin so pale that it was almost translucent, and lips that most men would have died to kiss, let alone see. She locked gazes with him, before smiling and revealing pearly white teeth that glistened and made him feel relaxed...with a distinct feel of being in good hands.

A full minute passed before she broke the silence again and did something that put her at the top of his list of favorite people.

"Sesshoumaru," she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"What, " came the sullen reply.

"You haven't introduced us, yet."

"And I should care because...?"

A slight tightening at the corners of her mouth was all the warning he got before she sidled up close to the stoic man and used her shapely hips to bounce him rather unceremoniously out of the way. He apparently wasn't expecting the sudden attack because he stumbled into one of the desks and was forced to grip the wood to keep himself from falling.

"How dare you..."

"Oh shut it Mr. Vice President," she interrupted him, wagging a disapproving finger at his face, "I am disappointed in the way you are behaving. He's a boy, the same as the rest of you, and therefore prone to stupidity, but," she flashed a smile at Inuyasha that made his cheeks heat up, "that doesn't mean I can't appreciate this cutie right here. So tell me, my fellow freshman, what's your name and how are you related to the lord of second-bests over there."

Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshoumaru and caught his warning look but decided to ignore it as he stuck out a hand, surprised at just how firm her grip was, and said in a moderately polite tone, "the name's Inuyasha Toyotomi and I don't mind if you address me by my first name, miss..."

"Kikyo Higurashi. As stated before, I'm a freshman just like you and if I'm not mistaken, you're in Class 3-B. That's really close to mine."

"Nice," he exclaimed a bit too eagerly before clamping a had over his runaway mouth and casting his eyes elsewhere...which was how he discovered the young man leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face.

He was an inch or two shy of reaching his brother's height but the difference might as well have been non-existent because he radiated even more arrogance than Sesshoumaru, if such a thing was possible. More than likely, he was considered good looking from a female point of view, with shiny black hair pulled into a slick ponytail and a face that was almost as girly as his brother's. However, the similarities between the two ended there. This guy's eyes were hazel, a deep shade that bordered on red and even though his sibling tended to radiate an air of superiority, this individual here put out massive waves of something...dark. It took him a while to come across the word "malice" but when he did, he found that the word fit the other boy to a tee.

"So...are you two brothers or something, " Kikyo startled him and he realized that she had been speaking to him the whole time.

"Sorry, Kikyo. What was that again?" he didn't take his eyes off of the strange boy as he spoke.

"I asked if you two were related and...what in the world are you staring at?" she turned to look at the newest addition to their happy little group and he wondered if the murderous look she gave the young man was a figment of his imagination because it went by in less than a second.

Now that he had her attention, the boy dropped Inuyasha like a hot potato and focused his intense stare at Kikyo.

"Hello Kikyo, " he said in a disturbingly even voice that didn't suit him in the least, "I see you're still mixing with the rest of the filth...excuse me, the rest of the freshmen."

"Can't you be civil for once? Why are you coming where you aren't wanted? I just wanted to introduce myself to some of my fellow students before school began. What right do you have to dictate to me who I should and should not talk to?" her pitch increased in volume until they had the attention of the entire staff, not that they didn't have it already.

"Kikyo, let's take this elsewhere, hmmm? A nice quiet spot free of," he gave the brothers a look that said he thought of them as being less than dirt, "nuisances. Namely freshman scum and mental cases."

"Oi...TEME...!" Inuyasha stepped forward, hand reaching for his kendo sword as his mind went over the various ways he could wipe off the superior smirk that had taken residence on the older boys face.

A strong hand stopped his own in midair and he glared up at his brother, who shot him another warning look, before opening his mouth and, in all his wisdom, choosing that moment to break in with an answer to Kikyo's earlier question, "we _are_ related but it is rather distant."

It was way off subject, but it succeeded in getting the two to look at him and Inu felt warm inside at the look of gratitude that crossed the beautiful girl's face. _At least you're good for something bro _he thought even as their mutual enemy turned to frown at them.

"What does that have to do with anything..._Mr. Vice President_?"

Sesshoumaru remained unfazed as he replied in a neutral tone, "nothing at all, scum who thinks he is worthy of the title President..._Mr. President._ Ah, pardon me, I meant scum who thinks I give a crap about high school hierarchy. You remain a fool even though you have the position you so coveted. Ah, how I pity these wayward children who have placed _you_ in power, Onigumo."

Inu snickered, now _that_ was utter bull. His Onii-san was as cold as they came and they both knew that he didn't care one whit for the well-being of his classmates...but that didn't stop him from sounding cool as he told the other senior-who now had a name to go with that face-off.

"Unfortunately, I tire of your presence, " he walked over to Kikyo and traced a not-so-subtle finger down her spine before playing a wide palm over her lower back. Both inuyasha and Onigumo tensed and he desperately hoped that the small display was NOT what he thought it was. _Kami-sama please, please, **please **don't let those two be a couple._

"We have things to do, Mr. President, but if you have a problem, then I would be more than happy to hear it out over our match in the kendo hall...after school of course," that said he deliberately turned his back on the Class President and added as an afterthought, "by the way, Onigumo, I despise hypocrites. You have so much to say about the lower classmen...but I see you chose Kikyo here to be your fiancee," he bent his head down to the slender curve of her neck, taking a deep whiff of her scent before opening an amused eye and giving him an evil smile, "I'll be sure to tell you how good she was when I see you later."

They strode through the office door, his hand still gliding against her back as the staff tried to figure out just what had happened and Inu hesitated for just a moment, wondering about his punishment before deciding not to look his gift horse in the mouth and following his half-brother out, leaving Onigumo to fume in their shadows.

However, the moment the door slid shut, Sesshoumaru and the girl separated and he quickly rubbed his hands against the sides of his uniform while she shook herself free of what ever Toyotomi germs she might have caught.

Inu watched all of this with a puzzled expression on his face before putting into words the question that had been plaguing him.

"Are you two a couple or something?"

Two sets of angry eyes fixated themselves on his face and he took a step back.

"Are you out of your mind," Kikyo exclaimed even as his brother said, "don't be an idiot."

He held his hands up in a pleading gesture and hastily replied, "alright, no offense meant. I was just wondering why it is that you two seem to know each other so well when both of you should have only just met."

"That, Inuyasha, is because this girl is a failure."

"Hey, hey, it wasn't on purpose. I had to take care of my little sister. Care to explain why you, who should have graduated by now, are in the same school as your brother who is five years younger than you. Sorry, but I don't buy that 'distant relative' nonsense you spouted back there-you two are way too much alike to be anything but siblings. You're almost nineteen which would mean that Inuyasha here is at least fourteen or fifteen. You _should_ have graduated by _now_. Explain _that_ Mr. Vice President."

_Ouch, big mistake to bring that up. Time to run interference._

"Hey, you two, how about we go to class and talk about this later. I don't want to miss anymore of my school day than I already have."

The two glared at him again before his brother grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the boy's room.

"Where are you two going," asked the goddess who was was a lot more human than he had originally thought.

"I'm going to wash my hands since I _know_ where they've been, " he gave her a pointed stare.

She didn't miss a beat as she returned casually, "I know where they've been, too, Sesshoumaru and that's under the skirt of every single girl you meet. Hey Inuyasha, be careful not to get whored too badly by that girly boy you call brother since he's a total man-slut."

The door cut off the rest of her words and he was grateful because he felt himself blushing furiously at her language, even he wasn't that bad and it was even worse because she was a girl and her words just didn't match her looks-it was disturbingly similar to that Onigumo guy.

He didn't have time to think about much else though because he was pushed against the wall and ordered in a firm voice, "stay right there."

Obedience had never been his strong point, but when it came to super-annoyed or super-pissed off Sesshoumaru, that meant precisely nothing. He stood there while his onii-san, true to his word, washed his hands thoroughly and dried them off with a piece of paper towel.

"What's all this about, Frosty? Who was that guy and are you really some sort of skirt chaser?"

Tossing his paper-towel into the trash, Sesshoumaru walked over to lean against the opposite wall and stare at him with flat eyes.

"How many times have I told you not call me by that ridiculous name, Inuyasha?"

"More than I can count, I can't help it, it comes naturally."

"Yes, as does stupidity, recklessness, and mediocrity. I've lived with them for well over a decade so I know those traits very well."

"Must you be so insulting, Frosty?"

"Must you be so brainless, brat?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples before continuing, "I tried to warn you away from that girl Inuyasha. She's trouble to put it mildly. Her fiancee, the leech I just told off since you have not the brains to do it, has connections to the Yakuza. In other words, he can make you disappear without a trace."

"Then how come you had the balls to sock it to 'em if he's so dangerous and why did you help us out when I know you don't care for either of us? Whatever happened to your 'the world revolves around Sesshoumaru' policy?"

"First off, watch your tongue. I've had enough of your vulgar language for one day. Secondly, I can get away with things because he considers me to be his rival and he somewhat respects me even though it isn't mutual. It helps that I trounced him bad in kendo. Onigumo _used_ to be the best and I beat him in one strike. In addition he thinks Kikyo has it bad for me and while I can't blame him-since I _do_ tend to have girls following me constantly-I would rather castrate myseef before I went to bed with that woman.

"Then does that mean that you really _are_ a whore? How many girlfriends have you had? I want to know about the Sesshoumaru who goes to school."

The look his brother sent him put a stop to his chattering and he sighed before walking over to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"Listen, brat, what I do and who I do it with are none of your concern. I'm certainly not as bad as Kikyo says I am but I'm not innocent either, so drop it before I decide that this brotherly bonding moment needs to end. Understood."

He nodded, dazed by the thought of his brother, the _supposedly_ straight-laced, perfect student, doing inappropriate things with girls _and_ gaining a reputation for it. _This is blackmail material for sure._

He kept his mouth shut though as Sesshoumaru placed his back against the same wall as his bratty younger brother and said in a lower voice, "as for me, don't misunderstand. I wasn't defending you, I was mocking him. Kikyo is the most annoying chit to ever walk the face of the earth but she doesn't piss me off nearly as much as he does."

"And what about me?"

"You, brat, are easy to manipulate and have the I.Q. of a pigeon. That makes you a bit more tolerable than him."

"Gee, thanks...I think."

"That wasn't a compliment but you proved my point so it is fine. You are predictable, loud, and annoying...and so are most of the first-years here, I suggest you take the opportunity to blend in and stay away from both Kikyo and Onigumo. Even if _he_ wasn't here, you would have trouble from both her fans and her stalkers. As for Onigumo, don't bother him or indicate that you and I are close in any way, something that you've had a decade and a half to perfect. He has power here because people fear him as both the class President and the son of a criminal family. There will _not_ be a repeat of today's events, drill that into your thick skull. You are on your own from here on out."

Like a good little subordinate, he nodded his understanding.

"Now repeat the two biggest things back to me, brat."

"Don't mess with Kikyo or her fiancee, I've got it. But, Frosty, can't I at least get to know her outside of school?"

"No, Inuyasha, she's too much for a child like you. A pampered brat could never hope to catch someone as independent as her."

"What do you mean and who are you calling pampered?"

"You, I'm calling you pampered. You've never had to deal with father and his moods and you are always remembered by him and that woman who gave birth to you."

"You talk as if I get better treatment than you do. Father's always telling me that I should 'be like Sesshoumaru.' Well, excuse me for being average. Not everyone can be geniuses like you so obviously are. But you know what I'm glad for, that I don't hide my emotions and I thank Kami every night that I don't have to take those weird pills like you do," the spell of obedience had worn off quickly and now he was remembering to be mad at Sesshoumaru.

"You're treading on dangerous ground," his brother said, something at the back of his eyes moving.

"Who gives a flip? I'm just telling it like it is. What would people say if they knew big bad Sesshoumaru was a total nut job?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ouch, Inu, that was a bit harsh," Rin said, pausing in her stroking of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Yeah, yeah...well, _maybe_ it was. But really, you guys have no idea just how aggravating he was back then so cut me some slack please. Anyways, Frost...I mean...Se...Sesshoumaru," everyone stared at him openly, "are there any bells ringing up there?"

"Yes, have you gotten to the point where you pushed her off the top of the building," Kagome said in a tight voice.

"Kagome!" both Rin and her husband exclaimed.

"It's...alright," came the voice of her fiancee, "it's starting to come back to me. I can't recall everything that happened leading up to that day but I clearly remember _that_ day and I wonder now how I could have forgotten something so important. Kagome," he looked at her with sad eyes, "I didn't kill Kikyo, but I was responsible for letting her die."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten years ago at Takahashi High..._

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru," his name was being called over and over again and he might have continued to ignore it if it weren't for the fact that the person started banging on the door to the class room.

"Sesshoumaru, open up man. It's your brother, there's something going on between him and Kikyo up on the roof!"

Letting out a sigh, he pushed the girl away from his mouth and set about refastening the top half of his school uniform. He'd barely begun and here he was being interrupted already _and_ on account of his idiot brother who he specifically recalled telling to stay away from that unstable girl. _I am going to **kill** him._

"Mmm, Sesshou, ignore him and let's pick it back up," the girl-he thought her name was Kimiko or something like that-said as she drew little circles around his jugular and bent towards his face again. Too bad his mood had been completely killed off and he wasn't feeling particularly charitable.

He let her trail a few kisses along his jaw before , pushing her away and catching her hand, stalking over to the door and opening it up before thrusting her into the arms of the senior who had brought him the news of his brother's foolishness.

"If you want it so badly, wench, get it from him, " he growled before stalking off in the direction of the stairwell. _What in the world possessed the old man to have **another** child? He already couldn't deal with me but he just **had** to get that woman pregnant, as if one failure wasn't enough. You are **dead** when I get to you brat._

Teachers and students alike, unused to seeing the prize student and Vice President so visibly angry, got out of his way, leaving him a clear path to the roof.

After an eternity, the ugly green door that lead out onto the roof loomed before him and he took deep, calming breaths before opening the door and squinting against the sudden sunlight. It was a beautiful day, that was the first thing he noticed. How ironic that he, who never cared about the weather, should take note of such a thing when he so fervently wished a few minutes later that he had never set foot on that roof.

"Or else this," he clearly heard Kikyo's voice and watched along with Inuyasha as she lifted her leg and brought it down on the other side of the guard railing, leaving her straddling the thing.

"Please stop!" Inuyasha yelled before looking around desperately and settling his pleading gaze on his brother.

"Please, stop her!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with pain. Only he heard the unspoken word in that request. _Please stop her...Sesshoumaru._ His little brother, his rival for his father's affections, his imperfect shadow...Inuyasha wanted him and him alone to save Kikyo. Only to him was he admitting his lack of ability to save the woman he viewed as his closest friend.

Maybe it was the vulnerable look in little brother's eyes, something that grabbed a hold on the minute cracks in his mental defenses. Or perhaps it was the shock of the situation, whatever it was, Sesshoumaru found that he had to close his eyes in order to shut out the flood of memories that wanted to spill free when he thought about the massive amount of trust in that statement. He barely heard the words that followed because he found himself remembering words that had meant so much to him a long time ago.

"_Nii-san is the best in the whole world."_

"_Nii-san can do anything."_

"_I won't go unless Nii-san says so."_

"_No, don't leave me alone, Nii-san. I can't do anything without you."_

_Stop it, stop relying on me so much. Stop following me, not when you're the one he hugs the most, not when you're the one he puts to bed at night, not when you're one he says he loves. Why won't you look at me father? I came first._ Why, of all times did his mind have to dredge those memories up. Visions of a silver-haired toddler who thought the world of him before he put an end to it and pushed him away. He created a chasm that had grown wider as the years passed and now he was trying to get him close it in a moment?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed he parting words, "Sometimes...sometimes I get tired of being the strongest," the moment he heard that, the part of of his heart that clung to the image of the young brother who loved and admired _him_ the most spurred his feet into action and time froze as the only people moving were him and Kikyo who had her eyes closed and a smile on her perfect mouth. Inuyasha was a statue and, for the second time, he wondered how this could be happening on such a glorious day...and then his body slammed into the railing and his reaching fingers darted forward to grasp...empty air.

It was a marvel to him, really, that he could come so close only to fail because he didn't move soon enough. And so he punished himself by never taking his eyes off of her body as it plummeted to the ground and a halo of red blossomed when she hit. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't opened her eyes not long after he missed and her smile, that accursed smile, grew wider.

It was even more amazing to see how the people below formed a wide circle around the body, swarming like ants to a carcass. One ant in particular detached himself from the rest of the throng and he didn't need to see the features on the pale face that turned upwards to look at him because he knew in his heart of hearts that it was Onigumo and that he now had an enemy.

All of it was funny, too funny and he sat down, resting his head for a moment against the railing that was still warm from the girl who had sat there just moments earlier before looking over to see Inuyasha's shocked face. The sight of him, standing there when he had believed so strongly that if he couldn't save Kikyo, his big brother Sesshoumaru could...it was funny...so funny that he began to laugh and he couldn't stop. He couldn't contain his laughter, not even the police came and put him in hand-cuffs because who would believe that Kikyo-the beauty of the school, the girl who had everything-would commit suicide, especially when half of the school had seen him push her off.

It all became a blur after that.

He vaguely recalled being taken to the police station for questioning and it wasn't worth the effort to remember what he'd told them. His parents were there and even the tears on her face or the look of disappointment in his eyes couldn't stop the light-headedness. He was given sedatives to calm him down and a jail cell free of other occupants.

It wasn't until the medicine started to kick in that Inuyasha came and stared at him with baleful eyes until his image began to waver and he became aware of the tears that began to flow when he thought of his failure. It was right before he drifted off, that he made a wish.

_Kami-sama, if you exist...please let me forget and if that isn't enough...please let me die._

The next morning, it was if that day never happened and his family was able to take him home because they couldn't get him to remember the events of the day before or even a girl named Kikyo. He found out later that the case was closed because of the vague circumstances and a lot of money thrown out by his father. Soon after, he was rushed to the hospital when he was found with his wrists cut and his father built "the room" to keep him from hurting himself again. He finished the rest of his high school education at home once he left the hospital and Onigumo, the last he heard of him, had disappeared along with his two best friends, Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That can't be true, Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed, rising from her seat, "you told me that he was responsible for her death. Why would you lie to..."

"Because I was angry," he snapped at her, "I was mad at him for not being able to save her when I placed so much trust in him, but I was even angrier at myelf for standing there and doing nothing. I was closest to her, I could have made it but I...I just stood there and watched, waiting for someone else to do the right thing. I proved Sesshoumaru right, that I was nothing but a pampered brat who relied on my brother, who I hadn't even tried to understand, to do my work for me. I never even told her, Kagome, that the person I loved over her was you."

All eyes were on him as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and his face took on a haunted look.

"I was so afraid and to make things worse, I got a chance to look at the police report. Do you know, Sesshoumaru told them that I wasn't even there? How could he have protected me when he was hysterical? Why couldn't I tell him to his face that I was sorry? I buried it all beneath the anger and forced my mind to accept the lie that it was all his fault. So many wasted years..."

He gripped Kagome's hand and bowed his head.

She hesitantly placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair, her expression softening as she looked from him to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I..." he held up a hand to forestall her and waited until she closed her mouth to speak.

"I do not need an apology from you," he said, "I allowed your sister to die and so I do not want you apologizing for the pain and sorrow that comes naturally when two close relatives are separated by death. This too is a punishment that I imposed upon myself," he turned to look at his brother.

"An apology from you will suffice, Inuyasha. I gave you one and you have yet to return the sentiment since you've behaved so cowardly in the past."

"But..."

"The past is in the past. I am worried about the present and you should be as well because...as...as mother said, the Miyazawa family might finally launch an attack on us after all these years. Also, you are invited to attend the wedding between myself and Rin tomorrow," his tone was so very businesslike, so Sesshoumaru and Rin loved him for it.

"The Miyazawa family...Onigumo...You finally call her 'mother' and she isn't here to see it? You're getting together _tomorrow_?"

The eldest Toyotomi brother cleared his throat and gave Inuyasha a look that told him he was still waiting for his apology.

"Ah...um...he blushed and looked anywhere but at his brothers face...G...G...Gomen...Nasai."

"Look at a person when you are speaking to them, brat."

He glared at him and said it angrily, "I said I'm sorry, jeez," Inuyasha "hmph-ed" cutely and folded his arms across his chest before adding, "just so you know, I still consider you to be the biggest jerk on the planet."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched upwards this time as he replied in a dead-pan voice, "and I still consider you to be a stupid brat with the I.Q. of a slug."

"Oi, oi, oi! I thought it was a pigeon!"

"I changed my mind. You've since proven to me that I was overestimating you at the time."

"What...why you," Kagome and Rin laughed as they held him back and her smile brightened when she caught the tiny mirror of her expression on his lips.

Perhaps things would be alright between the two, not perfect, but alright. Now if only, her smile faded, she could find out more about this Onigumo person. She was almost certain that she knew him from somewhere, but the memories eluded her. _Oh well, guess I'll take my own advice and wait for it to come._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long, long wait, and typing through a foggy head that feels as if it's going to pop off at any minute, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope I didn't disappoint. As usual, please read and review and I'll see you all, next time.


	22. The Threads That No One Saw

Bet this came out sooner than you though it would, didn't it? I guess typing a page or two per day...or every two days, can pay off.

Okay, firstly, this is a chapter designed to build anticipation and heightened the suspense.

Translation: Miss Vegitadias has BS'ed yet another chapter and made if half-way filler, half-way actual story, and some - maybe a good amount - of humor. She desperately hopes you don't fall asleep reading this.

On the plus side, I wanted to go a little bit into Rin's past with this one since I definitely seem to neglect her. If you guys are all thinking her life has been nothing but sunshine and roses, you're sadly mistaken. However, she took it differently from Sesshy.

**A NOTE TO EVERYONE: **I know you all want to know what happened between Inu and Kagome, and also how Onigumo got hid burn and everything. My reply is, "don't worry." This fic focuses on Sesshoumaru and Rin. The other people will have their own stories that I'll write eventually but I've said it once (I think, probably not) and I'll say it again. Miss Vegitadias is a superzero with the attention span of a monkey with ADD and a pack of Mountain Dew and typing skills faster than a slug but slower than a turtle. Not only that, but she is a gamer who is not quite casual but not quite obsessive either and favors RPG's (the longest video games of them all). She also likes to read thick, juicy sci-fi fantasy novels and fanfics. If I went into everything there was for this story (and there is A LOT), it would take me a whole 'nother year to get it all done because I'm long winded and I talk too much (they might sound like the same thing but I can confidently say that I have redefined the art of being loquacious).

That said...

A big heaping of thanks to **Rikou Suiyou** for still being alive (you scared me half to death) and for Beta'ing for me. My internet is probably worse than your's so don't worry about it.

**Special Thanks To: Aishiteru-inu **hope this makes up for the lack of a short story in the last chapter. As usual, thanks for giving you stamp of approval, it's lets me know that I haven't lost you with this convoluted and somewhat drawn out story of mine. It's true, what you say, I'm the youngest in my family and I got spoiled rotten, much to the displeasure of my sisters who (though we all love each other) tortured me and took advantage of the fact that I am an incredibly gullible person. **lain** I'm glad you like the story so much, hope you can stay with me 'til the end. **Alien jin**, I'll be sure to mail you to see how you're doing and I'm glad you got the job. **Cloud X-soldier **oi, oi,oi, don't go comparing me to my sister, she types all day which I can't do. Besides, my typing skills suck to the maximum degree. Anyways, still glad you liked it, family's a wonderful thing. **Shira Li Fallen Tears, **the wedding doesn't happen until next chapter, sorry, and don't you dare worry about not signing in. At least you reviewed and you probably do a better job of it than I do (I am suuuuuch a lazy bum). **Evilteddybear **I agree with you, I do seem to neglect poor Rin. Don't worry, her moment to shine is coming up. **Evilsqueede, **so quirky, you always make me smile. **Athar-Luna **if you like that last chapter, then beware, more brotherly love coming up. **Ashes of the Star Phoenix **don't worry about not reviewing, I was more afraid that you had died or something. **Xyjah, **how I envy you sis :sigh: **Kerichi **the burn shall be covered when I write the story of Onigumo and Naraku's abusive lives and interesting childhood. **The J-Man **commas really ARE my best friend, every time I stop to breath when writing this fic, a comma magically appears. Although I think my beta might correct my over usage of it. **Lavender Valentine **glad you like the story and even more so since you don't really dig this particular kind. Thank for letting me know that I'm staying true (hope this chappies doesn't ruin it.)

**Thanks also to:**

**Rose of the Star, Luna-Divine, Smiles-Fade, werewolfpixie, Tiki-chan, angellaggaine, shaq, LtSonya, Lavender Tears, reader, Phantazm, Mitsue, gunny, Sintar, Starr Bryte, sarah, InuObsessedo.o, clamsofmacabre** (for some reason your name makes me want to read MacBeth ), **LunasStar, hm, Miroku's great ancestorgirl, drake220, RosieB, Moonglowgal, Phelon22, Mini Nicka, New Fan, **and last but never least** imagine-me.**

**Warning: **If Sesshoumaru and Inu seem OOC in this, let me know.

**Disclaimer that I've been forgetting:** I am broke. If you sue me, I'll park my cardboard house right in front of your mansion. :hmph:

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Threads That No One Saw**

_At last, as they neared the end of their journey, both the girl and the puppet breathed sighs of relief, for soon the hard times were to be past._

_A fresh start._

_A beginning and an end._

_A peaceful existence for the two of them._

_The puppet, who broke free of his bonds, and the girl, who helped him._

_The girl, who adored him, and the puppet, who began to care for someone other than himself._

_It was almost as if in a dream..._

_It was almost as if reality could not touch them..._

_...almost..._

_Hand in hand, they walked, the puppet and his girl. Happily, merrily, joyfully putting the road of the past behind them as they tread towards their future...when at last the puppet noticed that his companion of a seemingly indefinite amount of time, had slowed to a stop as she moved to and fro._

_It was odd indeed, and he made it clear that such were his thoughts as he trudged back to her on his little wooden feet and asked in his oh-so-direct way, "Whatever is wrong with you, girl? Such a worthless girl indeed to hold us up in this way."_

_Many times had he spoken to her thusly and so she took not a bit of offense. However, her sweet brow did indeed take on a most unbecoming crease as she said in a voice, quite unlike her, "Do forgive me sir, but it seems that I cannot move. Though, I wish to move—truly I do—it would seem that such a thing is not possible sir."_

"_And why is that, my beautifully ugly little maid?" asked the puppet. "Are you so weak that you cannot free yourself of that which holds you back? How sad, indeed."_

"_Such cruel words you utter, sir. You are very blind to my predicament. Yet, I know that you care for me as no other has, sir...just as I have acted as a support for you, sir. Though I smile and tell you everything is quite alright, though I laugh and tell the world that we must never dwell on our suffering, though I care for no one else more than I care for you, sir, yes, though I am many things to many people...I must confess that there is something I have not told you, dearest puppet."_

"_So tell me child, is it so important as all of that?" He crossed his little wooden arms and clicked his teeth in annoyance at the silly girl._

"_Oh, yes sir. It is important sir. For though I freed you of your bonds, I never told you sir—though even **I** did not know until now—I never once told you that I **too** have strings of my own. And it would seem that these strings, which are ever so much finer than your own, have decided to make themselves known. Such is the case, for just as you are a puppet..."_

"_Just as I am a puppet...?" he echoed._

"_Yes, just as you are a puppet, so will I confess..."_

"_So will you confess...?"_

"_That the biggest puppet of them all..."_

"_The biggest puppet of us all...?"_

"_**Is me**."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The sky was beautiful.**_

_**The world was so huge.**_

_**Little legs wound their way carefully through the brush, their owner thinking of nothing but the joy of being alive on such a vast planet, beneath such a wide blue sky.**_

**_She was playing a game of hide-and-seek, though she could not say who it was that was seeking her. Then again, who would ever truly think that a children's game about predator and prey could somehow be classified as something innocent just by changing the names into a description of their respective roles._**

"**_Predators" always devoured their prey when they found them._**

_**Sometimes they enjoyed playing with their dinner, mutilating those who were weaker before consuming them and tearing them limb from limb...and enjoying every moment of it.**_

**_Yet, they played and called it innocent and for one of them—the girl to be exact—innocent could be considered a descriptive word. Only for her, never for the one who hunted._**

**_Emerging out of the brush, she saw the house and the stairs leading up to the house...and the door that would give her immunity if she could but lay her tiny hands on its smooth, wooden surface._**

**_Brown eyes looked here and there, seeing no sign of her pursuer, and a smile touched her childish lips as she opted to sprint the rest of the way, gambling on the off chance that her seeker was so far behind her that it would be an impossibility for him to catch up._**

**_Such is the thinking of "prey." How often do they think that everything is "fine," that they can get away if they just take a chance, that the only thing needed is speed? "Prey" is just another word for a naïve, dumb, animal that does not look before it leaps and so it is often caught in the hunter's snare. "Prey" is a person ruled by their emotions, thinking of everyone but themselves and in the end. Always, that is their downfall, just as it was now. _**

_**Close, they were so very close to the end of the game. She cleared the lawn, the driveway, the garden, her little legs pumping as fast as they could. There went the walkway, now to get up the front stairs, seven to be exact, and she would be at the base. The safe place where he could never touch her...and as if to mock such a foolish thought, a hand, his hand, grabbed her arm and pulled her from the first step, spinning her around to face him as he laughed.**_

_**Too late.**_

**_She remembered too late that this was _**not **_a game. _**

**_Too late, she remembered that he was _**not **_her friend._**

**_Too late, she remembered that he wanted to _**kill **_her. _**

_**It was much too late and so it was that she was grateful, after all of the pain that followed her capture, when the sweet, comforting darkness came and claimed her for its own.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What exactly is this, Rin?" Kagome asked as she put the last touches on Rin's hairstyle.

"What's 'what', Kagome?" Rin replied with a feeling that she already knew what her "sister" was talking about.

"This." Inuyasha's wife brought her hand up to touch a slight bump on the back of her friend's head, well hidden beneath her thick, black hair. It wasn't really a bump so much as a kind of ridge that was less than a centimeter thick and about six centimeters wide.

Pressing slightly, she didn't miss the shudder that went through Rin's body at the small pressure and quickly withdrew her hand, brow wrinkling in worry.

"I'm sorry, Rin, did I hurt you? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. In fact, forget I even asked." The words tumbled over themselves and Rin could hardly suppress a smile at her best friend's attempt to refrain from stepping on any more toes. It had already taken her an hour's worth of begging to get Kagome to accept the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't mad at her for her outbursts and accusations the day before – so inconsistent from her usual behavior – and even more to convince her that it would be an honor for her to participate in their very much last minute wedding.

She didn't even want to think about the fretting, on her future sister-in-law's part, over what to wear because "Kami _knew_" just how limited her wardrobe was and how she didn't have anything fancy enough.

A second passed before Rin answered the question. "You didn't hurt me, really. I was just remembering how I received that. It _is_ a scar if that's what you're wondering. I got it a really long time ago." She gave a little laugh and reached back to rub the scar, which she had all but forgotten.

"Now that I think about it, it's really silly how I got it. I was playing with a boy who was a lot older and stronger than me and the game was hide-and-seek. Don't ask me why I somehow thought that I could outrun him—you know, make it to base without him catching me. I was really silly as a child."

"That doesn't sound silly to me. I think you were really brave to make the attempt. So tell me, What happened after that? Did you trip and fall or something?"

"Me? No, no, nothing like that. I was running like crazy for the base – it was the front door of his home – and he reached out to tag me. I guess he didn't know his own strength because the next thing I knew, his hand had caught a hold of my shirt and I was flying back wards. I cracked my head really hard and that was it." She smiled and took her hand away from the hidden blemish.

"Thank goodness you survived, Rin. Was it really bad? How did your mother take it?"

"It wasn't that bad, not really. Even though..." Her gaze turned thoughtful as she trailed of.

"Even though...what, Rin? Was there something else to the story?"

"No, that's pretty much it. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital. I was kinda' scared for a few weeks, but that was probably because...because I could have _sworn_ that he had tried to kill me."

Kagome's gaze turned serious and a moment of silence fell before Rin erased the perturbed look from her face and let the rich laugh that so characterized her, gently patting her friend on the arm.

"Don't think so much about it. I was just being a paranoid little brat, that's all. I wasn't allowed to go back over to his house, but he came later – when my mom was around, of course – and apologized profusely for hurting me. He was so sincere about it that he even cried and I took pity on him and chalked it up to a mishap that was best put behind us. I'm perfectly fine now." She raised a thin arm and flexed the soft limb to show that she was fine.

The other woman continued to look at her with a concerned expression before she let out a long, suffering sigh and returned Rin's smile as she replied, "You really are something else, you know that. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that it was you who got through to Sesshoumaru. He needs something special in his life, something that neither I nor Inuyasha could ever hope to give him. Treat him well. I only wish your mother could have been here to see you."

A hint of sadness darkened Rin's cheerful visage and she turned away for a second to compose herself before replying softly, "I wish she were here too. Even though she wasn't my real mother, still I...I know she would have been happy for me."

"Whoa, wait a second!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide. "This is news to me. I never knew Ms. Hattori wasn't your real mom. How did that happen?"

"She adopted me," Rin returned, her mood brightening immediately at the comical picture her friend made.

"Well, of course she adopted you, but what about your real mother? What happened to her? Is she still alive?"

She shook her head in response. "No, she died a long time ago. I don't remember much about her except that she wasn't a particularly nice person. In fact, the woman who later adopted me as her own was social a worker. She was the one who took me that boy's house even though she never explained why, but after the accident she decided to take me in as her own. Even before that, though, she had always taken such good care of me that I already saw her as my mom."

"Goodness, you're just full of surprises, aren't you Rin. I don't think I've ever met anyone as positive as you are. Most adopted children never feel comfortable with their new families and here you were a little girl who fit right in and loved every moment of it."

"Oh, come on Kagome. You're making me blush."

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru won't mind. He's more than likely made you blush more times in a few weeks than you have in you entire life, Right?"

Rin nodded her agreement. "He can be such a pervert sometimes.'

"Yes, and you love that pervert more than words could ever say...just as I love my grumpy, jerk of a husband with every ounce of my being. I guess girls like us are helpless for those Toyotomi boys, eh?"

"Too true, too true. But now, I think it's time we got moving. We've kept our respective loves waiting for far too long, don't you think?"

"Maybe. Let's get going then." She took a hold of her friend's arm and, smiling, led her into the hallway and out to where her husband-to-be was waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**_Such beautiful eyes..." that had been the first thing she uttered when she met him._**

**_He smiled; it was something sweet._**

**_He took her hand; it was something reassuring._**

**_He promised to be nice; it was a lie._**

**_He showed his true self; it was something cruel._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, Frosty, she's going to be coming soon so try not to make too big a fool of yourself."

Golden eyes narrowed as Sesshoumaru turned to glare at his younger brother. "Inuyasha, I thought we went through this already. Cease using that ridiculous nickname at once. This day is far too important to be ruined by your idiocy."

"Feh, don't get on me about being an idiot. Who's the one who wouldn't have proposed in the first place if mom hadn't intervened? Not only that but she had to set you up at the courthouse AND she had to take you to pick up your rings. You are such a late bloomer, Frosty," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

There was truth to Inu's words, but Sesshoumaru would rather choke to death than admit, so he contented himself with turning his back on Inuyasha and adjusting his already impeccable tuxedo. It was black with silver cuff links in the shape of dog heads – his step mother had insisted that they be dogs because it supposedly suited his stubborn personality.

Personally he thought it childish and hoped that no one got close enough to see what they really were. His bow tie was black as well, sharply contrasting with his blindingly white dress shirt and his pale skin. He also had a silver handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket, embroidered with a crescent moon - his family's crest. Lastly, he wore dress shoes that had been polished until they gleamed and his hair had been pulled back, leaving just a few silver strands to frame his face, and trimmed just an inch or so to get rid of any split ends before being brushed until it shone.

All in all, he could say with confidence that he looked as perfect as he could get...now if only those butterflies in his stomach would go away.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous; he certainly hadn't been when he married Kagura. Why was Rin any different? _Besides the fact that your feelings for her run deeper than anything you've ever experienced._ Okay, that _was_ a good reason. He had kept his thoughts and emotions to himself for so long that it was pretty much a new experience for him to let others see what he was feeling. It was just...he got so flustered around Rin sometimes. He didn't just _like_ her, he honestly believed that he was in _lo_...

The appearance of his bride-to-be interrupted his silent confession. Correction, it brought his thought processes to a screeching halt as he took in the sight before him. His mother had taken Rin shopping the day before – after dragging them to her doctor and embarrassing the stuffing out of Rin as the gynecologist had jokingly said, "Well, it definitely seems that her cherry is very much intact." Izayoi had thought it the funniest thing, while Rin blushed so hard he thought she might burst into flame.

After leaving the doctor's office, they dropped Sesshoumaru off to pick out their rings because his step-mother had decided that he should be the one to choose them after all and left him to go to a bridal store, taking almost three hours to pick out a dress while it took him only ten minutes to find a pair of rings and a little something extra for Rin since he hadn't gotten her and engagement ring either. Needless to say, he had been irritable by the time they returned and even more so when they refused to show him what was in the huge white bag that they hadn't had before they left.

Now, he was glad he hadn't known what was in the bag. It would have spoiled the lovely surprise currently standing in the middle of his living room.

Rin was, in one word, stunning. Her dress was white, which was the only unsurprising thing about the concoction. It was sleek instead of billowy, made of the finest silk that money could buy. There were no sleeves on it, merely a long silk scarf that was draped over her elbows and left to hang below her derriere. The front was high with a neck that almost went as high as her chin, like a collar of silk sewn with pearls...lot's of them.

There were so many tiny pearls sewn onto the front that it took him a while to realize that they made a flower pattern all the way down until they hit her waist. The front of her dress would have touched the floor if it hadn't been for her high heels, which were also decorated with pearls. It would serve them well as both a wedding dress and something she could dance comfortably in since they were going to head to the party directly after the wedding.

She stopped in front on him with a lovely pink tint on her cheeks and gave him a little twirl so that he could see the outfit in its entirety. He swallowed as he saw that her dress was backless, with a tiny flower sewn in pearls at the base her spine, the place where the dress made its appearance once again before it flowed to touch the ground unlike the front.

"So...how do I look Sessh?" she asked, wringing those dainty gloved hands together and gazing up at him through thick lashes. He reached up to finger the white cherry blossom that had been tucked behind her ear, wondering how she could have gotten her hands on it in this season, before answering.

"You—" he caught her chin and drew her gaze up to his, "look good enough to eat." His words ended in a purr and she shivered slightly, even as he decided that he was very glad they were going to be married soon because, just as quickly as he decided that he like the way it looked on her, his mind was trying to come up with the fastest way to get it off. Her hair caught his eyes, and he brought a hand up to touch the curls that spilled freely over her back and shoulders before snagging one and bringing it to his lips, contenting himself with kissing her this way before they were joined together.

Someone in the background made a gagging noise and he stepped back quickly, realizing that he'd just shared a moment of intimacy with Rin while others were present. The gagging was abruptly cut off by a loud yelp and he assumed that Kagome had remedied the situation.

Clearing away the lump in his throat, he offered a hand to his koi and asked almost shyly, "Shall we go?"

She smiled and nodded before placing a trusting hand in his and heading for the door with her best friend and a limping Inu following behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Hands...his hands...on her neck, choking her...Whispering terrible things..._**

"**_You shouldn't be alive."_**

_**A Cruel voice...in her ear...his eyes... Why had she ever thought them beautiful?**_

"**_Let me put you out of your misery."_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It's funny really_, Onigumo thought as he looked over Kagura's information about Rin, forwarded to him by Hiten of course. His hand glided over the pile and picked up a picture of the girl in question, raising it up to red-hazel eyes for inspection. She was a pretty little thing really, beautiful in a different sort of way, though, from Kikyo.

_Ah, Kikyo, now there was a woman who could hold the title of perfection. She was pretty, even in death, and she would have become even lovelier...if that Toyotomi brat hadn't cut her life short. I could have had her all to myself, a queen to rule by my side._ He gave Rin's photo a humorless smile. _But we'll have our revenge. Won't we, my dear, sweet Kikyo? A vengeance made beautiful all the more so by Sesshoumaru's choice in this girl. Who could have known that she would appear once again? I had almost forgotten about her, "the one that got away." But you won't escape me this time, little one. It's time to finish what was started. _

He crumpled the picture and threw it towards the trashcan located on the corner of his office, growling slightly when it missed.

"Temper, temper," came a slightly high pitched voice from the door way. Onigumo swiveled his head around to glare at Jakotsu, who had entered with a tray of food in hand.

"You're the last one to talk about temper, Jakotsu. The question is why I have to see your face this early in the day."

"Now is that any way to talk to one of you two best friends...ooh, pardon me, your two lackeys? I simply came to get you fed."

"Eat it yourself. What are you, my mother or something?"

"If only I could be so fortunate", Jakotsu sighed and, not for the first time, Onigumo wondered what was up with his strange companion and the things that came out his mouth.

"Why are you really here?" Soul-penetrating eyes took in the thin man who claimed to be loyal only to him and Bankotsu.

"Can't you trust the friend who's served you faithfully all these years?" Jakotsu sat the tray down and gave his employer a steady stare.

"I only trust myself and the gun I keep next to my bed."

"Then maybe you're setting yourself up for betrayal. A man can only make so many enemies and it seems you're determined to make the whole world hate you."

"Spare me you miraculous moment of insight. You didn't answer my question."

Another sigh, before Jakotsu raised eyes that were unclouded for once, displaying doubt nakedly in their black depths. "I was worried. Something tells me that our plans won't go as smoothly as we want them to. I'm asking you to be careful."

Onigumo stared at him for a second before bursting into mocking laughter.

"Don't tell me you've developed some sore of female intuition about these things...don't answer that," he ordered, holding up his hand to forestall his "friend" when he opened his mouth to reply. "Or," all indications of mirth melted from his face, "is it that you're afraid? I despise cowardice and I won't put up with it if that's the case."

His comrade's face took on a sad look as he shook his head. "It's not like that and you know it...just, something bad is going to happen. It's in the air. Just be careful. That's all I want from the person I consider to be my best friend, my only real friend."

Onigumo's scowl deepened as he listened to the other man's concerns, and when it became apparent that he was finished, he rolled his eyes and waved Jakotsu away. "Spare me. I don't need your useless simpering over me. I am a hairsbreadth away from ruining Sesshoumaru and his 'happy' family and obtaining everything my father wanted. I worked so hard to get rid of my competition and Naraku hardly counts as a human being, let alone a man. Kagura is nothing to worry about and Hiten is a fool who can't do a thing without being told. My road is smooth, Jakotsu, and I'm telling you now—" he narrowed his eyes at the other man, "if you interfere in anyway, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I..." He almost opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and bowed instead. "As you wish, Miyazawa-sama. I won't bother you with my foolishness again." And with that said, he turned on his heel and strode out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_Probably going to cry his eyes out, _Onigumo thought, silently, laughing at his irritating "friend." He didn't need anyone but himself. He was more than capable of seeing his plans through to the end if he so desired. _I don't need any of them, just the memory of Kikyo getting murdered by that **man** and the father who never let anything stand in his way...except himself. _That last thought dredged up yet another reason why he needed to have peace of mind.

His father.

It was painful to remember him sometimes and as he looked at the portrait of his father that hung directly in front of his desk he recalled quite vividly, the numerous times he'd seen him...coming home late with different women, even as his wife slept in a huge bed all by herself. He knew and he vowed to appease his mother, who lavished every bit of attention she could on the boy who was the only proof that his father had chosen her—only her—to be his legally wedded wife.

Even then, he couldn't hate his father because he was so strong; he was a man who took what he wanted and got rid of those who got in his way. He loved and adored him for it, which was why he set about the task of getting rid of the wild oats sown by his father after his death. It had left just him and Naraku – his father's favorite child, born from his favorite woman instead of his wife- as the only direct descendants of the former head of the Miyazawa family.

_I'm getting nostalgic in my old age, _he thought before closing his eyes. _If only Sesshoumaru knew just how similar our families were. What would he say?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**_How long will it take for the finger marks to fade?" A soothing voice woke her up._**

_**White, blinding white, was what she saw when she opened her eyes.**_

_**Tilting her head, she looked at the nice woman who had taken her in after her real mother died.**_

"**_Hattori-san," her voice game out raspy and she winced at the sudden pain in her throat, frowning as she recalled that it should be just her head that hurt. Why did her throat hurt? What was that about finger marks?_**

**_She shifted and pain jack-hammered through her tiny skull, so much that she let out an involuntary whimper and clutched her hands to the sheets. _**

**_Clear brown eyes hovered over her own as her caretaker lightly stroked her head telling her soothingly. "Shh, don't move too much little one. You are hurt pretty badly."_**

"**_I am? Sorry."_**

"**_No need to apologize, it's not your fault."_**

"**_Yes it is. Mommy always said that daddy left her because she had me. He told me he wanted to play and I ruined it by falling down."_**

"**_Is that all you remember? How did you fall?"_**

"**_He pulled me down because I was trying to escape. Then I saw black."_**

"**_You were unconscious when we got to you. I personally don't think it was an accident."_**

_**The look on Ms. Hattori's face was so sad that her little heart was moved to comfort her.**_

"**_It's alright. I'll be going to a new home, won't I? Then you won't have to worry about me."_**

"**_Oh, but I want to worry about you. I talked to my boss while you were out...and we were both wondering…Would you like me to adopt you?"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are those two?" Inuyahsa asked, more than a little irked that Sango and Miroku had yet to show up—_and_ they needed to get this wedding started.

"For once, we agree on something, brat," Sesshoumaru said, checking his watch one more time while Rin shifted her weight from foot to foot, miraculously keeping her balance in the type of heels she wore.

"Yeah, whatever, I say we get this show on the road, and stop calling me 'brat', Frosty."

"I will, when you drop that childish 'Frosty' title...," he smiled – that was the closest tern for it – before ending in a mocking voice, "...brat."

Inu frowned and glanced at Kagome to make sure she wasn't looking before sticking out his tongue in, perhaps, his most infantile gesture to date. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at this and promptly attracted the attention of his brother's wife with a casual, "Kagome, control your pet."

She turned in just enough time to see Inu hastily sucking the muscle back into his mouth and frowned deeply before saying coldly, "Stop embarrassing us Inu. Kami, I can't take you anywhere without you making a ruckus. Sesshoumaru was already nice enough to let you serve as his best man even if it _was_ only because he didn't have anyone else. Don't you have any home training? "

Inu glanced over his wife's shoulder with a look of censure on his face...until he caught the word "whipped" that his older brother mouthed back to him, a tiny smirk on his face.

His face reddened and he opened his mouth to make a particularly crude remark but Kagome, knowing him as well as she did, intercepted by reaching up and pinching his lips closed (AN: my mom did this to me cause I didn't know when to shut up :P). He let out a few frantic "mmlrffs," his face getting hotter by the second until he glanced at Rin, who had been watching the whole thing and found it immensely funny. Her smile brightened and she gave him a wink before putting her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, silently asking him to give in just this once – it _was_ her wedding day after all.

His eyes narrowed before he nodded and gently pried his spouse's fingers from his mouth, working his jaw in what had to be a silent rendition of "Cursing Sesshoumaru Out: Act One Thousand, Scene Two."

"Can you control yourself now?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Having finished his tirade, Inuyasha nodded and smiled, a decidedly mischievous glint in his eyes when he directed his gaze towards his older sibling.

"Is there something you want to say, brat?"

Instead of blowing up again, Inu's smile widened and he put on what he must have termed his "cute face" and said in an almost sickly way, "Yes, in fact I do...Onii-chan."

Everyone froze and turned to stare at him. _Even Sesshoumaru looks shocked, _Rin thought as she watched the going-on of her friends.

"Are you sick, brat?" the eldest of the two asked, a suspicious look on his face which deepened as Inu walked towards him.

"Oh no, of course not...it's just that I wanted to congratulate you properly on your special day." So saying, he grabbed a hold of one of Sesshoumaru's hands and vigorously pumped it up and down, something that obviously displeased her husband-to-be as she observed his jaw tightening – so much that she was surprised she couldn't see the outline of his teeth.

Inu released his hand and his brother looked down at it with a disgusted face, as if he couldn't decide whether to have it amputated now or later.

"However, that just isn't enough to express how happy I am for you." Even with a sweet voice, he made it sound like a curse. "I am. What I really wanted to do was this..." so saying, he stepped forward and, before Sesshoumaru could react, he threw his arms around him in a crushing embrace.

The look on the eldest male Toyotomi's face was priceless as he was thoroughly, and quite publicly, hugged by the person he disliked the most in the entire world. It was a mixture of horror, despair, fury, and confusion, served with a good helping of shock.

It was a scene that would definitely burn itself onto the minds of everyone present. _And_, as if that wasn't enough, Iyazoi chose that moment to walk in. It took one second for her to blink at the scene in front of her and less than that to whip out the camera that she had gone to fetch from the security guard, immortalizing the image on the digital device with a smile on her face.

The camera flash brought her fiancé back from his trip to the Land of the Surreal and his eyes zoomed into slits as he slowly reached up, gripped his brother's arms so hard that Rin saw him wince, and moved him away from his person. Despite that, Inuyasha gave incontestable proof that he was indeed Sesshoumaru's blood by giving him an evil smile that rivaled that of Sesshoumaru.

_This day is just chock full of firsts,_ Rin thought as she saw, for the first time, Sesshoumaru's face heat up in pure anger, the vast majority of his tightly held control slipping from the reigns of reason and his irritation focusing itself on one point.

"How does it feel to be made a fool of, huh, Frosty? Didn't like it didja'?" Inuyasha added insult to injury by laughing in his face.

_Shut up, you fool, _Rin commanded half jokingly, watching in fascination as her koi's hand curled into a fist and raised up half-way, its owner obviously wavering between controlling his temper and putting the younger man into traction. His solution to the problem that was Inu became clear when his fist tightened and picked up speed, right on a one-way road to his brother's laughing face. There was a resounding smack as he finally delivered the blow he'd been _itching_ to give the impossibly aggravating, infuriating, irritating – and all the other synonyms for annoying – brother who had been a plague on his life from the moment he was born.

She imagined that the loud thump Inuyasha made when his bottom hit the floor was immensely satisfying to her future husband and, as usual, she was probably the only one who caught the pleased grin that touched his smooth lips and disappeared to who-knew-where.

"Sesshoumaru," came Iyazoi's voice and they both turned to see her frowning at them, even as her lips twitched in an effort to control the smile that wanted to surface.

"Yes, Iyazoi?"

"There was no call for that."

"You don't call being made a fool of in public a good enough reason to knock some sense into your idiot son?"

"And who's the idiot who punched his brother in public for making such a natural gesture to his big brother on his wedding day?" she returned, quirking an eyebrow in imitation of her step-son.

"_That_ was not natural. He forced himself on me for the sole purpose of humiliating me. It counts as rape as far as I'm concerned."

"R...rape!" her brows shot to her hairline before she began to laugh, so hard that tears began to stream. It was the struggle of a lifetime for Rin not to join her in her mirth, but that didn't stop her from thinking it was the most hilarious thing to come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth to date. She contented herself with enjoying the honest reaction of a woman who looked as composed as Izayoi normally did. Truly, she hadn't met a person who took so much joy in life and wanted the same for others as her koi's step-mother and it hadn't taken her very long at all, the day before, to start thinking of her as her mother.

"Y...you truly...truly...say the m...most atrocious things," she wiped the tears from her face after struggling for a full two minutes to control herself. "Ah, Sesshoumaru, I truly do love you so."

"So you've told me," he replied almost sullenly, tugging at the tail that his hair had been put into since he couldn't run his fingers through it, which he normally did when something bothered him.

"Well, I'm telling you again that I love you and I'm happy for you...both of you." She moved to stand in front of Rin, after checking her watch, and clasped the girl's hands in her own. "I can't express how happy I am to see the effect you've had on him. He never would have let anything out if it hadn't been for you, and I thank you for it. Take care of him for me, dear...and be ready to provide me with plenty of little grandchildren since I doubt he'll let you out of the bedroom." She winked and Rin blushed. She had forgotten – more like tried to forget – about this side of Izayoi's personality.

"And now, I do believe it's time to 'get this show on the road,' as the Americans say. Are you ready?"

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, who still looked somewhat sullen – even more so as Kagome reentered the room after going to fetch ice for Inu's swelling face – yet still managed to give her a reassuring nod.

She looked her mother-in-law straight in the eye and replied firmly, "yes, I'm ready."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**_By the way, do you know who your father was?"_**

_**She thought long and hard about the question before shaking her head, a gentle smile her on her face.**_

"**_Aren't you bothered?"_**

_**Again the thoughtful look, then another smile. **_

"**_Why not? Most children would want to know."_**

"**_Mommy used to say that he left her because she decided to keep me. If that was why...then I don't want to know him because...?"_**

"**_Because...?"_**

"**_It would be the only thing that could make me sad."_**

"**_Why?"_**

"**_He left mommy before I was born. She said he was in love with her...but I have a feeling that he was a liar. It would have made her sad."_**

"**_But didn't she tell you that she didn't want you? You said she was mean."_**

"**_Sometimes..." She rocked back and turned her eyes towards the ceiling, wishing that she had a mirror so that she could understand why her neck hurt so much._**

"**_Sometimes...?"_**

"**_...she held me. She would cry and hold me. I was the only one who stayed with her, she told me so and I would try my best to be happy. I wish she could have taken some of my happiness...really, that's all I wanted." She smiled brightly, even though there were tears in the corners of her eyes._**

"**_You are such a strong girl. I can't imagine myself being so caring if my mother didn't care for me. How did you do it?"_**

**_Brown irises looked up at her and their owner put a question to the woman instead of answering. "Tell me, Why do grown-ups save the hurt up in their hearts? It won't do any good to be angry all the time. I'd rather put the past behind, so that I can always smile and say the truth. That's the grown-up I want to be."_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, no, no. I want the drapes in white, not blue. Hiroshi, get your fat behind up and get those glasses on that table," Jaken's squeaky voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to collectively wince at his shrill tone.

"Oi, Jaken-san, can't you relax for a bit? We're tired as it is," said a young man, who went by the name of Kohaku.

The event coordinator/agent of the Westernlands Publishing Company turned to look at the boy with a look of utter incredulity on his face.

"Relax? _Relax_! We have one of the most famous authors in the whole of Japan coming and you want to _relax_!" His already whiny voice rose in pitch and Kohaku had to struggle not to clap his hands over his ears.

"Perhaps I should have put it another way, Jaken-san," the young man said, combing his unruly dark bangs with a look of resignation in his brown eyes. "Can we at least take a break? We're almost done as it is. You look like you could use one yourself."

Jaken sniffed, turning his blunt nose up in the air, hideous visage radiating pride. "_You_ may take a _break_ if you so wish but I, this Jaken, will make this party for Sesshoumaru-sama perfect. I want him to be proud to have our company publishing his work."

Kohaku was _so_ very tempted to roll his eyes at the melodramatic man who had been, not-so-affectionately , nicknamed "The Toad." It was bad enough to see the way he simpered over someone he had just met but it was even worse because there wasn't a single person in the company now who didn't know that he had managed to insult the very man he praised the first time they met. He sighed; it was a miracle Sesshoumaru had agreed to let their company put his works out because, in all honesty, he could have his pick of the herd of publishing companies. They were very, very fortunate to be good friends with Iyazoi.

He himself was an editor, as well as a fan of the infamous Kage Houshi, and he had to admit that this was his best work. His newest book, which was going to be featured at the banquet in a few hours, was more romantic than his others and certainly more..._personal_ than his others had been. He could barely do his job, what little work there was to do, because the story had been so engrossing. It touched him on some deeper level, and he found himself eagerly reading the story about the lord and the maid he found cast off on the side of the road. They had come closer and closer until the end, which was surprisingly _happy_ for one of Kage Houshi's books.

Speaking of which...he tuned Jaken back in as he reached into his pocket.

"...and Sesshoumaru is greater than the stars...nay, the universe, and so beautiful and magnificent and wonderful and I would go to the ends of the Earth..." Jaken's squeaky voice was reverent.

_Oooookay, Jaken's has officially lost whatever sanity he might have had, _Kohaku thought, frowning as he listened to Jaken kiss butt, even though the object of his devotion was nowhere in the area.

"Jaken-san..." he interrupted the toad's listing of everything wonderful about "Sessshoumaru-sama" and presented him with the first completed edition of the author's newest book, complete with cover art, which, he had to admit, was probably the loveliest and most appropriate cover he'd ever seen.

It was a simply drawn picture of a young Japanese woman and a man with long hair sitting side by side. His hand lightly grazed the edge of her kimono in a gesture that went unnoticed as she pointed something out to him in the book she was apparently reading. It wasn't overly descriptive, and yet...it didn't take a rocket scientist to feel the intimate atmosphere of the couple. It was sweet and it made one want to read it to see just how the picture went with the title, which was _Thread Bound _(AN: cough cough).

The agent's eyes nearly popped of his head as he snatched the novel from Kohaku's hands and fairly drooled over it, running a hand over the freshly printed cover in a way that was just plain creepy.

"So..._so_…" His eyes began to tear up and the editor backpedaled a few steps, more than a little disturbed by how emotional Jaken was getting. "…so...so beautiful!" Jaken clutched the book to his chest and his lip quivered.

Deciding that now would be a prime time to make his escape, Kohaku quickly took off for the cooler where drinks for the workers were being kept. He really had no problem helping out, but he was an editor and the only reason he was here was because Jaken was being cheap. Sighing, he contemplated what he had read in Sesshoumaru's – more commonly known as Kage Houshi – book.

It was odd, but he found himself feeling regret when he read the part where the servant boy of a rival lord had tried to separate the lord from his beloved maid, coming after her with a scythe that he had borrowed from the gardener's house. It made him shudder and he nearly came to tears when the girl forgave the boy and told him she didn't hate him.

What made it strange was the fact that the girl reminded him as lot of the young woman staying at his sister and brother-in-law's house. Well, _before_ it had been burned to the ground. He'd never gotten a chance to ask the cute girl out and now he probably wouldn't be able to. If what Miroku said about her was true, she was liable get together with the guy who had her cleaning his house. Speaking of which, he felt his phone vibrating within his pants pocket and took it out, flipping it open and smiling when he saw Sango's cell number on it.

Hitting the "talk" button, he put it to his air and said, "Moshi Moshi."

"Moshi Moshi to you too," came Miroku's voice and he frowned, not entirely sure he wanted to talk to his brother-in-law. He still couldn't figure out how someone as serious as Sango could have gotten together with a perv like Miroku...but, whatever made her happy.

"What do you want?"

"Now, now, I come bearing gifts...or perhaps good news would be a better way to put it. Our lovely little Rin is getting married today...and as such I would love to present her with a gift. Therefore, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to put a copy aside of that nice little book that her favorite author recently turned in to your company."

"And you know this how...?"

"I have my ways. To put it simply, I have connections. Anyways, would you be so kind as to save one and give it to her tonight? Her husband has been invited to that little party as well and I'm sure she'll be coming."

Was that a sly tone he detected in Miroku's voice?

"Alright, I guess I could get it signed for her since the author is going to be here as well. Let's just hope she doesn't throw herself over the guy while her husband's there. I know she loves this Kage Houshi guy, well, his real name is Sesshoumaru, but I don't want any fights to start."

"No, we certainly don't," Miroku chuckled and Kohaku was positive that he wasn't imagining the secretive note in his brother's voice. He knew something that he wasn't saying.

"I shall take my leave of you then, I have a wedding to attend."

"Fine, see you." He hung up without bothering to see if Sango's husband returned the formality. There was something off, but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

Shrugging it off, he went over to help a pretty young woman who was setting up an impressive crystal display.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There you have it. A filler chapter that turns out to be longest I've written yet. Looks like I'll be writing two more chapter instead of one. :sigh: I had to build things up and put as much humor as I could into this because the next two probably won't have any room for it. In case you're wondering...no, Kohaku has no idea that the guy Rin is marrying is Sesshoumaru. The next chapter is the wedding and then we get to find out exactly how Rin knows Onigumo and what Kagura plans to do. As well as who she is going to work with to bring Onigumo down. As usual please R & R and hope that I don't get any more inspired than I already am, otherwise this is going to go on forever. Ja Ne. Also, a question for you all. I've been reading other fics and taking note of their notes and I was wondering, does anyone find me strange for mentioning everyone who reviews each chapter AND at the beginning of almost every chapter? Not too many peaople seem to be doing this and I was wondering if you all think I'm wasting my time. It might sound odd but surely I must bore you all to death with my chatter when all you want to do is get to the fic.


	23. The Joining of Two

Hello peoples. Long time no see.

I'll keep this short and simple.

I hit the **700** review mark which makes me so happy that I should go to the hospital before I do my facial muscles harm. Thank you, thank you, thank you for both reviewing and for letting me know that you don't think I'm odd for listing everyone down. I owe you guys a lot.

That said, I am going to have to hold off on listing everyone this time around. Why? Because it is almost 2 in the morning and if Ms. Vegita-dias burns anymore candles at both ends she's going to wind up burning herself out. I'll get my proper thank you's out in the next chapter while I desperately hope that you'll enjoy this one. Hope a **BIG FAT "THANK YOU EVERYONE" IN BOLD CAPS **makes up for my neglect, in part. Especially to my beta who recently graduated, a big round of applause to Ms. **Rikou Suiyou **for taking such a big step in her life.

That said, I give you fair warning that the Wedding is here and you guys will either like it, hate it, or think that I'm a weirdo. It is very much an unorthodox wedding and I have taken certain liberties with wedding vows (I half-way made up some of them because: (1) I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be a Japanese Wedding or Western wedding and (2) I love it when couples make up their own vows – this is legal BTW). Here's hoping you don't all hate me afterwards.

Also, please excuse me for not progressing the story enough. I was going to make the wedding short and non-descriptive so that I could move on to the party and bring this story to an end but...I thought you guys deserved better than a condensed milk version of their union.

Disclaimer: I am not rich therefore I must not own.

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Joining of Two**

"_Mother," said the child._

"_Yes, my little one," she replied._

"_How did I come to be born?"_

_It was an innocent question and yet, it caused her to flush. Her lips turned up into a smile as she replied quite evenly, "you were born in love."_

"_In love?" queried the child._

"_Yes, I love your father and he loves me. And so it was that we came together to make you."_

"_But how can that be? You can't touch love and you certainly can't see it. How could you make me so?"_

"_A simple thing it is, dear child. For you observe love in the way two people act around one another. It's there in every sigh they make, every breath they take, every time they touch, everything they say. That is how you see love."_

"_But how does that create me?"_

"_It is something that happens when two people desire to create a life to symbolize their love. I, myself, married your father and I love him, just as he loves me...and here you are today."_

"_So you married father? But how could you feel his love? And how did he know that you loved him."_

"_It was present, my child, from the moment I kissed him," she laughed at the disgusted look on her child's face before continuing, "it was a special something that I felt for him alone. We wed not so very long after that and then you came along and we love you too."_

"_Was father upset?"_

"_Never, my dear child. A man does not marry a woman if he does not know that he loves her. Just as women are fickle, so is man a stubborn, straight-forward creature that submits to no one save the woman of his choosing. You must remember that regrets will only come if a couple is unsure of their choice."_

_Her child stared up at her with eyes that only understood half of what she said and she sighed, her smile appearing once more as she picked up her progeny, cradling the child close. It was close to bed-time after all._

"_Perhaps I speak too soon. You will understand when you are older. But for now, be content to know that I love you as your father loves you and, one day, perhaps you will know love for yourself."_

_She felt the young one nod against her shoulder and her happiness knew no bounds when she heard a sleepy, "I love you too."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you nervous?"

The question was so sudden that Rin gave a tiny start and nearly tripped over her own feet. _Stupid heels, _she grumbled to herself before looking up at the man she loved and gifting him with a smile. "No, not really. You're here with me, after all."

Golden eyes blinked, dark lashes lowering over them to form a look that made her heart speed up and her breath come in short. He returned her smile with a bare lift of his sensual lips and she was abruptly reminded of the way those lovely appendages felt against her skin. She completed the picture of a blushing bride by doing exactly that and hiding her head in his arm.

"What's wrong? Have you gotten shy on me in the past ten seconds, Rin?"

Shaking her head, she pulled away and said quietly, "I was just remembering how nice it feels to kiss you. I can't wait until we say 'I do' and we get to share what will probably be the most important kiss in our life together."

"Hmmm, I agree with you on it being the most important...but..."

"But what?"

"I look forward to our wedding night even more...and all that that entails." He brushed a thumb over her pulse point and she shivered, no doubt much to his delight.

"I...I look forward to it too," she breathed quietly, hoping that he'd wouldn't catch it.

He did, of course, and she shrank back a little when "the look" - which meant he was thinking of something perverted - came into his clear eyes and he hugged her just a little bit closer.

"I'll make it special for you, Rin, don't doubt me on that. However, don't you think it's time for us to get moving? Preferably sometime today."

She drew away and looked around at the individual faces waiting for her to indicate that they should exit their present location and enter the room beyond. Everyone was waiting for her because this was the bride's day. Their vows had already been written down and given to the judge – a judge, since Izayoi had been unable to grab a priest on such short notice.

_Keep it together, Rin, _she told herself. _Remember the vows and after that, all you have to do is sign a little paper stating that you're legally married. It's simple, right?_ She looked at her husband-to-be and held back a snort. _As if! There's nothing simple about marrying the sexiest man ever born who has more problems than strands of hair on his head. But...that's the person I fell in love with and I'll see this through to the end._

Rin shifted her eyes towards the clock. They had a party to be at in two hours and time was growing shorter and shorter. At the moment, the only people who needed to be here were Sango and Miroku and she couldn't help but to wonder what they were doing when they had promised to be here. Her pretty face settled into a thoughtful frown as she went over the possibilities of something happening to them. _Maybe they were held up._ What prompted her to speak in the end was the displeasing idea of going ahead without them.

Bowing to the group, she asked in a pleading voice, "Five more minutes, please?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry it up, Miroku," Sango said in exasperation, thoroughly miffed at her husband for making them late for Rin's special day.

"Forgive me, dearest Sango, but I could not ignore that poor old woman."

The "poor old woman" in question had been more of a grizzled lady with a massive stack of papers and a look in her eyes that said she could hold her own if she wanted to...just not today. The woman had stumbled, sending her burden flying all over the place, and Miroku, being the kind, gentlemanly soul that he was, had not only aided her in picking them up, but had also offered both himself and Sango as helpers in putting them back in order.

Love for her husband prompted Sango to keep her complaints to herself, even though she was irritated enough at him for chattering away to her little brother when it was obvious that he would be working at this time of the day. Compounding it all was the way her spouse was being secretive about telling Rin that Sesshoumaru was the man she'd adored for so long. Living with Kagome and family had certainly yielded interesting results and she had been more than ready to tell her young friend that the man she was staying with was actually her Mr. Kage Houshi himself. In the end, however, she acquiesced to Miroku, who insisted that their young charge _had_ to be kept in the dark until the right moment.

_Right moment my foot. Who cares when his 'Making sure that the secret gets kept' results in us being late to her wedding?_

To make matters worse, they had found out that the old woman, who went by the name Kaede, was a distant relative of Kagome and that her little brother worked for Sesshoumaru's step-mom. _The world is just full of surprises isn't it? _Miroku had certainly thought so because he spent an extra _fifteen minutes_ talking to her about Kagome, her kids, and how high-strung Inuyasha was. This in turn prompted the old woman to let on that she was in charge of performing Rin's background check and reassure them that it was strictly a formality. It was at that point that Sango yanked him away and threatened him with divorce – for the hundredth time – if he didn't get his rear in gear and make it to Rin's ceremony to at least hear her say "I do."

Locating the corridor that would lead to the room where the ceremony was to take place, she executed a sharp turn that was nothing short of miraculous, given the pin heels that she had decided to torture herself with for just this day. Her grip stayed firm on her husband's wrist as she marched down the hall and opened the doors leading to the waiting room with a little bang.

Focusing sharp eyes on all present she, stood up straight and said, in as apologetic a voice as she could muster, "Sorry we're late."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look nice," Kagura stopped fiddling with her hair and turned to glare at the source of the voice.

As usual, Hiten looked gorgeous with his jet black hair swept back from his face, a few strands let loose to frame his high forehead and sculpted cheeks. There were many a night when she had done nothing but run her hands through that beautiful hair, marveling at its softness because...she closed her eyes against the painful sight and turned away. It was all because of Sesshoumaru. His long silver hair had been so very soft and beautiful; heck, the whole package had been the finest example of male sexiness to ever grace the face of the planet. _And I gave it up._

"Are you alright, Kagura?" His voice sounded concerned but she would slit her throat before she made the mistake of trusting him again.

"How do you think I feel, Hiten," she began in honeyed tones, "when I was nearly skinned alive by the freak who works for my twisted cousin? Do you think I feel like taking a stroll...or maybe you want to have a romp with me, just like in the old days right? Oh, but wait...I almost forgot, you stabbed me in the back. Silly me, I almost entertained the notion of taking you back." Her sweet voice degenerated into bitingly sarcastic and she enjoyed the way he flinched.

"Kagura..."

"I didn't give you permission to call me by name. Only people I can _trust_ have that privilege."

She would be the first to admit that she was every bit as twisted as Onigumo in _some_ respects, and it showed through most thoroughly as she watched the ever prideful Hiten getting visibly agitated. _You deserve to burn for bringing this on me, _she thought rather spitefully.

Maybe this was yet another reason why she had made a concentrated effort to hurt Sesshoumaru the way she had. Making others feel her pain—that was Kagura, and she reveled in it until she realized that her husband wasn't right there with her. He began to calm down, maybe because she was one of the few constants in his ever changing life, and she realized that while she was always glad to be free of the cage – which consisted of suppressed emotions and logic – he preferred to shut himself inside, only expressing himself through his writing.

She was the bad girl, who chose to do what she wanted.

He was the quiet man, who forced himself to do what he hated.

_And he wonders why we grew apart. _A thin smile kissed her ruby lips before she turned to fix red-hazel eyes on the man who was currently standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure you feel like betraying yet another person, Hiten? I won't be merciful on you...or your family should you turn on me yet again."

"If you say so but I don't see you with anyone else on your side right now," he replied somewhat smugly.

"Now, now, Hiten, you should _know_ better than to underestimate me. I have ways of getting what I want and I'm not nearly as alone as you seem to think." _No, not alone at all, _she added privately, thinking of the other player who had chosen to help her bring this little game of hers to the end.

"You're a twisted woman."

"Oh, well I suppose it would seem that way. Sesshoumaru has his own version of happily ever after and I have mine. His involves marrying a poor little brat that'll make him look like a pedophile for the next ten years. And mine involves seeing my enemies dead and living to laugh about it. A win-win situation wouldn't you say?"

"But I thought you wanted Sesshoumaru ba—"

"You presume too much, Hiten," she cut him off and turned away. "I am not so weak that I have to depend on him, not as much as he likes to think. Besides, I was bored with him."

"So you told me," he said, refraining from mentioning the painful look that crossed her face for a slit-second before she hid it. It was gone when she turned her face back towards him and marched over to him.

"Let's get this party started." And with that she brushed by him and he followed her with his eyes for a second – pushing down his feelings of regret – before his feet started of in her direction as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about forty-five minutes after settling into her office to finish up the last of her paperwork concerning Rin Hattori, soon to be Rin Toyotomi, that Kaede happened across the paper. It had taken her all of forever to go over and compile every aspect of Rin's history, from her last hospital record to the detention she received in primary school for getting smart with the boys in her class. The girl was pretty average, aside from her unique personality, and there hadn't been much to tell except for the fact that she was adopted by a certain social worker who had bequeathed unto her the last name 'Hattori'. Her birth certificate had been the only missing piece...until now. It was on a very old piece of paper that she found the copy of Rin's birth certificate.

It was dated eighteen years prior and her place of birth had been the Tenseiga Revival Hospital. Her mother's name was something she didn't recognize but the father..._Please don't let him be who I think it is, _she prayed desperately. It took an additional hour of research before her fears were confirmed and she leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh, her sharp mind going over her next course of action. This was something that she could NOT keep to herself, but how could she break it to the members of the Toyotomi family?

Picking up the phone, she hesitated before dialing Izayoi's cell number and waiting for a reply. It had rung three times when her voice mail picked up. Swallowing a sigh of frustration, she hit the number 1 to skip the message and waited for the beep before saying as calmly as posible, "Izayoi, it is urgent that I speak to you. It's...about Rin. I think you need to see this before they leave."

She hung up and set about shuffling her papers into a pile while she waited. This lasted for five minutes, which stretched into a century, which then flowed into forever. The clock chimed and she stood up and grabbed a thick manila folder. _This isn't the time to be dawdling,_ she thought impatiently, as she picked up the fruits of her labor and stuffed them into the folder. Izayoi was a busy enough woman as it was; who knew when she would get around to checking her messages?

The elderly woman put herself to rights before picking up the folder and exiting the room. As joyous – or not so joyous when she told Izayoi the bad news – as this day was, she knew that her long time friend still had work to do. That said, she headed straight for the elevator and punched in the number for the top floor, where Inuyasha's mother had her office.

_Kami, please let things work out right for those two young ones, _she prayed for the second time that day, before stepping into the elevator and watching the doors close with a ding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru refrained from telling the two late-comers _exactly_ what he thought about their tardiness to his and Rin's wedding. This was the bride's day and he didn't want his koi to think him petty or something of the sort. Besides, he would have told them to be late himself just to see the intense joy reflected on her face when she saw the two. He had personally never met the pair, not in person anyways, and he found them to be the oddest of pairs.

The woman had a strict no nonsense air about her with eyes that looked as if they missed nothing and bangs trimmed straight that he could've sworn that he would cut himself if he dared to touch her hair. Her dress was plain in comparison to the bride-to-be's and, for some reason, he wasn't surprised that this woman had worn black to a wedding along with shoes that raised her already tall height to something impressive.

Her husband – Miroku was it? - had to be the exact opposite. He wasn't short or anything but neither did he have any defining features, save the out-of-fashion dragon tail that his hair had been gathered into. The man had a face that he supposed would be handsome from a female standpoint but what really drew your eyes to him, like his wife, was the air about him. Sango – he finally remembered her name – made one think of a beast that was always ready to go on the attack while her spouse was calm and composed. There was an atmosphere about him, not unlike that of a priest of a monk, that made one feel that you could rely on him and as he watched the man walk towards his bride, he could see why Rin cared for him and his wife so.

And then Miroku moved uncomfortably close to his koi and gave her gently rounded rear a good squeeze, making her jump away and almost break her neck trying to keep her balance.

_Scratch that. _Sesshoumaru's understanding flew right out the window and he was just about ready to set the man straight, physically if need be, for touching what he considered to be his when his fiancé and the other man's wife both intervened.

"Darn it, Miroku, I _told_ you to stop being so perverted." Rin's angry words were softened by the smile that threatened to surface.

Sango on the other hand, grabbed his ear and yanked him to a safer distance as he started speaking nonsense, "Ah, Rin, the second dearest woman to my heart. Would you deny a poor old man his last wish? That delightful little rear shall belong forevermore to your husband in few a minutes, please oblige me in this."

His wife rolled her eyes and didn't blink when Miroku tossed an arm around her and wiped imaginary tears away from his eyes, "Oh, Sango dearest, our baby girl is leaving the nest at long last." The woman he was holding onto pasted a look of long suffering on her face.

Sesshoumaru merely looked on and was unsurprised when the man stopped his theatrics after a short while and wandered over to bother him. _Why isn't Rin telling these people to get a move on? _he thought impatiently as Miroku came up close and proceeded to walk around a circle around him, like he was some sort of horse for sale.

Stopping in front of him, the man nodded sagely and said almost quietly, "Not too bad; she could probably do much worse."

The groom cocked a brow at the man for the sheer audacity in that statement, but found himself unable to move when the shorter man bent in uncomfortably close, dark blue eyes searching his own. Another nod and then he stood back with a smile and said clearly, "Make her happy, Sesshoumaru." He wondered if anyone else heard the unspoken "Or else" in his voice and felt a tiny chill go through him. _He's no fool. _Sesshoumaru filed that observation away for future reminders as he inclined his head slightly in a quiet affirmative.

Miroku turned to Rin and said almost cryptically, "Why about we bring this long story to an end, eh, Rin?"

She looked at her dear friend, then at the rest of their group before smiling and saying, "I couldn't agree more."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room where the wedding was to take place was an actual courtroom and as they filed in silently, Rin took that opportunity to look around. There was a good amount of sunlight streaming in, which she found to be surprising but it served it's purpose of turning a normally somber room into something...happier. They walked down the aisle and she looked from side to side at the well worn benches, the Witness Stand, and the high seat where the judge would reside if court had been in session. Speaking of which...where was he?

She looked around for the man who was to marry them and nearly fell over at the sight that greeted her. Judge Myouga, as Izayoi whispered to her, was a short man. Make that, a short man, with a bald pate and cotton candy hair that looked as if it had been glued to the sides of his head. It might not have been so bad...if he wasn't wearing glasses that _had_ to have been crafted from ultra high powered magnifying glasses because they made his eyes look _huge_. Add to that a nose that reminded her of an ice cream cone and a tiny mouth that was partially obliterated by his wrinkles and you got a clear reason why the first thing Rin did, upon seeing him, was laugh.

Of course, since she liked to be nice to others, she was half-way successful in choking it off before it fully exited her mouth and instead made a rather jovial sounding cough. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, then turned his attention to the man who was going to marry them and smirked; he knew exactly what sweet little Rin was laughing at.

They each got into their relative positions, Miroku was acting as the father who would give away the bride – yet another reason why she had been so anxious for his arrival – and Inuyasha had grudging agreed to continue his act as Sesshoumaru's best man despite the impressive bruise that was forming on his cheek. Izayoi took a seat in the front row and Sango was handed a stereo, making her their official sound department. Kagome then handed her the bouquet that she had been holding for her before taking her place next to Rin as the maid of honor. Myouga adjusted his ant-burning glasses and smoothed his hands over her long black robes before reaching up and _fluffing_ his cotton-like hair, Rin almost lost it.

_This is probably going to be the most dysfunctional wedding ever, _she thought with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. It was all on such short notice and her future mother-in-law had insisted on them writing their own vows after which she had taken what they wrote and "tweaked them" just a bit, without showing them the end result.

"It's a surprise" she had said, which did absolutely nothing to alleviate her fears, because she was fast learning that the older woman's "surprises" always resulted in laughter, embarrassment, or confusion. Her fiancé's step-mother definitely had her own brand of humor, but it _was_ part of what made her so likeable.

Offering up a silent plea to the powers that be, she waited while Myouga stationed himself before the Judges Seat after receiving the paper with their vows and a rather mysterious envelope from Izayoi. Sango looked towards her and she nodded for her to start the music. It was then that she received her first indication that this was going to be interesting.

Instead of something normal like "Here Comes the Bride" or at least a classical piece, her ears were graced with the strains of a guitar followed by a gradual picking up in the tone and pace of the song. It took a few minutes, as well as seeing the appalled look on her koi's face, before she registered that the song was a full blown instrumental of Kagome's favorite song, "Fukai Mori." The Houshi couple appeared un-fazed and Rin wasn't sure what to think. Sheer willpower kept her from looking over at the culprit—A.K.A. Izayoi—and she held her head straight as an annoyed Inuyasha walked Kagome – who was happily humming along – down the aisle. A stiff Sesshoumaru followed with measured steps, stopping next to his brother who stood just below the judge's right.

She nearly jumped when Miroku linked his arm through her free hand and, glancing up, she was reassured by his kind smile as he gently walked her down the aisle as well and took his place next to her best friend. The music ended once everyone was in position and she had taken her place next to the groom's side, slender fingers fiddling with her bouquet. Myouga cleared his throat and cast his - magnified to the nth power - eyes around at the group before smiling and pulling out an additional piece of paper.

Straightening himself up, the judge began by saying, "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls, a man and a woman, who have professed their desire to become one flesh in the eyes of Kami-sama and enter into a bond of holy matrimony. They, who have acknowledged their love for one another and their wish to continue together in their long journey through life..."

Rin's hand found it's way into Sesshoumaru's while she listened to the man before them. Her fiancé gave her hand a tiny squeeze of confidence and it felt as if he were sharing his courage with her as they listened to Myouga who outlined the expectations of marriage and the duties of a wife to her husband and vice versa. She snuck a glance at the tall man beside her and her smile returned when she saw him doing the same, his golden eyes warm and loving – though he hadn't said those three magical words to her as of yet. _I'll just have to keep working on him at that, won't I? _she thought happily. She wasn't in any particular rush seeing as how his marrying her on such short notice definitely counted for something.

All too quickly, it came time to say their vows, and she and Sesshoumaru turned to face each other, both mentally going over the words that they had written together just for this occasion.

"Now," said the judge, "I have here the vows that Mrs. Izayoi Toyotomi so graciously presented to me which are in accord with the wishes of these two individuals before me. Sesshoumaru Toyotomi—" he looked at the younger man, "we shall present your vows first. Please repeat after me."

The groom nodded and the old man began, "I, Sesshoumaru Toyotomi..."

"I, Sesshoumaru Toyotomi..." he repeated.

"Do vow before Kami-sama on this day..."

"Do vow before Kami-sama on this day..."

"To honor, protect, provide for, and love..."

"To honor, protect, provide for, and...love..." A tiny flush on his cheeks there.

"Rin Hattori, in sickness and in health..."

"Rin Hattori, in sickness and in health..."

"Through times good and bad, 'til death do us part."

"Through times good and bad, 'til death do us part," came the repetition, and he relaxed, expecting that to be the end of it...until Myouga spoke again.

"Also..."

"...Also...?" the questioning tone in his voice alerted Rin to the fact that this wasn't going to end well.

"I do promise before Kami-sama..."

"I do promise before Kami-sama..."

"To acknowledge the gracious individual that so motivated me to take this step as my one and only mother."

The silence following that statement was deafening, and all in attendance flinched as his head swiveled around and he fixed furious eyes on his step-mother, who returned his thunderous look with a smile. Raising her hand, she mouthed a "keep going" at him as her finger twirled in a spiraling motion to indicate that he should turn around and finish. His mouth compressed itself into a thin line before he looked down at his bride, apparently asking if she wanted him to say such unorthodox things at her wedding. Especially since the chances of the same thing happening to her once her turn came around were very high.

Rin snuck a glance at Izayoi and noted the obvious love and amusement on her face when she looked upon her step-son. Sighing in resignation, she nodded to the obviously embarrassed Sesshoumaru, who bit out angrily, just loud enough for Myouga's ears, "I'll call the old witch 'mother' for now."

The odd looking man shrugged and said, "Close enough," before directing his bug-eyed gaze towards the female half of the union.

"Now it's your turn young lady. Please repeat after me."

She took a deep breath and held his gaze as he began, "I, Rin Hattori..."

"I, Rin Hattori..." Thankfully, her voice held steady.

"Do vow before Kami-sama on this day..."

"Do vow before Kami-sama on this day..."

"To honor, support, care for, and love..."

"To honor, support, care for, and love..._always_," she added the last word in a quiet voice. Myouga blinked at her, before giving her a tiny smile and continuing.

"Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, in sickness and in health..."

"Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, in sickness and in health..."

"Through times good and bad, 'til death do us part."

"Through times good and bad, 'til death do us...part." She actually stopped breathing as she waited to hear whatever addendum her mother-in-law might have stuck into her half of the vows.

It was a surprise, therefore, when the old man fell silent and instead reached for each of their hands, holding them together with his own. _I guess she only wanted to embarrass Sesshoumaru _she barely had time to think that before the scariest statement of all was made.

"If there is anyone here today who can give just reason as to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, I ask that you speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room stilled as the judge waited thirty-seconds for someone to come forth. She thought she might have heard Inuyasha muttering something under his breath about not marrying his brother because he was a jerk, but he didn't step forth and neither did anyone else in the room.

She smiled when the older man squeezed their joined hands lightly and said, "Now we come to the most important part, which will be followed by the exchanging of the rings. I will ask the questions and you must answer honestly."

As before, he addressed her koi first.

"Do you, Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, take Rin Hattori as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, come what may, until the day you depart this earth?"

He turned to look at what had to be the most beautiful woman in the world and smiled a gentle, albeit near imperceptible, smile at her before saying clearly, "I do."

Nodding to himself, Myouga put the question to Rin as well.

"Do you, Rin Hattori, take Sesshoumaru Toyotomi as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, come what may, until the day you depart this earth?"

She found her eyes misting at the soft expression on her husband's face and cleared her throat to get rid of the emotional lump that had taken residence in there before saying in a slightly shaking voice, "I do."

The judge also nodded to her and indicated that Inuyasha should step forward with the rings. Pulling a box from the confines of his jacket, he opened it up to reveal two exquisitely braided rings done in both yellow and white gold, each with three tiny diamonds embedded in a row – the middle one being slightly larger than the others. For this, she would need both hands, so she handed her bouquet to Kagome, who had been doing her level best to hide her own tears.

Sesshoumaru picked up the smaller of the two and took hold of her left hand, which obligingly spread it fingers so that he could slip the ring onto her ring finger. He surprised everyone then by bending at the waist to plant a sweet kiss on the appendage which had just received the symbol of his claim on her. Golden eyes looked up at her from his position, partially veiled by his lashes, but sultry nonetheless, and he even managed to sound almost...seductive as he said clearly, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rin gasped and flushed hot at hearing the traditional words spoken with such an undertone. _Things like this are the reason why I love him so, _she thought happily as she took up the remaining ring and touched his left hand, which he extended towards her. Slipping the ring onto his finger, she gently turned his palm up and lightly traced the kanji for love onto his warm skin before lacing her fingers with his and raising his hand to place a light kiss on his knuckles. Her expression was shy as she said very clearly, "With this ring, I thee wed."

There was a collective "aww" from the onlookers – namely Miroku and Iazayoi – that caused her husband to scowl slightly, Inuyasha to roll his eyes, and Kagome to out-and-out cry. Myouga blinked his massive eyes and cleared his throat once more to get their attention.

"Now, I'm sure you know what time it is. The moment we've all been waiting for," he smiled at all in attendance. "But, before this union is sealed with a kiss, I have something for you, Sesshoumaru." So saying, he extended the curious envelope towards the younger man, who furrowed his brow in apprehension. Apparently he was in accord with her in thinking of the one person who would have the audacity to interfere with their wedding, not once but, _twice_.

With resigned hands, he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a paper, scanning its contents quickly, after which he muttered a most unsavory word under his breath, folded it up along with the envelope, and stuck it into the inner pocket of his jacket. He shot a look at his step-mother who was studiously observing her nails and, avoiding his wife's curious stare, he inclined his head towards the judge to indicate that he could continue.

As if laughing at some private joke, the old man's smile widened as he uttered the final words of their union, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may, ah, kiss the bride."

Oddly enough, when he bent forward his frown deepened and as Rin studied his face she decided that something like that just wouldn't do on such a happy occasion. _Might as well go all the way with the weirdness, _she thought before taking a deep breath, grasping the sides of his face and pulling him in the rest of the way for her kiss. She softly pecked him on each corner of his mouth, satisfied when his lips upturned against her own and he took possession of the kiss. It certainly wasn't long before he had coaxed her even closer and traced her lips with the tip of his tongue before she retaliated by biting him ever so gently on his bottom lip before soothing the minor hurt with her own.

By the time Inuyasha broke them apart with a rather loud, "I'm going to be sick. Get a room at least," they were both out of breath and her husband slid a possessive hand over her shoulders as he looked over at the grinning Izayoi and jerked his chin upwards in a "How do you like _that_?" motion. Golden eyes, that were considerably darker after the kiss, shifted impatiently towards Myouga, waiting for his "gGo ahead."

The man demonstrated admirable observational skills by pushing his glasses up and announcing, "I suppose this concludes the wedding. I wish you both the best for as long as you are together." As soon as he finished speaking, Sango started up the music and Sesshoumaru escorted his newly acquired wife towards the door.

Rin decided that the only thing that kept him from exiting the room completely in order to finish what he – or rather she – had started with their passionate kiss was Miroku coming up next to her and claiming his "fatherly right" by giving her a sweet peck on the cheek. No sooner had he done that then she was pulled from her husband's grasp and passed around for friendly kisses on the cheek, congratulations, and tight hugs. Kagome's eyes were red from crying so much and even _Sango_ brushed a thumb over the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha waited until Sesshoumaru was looking the other way before her approached her and gave her a brief squeeze, promising her quietly, "If he does anything, I'll make sure he won't be able to screw in a light bulb, let alone another woman."

Rin's cheeks pinked at the implications of his words as he walked over to his brother and shook his hand. It quickly turned into a squeezing contest as he said with a tight smile, "I'll let you of for punching me _today_, but I won't let it slide next time."

Sesshoumaru's smile was just as tight as he replied evenly, "Well, I guess you'll need to train yourself not to be so annoying, then it won't have to happen again." They stared each other down for a few minutes more before nodding in unison and letting go of each others hand.

"Men," Kagome muttered in exasperation as she looked on. Shaking her head, she guided Rin over to act as the buffer between the Toyotomi brothers before pulling Inu aside and reminding him that they needed to pick up their son before the child drove Souta crazy.

Sango and Miroku were also getting ready to leave and before he and his wife made their exit as well, Miroku came over to Rin and said, "Congratulations to the both of you, let me know when you go on your honeymoon. Also—" he drew Rin off a little ways, leaving a suspicious Sesshoumaru to look after them, "when you get to that party of yours, look for Kohaku, Sango's brother. He'll give you my wedding gift."

She nodded and he let her go, giving her a push in her mate's direction, saying loudly, "Sayonara, sweet Rin. Make sure you don't wake the neighbors if you know what I mean." He punctuated the statement with a wink, leaving no doubt in her mind as to what kind of noises he was expecting her and her husband to make.

Her koi glared at the man before folding his arms over her shoulders and bringing her back to rest against his chest. _Thank Kami for backless dresses, _she thought, closing her eyes in contentment as he shared his heat with her, his head lightly resting atop her own. Before long, the only people left were Izayoi and Myouga, who were talking with each other and paying them no mind for the moment.

Seconds passed and Sesshoumaru was so quiet for a while that Rin found herself asking, "How do you feel about today Sesshoumaru? For me, I couldn't be happier than to be married to the man I love. I...can't wait to get home."

He chuckled, the sound deep and soothing as his chest vibrated with the sound – he didn't have to guess why she wanted to go home. "Rin, Rin, I do believe I've rubbed off on you..." His laughter faded and he turned her around to face him. "...But, as in regards to how I feel, I think my heart has lost so much weight that its ready to fly at any moment. I am...very, very grateful to have you, who I will never deserve. " He moved away and fiddled with his ponytail. "I must sound horribly corny."

Her eyes misted over as she shook her head in response to his statement and said, "I don't believe I've...ever heard...anything as...as wonderful as that. Sesshoumaru...I...I—" she choked and pressed the heel of her hand into her eyes to stop the tears from falling and to keep him from seeing how emotional she was being. He had a...gentle look in his eyes as he pulled her hands away and looped them around his shoulders before bending to lightly follow the trail of tears on each side of her face with his lips, brushing a kiss over the eyelids which automatically closed. His arms came up and pulled her close as he dropped a chaste kiss on her lips and said with quiet affection, "Crybaby."

Her lips curved up and she blinked her tears away before replying, "Old man," in a voice that turned the insult into an endearment. They shared another, less innocent, kiss before they were interrupted by his step-mother.

"Ah, to be young again," Izayoi said with a smile, and her new daughter-in-law returned the gesture while her son glared at her for being broken out of his "moment" with his wife.

"Now, don't give me that look, Sesshoumaru; you just had a wonderful wedding..."

"Which you ruined, Izayoi. What in the world was that promise to call acknowledge you as my mother?"

"Don't forget your promise so soon," she retorted somewhat sharply, "I consider this payment for dishing out the time and effort to get you together with the woman of your dreams. Don't ruin my happiness like acting sour now, if you please. Besides, I had to get someway of making you promise to call me that on a regular basis. You promised before Kami-sama and we'll both hold you to it. It not something so big now is it?"

He stared at her for a moment before his face relaxed and he shook his head. She was the closest thing to a real mother that he'd ever had, why not make it into something real. It wasn't too bad either when he saw the look of absolute joy that was on her face.

"Thank you Seshoumaru, for fulfilling all three of my requests." So saying, the older woman stood up on the tips of her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek that obviously made him uncomfortable. Rin looked on, happy that they were going to get along at last until Izayoi's words hit her.

"Wait a minute, three requests? Not two?"

Inuyasha's mom looked at her, her smile turning sly as she replied, "Indeed. The first was for him to marry you, both for your protection and his happiness. The second was to acknowledge me as his mother. And the third...well, you'll have to ask your darling here to share the little note I left with him. It's not completely finished of course, but I'm sure the two of you will rectify that tonight."

The young woman frowned as she tried to figure out what her mother-in-law meant, but since her husband wasn't being forthcoming about it, she shrugged and decided that she would get it out of him sooner or later (obviously later, since Izayoi ushered them out of the courtroom and into the limo that was waiting outside to take them to the party). Rin checked to make sure everything was alright, namely her shawl and her hair since Kagome had taken her bouquet with her, after asking if she could have it of course.

"I'll bring your gifts by the house later. Have fun," were their mother's last words before the door was closed and it was just her and Sesshoumaru. The limo pulled away from the curb with barely a hitch and she huddled closer to her mate, wishing that she knew what to say now that they were alone and the atmosphere was rapidly becoming more intimate. _I can't even sit in a car with him without getting nervous. How am I supposed to act when we actually consummate this union?_ She had so many questions concerning how to go about being more "personal" with him.

However, she needn't have worried for, after a minute or two of travel, he slid an arm around her shoulders and tilted her head up for a kiss. There was a husky note to his voice as he fixed dark eyes on hers and said against her lips, "We might not be able to do anything right now but that doesn't mean I can't make you eager for what's to come."

So saying, he caught her lips once more and demonstrated to her in short why Kagura hadn't wanted to let him go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izayoi watched the limo until it rounded a corner out of sight. She stretched and gave herself a mental pat on the back. Things were back on track and Sesshoumaru had met his match; what could be more perfect? _He finally decided to call you mother, even though he hasn't called you that yet since making his vow. _Ah yes, that was another bonus that she could add to the situation. He had acknowledged her and her daughter-in-law was a fine woman, she didn't need to have a background check done to figure that out. Still, formalities were formalities; she would contact Kaede once she finished up for the day. She turned and re-entered the building, taking a private elevator that went directly to her office.

Souta looked up from putting a band aid on a nasty looking bite mark and she was reminded of a puppy that had finally seen its master again after days of neglect. _I bet Taro ran him ragged,_ she thought in amusement as he quickly stood, with unmistakable relief, and bowed to her.

"Hello, Izayoi-san," he greeted.

She nodded and took her seat behind her desk, completely turned off to the idea of working after seeing her most stubborn child with such a glad expression on his face. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Rin was good for him. All they had to do now was deal with Onigumo when he pressed charges through Kagura.

Looking down, she went about putting the various papers on her desk in order. Her step-son's will was on there as well and she was relieved that he had named Rin as the person to inherit all that he owned. _It would have been a mess if something bad happened to him otherwise. The sooner the better._ There were other documents, such as requests to obtain land to use for various purposes and proposals that were nothing more than money making schemes.

_Back to the daily grind, eh, _she thought in annoyance when she scanned over the papers. Signaling her aide to get her a cup of water, she pulled out a pen and began checking through her work. Minutes passed, during which she drained the water Kagome's brother obtained for her and sent him for more. It was starting to get late when her office door swung open and she heard Kaede say, "There's something about Rin that I need you to see."

In all of the years that she had known the old woman, she would admit that the thing that she admired most about her was her straightforward manner of doing things. This time, though, as she looked up at her and took the envelope form her wrinkled hands – opening it to read over what it contained – she wished that the blow could have been softened just a bit. Her eyebrows shot up when she got a look at Rin's birth certificate and the accompanying papers and she immediately called Souta and said, "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Call the police and sent them to the building where the party is taking place. Kaede—" she turned to the shorter woman, "you come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To Takahashi High."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please R and R and don't worry, I'll tell you what was written in Izayoi's letter to Sesshoumaru as well as her "wedding gifts."


	24. The Cycle Is Complete

KONNICHIWA! Long time no see everyone (yes, contrary to the stories Ms. Vegitadias is not dead yet. Sorry for taking so long to update but it was for a worthy cause. I am now able to attend school full-time in order to become a web designer and I am having a total blast with it. In addition I recently had a change in employment and I'm sorry to say that I didn't progress beyond three pages on this chapter for a long while because I was so busy. Fortunately, I grabbed time a couple of days ago to finish this chapter and as an apology I made it extra-long.

NOTES: I introduce a certain character but you won't see much of her because I won't be featuring her until the prequel/spin-off/whatever-you-call-it to this that deals with the Miyazawa family and how they came to be so screwed up. Please bear with me on this.

This time around, I'll simply list the people who were kind enough to review as well as the usual "special thanks" because, supposedly, is punishing people who respond to their reviewers in their stories. I can't say whether this is true or not but better safe than sorry.

That said, I want to give an extra special thanks to to **Rikou Suiyou**, my beta, for editing this chapter and for letting me know that it didn't suck as badly as I believed it did.

Another special thanks to **Aishiteru Inu** who continues to support me and **Alien Jin** who makes me feel like the most wonderful person in the world even though I don't deserve it.

One more special thanks to **evil squeede** for sharing the joyous news with me. Hope all goes well. .

For the rest of you guys who've supported me over the last two chapters and threatened me to "update or else":

**Lanowen, Iluvenis, hotaru4sesshouamru4ever, Anna's pastime, The EvilAshleyness, arc-an angel, ladyrinremix, mitsuki-san, miyako14, Alien Jin, Forgotten-Heart, Cestunai, SarnaKiro, Doughnuts of Miroku, Arrowfire, LtSonya, Nikkler, vimpire-dogdemongirl89, Mini Nicka, AznAnimeFanXP, miroku's great ancestor (girl), Moonglow gal, Sintar, UnderTheCherryBlossoms, angellaggaine, Danielle, bittanybook, drake220, clamsofmacabre, Ellia Silvermist, Rin/Sess Pairings Rock, inufire, animemistress419, mushineko, Brittney, Mo-chan13, DemonSaya, desi, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin, Deaira, T, Devon Masterson-Bond, InuObsessed o.o, RosieB, Ever Rin, DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR, sarah, Zanamra, 1-Psycho-Kitty, New Fan, icygirl2, sable-fahndu, Tai-for-you, moonsiren06, Kaze Kami, LukeShaehl, Bily's Shadow, LunasStar, Personification of Fluff, DPM, RaD, foxglove, Sign Aurora Sciliitaigo, blahdiddlyblah, shattered soul, scarimoi, winterslegend, Luna-Divine, Nicole, Yrouna, mushi, imagine-me, Galenchia, reader, Cloud X-soldier, Gunny, FFchick, Xyjah, Ren, katba49, and SungFromARose.**

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Cycle Is Complete**

'**_Tis a dark day indeed,_** _thought the Pompous Peacock as he gazed from the window of his castle. The sky was a mass of boiling clouds, and he was certain that he smelled rain – likely on its way to bathe his lands and drive the rest of the world indoors._

_However, what worried him even more was what the rain symbolized. Never did the sky look thus...unless the Hunting Hawk was out and about, searching for prey to carry off. _

_Always watching._

_Always waiting._

_Always scheming._

_Such was the nature of the great Hunting Hawk, and so it was that they clashed many a time, he, the Beautiful Prince of the Ground, and his nemesis, the Haughty Lord of the Sky. A more ravenous creature he had never known, and so it was that he found himself fearful for his precious Dove._

_Was she well?_

_Was she safe?_

_Could he protect her?_

_So many questions went through his gaily colored head, and he frowned, pondering the possibility of the Hawk's presence._

_As it was, perhaps he should have worried more. Perhaps he should have watched her a little bit more closely. Perhaps he should have told her the truth. And that "truth" was that he found himself hurting when he thought of being without her. That she brought him to life in a way that could never have been accomplished, not by a thousand doves and never by the Cackling Crow._

_A pitiful thing it was, really...truly._

_A muffled shriek was all he heard. It was a terrible sound originating from the roof of his castle where his beloved had taken to residing, for she did so enjoy being as close to the glorious sun as possible, and he found it to be yet another one of her endearing traits – not that he'd ever told her, mind you._

_So it was then that he rushed himself to find his lady love, short legs pumping as quickly as possible, not even caring when several of his gorgeous tail plumes were caught by a crack in the wall and plucked out to drift to the cold stone floor._

_And when it felt as if he would never make it, he burst into the loft and nearly wept at the sight. As he feared, the Hunting Hawk was there, having found the residing place of his most precious treasure, even more so than his own beauty. And as cold, gold flecked eyes with enormous pupils focused on him—a look of pleasure in them at having drawn out their owner's old enemy—he felt a terrible coldness settle over him._

_Why was it..._

_That his beautiful...his bloodied...his beloved—_

_Why was his darling Dove so still?_

_Why was it that her tiny beak was moving but he could not hear what it was that she said? _

_Why did he never tell her why it was that she was allowed to grow so close to him?_

_His eyes were tired, and so he closed them for the space of a breath...And they opened with a gaze so sharp...and so it was that he began the attack._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slowly, so very slowly, Sesshoumaru ended the kiss with his wife and sat back, unconsciously licking his lips in order to savor her warmth…her taste. Her gown was somewhat disheveled and he had made a point to locate the buttons on the back of her "collar" which was pretty much the only thing keeping the garment on her besides the natural curves that genetics had bestowed upon her. His main reason for doing so was in order to minimize any difficulties he might have had once he got her home and into their room.

He was quite certain that there wasn't a woman alive who could tempt him the way she did. It was much the same way when he thought of the way he held back out of respect for her – nothing less than the best for his Rin. His lips tilted up very slightly as he looked at her and he cupped the sides of her face with his large hands, doing nothing really besides looking at her.

Her face mirrored his expression and she reached up to thread slender fingers through his hair before saying out of the blue, "Sesshoumaru, can I brush your hair when we get home?"

A blink was his answer before he removed his hands from her person, furrowed his brow, and asked, "Where did _that_ come from?"

Rin giggled just a bit and said, "I'm sorry, but it just…you know, popped up. I was looking at you and I remembered that one of the first things I wanted to do when we first met was play with your hair, but you got so mad at me when you woke up and then so many thing happened that I just forgot."

"And you chose now to ask me that?" He raised a brow and she laughed again before he remembered that she had teased him about doing that when she did something odd. _Only Rin would choose now to bring up such an inane question._

"Well, would you rather I ask you about the letter you received just before we sealed the deal with a kiss?"

"Absolutely not," was his swift reply.

"Was it that bad?"

He stared at her with a stony face and declined to answer.

"May I at least see it?"

Her husband folded his arms and glowered, fortifying his silence…until she bent in close, bracing one hand on the leather seats of the limo, and softly kissed his chin before trailing her lips up to nibble at his lips. He resisted, _really_ he did...until she brought her free hand up and 'oh-so-innocently' undid the first button of his dress shirt. That was what did him in.

He ran a hand through her hair and lightly gripped the tendrils, crushing her lips against his own as his mind teased him with thoughts about what he'd rather be doing with her than going to this asinine party. So caught up in the moment was he, that he didn't notice when her fingers reached into his coat pocket and deftly removed the envelope with the embarrassing message inside of it. The moment it was in her hands, she slipped beneath his arms and out of his grip, a teasing smile on her face as she set about opening the envelope.

Sesshoumaru stared after her, surprised that she would even think of doing such a thing, let alone act on it. The feeling passed quickly enough, though, once she unfolded the letter and began reading it. He stifled the urged to bury his head in his arms as she finished her perusal of its contents and looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What's so bad about this, Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

He glided a hand through the silver strands that graced his head and looked away from her, annoyed by the faint burning that took up residence in his cheeks as he went over in his head exactly what his step-mother had written.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin stared at him and decided that it was in her best interests not to remind him that she thought he was cute when he blushed. Her husband, she had learned, was incredibly shy when it came to talking about his emotions and even more so when faced with the more positive ones such as happiness, contentment…and motherly love. Looking down at the letter that Izayoi had technically asked him to share with her – which was the only reason why she had tricked it away from him in the first place – she could understand why it embarrassed him so. The amount of love that she had written into her message would have to have been near overwhelming to her stoic husband.

It read:

_To my beautiful son, Sesshoumaru,_

_I am well aware of the fact that you are not the best when it comes to speaking what you feel, nor are you skilled in responding when someone else makes their feelings known to you. Therefore, I am writing this to you and asking that you read it at a point where you will be sure not to forget my words. It has been an intense joy to be your mother – I don't think of myself as a mere step-mother to you – for these past decades. I know that we haven't seen eye to eye on much, but I do know that I never once regretted marrying into your family so long ago. I will never forget the first time I saw you and I knew that you were something special, just as I knew that you would need someone incredible once you grew up. I wished for so long that you would come to me for help with your burdens and, even though it took many years, you have at last, and my heart rejoices to know that I could help you. I will not dredge up the past but I will say this: I love you, Sesshoumaru, and I love Rin as well. I am so happy for the both of you and I wish you the best in the long years ahead. Never forget that I am always here for you…please don't._

_With so very much love,_

_Izayoi Toyotomi_

Rin reread through the letter and smiled. She had loved Izayoi before, but now it had increased ten-fold. And she understood, with the same intuition that allowed her to know him as well as she did, that her husband hadn't wanted her to read this letter because he _knew_ she would realize that he had been deeply affected by the sincerity of his step-mother's words. _How can I put this to him? _she silently mused, grinning when she caught sight of the extra little notes which had no doubt only contributed to Sesshoumaru's embarrassment.

There was a P.S., followed by:

_Don't forget to start working on giving me a second grandchild._

As well as a P.S.S. that said:

_And Sesshoumaru…, make it hot._

There was a lipstick mark in, what she supposed, was Izayoi's lip-size, and she chuckled, immediately catching on to which kiss she had been referring to.

Looking at her husband she deliberately gave him an evil smile and said, "Well, it _was_ hot. I don't think many women get kissed like that at their weddings."

Her husband actually pouted in his own way and murmured in a rendition of sulky Sesshoumaru, "She is a meddler and I regret the day I ever acquiesced to her wishes."

"But Sessh, how could you possibly complain when you have such a beautiful young wife now?"

He gave her an annoyed look and said archly, "I was getting there; that woman just made it happen sooner."

"Well, while I certainly appreciate the thought that you viewed me as wife material even before your mother came into the picture, I'm glad we got married sooner than later. Just think of it as being a case of 'no time like the present,' alright?" she said, relenting just a bit.

Her spouse brought his eyes down to meet her own and Rin widened her smile as she added in a conniving whisper, "I would do it all over again if I could."

Seeming to turn that over in his head, intense golden eyes softened and shifted to look out of the window. He watched the scenery for a few minutes before replying in an equally hushed tone, "Perhaps I would as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kohaku had to admit that they couldn't have decorated the room any better if they tried. The room had been transformed from bare and drab to something worth looking at not once, but twice. _Of course, it could also be because "The Toad" isn't here right now, _he thought with a smile. Jaken had gone home to dress himself up for his precious "Sesshoumaru-Sama" and the workers had breathed a collective sigh of relief as he made his exit, taking away the tense atmosphere that he caused.

He himself was satisfied that they had completed the preparations with so little time left, and he couldn't wait to see how the party would turn out since everyone was invited to attend the party as well. _I'd bet anything that they're just going to make us work at the party as well. _The young man shrugged and shook his head; there was no use crying about his job since he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the excitement it threw his way sometimes.

_I wonder if Rin is _really_ going to be here?_ He knew that Miroku liked to play jokes and tease but he knew that the man was hardly a liar. A schemer, yes, but he always told the truth. He had yet to figure out what sweet Rin getting married and the mysterious Kage Houshi had to do with anything, but he supposed that all would be revealed in its own time. For now, he looked forward to resting a bit before the long evening commenced.

Stretching, he made his way towards the exit and looked around for any signs of Jaken's return. So preoccupied was he that he completely missed the entrance of a man who was coming through the exit. He certainly took note when he bumped into the man and nearly fell on his face. A potentially nasty fall was avoided, however, when his arm was caught up in a strong grip and he was pulled upright with almost frightening ease. By no means was he a small man and so he immediately turned to see who could possibly have the strength to do what this person just had and nearly took a step back.

The eyes that looked back at him made his insides twist and something akin to fear slid down his spine. For one moment, he _knew_ what it was like to be the fly caught in the spider's web with escape as nothing but a far off dream. And then the moment passed and he saw a man with strangely colored eyes but a pleasant enough smile.

Teeth were revealed as thin lips parted and a voice that was far too deep to have come out that narrow chest asked, "Are you well?"

He nodded and the head that contained those odd, red-hazel eyes tilted to the side and said, almost playfully, "Isn't there something you need to say?"

Kohaku actually had to search his brain before his cheeks colored with embarrassment and he, being the polite young man that he was, said as normally as possible, "Thank you, sir. Please excuse me for my rudeness."

"No harm done," came the cool reply, and Kohaku looked away from him, seeming to appraise the room before them.

Sango's little brother took the moment of distraction to let out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding and looked back at the door the man had come though, frowning when he realized that the man had come in through the back and only employees were allowed to use that door.

Returning his attention to unusual guest, he was about to give the man a reprimand when he heard the door swinging open again and turned to look at the newcomer. He did a double take when he saw the man who entered the room, quickly looking from one to the other and back again. This new man was almost exactly identical to the first one and as he went to stand next to the other, Kohaku found himself feeling sick. The two of them exchanged a look before bringing matching sets of eyes, equally disturbing, to rest on his face. Both were dressed in tuxedoes, marking them as guests, but no amount of fine clothing could have changed the feeling of fear curling icy fingers around his kidneys and refused to let go.

"_Your sister cannot help you, Kohaku."_

He heard the voice, every shade and nuance, exactly the same as he remembered it, even though he knew that he'd never _actually_ heard it before in his life.

"_You belong to me, boy. You'll live for me. You'll die for me."_

His eyes misted over and he backed away slowly, his gaze never wavering from the two men, one of which had an amused look on his face, and the other had concern written all over his features. The latter was wrong, oh so wrong. _Liar…liar, liar, LIAR! You never cared for me, _his mind chanted to him, and he heard the rattle of chains somewhere and felt the way they trapped him, binding him to an existence that shouldn't have been. He looked down and saw blood on his hands, so much blood. _Sango's blood… My sister's blood… Sango…_

There was a touch on his arm and he blinked, everything wrenching into focus so quickly that he almost lost his lunch. One of them, the second man who looked as if he really cared, was touching him, and he quickly jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"Are you alright?" That was the second time someone had asked him that, and he nodded just because he wanted to be away from the two of them, away from the cruel laughter that danced around in his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", he said sharply, wincing at how childish his voice sounded. _ I was only a child, _the Kohaku who wasn't him whispered. _He used me…and he'll use me again to hurt her…Sango._ He stepped back again and murmured a quick reminder that they shouldn't be using the employee entrance if they were coming for the party before turning and leaving the room as quickly as humanly possible.

_I need to get it together,_ he reminded himself. His hands were shaking and he quickly shoved them into his pockets. He seriously considered staying home and forgetting the party altogether, but he quickly disregarded the very notion. He had a feeling that he needed to be here, that if he wasn't at the party, something bad would happen, and the childish voice in his head said with quiet conviction, _Never again. He will not have his way this time. _He straightened himself up with newfound conviction and removed a hand from his pocket to rub his eyes, which were starting to bother him.

It was then that he realized that there were tears on his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku looked after the man and sighed. He hadn't intended to frighten the young one off, but he had, and now he actually felt bad about it. It really wasn't in his nature to regret or care overmuch about the feelings of others, but there had been something about that boy…he couldn't place it but he was certain that he'd met him before. There was a good chance that he had since Onigumo was grinning at the direction he'd gone in and they'd never been far apart. _No matter how much I tried to get away. _He had the scars to prove it too, the times he'd been "punished" for disobeying his brother, for trying to get away when he hadn't been set free. The day Kagura had been hurt – for failing to both ruin Sesshoumaru and take him for everything he had – was hardly the first time that he'd been in Onigumo's little "Discipline Room," nor would it be the last if the older Miyazawa brother had his way.

"Are you ready?"

He carefully wiped his face clean of all expression and nodded like he was supposed to.

"You have something you want to ask me." It was a statement rather than a question.

_I can't hide anything from you, can I? _Naraku nodded again and asked, "Did you know that young man?"

He half-way expected his sibling to snap back a mean reply or tell him that it was none of his business, but Onigumo smiled instead and the younger brother suppressed a shudder.

"Perhaps, I have a…_memory_ of sorts that caught my fancy the moments I saw the boy. A rather interesting memory indeed." A look of twisted pleasure – the kind that only appeared when he was hurting someone or something – touched his features. And how Naraku hated the way his own mind and body resonated with that look.

He and his brother, he had discovered over the past few days, were more alike and in synch than he cared to think about. They were two halves of one soul and he wondered if he could bring himself to fight the nature that scratched and clawed its way inside of him, whispering evil things in his mind and telling his to go back to way he was supposed to be.

If "the way he was supposed to be" was what he saw in his dreams – darkness, death, destruction, and the pleasure that each had brought to him in another time and place – then he would kill himself before he succumbed. _If only he wouldn't hinder me._ He glared at the retreating back of his brother as he moved to mingle with the crowd that was already trickling in through the front doors. He went over what his role was to be tonight and silently prayed to whoever was listening that he would be able to right the wrongs that were to be wrought at this party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's so beautiful!" Rin exclaimed as soon as they entered the ballroom. She had all but rushed out of the limo the moment they pulled up to the curb, holding back on account of her husband, who was far more accustomed to gatherings such as these. Her excitement had only gotten worse during the seemingly _endless_ elevator ride.

Sesshoumaru watched with a tiny smile playing about his lips as her eyes grew wide and she turned into a child again, looking this way and that as she tried to take everything in. She stepped forward, only to be halted by the grip of his hand on her own. His tiny wife looked back at him with an absolutely petulant look on her face and he toyed with the idea of making her wait to explore and keeping her by his side just to get back at her for her shameless teasing during their ride. Unfortunately, his weakness towards her pouting face won and she was released after being reminded that he at least wanted to eat with her once dinner was served.

It was times like this when he really felt the large age gap between the two of them, but he shrugged the feeling off. _She_ didn't mind and he could care less what the world thought about the two of them. He wasn't sure, though, if he liked the lonely feeling that came over him when her warmth was gone from his immediate presence. They were newly married not even two hours before and he wanted to be with her for a little while longer, to hold her hand for just a few moments more, to kiss her again and again until neither of them could think straight. _I'll save that for tonight,_ he thought, and wished, for the third time since they exited the car, that they could leave early and get down to business.

_Speaking of which…_he turned his head this way and that, searching for any sign of Jaken. There had been another reason why he had let Rin go and he only hoped that she wouldn't be too angry after he revealed his secret to her. _I won't blame her if she doesn't want to speak to me for a year after tonight. _He sighed and made his way around the edge of the ballroom after making sure he knew where his wife was. Ignoring the many stares that were directed towards him – envy from the men and adoration from the women – he skirted the crowd, searching for any sign of a short man with no hair and massive eyes.

A soft touch had him whipping his head around to glare a woman who had her black mini-dress cut so low that it was a miracle she hadn't fallen out of it. She was a pretty enough woman, he supposed, with brown eyes that were so dark that they looked black and very straight shoulder length hair. One gloved hand had a firm grasp on a glass of champagne while the other was used to hold his arm. Naturally, touching him was unacceptable and he had only to give her a look to have her quickly take the appendage away, even though she didn't remove herself from his presence.

She smiled and he wondered if she were tipsy when she parted red-painted lips to ask in a surprisingly husky voice, "How are you this evening?"

_I wasn't expecting that,_ he thought before shrugging and turning away. He didn't know the woman and there was little chance that she had approached him with mere conversation in mind, so he simply replied, "I'm looking for my wife."

That should have been enough to let her know that he wasn't interested and he honestly thought that she would take a hint, which was why he turned away. He had just begun to walk away when she stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Sesshoumaru…"

His body stiffened and he slowly brought himself about to face her again, his eyes and face betraying nothing. "Why, pray tell, do you know my name? Who sent you?" His demand came out as a low growl, and his liquid-gold irises solidified into a hard stare.

Her smile turned triumphant, though it was rather shaky, and she answered, "I have a message for you."

He didn't respond to her statement, merely watched her and tried to place her face. Now that he looked at the woman, she was vaguely familiar and he hazarded a glance over in Rin's direction in order satisfy himself that she was otherwise occupied and in no apparent danger…yet.

"So is that your little girlfriend? The one dressed in white?"

Looking back at the woman, he realized that she had followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes even more.

"She is none of your concern."

The woman actually had the audacity to laugh before bringing her dark eyes back to his, a smile that reminded him uncomfortably of his ex-wife on her lips. It took that one similarity for him to remember who she was and he grabbed her arm, practically hauling her through the crowd as he scanned the room for the nearest exit. Before him were glass doors leading out onto the balcony facing west. _Good enough, _he decided and marched his way out.

There was a couple there already and the man, a skinny individual who looked incompatible with his expensive tuxedo, and the busty, blonde foreigner on his arm shouted a simultaneous "Hey!" when Sesshoumaru and the woman burst onto the scene.

"Go find your own make-out spot," the man said, glaring at Sesshoumaru in annoyance.

The look Sesshoumaru shot him effectively caused him to shut up and slink back into the ballroom with his date in tow, muttering obscenities under his breath and complaining about "pretty boys" who thought the world belonged to them. His date looked back at the tall man with the striking silver and golden eyes and her gaze turned wistful at seeing what she might have brought with her to the party instead of the cowardly man currently holding her hand. Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice and watched them from the corner of his eye, making sure that they were gone before releasing the woman in his grasp and walking over to close the doors.

He took a moment after that to just breathe, closing his eyes and resting his hands against the door as one of the less painful memories of his time with Kagura played through his mind.

"**_So is this your husband, Kagura? He looks good enough to eat."_**

**_Narrow eyes that were as black as a moonless night stared back at him and he tightened a possessive hand on his two-hour-old wife. He had no desire to be separated from the only person he had ever considered to be his equal, not even if it was a friend who had come to give her congratulations._**

"**_Sesshoumaru," Kagura's voice was playful as she ducked beneath his grasp and went over to the other woman, grasping her hands and giving her a peck on the cheek._**

"**_Don't be such a baby, this is my best friend. Her name is…"_**

"Yura." Sesshoumaru all but spat the name out, turning to face her when he was sure he could look at her without strangling her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin stared in wonder at the various decorations. It seemed that everywhere she turned was something new. There, on the table, was a gorgeous ice sculpture of a dog with its proud head thrown back in a howl and next to it was a massive creation of fruit that had been arranged to look like flowers. The colors were white and gold and she marveled at the fine tablecloths overlaid with lace and white and gold roses. The lighting was absolutely perfect and the guests were wearing their finest, making her feel as if she'd stepped right into a fairytale. A table had been set aside for the guest of honor and whoever his date was and she couldn't quell the nervous thrill that went through her. Today was the day she would finally see the face of the man she had admired for so long. _That was all before I met Sesshoumaru, but still…_she let the thought trail off and continued her perusal of her surroundings. It was far too late to think about what she would have loved to happen because she was a married woman and her husband was everything she could have dreamed of.

Rin sighed. _If only they could have been one person, _she thought as she wandered closer to the table. It was very fine indeed with golden rose petals strewn about a fancy bowl that contained white petals. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the bowl was filled with water and the petals were floating side by side with golden rose shaped candles. It was so beautiful that she found herself aching involuntarily with jealousy at the knowledge that her favorite author would be here with someone else. _Stop it, Rin, _she chided herself, reaching up to pat her cheeks and recall that it wasn't as bad as all of that. On the wall behind the table, printed large enough for all to see, was a picture – her picture – and she flushed from the sheer joy of seeing it there.

She still recalled how excited she had been when Sesshoumaru asked her to illustrate her idea of love between a feudal lord and his servant, hinting in his own way that she just might see her illustration on a certain book in a few days. Knowing that some people back then had looked down on the practice of educating their servants, she drew a picture of a girl who had learned to read and enjoyed showing it to her lord. For three days straight she had tried to figure out what expression she wanted the lord to have and she was about to give up when she remembered the dreams that had ceased to plague her every night. In the end her models for the picture were the Rin of so long ago and the lord that both loved her and pushed her away.

It had been partly out of curiosity and fun, but imagine her delight when her husband told her that not only had the mysterious Kage Houshi been pleased with her work, he also wanted it to adorn the front cover of his next book. It was like a dream come true and she fully intended to find out what kind of strings her husband had to have pulled to get her work where it was. _Yet another reason to love him. _She smiled and took a deep breath. Tonight was the night she would meet him; she was sure of it since they had yet to see each other face-to-face despite fact that his art had been made by her. Today was supposed to be his big revealing of himself to a small portion of his fans and fellow authors, and Sesshouamru had assured her that they would meet. _Although he gave me a stern reminder that _**he**_ is my husband, _she giggled and smoothed her dress.

"While I'm on the subject of husbands…where is he?" she mused aloud as she scanned the crowd. Rin frowned when she saw him talking to a woman with short, black hair and a dress that was positively scandalous. He looked her way and she watched as a hard look came over his face and he grabbed the woman's arm, leading her away. Her feet had just set her on the path to following him across the room and through the balcony doors when a firm hand stopped her and she whirled around with an angry glare at being impeded from following her husband and the fairly attractive woman he had with him.

"Whoa there, Rin, don't bite my head off when I haven't seen you in so long."

She blinked and quickly swallowed the protest that she had been about to give, her eyes widening instead as she replaced her harsh expression with a softer one. With genuine joy in her voice she exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here Kohaku! We haven't seen each other in ages! How have you been?"

His smile was the epitome of charming and she allowed Sango's younger brother to pull her into a near crushing hug. Her friend had certainly grown into his body, she noted as she found herself pressed against muscles that definitely hadn't been there the last time she saw him. Breaking away, they held each other at arms length and said in unison, "You've grown."

Laughter broke out between the two and she quickly pushed thoughts of Sesshoumaru and the strange woman aside in favor of more positive things. _Not everyone can have a friend like Kohaku, _she thought fondly, her eyes examining his comforting visage. The young man before her was her senior by two years and so handsome that women seemed to enjoy throwing themselves at him. There had once been a time when she entertained a mild crush on him but it had come and gone so quickly that she tended to think that he hadn't really been anything more to her than a friend. He certainly hadn't expressed an interest in her _that_ way, and so they contented themselves with a relationship that was more filial in nature.

"So, I heard you finally tied the knot today," Kohaku began after they finished checking each other over.

She rolled her eyes and cocked her head, "Let me guess, Miroku told you."

"Nailed it in one, didn't you? I can't decide if I like the man or hate him, but I guess I can put up with him since he _does_ love Sango."

Ah yes, she could easy bring to mind the many shouting matches that her friend and his sister had had over their perverted brother-and-law. It had taken a very long time for Kohaku to come to terms with the fact that, despite evidence pointing otherwise, Miroku was indeed a responsible adult who thought the world of his headstrong sister.

He was saying something and she shook her head to clear it before asking apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kohaku, can you repeat that?"

"Spacing out are we? Post wedding blues," he said, a mock groan of pain coming from his smirking lips when she swatting him none-too-gently.

"I'll have you know, Kohaku Tenkawa, that I'm overjoyed by the fact that I'm married. I have a wonderful husband and I'll finally get to meet Kage Houshi."

"Don't be too sure about that, I'm sure there's going to be a line of people ahead of you once they find out who he is. I'm the editor for his book and all, but I don't recall you telling me that the two of you knew each other."

"That might be so, but I at least want to find out what made him choose my picture to be on the cover. He can't possible deny me that.

"Well no, but…Whoa, wait a sec! _You drew this!" _He gestured towards the huge blow up of her illustration and she nodded, feeling just a tiny bit defensive.

"Kami, Rin, I knew you were good but this…this is incredible. You just might make some type of debut tonight when people see the two of you together. Way to go!"

"Oh, Kohaku, don't get my hopes up. Besides, I don't like him like that anymore now that I'm married. I'll be happy if I can just shake his hand and let him know how much I admire him."

Kohaku's face fell just a bit, and Rin wondered if she'd said something wrong when he grinned just a bit and hugged her again, "You've grown a lot, Rin. I hope this husband of yours deserves you."

"_I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve him. He's been through so much and triumphed over it all in order to marry me. I…I really love him, Kohaku. No one has ever made me feel this way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my, I can't believe you actually remembered my name. I'm flattered."

There was no indication of the inner turmoil that was bubbling inside on the impassive face Sesshoumaru showed to her. Even his voice was cool as he replied, "Don't be, just saying it gives me a bad taste in my mouth."

"Aw, poor baby, want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"I'd rather you throw yourself off the edge of this balcony. That would make me feel wonderful."

She froze, her mouth half open, before laughing again and leaning against the edge of the balcony.

"Kami, Kagura was right. That little girl really _is_ changing you. I don't recall you having a sense of humor at all…Then again, I don't recall you ever looking the way you do now."

"I don't recall changing the way I look."

"You wouldn't, would you? That's another thing Kagura told me about you. You aren't very observant and you have this nasty habit of seeing only what you want to see. The way you are now is different, softer I guess you could say."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No, not at all. I'm saying that you've gotten stronger. When I saw you all those years ago, even with Kagura hanging onto you, I didn't see a person with purpose. What I saw was a man who didn't know how to live and I'd be lying if I said that wasn't why I wanted you so much."

"You saw me as someone to control."

"Perhaps." Her expression turned secretive. "To this day, I still wish that you had taken me up on my invitation after you found out about Kagura's little…indiscretions. I would have made it good for you Sesshy Hon."

He mentally winced at the idiotic nickname that she used to tease him with and wondered why it was that no one seemed to use his full name.

"To reply to that ridiculous statement, I strongly doubt that any _good _would have come out any relations I might have had with you, Yura. As I recall, you were instrumental in _'informing'_ me that my wife was cheating, as you were when you quickly offered to take me in your arms to get back at her. You are every bit as conniving as she is. How long did you know about her and her men before you saw fit to tell me?"

"Eight months," she replied coolly, and he felt his distrust for this woman solidifying even further.

"Don't give me that look; you should have noticed it sooner. But the past is the past; you need to get your facts straight. _I_ am not as conniving as Kagura, it is _she_ who takes after _me._ I helped to craft her into what she is today and I take full responsibility for the things she does."

"Are you making excuses for her?" He would turn around and walk away right now if she were.

However, her response was to shake her head and say, "Not at all. I'm merely telling you about a part of her that she wasn't born with. I don't expect you to attempt to understand why she is the way she is. Suffice it to say that I twisted her more out of necessity than anything else. Let's leave it at that and move on to the reason why I sought you out."

"You said something about a message."

"So I did…well, it's more of a warning really. At this point in time, neither Kagura nor I could care less about you and your affairs, but your former wife has her own sense of justice, and so she bade me to tell you, in her own words, _'Onigumo is coming for you tonight. You'd do well to remember the place where it all began.' _That's all she said."

"So she's into giving cryptic messages now? How the mighty have fallen. Tell me, why did she send you in her stead?"

"Because she knows you wouldn't even stop to talk to her at this point."

He had to admit to himself that it was the truth and his keen mind silently turned her words over and over, trying to make sense out of them. Movement out of the corner of his eye brought his gaze back to rest on her and he watched as Yura shoved away from the railing and headed for the doors leading back inside.

"Is that all you had to tell me, then?"

"Yes," came the soft reply, and silence fell again as she opened the doors and disappeared into the building, leaving him to organize his thoughts. He waited a few minutes before following in her tracks and re-entering the hubbub of the crowd. He turned his head this way and that, quickly locating Rin and feeling relief sweep through him when his eyes met her own. That was, until he saw how close she was to the man she was talking to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something that looked a little like pain flashed across the Kohaku's youthful features when he heard Rin's admission but it was gone before she could be sure that it had been there at all, and he shook his head, offering his hand to her with a smile.

"Let me congratulate you and wish you many happy years with your love. I should have been at the wedding."

"Ko-chan…" Rin lapsed into using her pet name for him, and he chided her by tapping her on the nose before grabbing her hand with his own and giving it a warm shake.

"Don't get all weepy on me now, Rin. I only wish I could meet your husband before Kage Houshi gets here, otherwise I'll have to phone you two later to threaten him with a thousand deaths if he makes you unhappy."

Her laughter rang out true and she breathed a sigh of relief when she looked towards the door over her friend's shoulder and Sesshoumaru stepped through, sans a certain black-haired woman. His golden eyes settled on her and the pensive look on his face settled before coming back with a vengeance when he saw her in such close proximity to another male. He immediately headed their way, barely slowed by the press of the crowd.

_Uh oh, not good. Rin_ ran over any number of things to curtail his assured irritation at their nearness to one another and therefore almost missed Kohaku's next words.

"I know; how about I give you a gift for you wedding."

"A gift," Rin replied almost absently as she watched her husband's approach, "that would be wonderful."

"What about this for a gift, since you can't wait to see Kage Houshi, Rin. I'll tell you what his real name is. It's…"

She perked up when it registered what he was saying and three things happened all at once:

Her husband caught up to them and had enough time to say her name in a questioning sort of tone when a shrill voice screamed, "Sesshoumaru-Sama!" from somewhere next to the table that she had been admiring earlier. The sounds of "Fukai Mori" filled their little space and she turned her attention back to Kohaku who pulled his cell phone from his pocket and scowled at his caller I.D.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, she saw him with a look of long-suffering on his face as he headed towards one of the ugliest men she'd ever seen. A tiny sigh of relief flew from her lips at a disaster avoided and she looked at her friend who stared at Sesshoumaru as well with a thunderstruck expression on his face.

"Is that your husband?" Kohaku asked, his voice wavering. His cell phone was still going off.

"Yes, it is; his name is Sesshoumaru…"

"…Toyotomi," he finished for her and she felt a sliver of fear slide down her spine.

"Why…yes, but how did you know?"

He declined to answer, looking down, instead, at the name displayed on his still ringing cell phone and uttering a long swear that included Miroku's name and questioned his legitimacy. _Am I missing something? _Rin pondered, and apparently she was because he flipped the top of his cell up and put it to his ear, saying something about her not moving an inch. He also told her, in so many words, that he needed to speak to both her AND her husband when he got back before weaving his way through the crowd and out of the door which led to the hallway.

She stared after him in confusion, mirroring it to Sesshoumaru as well as she tried to figure just what had happened. _Has Sesshoumaru been keeping something from me? How does Kohaku know him? _These questions buzzed around in her head and she felt a scowl of annoyance settle on her brow; she despised being left out of the loop. Huffing in exasperation, she turned on her heel and headed for the punch bowls on the other side of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_She really does resemble her mother, _he thought as he watched her. She was a pretty little thing really. The pictures he had of her did her no justice, and he took a sip of his champagne, savoring the flavor as he motioned with his head for his half-brother to begin implementing his plan. It was truly such a pity that she had to die because he would have loved to bring her under his thumb again, break her down like he had Kagura. Little Rin had gotten away, but he wondered if she or her body would remember the damage he'd done.

Onigumo narrowed his eyes in thought and considered the possibilities before him should he decide to keep her alive. She _did_ beat up Hiten which had amused him enough to entertain the thought of using her with her innocent looks and sharp mind. Really, she had grown into something spectacular and he would have enjoyed having someone like her as his very own plaything if there weren't…extenuating circumstances surrounding the two of them.

_Ah well, I can't have everything I guess, _he thought as he sat the glass down and waited for Naraku to return with his prey.

He did so enjoy playing games, and this night was to be the finest of them all. Sesshoumaru had escaped his rightful punishment and so it was up to him to see that he brought him to justice **his way.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rin?"

Out of all of the people she had known, she certainly didn't expect to see her former employer standing before her with a smile on his face and a hand held out for her to shake. _Did he always look this good? _shethought as she shook his hand and returned his smile. His long, wavy hair was pulled back, much like Sesshoumaru's was, and his tuxedo was impeccable. He was a very tall man and she wondered why she had never noticed how striking his eyes were…or how much they reminded her disturbingly of Kagura.

As if reading her mind, he said with rare levity in his tone, "Yes Rin, I clean up very nicely indeed."

She shook her head at him and replied, "Don't flatter yourself."

This was how it had always been between the two of them before he fired her as part of Kagura's master scheme to leave her destitute. Kagome didn't understand when Rin explained that she didn't truly hate Naraku. Kagome didn't know that – as cheap and arrogant as he tended to be – he was the only one who had let her work even though she wasn't legally of age. After her mother passed, she hadn't had any way to support herself and so she had begged and begged for a job at various places until he hired her with the words, _"You'll get very little out of me besides the tips that people leave for you. But I have someone here who might be able to help you out." _That someone turned out to Kagome, who introduced her in turn to Sango and Miroku, sparing her from a miserable life on the streets.

Naraku wasn't the nicest person around, but he had his moments, and Rin owed him a debt; it was good enough for her to trust him in her own way.

"So, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked.

"I'm waiting to talk to my husband."

"Husband?" his brows rose and she grinned.

"Yes, I just got married today."

"Really? Was it to Mr. Toyotomi?"

"How did you…?"

"Gossip Rin, women tend to gossip where I can hear."

"In other words you were eavesdropping."

"Call it what you will, but…I did not come over here to discuss our various scruples. The truth is, I had no idea you were going to be here, but since you are, I was wondering if you would like to meet my brother."

"Brother?" Rin's eyes widened. "You have a brother?"

"A half-brother really, but he saw you here and wanted to meet you when I said that you used to work for me."

"Is that so? He's not trying to hit on me is he?"

"He wouldn't dream of it."

"Then I guess it's alright." Rin cast a glance at Sesshoumaru, making sure that he was still occupied before allowing her former boss to lead her to the other side of the room where the workers were setting up the sound system on a temporary stage so that a speech could be given later on.

They stopped before a man who was casually sipping at the glass in his hand and she stilled immediately.

"I didn't know you had a twin, Naraku!"

"We get that a lot," the new man said with a smile and another sip of his drink, "but where are my manners? How do you do, Miss…?"

"_Mrs._ Rin," she said, acutely aware of a vague sense of discomfort that seemed to increase the longer she was in his presence. Her skin felt like it was crawling and she absently rubbed her arms to rid herself of the feeling, with little success. _He looks so familiar…but where do I remember him from?_

She didn't want to be rude and run off but she was psyched out by the way he stared at her, like he was hungry or something. More frightening to her was the feeling that it wasn't the hunger of a man for a woman, rather it was the hunger of a predator for his prey. _And who else could the prey possibly be but…? _

Rin refused to finish the thought, opting to bow politely, and taken aback when he caught her chin in his grasp and brought her eyes up to meet his own. His red-hazel eyes perused her form and his smile widened just enough for her to catch a glimpse of his canines. They reminded her of fangs. She darted her eyes towards Naraku who hadn't said a single thing and she didn't understand why he was being so quiet in the face of her discomfort.

"You are very trusting aren't you," he said after a while, bringing his face closer to hers.

"I beg your pardon?" she huffed, pulling away and glaring at him; she knew intimidation when she saw it.

"You heard me. I find it amusing that you seem to think that my little brother can help you." The air thickened with a sense of wrongness and she took a step back, her face paling.

"I think it's time for me to go. My husband is no doubt looking for me." So saying, she backed away, looking around for anyone who could possibly help. There really weren't any people now that the setup was complete and the crowd was much thinner this close to the stage.

A hand, _his_ hand, was on her arm, bruising the skin with how tight it held, and his breath was uncomfortably hot in her ear as he murmured softly, "No running, sweet Rin; you'll only force me to hurt you _again._"

_Again? What does he mean by again? Who is he? What is wrong with him? _That was something that you just didn't say to a person, especially someone she didn't know. _Or have I known him before?_

He answered her question for her as he marched her towards the stage area. How had the situation changed so quickly?

"Then again," he continued in a tone as normal as if he were talking about the weather, "I did enjoy playing with you. When you were gone, I never expected to find you again. It would have been wonderful if you could have died then because I wouldn't have had to go through so much extra trouble. By all rights you should have been dead, but," he sighed like a child who hadn't gotten his way, "Naraku stopped me and I couldn't finish you off."

_He's insane. _"What do you want from me? How do I know you?" she asked, her voice laced with fear as she looked back at Naraku who merely stared after them with and impassive look on his face.

"Think hard Rin, think _very_ hard." His voice alone told her that he was enjoying himself at her expense. Her body was freezing up the more she listened to Naraku's look-alike, and her mind was assaulted with various images.

_Pain._

_Blood._

_Sticky, my face is sticky._

_The taste of metal in my mouth._

_Hands._

_Gentle hands that caressed my throat._

_Gentle hands that closed around the slender column._

_Gentle hands that tightened more and more, choking me._

_A voice in my ear, whispering over and over again, "You shouldn't have been born."_

_Eyes. _

_Red-hazel eyes that I don't have._

_I am young. Much too young to die._

As if she were someone else, she watched as her former boss, whom she had chosen to trust, gave her a pitying look before showing her his back and melting into the crowd. She knew then that she had been betrayed and in no more time than it took to cross from one side of the room to the other. It was happening fast, far too fast, so much so that she knew she wouldn't be able to break away and run for help. Her throat was choking up with sickening recollection.

"Your name; what is your name?" she husked, and, at first, she thought he hadn't heard her. Her memories were controlling her body, making her weak because that was how it always was between the two of them; he always made sure that she couldn't fight him. Why was that, when she had done her best to get over the things he did?

He spoke, however, and stated in a pleasant tone, "You know who I am. Sesshoumaru knows who I am as well. You know my name and you know our connection. You just don't want to remember." They ascended the stairs to the stage and she saw as a great number of eyes turn their way. _Why can't you see that he's hurting me?_

_Because he knows how to hide it, _a voice whispered back to her.

_Suddenly she was young again and he was there before her, looking at her with his strange eyes. That was the first time he had hurt her. She had come to his home after her mother died and he was there, leaning over her bed in the middle of the night and asking her sweetly, "Do you want to see your mommy?"_

_She nodded and just when the pillow covered her face, the light was on and the nice social worker was there. Ms. Hattori had been invited to stay the night and her eyes were wary as he quickly moved the pillow to the side , pretending to fluff it, knowing that she couldn't see what he was about to do from her vantage point._

"_What are you doing…?"_

"_Sending her to sleep…" A **permanent** sleep._

_The light went off again and he followed the woman out, turning to look at her once more._

"Liar," she mumbled, finally aware of the fact that they had stopped. Why couldn't she move when he was around? Why did her body remember the pain?

"Yes, I supposed I am that," his words carried no remorse. He never felt bad for the things he did.

"You are a liar, O…" she began, a name on the tip of her tongue, and he smiled as he slid a hand down to wrap it around her waist.

"You know my name. Say it, Rin. Remember who I am. Remember what I want of you."

"Oni…"

He adjusted the microphone and smiled that liar's smile out at the crowd. They returned it as well.

"Onigu…"

His arm tightened around her middle, but she knew that he made it seem as if the gesture was a loving, protective embrace. She wanted to flee so badly, but she couldn't. Her body was shaking, it remembered him even though her mind did not, and it equated running away with pain.

"Say my name," he commanded once more quietly, and her throat obeyed through the protests of her mind.

"Onigumo."

Onigumo smiled triumphantly and took a sip of the beverage, which had yet to leave his hand. Her captor cleared his throat and began to speak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If Sesshoumaru never wanted to see anything ever again, he never wanted to see his wife, pale and shaking, in the grasp of the man he hated most. She looked so much younger than her eighteen years and he wondered why Rin – sure of herself, vocal, strong Rin – wasn't saying anything, wasn't trying to move away.

Something was wrong, his instincts were screaming that at him. He ignored Jaken and moved towards the stage, moving people aside with hardly a thought. Rin, he needed to get to Rin. He needed to rescue Rin like she had rescued him. She was shaking, he was close enough to see that, and her eyes had a faraway look to them.

He mouthed her name and her head jerked up as if he had actually spoken aloud. The look in her eyes as she sought and found his made his cold with dread and hot with anger. How dare that man touch what was his. How dare that man hurt the woman who held his heart in her small hands.

The sound of a voice he hadn't heard in close to ten years broke his concentration and he stared at Onigumo with hatred in his eyes.

"Good evening, guests," the man began, a disarming smile on his face.

He looked directly at Sesshoumaru and his smile turned mocking, "Good evening, Sesshoumaru."

People turned to look at him and he halted his forward progression.

"Is everyone enjoying their evening so far?"

There were giggles and a few choruses of "Yes."

"That's simply wonderful. Good champagne and good friendships, that's what a party is all about. Did you know that reunions are also part of a party?"

There was some head nodding on the audience's part.

"I myself have enjoyed a good number of reunions tonight. I see a man I haven't seen in nearly a decade and this lovely girl next to me. Why, I haven't seen her for about that same length of time, maybe a bit more."

That was news to Sesshoumaru. _She knows Onigumo? Why didn't she tell me? _There had to be reason for it, but getting her out of the other man's clutches was more important at the moment.

"Now, I'm sure that we all like to know what our acquaintances are like. For example, the man I mention before _murdered_ a certain young woman in high school and he got away with it, which is truly a sad a thing, is it not."

People in the crowd began to look uncertain as he continued.

"However, the past is the past and I want to introduce that man to you. Perhaps you've heard of him. I said it before but I would like to introduce the guest of honor to you again. He goes by a false name because he is, at best, a coward in addition to a murderer, but in order for us to proceed, I will introduce this man. His false name is a certain Kage Houshi but his real name, is Sesshoumaru Toyotomi."

The people who had looked at Sesshoumaru before looked again and began to edge away from him. He started moving forward again with less resistance.

"In addition," Onigumo's voice echoed through the room, "I would like to introduce the girl in my arms. She is Rin Toyotomi, the newest addition to our guest of honor's household. But there's even more to it than that. Before I say anything, though, I want to propose a toast," he raised his glass and ignored everyone but the tall, silver-haired man striding towards him.

A few people raised their own glasses and Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, knowing that he was going to hate whatever came out of his enemie's mouth next.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the statement that was delivered with the force of a punch to his gut.

"I propose a toast to a night of reunions; to each of you for reuniting, in a sense, with your _beloved_ Kage Houshi; to me and Sesshoumaru for seeing each other again after so long. And, last but never least, to my reunion with Rin Toyotomi my dear, sweet, _beloved_ half-sister."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now tell me, how many of you guys saw that coming? Did you feel that I executed it properly? There's only one more chapter and perhaps an epilogue to go. As usual, please read and review and please let me know if I made this too corny or convoluted. Miss Vegitadias is tired now (it's close to midnight and she's been working all day) so nighty-night minna. Feel free to drop me a line sometime, those of you who can obtain my e-mail address.


	25. The One Who Holds My Heart

My notes are short, sweet, and simple...kinda.'

First, it is with a great amount of wonder that I inform my readers that this story has somehow achieved second place in the IY Fanfiction Guild's Best Alternative Pairing category. A massive thanks to **ladyrinremix** for nominating me. Believe when I say that I didn't even _think_ for one moment that this fic would be as good as people say it is. Guess I'm just weird like that.

Second, I am going have my person site up soon and I can't wait to show you guys what it's like since it's my first application of what I've learned in school. It has my fics and some of my art as well. I think I'll post the address in my profile once I upload the epilogue to this story (which IS finished BTW, I'm just tweaking it).

Third, in case you're wondering when Sesshy had time to write his story, please recall that he had a good amount done before his attempted suicide and use your imagination for the rest. This was a good point to bring up.

Thanks, as always, to my beta **Rikou Suiyou **who is still wonderful even though she didn't get a change to help me with this chapter. Also to **Aishiteru Inu** who has supported me so much in this endeavor and has given me so much encouragement up to this, the end of this nearly two year long project.

I'll be posting up the names of everyone else in the epilogue which will be up in the next week or so. Please bear with me and remember that you've all made it possible for me to change into a far better writer than I was when I began.

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

**Warning: this part of the fic contains references to the prequel/spin-off about the Miyazawa family and their decent into ruin. If there are some things you don't understand about Kagura and Yura, don't worry, you aren't mean to…yet.**

**If you're wondering why it seems like Sesshy is going crazy, it's because I had his memories of being a youkai come out strongly because of his heightened emotional state.**

**Also, be warned that this is completely un-beta'ed and barely edited.**

**You have been warned.**

**Thread Bound**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The One Who Holds My Heart**

_When does a story begin?_

_When does a story end?_

_Does it not change with each telling?_

_Does not each character have a story and life of his or her own?_

_Is not a story often the reflection of the truth? Or the past? Even the future?_

_There are two sides to this story…_

…_Yet the ending will always be the same unless the characters take it upon themselves to change what will be. For is it not true that happy endings must be shaped by the very ones who act out the tale? Neither pride nor innocence…neither pity nor anger…neither life nor death can truly end a story._

_There are two sides to this story…_

…_A man and a woman…_

_A monster and a child._

**Characters are introduced…**

_**Once upon a time there was a girl **who was killed in a most terrible way, her body torn to shreds by beasts which were not truly beasts. A child who had much in the way of courage, held back by nothing - save her own humanity and untimely demise._

_**Once upon a time there was man** who was not truly a man but a monster in the guise of a mortal. He was beautiful beyond imagining, a master over lands that stretched as far as the eye could see and holder of power without limit. A being who had everything and yet…was filled with emptiness._

**Characters meet…**

_**Once upon a time there was a girl **who died and was raised up again. She opened her young eyes and blinked in surprise for above her where last there was a wolf, stood a man who must surely be one of the gods who walked the heavens. A decision was made on the spot to follow him._

_**Once upon a time there was a man** who was both monster and lord and happened across the body of a young girl. She had been savagely killed by wolves and as he stared upon her innocent young face, he felt a heart that he had long since forgotten begin to beat. He had a sword, a most wondrous sword that could restore life to one who had passed and he used it. Watching in fascination as she opened her eyes and gave him a such a look…He knew that he wanted to keep her. And he knew that she would follow him._

**Emotions emerge…**

_**Once upon a time there was a girl** who served the lord who restored her life to her. However, as time passed and the girl grew to adulthood, she began to fall in love with the lord who saved her. She followed him every day. Watched him everyday. Longed for him every day.__It was a cycle that went 'round and 'round until she finally gathered up the courage to confess her feelings to him…and he broke her heart with his cold words._

_**Once upon a time there was a man** who could only be himself with the girl he saved. He watched her as she grew into a beautiful young woman and his heart longed for her. However, he was a man full of pride for he believed that it was all he truly had. How could he have known that he possessed her heart as well? Alas, the time came when she confessed her love for him and he, fearing the differences between them, turned her down and killed off a piece of himself at the same time._

**The ending…?**

_**Once upon a time there was a man and a woman.** She had been a girl at one time and he had been a lord with no emotions and no hope. And yet, by enduring so much together they became something more. They wanted to live happily ever after but it was not to be. For she knew not how to fight for what she wanted and he knew not how to let go of his pride. They separated and lived their individual lives, each without the other in it but their story could not end because they never stopped loving one another._

_Time passed and new trials arose._

_Time passed and their descendants crossed paths again and again._

_Time passed, but the story could not end because they continued to repeat their mistakes. Pride that was too much for him to bear, the fear of rejection that sealed her lips. _

_Always…it was always too late…_

…_Until now._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If the ceiling had come crashing down and buried her…

If the world had come to an end and she was destined to die…

If Sesshoumaru pulled out a gun and shot her through the heart…

…Rin would have died happily. Each scenario was instant, painless…over before she began to feel the hurt. She could live with the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't been completely honest with her. She could also live with the fact that she had suffered in the past and that Naraku had betrayed her.

What she could not live with….

What she could not forgive…

What hurt her the most...

…Was that it was Onigumo who revealed the half-truths and the deceptions to her. That Onigumo was actually her…her… She couldn't even finish the statement in her head.

That was what she could not forgive…could not escape.

_Why him? _She asked herself through the fog of fear and pain. _Why, why, why, why, WHY!_

"Why?" she hadn't meant for the question to be spoken aloud and when it was, she didn't recognize the lifeless voice as her own. She wanted to run away but she couldn't. Her legs didn't seem to work and he was strong, much too strong…always too strong for her.

"Rin, Rin, cute little Rin. All will be revealed in its due time," a smile, there above her head, full of too many teeth and not enough humor.

"But, my little Rin, this is neither the time nor the place. Shall we retire from this drab affair and go to where the real party will be?"

He was speaking rhetorically of course and she tried to shrink back from the malice gleaming in his eyes, the deep burgundy of old blood now. As if they were lovers he pulled her closer and stepped back, his eyes moving up to stare at the crowd. She knew that he was looking at Sesshoumaru and she jerked weakly against his grasp, casting brown eyes out over the crowd. It wasn't hard to find him - since people were giving him a wide berth - and she managed a tiny smile, strength flowing back into her through a tiny trickle.

"Sesshoumaru," his name was a prayer on her lips and it almost seemed that he had heard her because his gaze narrowed and his pace quickened.

"_Yes, Sesshouamru-Sama will save me," _she heard a young voice say and her memories of that other time, that other Rin, allowed her a glimpse of something similar that had happened. She had been taken away by a man who was frighteningly similar to this Onigumo who held her. Her lord, her _"Sesshoumaru-Sama" _would come for her. He came for her when the wolves got to her, he would come for her now.

_Strong, be strong Rin_ she reminded herself.

With great effort she took a deep breath and began to struggle against the hands that held her. It was weak but she didn't care, as long as she could see Sesshoumaru...as long as she knew that he wanted her she could be strong. She could forget that whatever hold the demon above her had, it was only physical. The past was the past, it needed to be buried and bury it she would.

The crowd, apparently sensing that her husband had a purpose began to part, making his way easier, and her smile widened just a fraction when he at last stood before the stage.

"Return my wife to me Onigumo, she has nothing to do with your grudge against me" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I beg to differ Sesshoumaru, she had everything to do with this. How else would you understand the pain I felt when you took Kikyo away from me."

"I did nothing of the sort Onigumo. She committed suicide right in front of me."

"Really," his hands tightened to bruising force and she bit back a scream.

"Really, Onigumo, that is the truth."

"Oh, and I'm so sure that you, the emotionally _damaged_ man who _conveniently_ couldn't _remember_ what Kikyo's last moments were like would know all about _truth_. I think it's time for you to be a little more honest with all of us Sesshoumaru."

"I am…" her koi began, his arm outstretched as if he could close the distance between them, but a very audible click sounded and she suddenly felt very afraid.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru," something very hard and very cold was cruelly pressed against her temple and she stopped breathing.

"Oni…" her husband began but he was cut off.

"Spare me your pleading, the time for that is past. I want one thing from you Toyotomi. I want you to tell me when I request it of you…or would you rather I show these people how well her pretty little head takes to being shot…point-blank?"

The other man's silence spoke volumes and she felt more than saw, Onigumo smirk.

"I want to ask you, Sesshoumaru Toyotomi, why did you kill Kikyo?"

Rin desperately wanted to scream at her half-brother that her koi had done nothing of the sort but wisely held her tongue as did Sesshoumaru.

"What, no answer for me? The all-mighty Sesshouamru has nothing to say?"

"No, I simply know when to let your madness continue and when to interrupt. Tell me, if I actually answered that question, would it have stopped you from shooting Rin right here?"

A short bark of laughter sounded and she screwed her eyes shut as the gun danced across her cheeks with his movement.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, you know me all too well. So well in fact, that I feel the need to take this to the next level since there is, after all, a method to my madness."

So saying, he began to back away, tugging her along and keeping the gun steady.

"I'm going to take Mrs. Toyotomi for a little car ride and I want you to meet us at the destination."

"Which is," gold eyes briefly left hers to send l look towards her captor.

"Why, I want you to meet me where this all began," he began to back down the stairs leading up to the platform, "surely you know where I'm going with this."

"I suspect I do," came the flat reply and his eyes came down to hers once more, warmth flickering through their fathomless depths. _I'll come for you _was the message they sent and she locked it deep down into her heart as Onigumo opened the door leading to the hallway and pulled her through, shutting out her last sight of Sesshoumaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kohaku poked his head through the door of the dining room and immediately closed it again. The young man had intended to see what the weird commotion he heard going on inside was and wished he hadn't. He was on the phone with Izayoi, who was trying to get in contact with Sesshoumaru and then Jaken. When both failed, she called him since he was both the editor of her step-son's book and brother of one of Inuyasha's friends.

"Kohaku, get your behind back on the phone this instant! This is an emergency," Sesshoumaru's step-mom all but growled on the phone.

He quickly placed it over his ear and said, "I know, I know, but I think it's a bit too late to warn Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me he's been hurt."

"It's something like that. There's a commotion going on and I just took a quick peek…"

"…And…" she prompted, her voice sounding unusually soft.

"That…that man…he's…holding a gun to her head."

"That man? Do you know him! What does he look like! What happening to my children! Tell me now Kohaku!"

It was heart wrenching to hear the note of panic in her voice. He was so used to hearing the self-assured Izayoi, that he forgot that she was also a mother who loved her children very much.

"Calm down, Mrs. Miyazawa."

"How can I be calm when I don't know what's going on over there, Kohaku?"

"You have to be calm, please, for both of our sakes. I can't stand to see Rin like this, so hurt and vulnerable. Give me a chance to explain the situation to you."

Quickly he described what was taking place – at least what he could tell from his quick glance. He hesitated and took a deep breath before describing his initial reaction to the man who held Rin captive and what he looked like.

"I don't understand it Mrs. Miyazawa, I just knew that there was something wrong with him but I couldn't pin it down and now he has Rin. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head against the wall.

"This entire thing is my fault. He snuck in and I was so blinded by fear that I didn't even question him thoroughly about how he got in."

A long silence followed before he heard he voice again.

"Take another peek into that room and tell me what's going on. I need to know the situation. I have an idea of what's going to happen but I'm stuck in traffic right now with no way of getting there before something bad occurs."

"I…see," he frowned and lowered the hand with the phone, she didn't even want to talk about his mistake; she must have been angry.

"And Kohaku…" her voice brought the phone back to his ear, "don't blame yourself for anything that's happening. I get the feeling that this is something that started a long time ago. I thought that foolish boy, Onigumo, was going to pull something else. I never imagined that Rin was…" she sighed, "that poor girl, I'm sure she didn't know either."

"Know what?"

"That the man holding her is her brother, a half-one at least. But there's time enough to talk about that later, we need to have a plan."

"Yes, of course. I'll call you in a few minutes," he closed the cell phone, opened the door, and took a long look this time.

It was utter chaos inside.

Someone was screaming and he frowned as he noted several of his painstakingly crafted bouquets being trampled on the floor. Sesshoumaru was surrounded by a group of gentlemen who looked as if they were ready to do him damage if he didn't produce a good explanation for why their party had been ruined.

Onigumo – as Izayoi had called him – was nowhere to be seen and his frown deepened; that didn't bode well. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and, without thinking, he grabbed at whoever it was trying to slip past him and through the door.

The person immediately began to struggle but he held fast and turned the individual around to face him. A gasp escaped his lips and he very nearly let go of the man.

"You," he breathed and Onigumo's look-a-like stared back at him with haunted eyes.

"Let me go, boy, you have no right to hold me here."

"Are you kidding me! You came here with that man. No way am I letting go."

"Are you deaf, I said you have no right to hold me here," he renewed his struggles and Kohaku watched with interest as he cast frightened eyes towards the spot where Sesshoumaru was standing.

'_Now this is interesting' _he thought '_he doesn't want to meet with Sesshoumaru…which is a good enough reason for me.'_ He tightened his grip and looked over the man's head, meeting the eldest Toyotomi brother's eyes. The look in them was enough to make him flinch. The silver haired man looked, for lack of a better word, murderous and his every movement screamed the same as he broke through the crown of men demanding answers from him – as if they weren't there - and strode over to them.

He halted a ways from them and cold amber eyes glared down at the man. Sango's brother was acutely aware of just how tall he was and almost pitied the man who had doubled his efforts to escape…'_before Sesshoumaru gets to him.'_

"Bring him outside, Kohaku," it wasn't a request and Kohaku didn't dare refuse ever if it were. Rin was gone and probably frightened, he suspected Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let Onigumo's "twin" off very lightly.

'_The things a man does for love.'_ He marched their "prisoner" out of the room and the silver-haired man followed, closing the door behind them. His footsteps fell eerily silent and Kohaku got the distinct impression of a wild beast on the hunt. He was so glad that he wasn't the fool who had dared to separate Rin from her husband. _'I'm so glad he stopped me from killing her.' t_he childish voice of that other Kohaku whispered and he shuddered, his head filled with visions of a tiny girl in a checked kimono with unruly hair and a scythe held tightly in his hands. He shook it away and focused on the present, determined to see a shrink if they lived through this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She supposed it was the sight of Sesshoumaru that did it, but the moment Onigumo took the gun away from her head in order to force her into the car – a black Mercedes Benz - she was on him like a cat on mouse.

'_Sesshoumaru' _she whispered to herself for strength.

"Let me go this instant," she screamed at him, her hand flailing towards him, nails out and ready to do damage. He shoved her away hard and she fell back, her head cracking painfully on the opposite door.

Her half-brother took that opportunity to hand his gun to the dark haired driver who looked more like a woman than a man; he obviously thought that she wasn't going to fight more. It was a definite mistake on his part. Getting in, he closed the door and was therefore unprepared when her fist connected against the side of his face.

'_Sesshoumaru,' _her body wanted to cower in the corner but she forced her painful memories of Onigumo aside and replaced them with memories of the man she loved.

His eyes flashed, more red than hazel now, and he grabbed her hair. He used it to hold her still as he landed a hard slap across her face.

'_Sesshoumaru.' _She would never forget the day she saw him lying there after he tried to kill himself.

Se ignored the pain in her face and scalp and sank her teeth into his hand, biting so hard that she tasted blood.

"Move it Jakotsu," she heard her tormentor yell before, he caught her across the face again with a backhanded blow.

'_Sesshoumaru.' _She would never forget the time they had almost kissed.

"Think to become a fighter now, little Toyotomi whore," his breath was hot as he taunted her, and she realized that her dress had hiked up enough to free her legs. She immediately kneed him in the groin and felt a thrill of satisfaction when he howled and clenched his legs, too preoccupied with her to curl into a fetal position.

"Minx!" he growled, spitting at her and she whimpered in humiliation as she felt his saliva trailing down the side of her cheek. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt him curling his hands around her neck, constricting her airways.

"Familiar, isn't it," he laughed and there was a mad edge to it that chilled her to her core.

'_Sesshoumaru.' _She would never forget the first time he kissed her and the way he held himself in check for her sake.

The fingers dug in deeper and spots began to dance before her eyes.

'_Sesshoumaru.'_ She would never forget the way he looked at her as she came down the stairs in her wedding gown.

The edges of her vision were growing fuzzy and she was vaguely aware that they had been moving for some time now.

'_Sesshoumaru.'_ She would never forget the way his lips felt as he sealed their joining in holy matrimony with a kiss.

Her lips were moving, but her ability to speak had long since gone due to the pressure on her neck. Darkness rose up before her and she didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Sleep now little whore and when you wake up, we'll be where it all began," she heard someone whisper and her mind slowly began to slip away as the pressure eased.

Her lips were the last things moving and in the end, they formed one name.

'_Sesshoumaru.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You really know how to pick them, don't you Kagura?"

Kagura turned to stare at Yura before looking away again. Her friend – the only real one she'd ever had – had a way of making her feel like that scared little girl again.

"Don't be so mean to her, Yura," Hiten said, his brow wrinkling in disapproval.

"Was I speaking to you? You're just her little boy-toy Hiten," Yura said, her dark eyes narrowing.

"I am not," he replied indignantly, his eyes turning towards Kagura for defense. She pointedly ignored him, providing more than enough answer and he scowled as Yura chuckled.

"Looks like your 'precious' employer agrees with me but, if it's any consolation, I don't think you'll be getting into her pants again anytime soon – let alone her good graces."

His expression was crestfallen and Kagura felt a very mild stirring of pity for the man – he _had_ done everything for his family after all.

"Cool it you two, now isn't the time."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say but," Yura's face became serious, "I want to know more about this situation. I know your cousin is screwed up but why should you care what he does? I'd think you'd be happy that he's going to take care of Sesshoumaru and his girl. They've been nothing but trouble."

"Maybe so, but I guess you could say that I'm tired of Onigumo having his way. Anything I could do to screw him over is good enough for me."

"Man girl, you are _cold_. And here I thought you might be feeling just a teensy bit bad about what you've put them through, I mean, you _did_ burn down the girl's home. I'd have to kill you for something like that."

"Since when have I ever really regretted the things I do, Yura? I am satisfied with the fact that most of the choices I make are my own."

"Except when Onigumo has his hand in it," the other woman muttered in a not-so-quiet-voice.

"Yes, which is exactly why I want him out of the picture. I'll do whatever it takes make sure he can't touch me again."

"There's a good girl, Kagura," Yura's smile turned this side of warm, "there's the person I always wanted you to be."

"Don't be arrogant," she snapped waspishly but her own lips twitched anyways. _'I guess I _have_ come a long way'_ she thought as she recalled the many times she'd been hurt by the people who claimed to be her family. And now…now she was going to break her chains at long last.

She looked at the two people flanking each side of her and steeled her resolve. For perhaps the first time, she wasn't alone and the very knowledge gave her strength. _'This is my revenge for you, Kanna. I won't let him get away with what he did to you.'_

"So where are we going now?" Hiten asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Yura replied.

"We're going to where the real party starts," Kagura said quietly.

'_Time to reclaim my heart'_ she heard someone whisper. Someone with the same voice as hers. Someone who had suffered as she had so many, many long years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Red._

_His entire world was swamped in red._

_Red for anger._

_Red like the blood that he desperately wanted to shed._

_Red like the color that crept along the edges of his eyesight._

Sesshoumaru wanted Onigumo dead. He wanted to sink his claws into his chest, tear his heart out, and crush it before his dying eyes.

Oh, and he would laugh as he did it - baring his fangs to the moonlight, his stripes an even more vivid crimson along his cheeks.

'_However…'_ Sesshoumaru flexed the very clawless hand that was currently the only thing keeping Naraku upright _'…I am a human, despite what the original Sesshoumaru-sama might have been. Such a pity.'_ It was probably the only time that he would ever wish to change places with his ancestor.

"What does he plan to do with Rin, tell me," he commanded the pitiful man before him, his voice cold.

"Let me go and I'll tell you," came the weary reply from his captive, all fight having long since left him.

Sesshoumaru watched as his hand, almost as if it had a mind of its own, glided across the expanse of jacket and found its way to the slender column of Naraku's throat. His touch was gentle as he wrapped long fingers around the dark-haired man's neck and rested a thumb over his Adam's apple, applying a slight pressure that increased until he felt the protrusion bobbing as its owner tried to take in air.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" from somewhere behind him he heard Kohaku's panicked voice, but he paid it no heed, his mind pre-occupied with thoughts of killing this man, this pitiful human, this worthless _"hanyou"_ who had dared to aid his enemy in taking Rin away from him.

"I should have known that I would never be rid of you," he growled, as he stared into the other man's eyes – relishing the fear he found there. He ware aware, in some remote part of his mind, that the other Sesshoumaru – the lord who had loved Rin so very much – was the one in control right now. He could hear his thoughts, as if they were being whispered in his ear. _'This one needs to die. He shall not take her from me yet again.'_ It might have been disturbing…if he wasn't in complete agreement with his other self.

He even snarled when he felt Kohaku prying his hands from the Naraku's neck, his young voice frightened as he pleaded with his humanity, "You can't do this Sesshoumaru. We need to get to Rin immediately. Do you think she wants you to become a murderer!"

The thought of Rin's pain if he were thrown into jail for murder - no matter what his justification was - provided enough of a foothold for his sanity and he slowly let go, doing his best to ignore the urge to rend the man limb from limb. _'This one lives only because we choose so. He and Onigumo, one and the same, they think they can escape because they were born into separate bodies this time'_ he heard "Sesshoumaru" growl as he was forced to the back of his mind.

His prey sank down to his feet, coughing as he sucked in copious amounts of air but the silver-haired man couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for his actions.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Red-hazel eyes came up to meet his own before turning aside, unable to endure the hard glare of intense gold centered with depthless black.

"I think he plans to have her die in the same place where Kikyo died."

"He's taking her to Takahashi High," it wasn't a question but.

The Younger Miyazawa brother nodded, shaking hands coming up to rub at the dark bruise forming over his throat.

"That's all I needed to know. Kohaku," he turned to look at the younger man and staggered back as something knocked the wind out of him. He had just enough time to realize that Naraku had head butted him before the other man shot past him with a surprising burst of adrenalin, quickly disappearing around the side of the building.

The Kohaku made as if to follow but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"It's fine, we'll hunt him down later. I want you to call my mother, tell her that I'm going to Takahashi High."

"But Sesshoumaru, she told me the police are on their way here."

"It's fine. Tell Izayoi to sent them to my school instead."

"Are you sure it's safe to be doing this by yourself. Maybe you should…"

"…Wait?" he finished for him, his voice mocking, "Rin will be dead by then."

"But what if it's a trap?"

"There's no 'if' about it. This is a trap and I have every intention of springing it before something happens to my wife."

Sango's brother frowned before shaking his head and digging in his pocket for a second and producing his car keys.

"Here, there's no stopping you so I might as well help in anyway possible. Use my car, it's the white Toyoto with a dent in the front passenger door."

"Thanks," he murmured, pocketing the keys and pausing for a moment.

"And think you…for before," he added, obviously unused to showing gratitude two times in a row.

"For what?"

"For stopping me this time…because I don't think I'll want to once I get my hands on Onigumo."

Kohaku shuddered and thanked Kami twice over that he hadn't hurt Rin.

Footsteps sounded and he raised his eyes to see Sesshoumaru's back retreating, his hair moving with a silent 'swish' since it had long since been freed from its tail.

A thought occurred to him. Why now, he didn't know, but he had to ask before something happened and he never got the chance.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The other man stopped and turned around half-way, pinning him with those penetrating eyes of his.

"Tell me…before you go. Do…do you love her?"

A long minute passed before pale lids lowered over brilliant amber and he bowed slowly, his hair hiding his face and his voice a near whisper as he replied gently, "I would give my life for her."

And then he was gone.

It was a long while before Kohaku could move and when he did, it was to lean against the building. How he pitied Onigumo for deluding himself into thinking that he could lay his hands on what belonged to Sesshoumaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bankotsu whistled as Onigumo dragged Rin's prone form from the car.

"Man, Onigumo, are you sure she isn't dead," he said, staring pointedly at the thick, purple, finger-shaped bruises on her tiny neck.

"She's not and it doesn't what shape she's in since she'll be dead in a bit anyways."

"Do you need me to carry her upstairs for you?"

"No, I can do it by myself. I want you and Jakotsu to stand guard for our company."

"So Sesshouamru's going to come? Are you sure? I can't see the 'Ice Prince' coming after a little girl like her."

A humorless smirk touched the eldest Miyazawa's lips. "You say that because you weren't there when I got her. You should have seen the way he acted when I had her. He thinks he so good at controlling his emotions but I knew it the moment he saw me with her…" he closed his eyes, a pleasurable look on his face as he recalled those accursed golden eyes so full of fear. He completely missed the disturbed look on Bankotsu's face as he watched him.

"Uh, yeah, if you say so," he shot Jakotsu a look but his companion just shrugged in response and pulled out his knife, slowly drawing it over the back of his hand in a shallow cut to make sure that it still had it's edge.

'_Forgot that he's an even bigger freak than Onigumo. Man, Bankotsu, you just know how to pick your friends don't cha.'_

"He's become weak over the years," his employer continued, "I have no need to hold back."

"So what's the game plan?"

"You are going to guard the second stairwell and, just in case, I want Jakotsu to guard the door leading to the roof."

"So what happens if he has other people with him?"

"That's the point of you staying behind. I want Sesshoumaru to reach me and no one else. Do you have your gun?"

"Of course," he replied with a grin, patting his pocket where he kept his much beloved pistol.

"Catch them by surprise if you have to and no showing off if you please."

"Know me too well don't cha?'"

"Unfortunately, yes," he adjusted his grip on Rin and swung her up to hang over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"What about the girl?"

"She should just be coming around when Sesshoumaru gets here since I'm sure he hasn't wasted anytime in pursuit."

His longtime friend moved to head for the roof but Bankotsu stopped him with a hand on his free shoulder.

"What do you want Bankotsu?"

"Onigumo…are you sure about this?"

"Are you turning into a weakling as well? First Jakotsu and now you? How many times must I tell you that have the situation in control? Unless something incredible happens, both Sesshoumaru and his little whore will be dead tonight. If either of you ask me that again," he glared and for the first time Bankotsu realized that he might just be more than a little insane. _'Kami Kikyo, you're still driving men crazy from beyond the grave.'_

"Are you threatening me Onigumo?"

"Are you questioning me Bankotsu?" he returned.

"And if I am?"

"If you are, then I'll have to kill you," his boss answered, a genial smile on his face and his tone joking.

Bankotsu wasn't fooled. _'He's serious.'_

"Do you have something else to say?'

"Not at all, you're the boss Onigumo." _'It's your funeral'_ he added silently as he watched him walk away.

"Really Ban-chan, you should know better than to get smart with him," Jakotsu said.

"I can't help it, it's in my blood. I just don't understand why he can't listen to anyone."

"I think it's because no one ever used to listen to him, Ban-chan."

They fell silent for a while before Bankotsu asked softly, "are you still going to follow him? Even if it means your death."

His friend's smile was unusually gentle as he replied, "of course, I owe him my life?"

"Yeah? Same here I guess. I owe that idiot too much to put into words, though I can't guarantee that I won't bail if it gets too dangerous. I still have things to do."

"Is that so? That just goes to show how different we are," he replied and his friend grinned, clapping him across his thin shoulders.

"Whatever, catch you on the flipside girlie man."

"As if I want to see a barbarian like you again," he returned with a mock huff.

Together the two entered the building, each with memories of a painful, lonely childhood and a certain young boy - with red-hazel eyes and an incredible way of seeing things – who gave them something to live for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_It's too quiet'_ was Sesshoumaru's first thought as he entered the building. Someone was here, he knew that because the school was still in use and it should have been locked at night. _'I should have brought a weapon'_ he thought in irritation. He would be fine if he got into a fist fight but he wasn't inhuman enough to survive getting shot several times or even one well placed bullet.

'_Too late to go back now.'_ He had just made it to the first stairwell when a voice stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru."

He stopped and turned to face the speaker, a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here Kagura? I don't have time for your crap right now."

His ex-wife stepped from the shadows and ruby lips that had once enticed him onto the road to ruination curved into a smile. Her voice was firm as she replied, "Then make some time for me. You _are_ walking into a trap after all."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then you're also aware of the fact that you shouldn't be doing this alone?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Only because you insist on being so dramatic about this whole situation."

"Is this leading to some sort of point," he cast his eyes towards the stairs. Every moment he spent talking to this woman brought him closer to him losing Rin forever. _'Why am I speaking with a woman that I hate?'_ However, something told him that he needed to listen to her just this once.

"My point…is that I'm willing to help you…"

"…If? I know you don't do things for free, Kagura. What's your price?"

She scowled and turned away her hair hiding her eyes as she replied quietly, "My freedom."

"Your freedom? From what?"

"From Onigumo. I want you to take him down."

He gave a short bark of laughter, his expression not in the least bit amused.

"You," he sneered, "want me to help you achieve freedom? Even when you refused to give me my own!"

"Yes."

"Don't make me laugh," he spat and turned his back on her, preparing to ascend the stairs.

"Please," her voice was even quieter and for once the arrogance wasn't in her tone.

"Why should I Kagura?"

"My companions and I all have something against Onigumo, it's in our best interests if he was taken out of the picture. You can do it, I know you can."

"Funny, wasn't I such a 'coward' and a 'worthless man' before? I want nothing more to do with you."

"Sesshoumaru," she looked directly at him then and he was taken aback. This scene…it was familiar. He searched his mind before he knew - through the memories of the other Sesshoumaru – that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. _'She asked me this before and I said no then, why should I help her now?'_

"Just this once, please lend me your aid Sesshoumaru."

He wanted to yell at her. _'How dare you ask me for help after what you've done. How dare you presume to think I should help you. How dare you humble yourself only after I've had to suffer.'_ There were so many accusations that he wanted to throw at her, but no one was more surprised than he when his mouth opened and he replied coldly.

"Just don't get in my way."

'_What am I talking about?'_

"Thank you," she replied, her smile genuine this time. It was yet another first.

'_Why would I do such a thing'_ he asked himself as he went through his memories of Kagura, both the person woman she was now and the pitiful woman who had once begged the first Sesshoumaru to free her from her master and creator. _'Is she perhaps bound to the past as well?'_

He shook his head and headed for the second story, noting that Kagura had been joined by Hiten and Yura who had both, no doubt, heard the way she pleaded to him for help.

Was Kagura forgiven in his eyes? Never. But he would not be so petty as to reject help when he knew he was outnumbered. He would not lose Rin again because of his pride.

'_Never again'_ he promised himself.

They marched on in silence with Sesshoumaru in the lead and he had just cleared the second landing when a shot rang out and he heard Hiten cry out in pain. Alarmed, he looked back to see Bankotsu standing behind them a smoking gun in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

"Going to rescue the princess from the evil dragon, eh, Sesshy-Poo," he said mockingly.

Rin's husband paused and began to turn but Kagura stopped him and took his hand, pulling him towards the next set of stairs.

"Hiten can take care of himself, I know Bankotsu. He's not here to stop you or you'd have a hole in your head by now," she said.

"She's right," Yura said as she took his other hand and pulled him forward.

'_Guraded by two women'_ he thought sardonically, though he kept moving forward as urged. His last sight was of Hiten, catching Bankotsu by surprise as he moved to aim his gun at one of the two women flanking him. The left shoulder of his suit was dark with blood, but he clearly heard their struggle even when they made it to the fourth floor.

Gunshots sounded out and then all was still and he found himself silently hoping that Hiten had somehow managed to get the gun away from the bigger man.

"The next set of steps leads to the roof. We have to go through one more door," he said and the two women exchanged a look as Yura slowed until she came to a stop.

"Yura?" he looked back at her, his own steps slowing.

"Now, now Sesshy Hon, don't tell me you actually care."

"Hardly, I'm wondering if you're abandoning me. It wouldn't come as a surprise."

"I'll have you know that I'm very loyal to my friend – I mean Kagura of course. I'm doing this for her…but I have a little ah…business to take care of. You can keep on going without me can't you?"

"Of course," he replied and showed her his back as he and his ex-wife continued on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yura watched them go, a tiny smile on her face before she began to hum a little song to herself. Her steps were slow and measured as she hiked the hem of her dress up and removed the wickedly curved knife that was strapped to a harness around her upper thigh. Only one other person in the world had one like it and he was somewhere in this building.

'_Come out, come out, wherever you are'_ she chanted silently, her feet leading her to a door that she had noticed as they headed down the corridor. It was cracked slightly when it should have been shut and locked up tight. Most people wouldn't have noticed but her training had served her well in life and she picked up on the irregularity immediately.

Placing the tip of her knife in the crack, she slid the door open and entered, shutting it behind her.

"Hello, hello, Jakotsu, I know you're here. Don't you want to come out and play, cousin?"

"I'm sure I'll enjoy _playing _with you," came the sarcastic reply and her rather effeminate relative stepped out from his position behind a bookshelf.

"It's been a long time Jaku-chan. Tell me, do you think you can beat me yet?"

The moonlight glinted off of a knife as it was drawn – it was the twin to her own weapon.

"Why don't we see?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru pounded up the stairs - Kagura right on his heels - and nearly pulled the door off of its hinges as he threw it open and they burst out into the cool night air.

Amber eyes seemed to automatically know where Onigumo would be and he locked them onto his form, his legs following.

His enemy paid him no mind, keeping his back turned toward him as he gazed at the moon – a magnificent crescent shape that seemed unusually close.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura said his name in warning and he stopped.

Something wasn't right about this.

He took in the scene again before it hit him, there was a bundle at Onigumo's feet. A bundle wrapped in white. A bundle with long black hair. A bundle that wasn't moving.

'_Rin…_' he felt his heartbeat pick up and his lungs felt as if they couldn't hold anymore air.

'_No…no, no, no, no, no. Don't take her from me. Not again. Rin.'_

"Onigumo," he said as coldly as he could, though his heart felt as if it were breaking and his eyes couldn't seem to leave Rin's form..

"Yes?" Onigumo answered, turning his head just enough for the other man to catch sight of one red-hazel eye and the corner of his smirking mouth, "is there something you wanted? Perhaps you're looking for someone?"

"Don't play your games with me Miyazawa. There is no reason for you to be doing this."

"Of course there is, Toyotomi, I've told you so many times since we've been reunited. I want revenge for Kikyo…and what better way to exact it than in the exact same place…in the exact same way. Though I think that, this time, I'll remove you both."

Sesshoumaru started forward but a hand, Kagura's, stopped him and she stepped forward instead.

"Don't say anything," she ordered him quietly.

"My, my, my, is that Kagura? My dear sweet cousin who thinks she doesn't need me? Have you sunk so low that you went back to your poor, pitiful EX-," he placed a special emphasis on the prefix, "-husband?"

Only Sesshoumaru saw her flinch but she straightened her back immediately and said in her ever confident voice, "Don't make me laugh, Onigumo. You always were a brat. Tell me, do you honestly think that a girl like Kikyo would have tied herself to you for the rest of her life?" she began walking towards him.

"Shut up, Kagura. You have no business speaking her name," her cousin's face was rapidly losing its cool expression.

She ignored him and continued advancing, "Do you want to know why she really killed herself?"

"I gave you an order Kagura."

"You don't own me. Not anymore. Just like you didn't own Kikyo. She killed herself because she wanted to get away from you. Because she knew what a cold blooded murderer you were!"

"SILENCE!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun, aiming it at her.

Ignoring it she stepped forward until she was almost touching the gun, "I won't be silent. I won't stop. Not now and not EVER. You've put me through too much. You've taken so much. But you took from the wrong person this time Onigumo…and I'm here to watch you pay."

'_What is she doing…'_ Sesshoumaru might not have liked the woman but he didn't want her dead, not anymore. Behind her back, he noticed Kagura's hand, waving him towards the spot where Rin lay.

'_She's distracting him'_ he realized and he slowly began to circle the two, heading for Rin while her captor's attention was elsewhere. The problem was, Kagura stood a very good chance of being shot, given Onigumo's state of mind. _'Why should I care?'_ he asked himself. _'Because she was also used by this man'_ came the reply.

He was almost next to his wife when Onigumo finally noticed him and the gun swung towards him.

"You die," he hissed, apparently too pissed to revert back to showing off.

A shot sounded and he screwed his eyes shut, throwing himself over his koi's body and bracing himself for the impact of the bullet…

…which never came.

Long lashes lifted themselves up and he watched in slow motion as blood spattered into the air. Liquid red gems that turned to iridescent rubies as they touched the moonlight. They were followed by black, waves of it that danced and separated as their owner staggered back, her heels sliding across the hard ground – trying to find purchase so that she didn't fall. She hunched down and clutched her hand to her chest, her breath coming out in gasps.

Beyond her, he saw the smoking gun and heard its holder curse before his feet were moving on their own yet again. He had enough time to see those accursed red eyes focus on him before his fist connected with the side of his face, driving him back and causing him to lose hold of the gun which clattered to the ground.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Rin stir and was glad of it…before his senses were swamped by years of anger.

Anger at this man and his counterpart who had taken Rin from him not once but _twice_ – in both the past and present.

Anger at Kagura for never being strong enough to fight for herself and for playing him for a fool.

Anger at Kikyo for killing herself and bringing this situation down upon their head tens years later because of her selfish decision.

Anger at himself for ever having let Rin go in the first place all those centuries ago and for trying to take the coward's way out.

His vision bled red and it wasn't his imagination this time.

He could have sworn that he felt the prick of fangs against his lips as he hauled his hand back and swung on Onigumo.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Again

And again.

And again.

The smell of blood reached his nostrils and it was the sweetest of perfumes to his youkai senses. He watched in satisfaction as Onigumo's nose break beneath his onslaught, a tide of red staining his face as he looked up at him in fear.

Fear was good.

Fear made him feel alive.

Fear was the proper emotion when these paltry humans looked upon his face and realized that they saw Sesshoumaru-sama, the Taiyoukai of the Westernlands.

"Sesshoumaru, stop it," he heard someone cry.

'_Why should I stop?'_ the other Sesshoumaru snarled.

"You're going to kill him," he heard the voice say, a rasp to it that didn't belong somehow.

'_I want him dead!'_

"You'll go to jail for this."

'_I could care less.'_

"I don't want to lose you. Not again."

'_He took my Rin away from me.'_

'_Rin…'_ it was as her very name were a balm to his soul.

"Please, don't do this Sesshoumaru," he realized that it was Rin who had been pleading with him and he felt…ashamed. Her voice was filled with such pain, her throat choked with tears.

'_Didn't I promise myself that I would not hurt her? Didn't I promise myself that I wouldn't make her cry?'_ The past Sesshoumaru was there, with his bloodlust and his pride and his remembered hurts…but he was the _only_ Sesshoumaru alive now, he would not submit to the desire to kill.

He was a human.

He was bound to human laws.

He had changed.

Yes, he had promised to change.

For Rin.

Always for Rin.

Only for Rin…

..Did he allow his hand to unclench from Onigumo's throat and watch in silence as his body slid to the ground.

He turned and looked behind him, his eyes moving past Kagura's fallen form with a tiny pang of worry before landing on Rin who was standing up on shaking legs, looking resplendent in the gown she'd been wed in. Her face was streaked with tears but her expression was full of relief…relief and love, so much love for him.

Sesshoumaru had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life and it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

A hand – his hand – was held out to her and she came forward and took it, ignoring the fact that it was sticky with her half-brother's blood. Drawing him close, she pressed her small form against his own and whispered again and again.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

His vision blurred and he nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply of her scent and all but crushing her to himself.

They stayed like that for a while before their interlude was cut short by the sound of a gun being cocked.

He separated from Rin and thrust her behind his back as he face Onigumo. The man's fingers were barely able to keep the gun trained as he spit out a broken tooth and said, "I'm not through yet."

His wife was trembling behind him and he glared at the pitiful man before him. Golden eyes with pupils that were more than a little feral gazed into angry red-hazel and spoke volumes. He would kill Onigumo if he dared to do anything else to either of them. And neither the Kami in heaven nor Rin herself would be able to stop him.

In the end, it was Onigumo who turned away first.

"I won't spend the rest of my life locked away…," he began before looking at his rival and enemy once more.

"…And I won't allow you to bring me to my end."

He brought the gun up and looked the older man in the eye.

"My other half is still out there." He raised his eyes towards the moon and whispered one word as he pulled the trigger.

"Kikyo…"

A single gunshot rang out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As stated before, if there are things you don't understand about Kagura, Yura, and their other relationships…**READ THE BOLD PRINT AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE**!

Thanks and please read and review as always.


	26. The End

Thank you's are located at the bottom. It's the complete list my dears. Check my profile/bio for my wesite. Thanks for everything and please enjoy the story.

**Thread Bound**

**Epilogue**

**The End**

_Once upon a time there was a child who wanted to know more about the world…_

_Once upon a time there was a vain peacock that fell in love with a gentle dove…_

_Once upon a time there was apple that fell from a tree and became something greater…_

_Once upon a time there was a puppet that learned to feel and discovered that there are puppets more helpless than he…_

_Once upon a time there was a naïve spider that was consumed because he trusted his wife…_

_Once upon a time there was Prince who was a monster and a human girl who loved him…_

_Once upon a time there was a man and a woman who met after many years and brought about what should have been…_

_Once upon a time, a story came to an end…_

_Or did it?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were very few times that hands – that weren't intent on harm - had been placed on her.

She had yet to determine of this was one of those times.

She opened bleary eyes and attempted to move away from the hands, preferring to be safe rather than sorry but they were insistent.

"Don't be such a pain Kagura," came a familiar voice.

_Hiten_ her informed her.

She swallowed what felt like nails going down her throat – it was so dry – and croaked out.

"I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well I always seem to find a way to survive," he replied though she thought his voice sounded just a bit pained.

Another set of hands were added to the others and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as they painstakingly – and excruciatingly – brought her upright. One hands slipped away while the pushed her forward, settling her on a thin back that could possibly have belonged to a man. _Except maybe Jakotsu_ she thought with a grin that came out as a grimace.

"Yura?" she murmured.

The back she was on vibrated as the other woman spoke, "Yes, it's me. I'm here. We all are. But I'm the only one fit for grunt work like carrying your sorry behind around. I tell you Kagura, you came just a few millimeters close to dying. Care to tell me why Onigumo got trigger happy?"

She deliberately mumbled something incoherent and settled her head again the other woman's back in feigned sleepy-ness – not that she could even dream of sleeping with the amount of pain coursing through her system. There was no way in the world she was telling Yura that she had taken a bullet for her ex who still hated her. Her friend would definitely tell her that that was a weakness that she had yet to route out of her.

Speaking of Onigumo…

She opened her mouth to ask one last question, her voice as quiet as a sigh.

"Onigumo…?"

"Too dead to bother us or anyone else…as are his cronies," her voice paused at the latter reference to her cousins' henchmen. The part of her mind that seemed to be functioning without her consent told her in vague terms that if Hiten had gotten Bankotsu then she must have gotten Jakotsu. _Were't_ _they cousins or something like that?_ She never _had_ been able to figure out how the two were connected.

Funny how she could think all of this while she was close to passing out and had the body movement of a paraplegic – or was that a quadriplegic? In the grand scheme of things it hardly mattered.

"Good," was all she could manage before darkness rose up to claim her for its own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sesshoumaru."

He stirred, someone was calling his name but he didn't want to wake up - he was floating in a nice, cushy world that urged his to stay asleep.

"Come on Sesshoumaru darling. I need you to get up."

"Don't wanna'," he said, frowning when his words came out sounding childish and slurred.

"Ooh, you're just too cute sometimes but, seriously, you need to get up. Rin wants you to wake up too."

"Rin?" he perked up at that and slowly cracked his eyes open. His first impression was of white. A white room to be exact and an angel standing over him.

This scene was familiar, as was the angel.

He searched his befuddled mind and came up with something similar. He had tried to kill himself before…but he'd been saved by…a girl. Yes, a girl. And that girl's name had been…

"Rin," he spoke the name, his eyes moving over what he now recognized as a hospital room.

The angel hovering over his bedside moved away and he remembered her name as well. '_She's no angel'_ he thought, embarrassed that he'd actually called his step-mother that. Please don't let that burning in his cheeks be a blush, thank you very much.

It was of course because Izayoi made an exclamation as she moved to make room for someone else, "Will you look at those cheeks! Why it is that he has to drugged out of his mind to do something cute like flushing?"

He pointedly tried to ignore her but in his currently hazy state of being he imagined her words had taken visible form and floated just above hi head in a definite hallucination.

He actually had to fight the urge to giggle.

"Sesshoumaru," his wife's face entered his field of vision and he smiled automatically, she just had that effect on him.

"Hey, he never smiles at _me_ like that," he heard Izayoi huffing in the background and tuned her out for the time being – successfully this time. Rin was safe and she was hovering right over him. '_Hovering?'_ She even had a halo around her form. He decided to mention that to her and she furrowed her brow, a chagrined look coming onto her face.

"Oh dear, I think that's the drugs talking. Izayoi," she called his step-mother over and he noticed for the first time that she had a bandage wrapped around her neck and her voice was a bit too husky. In fact, now that he looked at her, he noticed the fading bruises on her cheeks.

"Rin what happened to your neck and face?"

She brought her attention back to him briefly before looking away. "I…," she reached up and slowly rubbed her fingers over the bandage, "…fought back against Onigumo after he took me away. I got him a couple of times but he managed to get a grip on my neck."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, apparently the drugs weren't quite enough to curb his anger. "I should have killed him, Rin."

"No, you shouldn't have," she replied sternly before her expression turned grave, "and there's really no chance of that happening now, if you would remember what happened two nights ago.

"Two nights ago? That long? Why am I here then, I don't recall being hurt."

"The doctor says it was the stress that got to you. Probably from spending so much time on your book…speaking of which," she narrowed her eyes in mock anger, "you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home mister."

He grinned back, there was the Rin he knew and lo…

Blinking he looked at her again and completed the sentence in his head with a smile.

"What's the look for?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what I want to do to you when I get out of the hospital. We haven't had our honeymoon yet."

She blushed and coughed shyly.

"What are the two love birds talking about now?" Izayoi broke in and he scowled at her before allowing it to soften into a look of tolerance.

"My goodness, he's looking at me as if I might actually be a human instead of the evil, fire breathing, monster he's painted me as for all these years."

Her eyes were warm as they gazed down on him and felt just a bit more of the cloud on his brain lifting.

"How much do you recall?"

"Naraku escaped and Kagura was shot I believe."

"Yes, the police are this searching for him but…Wait, Kagura was there!"

"You couldn't possibly have missed her."

"Well, hon, I think she must have got up and walked because the only bodies the police found were that of Onigumo and two men who were affiliated with his organization. I'm thinking that maybe she made her escape with the help of whoever took out Miyazawa's lackeys. Do you know what happened by the way? Don't tell me that…"

He shook his head, "No, that I remember clearly. I didn't kill him. He…killed himself."

"The police are saying that as well. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I beat him…," he began.

"Oh yes, quite badly in fact. He would have been in the hospital if he wasn't dead."

"I believe it. I was that angry at him…but Rin kept me from killing him and becoming a murderer," he looked at her and her blush deepened.

"So tell me, why would he have killed himself?"

"Because we backed him into a corner. He's always been the type of person who hates to have his plans go awry."

"Sounds like a certain someone that I know."

He pretended not to hear that remark as he continued, "He knew that if he didn't kill me first…then I would do everything in my power to take him out. It was either go to jail or be defeated by Sesshoumaru – even less acceptable. So…"

"So…?" she mimicked.

"…So he took the only way out."

"How very astute of you, not for beating him up but for knowing what he was thinking."

"No, simply take it from someone who's been in his position."

"Ah, I see," she said before giving Rin a look.

He himself was also giving Rin a look, but it was far less innocent than his step-mother's expression.

"Izayoi, I'm feeling less cloudy – and therefore less tolerant. If you would give us privacy I would very much like to spend some time alone with my wife."

"Hmm?" she looked between the two of them and grinned, her eyes turning sly.

"I see," Izayoi nodded, "Souta, now might be the perfect time for me to present my children with their wedding gift seeing as how they seem to be going through the three F's. What were they again? Flight, Fight, and…. "

"Here you go," her aide cut her off, much to the relief of everyone.

Souta stepped forward with two large gift bags and presented one to each of them. A card had been taped to each with the name of the recipient on each and he pulled his off, turning it around in his hands before giving his mother a warning look. He knew to beware of her gifts.

"Before I leave I want to tell you two how I want them to be opened. Sesshoumaru, you absolutely must open yours first and be sure to read your card out loud before you take a look inside. Then and only then is Rin to open hers? Understood?"

"This is asinine."

"Yes, you are an asinine sometimes but I still love you," she blew him a kiss and guided Kagome's younger brother from the room.

"Please try to show a little restraint. Remember, this _is_ a hospital," were her last words before she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"That woman really gets on my nerves sometimes," he growled after she left.

"Oh, everything gets on your nerves at some point or another. Could you scoot over a bit," she said as she kicked off her slippers and sat Indian style on his bed.

"Comfortable?" he raised a brow at her.

"Very," she replied with a smile, "now let's see what she got us."

He rolled his eyes but complied anyways.

Tearing open the envelope, he read out the card – which was cream and embossed with gold wedding bells.

It said:

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I hope you like my gift. Here's a little something for you to pass those cold winter nights._

_Love,_

_Izayoi_

Both he and Rin gave each other a look before he stuck his hand into the bag and sifted through a seemingly endless amount of tissue paper before encountering something.

A lacy, scrap of something that was attached to what felt like a hangar.

'_I have a bad feeling about this'_ he thought before lifting the item free from the bag and staring at it in horror. In his hand was the most incredibly nonexistent lingerie he'd ever laid eyes on. It consisted of a white corset - sans the cups - and white see-through panties - sans the crotch. There was no way in the world he would be expected to wear such a thing but…he looked over at Rin, He would _love_ to see her in it. He had to give his step-mom full marks for her taste in underwear.

"That's, uh, interesting," Rin said, her face turning a lovely pink.

"Isn't it though," he said slyly, mentally dressing her up in the scandalous outfit and very pleased with what he pictured.

"I wouldn't surprised if our gifts came as a set. Why don't you open yours Rin, I'm sure it's _equally_ amusing."

"Um, yes, I suppose it is."

Slowly, she opened up her card - a match to his - and read out what it said.

It went:

_Dear Rin,_

_I hope you like my gift. I know Sesshoumaru will. This is for you to wear so that you'll _definitely _enjoy those cold nights with Sesshoumaru._

_Love,_

_Izayoi_

"Let's see what it is," he urged.

"Yes…I guess," he watched as she stuck her hand into the bag, a look of consternation on her face that slowly deepened until it was coupled with a blush.

"Well…?"

She mumbled something and he frowned, trying to pick up what she said.

"What did you say?"

"I said…there's nothing here."

He stared at her before bursting out into laughter – real, honest-to-goodness laughter – that startled her so badly that she almost fell off of the bed. He quickly saved her from a fall and pulled her into his lap.

"It's not funny Sessh," she said petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Forgive me, dear Rin, but I beg to disagree. I do believe that these are the best gifts I've ever been given."

She stayed huffy despite his words…

At least, until he pushed her back and demonstrated to her just how talented he was at kissing…among other things.

**Thread Bound**

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Done, done, DONE! I am well and truly finished with this story. More than a year and a half has gone by since I began. I just can't believe I've finished. Hope you all enjoyed this story. I also hope all enjoy my other stories and "yes" to all of you who have been waiting for me to work on "Ties of Blood" for so long. I apologize but I had to get this out because TOB was about to go in a VERY standard direction and I hate "standard." Hopefully I'll be getting it back on track.

Now for the thank you's.

Special thanks to **Rikou** **Suiyou** who supported me through this entire endeavor and help me improve on my grammar in leaps and bounds.

Also to **Aisiteru** **Inu**, even if you've probably lost interest by now, you've still supported me through and through and I appreciate that.

Thanks **KitKat07** for providing me with excellent reading and exchanging encouragement with me.

Another to **The J-man** who is both a great friend and a constant reminder for me to "Finish." And my beloved big sister **Xyjah** who supports me.

One more to **Alien Jin** who is like a sweet younger sister to me, lot's o love to you. And to **Nikkler** and **Drake220 **who have given me plenty of support and helped me to maintain a decent standard in my writing.

And one, one more to the people who suggested music that would fit this story. It was very inspiring to say the least to listen to "Cold" by Crossfade and "Hey, Jude" by the Beatles as I was writing. Thanks for the love.

No less of a Thanks to (and please forgive me if your name isn't here, it wasn't intentional):

In alphabetical order…

**Ladystar**

**1-Psycho-Kitty**

**412816**

**A Flower-sama**

**A Traveling MordSith**

**Aaaaaaa**

**Aaliyah**

**Abbil**

**Adraian** **Winter**

**Afloodfornewyork**

**Agrias-101**

**Airdreanna**

**Akeryou**

**Alien Jin**

**Amethyst Fluff**

**AngelAnita**

**Angellaggaine**

**Anhimals**

**Animemistress419**

**Anitisocial** **mint**

**Anna's pastime**

**Anonymous person**

**Anuri-Chan**

**Aoi-Arisu**

**Arc-an Angel**

**Arikitten**

**Arrowfire**

**Ashes of the Star Phoenix**

**Athar-Luna**

**Aura-serenity4**

**Aya792**

**Ayaia** **of the Moon**

**AznAnimeFanXP**

**Babegalanime**

**BeautifullyInsane**

**Bella Diva16**

**Bittanybook**

**Blackfoxdemon**

**Blahdiddlyblah**

**Blue Ookami**

**Blurry**

**Bob the Kiwi Dictator**

**Brittiny**

**ButterflyANgel64**

**Caitriona695**

**Cestunai**

**Chel** **bel**

**Chibitsue**

**Chiii-chan**

**Chineigurl**

**Choco-coco**

**Chranze**

**Clamsofmacabre**

**Cloud X-soldier**

**Countissa**

**Cristael**

**C-tesshin**

**Curry Vampiress**

**D.C. talk**

**Dangerous-beans**

**Danielle**

**Deadly Tears**

**Deity of death1**

**DemonSaya**

**Desi**

**Devon** **Masterson-Bond**

**Diana**

**Diana-sama**

**DiRtY** **pIrAtE HooKeR**

**Divine Wolf**

**Doughnuts of Miroku**

**DPM**

**Dragon's lair**

**Dreaming One**

**DXM Junkie**

**Eien-Neekyou**

**Ellia** **Silvermist**

**Ever Rin**

**Every single New Fan**

**Evil sqeede **(Congratulation again)

**Evilteddybear**

**Fae** **and Yero**

**Fantasy Cat**

**FFchick**

**FicheCeist**

**FireDemond**

**Firegoddess372**

**Forgotten-Heart**

**Foxglove**

**FoxyFire92**

**Friendlyreader**

**FrozenAngel6842**

**G27**

**Gaijinmononoke**

**Galenchia**

**Geckogirl33**

**Generosa**

**GoticFaye**

**Gunny**

**Haruya**

**Haruya**

**Hatake** **kashi**

**HawkAngel** **XD**

**Hibi**

**HikoCassidy**

**Hm**

**HoshiiNoTenshi**

**I.The** **Silence**

**Icygirl2**

**Iluvenis**

**Imagine-me**

**Immortalbreeze04**

**Indigochipmunk**

**Insane Dragoness**

**Inufire**

**InuObsessed** **o.o**

**Irivel**

**IYGU**

**Jade**

**Jade eyed neko**

**Jade Summers**

**JadedAkumu**

**Jayne**

**Jem**

**Jjah-Jjah**

**Katba49**

**Kawaii** **gurl-11**

**Kaze** **Kami**

**Kerichi**

**Kitten**

**Koalaburr**

**Korosuminna**

**Koruyuu**

**KuroNekoSama1990**

**Lady scorpio**

**LadyKawaiiAyame**

**Ladyrinremix**

**Lain**

**Lala**

**Lanowen**

**Lavender Tears**

**Lavender Valentine**

**Lea**

**Lin Yao Fang**

**Little Fireplace**

**Lowland's ceres**

**LtSonya**

**LuckyKoorime**

**LukeShaehl**

**Luna the sheikah**

**Luna-Divine**

**LunasStar**

**LuneTigre**

**Lyerial**

**Maggy** **d**

**ManonLeChat**

**Mari**

**Marnika**

**Matagot**

**Materiathief06**

**Me**

**Mimo**

**MindIIBody**

**Mini Nicka**

**MintlovesSR**

**Miroku's** **great ancestor**

**Mistukai-san**

**Miyako14**

**Mo-chan13**

**Moonglow** **gal**

**MoonPhoenix**

**Moonsiren06**

**MotRinsaltshaker**

**MsCongeniality**

**Mushi**

**Mushineko**

**Naoko2**

**Naoko2**

**Neko** **Celes**

**Nevaeh** **Azalea**

**Nicole**

**OrlisGurl4everB**

**Personification of Fluff**

**Phalon22**

**Picara71**

**Pristinediamond**

**Psychotic Angel**

**Puppet-cat**

**Queen of Stupidity** **Land**

**RaD**

**Rainda**

**RangerDo'Urden**

**Rayearthaan**

**Reader**

**RealityIntrovert**

**Rednight-rider**

**Ren**

**RenkonNairu**

**Retta**

**Riath**

**Ribbon Celonias**

**Rin** **Amaru**

**Rin/Sess** **Pairing Rock!**

**Rin6**

**Rin-chan**

**Rosemary's Granddaughter**

**Rosie ReaL**

**RosieB**

**S A K U R A22**

**Sable-fahndu**

**SakuraBaby**

**Sara Angeldust**

**Sarah**

**Sarehptar**

**SarnaKiro**

**Sayori-chan**

**ScariMoi**

**Serryn**

**Sess** **rin cute!**

**Sesshy'zforevermine**

**Sesshylover**

**SessRin2003**

**SessXRin** **fan**

**SG**

**Shakie**

**Shaq**

**Shattered soul**

**Shii**

**Shiosho**

**Shira** **LiFallen Tears**

**Shiranai** **Yukino**

**Shukuchi**

**Sigh Aurora Sciliitaigo**

**Silentxangel**

**Silverslykitsune**

**Sintar**

**Sioned**

**Sorrowful Memory**

**Spiritually-lunar**

**SSRandomness**

**Starr Bryte**

**Still Smiling**

**SuKiss**

**SungFromARose**

**Swirly87**

**T**

**Tai-for-you**

**Taiki**

**Tamashi-no-Hikari**

**The anime freak**

**Theevilashleyness**

**Third-ReInCaRnAtIoN**

**Tigeris**

**Tiki-chan**

**TinkerBell**

**Tony**

**Trinity**

**Tro** **the Voice of Reason**

**UnderTheCherryBlossoms**

**Unknown**

**Valefor-chan**

**Viet.angel28**

**Vik** **Vik**

**Vimpire-dogdemongirl89**

**Weinka** (thanks for the reminder)

**Werewolfpixie**

**WestFullMoon**

**WiCKeD** **ScHmoNesS**

**Wintergreen**

**Winterslegend**

**Winterwing3000**

**Wolfite**

**Writing-Angel18**

**Yogi Mutoh**

**Youkai** **No Rin**

**Yrouna**

**Yuki Haitani**

**Yukitsune**

**Zanamra**


End file.
